Phantom May Cry
by RedKnight21
Summary: During a battle that nearly cost his life, Danny unlocks a power he inherited from his parents. That's when he learns the truth, he is not the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton but the son of Dante and Lady/Mary. After learning of his origins and his real parents death Danny leaves Amity and starts Devil May Cay again and he'll meet some interesting people along the way. (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first FanFiction so good feedback is needed.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the other material of this story.**

 ** _Phantom May Cry_** **Ch1: Prologue**

A man with white hair and a red trench cote has a grim look on his face and was deep in thought. The man had two twin pistols on his back, one black and the other white, along with his weapons was a long black claymore like sword with a skull at the base of the blade. This man was Dante, son of Sparda and professional devil hunter.

Dante's thoughts were interrupted when the front door to his office opened to revile a women with something in her arms. The women had short black hair, had one eye that was blue and the other red, on the bridge of her nose was a short scare. She was warring a white blows with a short black skirt, resting behind her shoulder was missile launcher with a bayonet at the end of it. This was Mary or better known by everyone a Lady.

Dante couldn't help but smile as Lady walked in, but what drew his eyes was what she was caring in her arms that was wrapped up in a light blue blanked. Walking over to her, Dante took the bundle and unwrapped it to ravel a baby.

The baby had white spiky hair, one eye was a light blue and the other red. The baby was giggling happily at Dante. This was the son of Dante and Lady.

"Hey there little guy." Dante said as he rocked the baby back and forth.

Lady smiled at the scene, knowing how Dante always has a soft spot for kids especially her own. There was a knock at the door, they turn to see Morrison with a solemn expression on his face. Morrison was a tall man with a gray hair and a thick mustache and was wiring a light brown long cote. " It's time, I have everything set up." He said in a grim tone.

Lady and Dante both nodded with a sad expression on there faces. "Alright, let me just do something." Dante said before putting his hand over his son. After a second a magic circle appeared over the baby, his white hair turned black and his red eye turned blue like the there one. The baby yawned before falling asleep.

"What did you do?" Lady asked in a worry tone after seeing the sudden change.

"I suppress his demon blood so no other demon can find him. But when the time comes the seal will break unleashing his power." Dante explained. Lady nodded, thinking this will keep her child safe until he would need to fight.

Morrison nodded before taking the baby from Dante and walking out. Lady let's a tear fall before a determine look cross her face. The two were about to walk out when Dante stopped after he felt a slight chill. Lady turn to him with a questioning look.

"Go get the car, there's someone I need to talk to." Dante told Lady which she nodded and walked.

Dante turned around just as a portal in the shape of a clock append as a figure floated before him. The being wore a purple cloak while wielding a staff with a clock at the end of it. His skin was a light blue, while his eye were ruby red with a long scare running over his left eye. But the two most noticeable about this being was that instead of legs he had a wisp and in the center of his chest was hollow but with a clock swinging side to side similar to a grandfather clock. This was Clockwork the ghost of time.

"How's it hanging stopwatch." Dante said in a cocky tone.

Clockwork's face was blank, showing no emotion. "You know your not coming back, you or Lady." Clockwork said in a sad tone.

Dante's face became serious, "I have a favorer to ask Clockwork." He said looking a right into the ghost of time's eyes. "If we don't make it back, I want you to take Rebellion, Ebony, Ivory and give them to my son when his demon blood awakens."

Clockwork shifted into a old man with a long white beard and nodded. "I will do this favor for you old friend." He said before opening a portal and disappearing.

Dante let out a breath and headed out through the front door of the shop to see Lady waiting by the car. They get in and drive quickly of and head out of the city. Dante looks at Lady from the corner of his eye. "You know you don't have to come."

Lady gave Dante a look that shut him up right away. She puts a firm hand on his shoulder. "Your not getting rid of me that easily," She said with a confident grin. "We're in this together no mater what."

Dante thought for a moment before nodding. "Well, as long as we're together, let's do this with a bang." He said just before slamming down on the gas easily breaking the speed limit and driving off out of the city."

On the other side of the city a couple were waiting in a office at a adopting agency. The man was very large and wore a orange jumpsuit, the women was smaller and had a blue jumpsuit on. They were both siting on a couch in the office the man barley able to fit do to his large size.

The door of the office open and in walked Morrison carrying the baby and a social worker with a small stake of papers. Morrison forced a smile on as he looked at the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." The social worker said.

The big man jumped right up to Morrison and looked at the baby in his arms the women fallowed and smiled when she saw the baby. Morrison handed the baby to the women who took him with glee and rocks him back and forth. "What's his name?" Mrs. Fenton said with joy.

"Daniel." Morrison said while giving a cut nod.

"Danny Fenton." Mr. Fenton said with a big grin. "This little guy is going to be a great addition to the family and help carry on the family name."

The social worker smiles at the couple's enthusiasm. "You just need to finish sighing the paper work then you can take him home."

"Well then let's get cracking!" The big man said eagerly.

15 minuets later the Fentons sighed all the paper work, they left out front with Morrison escorting them they climbed into a green and silver RV and drove off a bit recklessly. "Good luck kid, if your anything like your parents you'll have a exiting life ahead of you," The RV makes a sharp turn nearly hitting a car. Morrison sweat drops. 'and it may be sooner then' Morrison thought.

In the Fenton RV Daniel was in the back strapped in as the car moved dangerously. Mrs. Fenton look back at Daniel with a warm smile. "Welcome to the family. Jazz is going to be so happy to see you." Mrs. Fenton looked up in thought. "I wonder how she is doing with my sister." She said to herself.

Mr. Fenton was smiling like crazy barley keeping his eyes on the road as he drove like a mad man. "Next stop Amity Park!" He said to the baby not looking at the road. Looking back just in time to see an oncoming car and just narrowly escapes the collision. "Man there are some reckless divers tonight!"

Well, look like Morrison was right when he said this kid is going to have a kick start for a exiting life.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ghost war part-1

**21: Alright everyone, get ready for a kick ass story.**

 **Phantom: Finally, something cool. Now It's my time to shine (Now sparkling).**

 **21:(Sweat drops) carful, you keep this up your ego won't be able to fit in the story.**

 **Phantom: Your just jealous that your not the main character.**

 **21: (Tick mark) Really, well how about this. Hey Dani, want to be a main character to your own adventure story.**

 **Dani: Ok, but I already have some (Brings out a list of her FanFiction).**

 **21: Yes but this one was done by me.**

 **Phantom: Hey wait you can't do this.**

 **21: Bitch please, this is my story and that makes you my employee. So unless you keep that ego in check I will boot you off in the most humiliating way possible.**

 **Phantom: Oh yeah, what!?**

 **21: (Smiles evilly) Be beaten by box ghost.**

 **Phantom: (Pales whiter then walker while Dani laughs on the floor) You. Wouldn't. Dare.**

 **21: (snorts) We both now I would.**

 **Phantom: (Puts his hands up in surrender) Ok, Ok, you win, no more big ego, but at least a small ego.**

 **21: Fine.**

 **Dani: Duse this mean I can't be apart of the story (Looks at 21 with teary puppy eyes pricing right into his heart).**

 **21: (on the ground groining) Don't worry Dani, you still have a big role to play.**

 **Dani: (Jumps up) Yay!**

 **Phantom: (Bends down to 21) Dude are you ok?**

 **21: (Grabbing his chest) No,... I think... she really did... pierce my heart.**

 **Phantom: WHAT!?**

 **21: (Grabs phantom's arm) Call... an... ambulance.**

 **Phantom: O-ok, let me just. (Clears throat) All material is owned by there respective companies. (Then dials 9-1-1)**

 _ **Phantom May cry**_ **Ch 2: The Ghost War Part-1**

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes and feel sore all over, then I sit straight up remembering what happened. Me and Vlad were fighting Fright Knight and the ghost king, Pariah Dark, we were loosing badly and we changed back. But Valerie saving us as The Red Huntress by luring the ghost away with the Ring of rage.

Snapping my head to the side I saw Valerie beaten and bused. "Oh no." I said as I rushed over. As soon as I do Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walk in my room.

"Danny, what happened?" Jazz said in a worry tone.

"Me and Vlad were fighting The ghost king and fright knight," I said as I carried Valerie and put her on my bed. "We changed back and they were about to finish us off until Valerie saved us. But know Pariah Dark has The Ring of Rage."

"This can't be good." Tucker said with dread.

There was a loud voice booming outside, the four rushed downstairs to see a very angry Pariah in the sky. Danny looks at Tucker giving him a deadpan look. "Gee Tucker, you think."

 **Valerie's P.O.V**

I woke up to that pain in the ass ghost's voice booming in the sky. I was sore all over so I quickly put on my suit and activated the healing unit. Hearing the ghost king plan to take over the world (or try), I try to think of some way of stopping him but came up with nothing. That's when I remember the Fenton's talking about a battle suit that could multiplies ones power by 100.

Rushing downstairs to the basement, I'm going to end all this madness. When I get to the basement I find the Fenton's and other adults arguing over who get's to use the battle suit.

"Enough!" I shouted, getting everyone attention. "I'm the only one qualified to use this thing, so I'm taking this thing and ending this!"

"I'm sorry, but what makes you 'qualified' Red Huntress?" Mrs. Fenton question, stepping forward.

"I'm the only one who keep's the ghost and ghost boy in check. So if anyone is taking this suit it's going to me." I said heatedly.

"Actually Red Huntress, I believe I am the best suited candidate." An eerie voice said behind me.

I whip around see the vampire ghost from earlier. Taking out most of my plaster I aim them all at him. "Think again ghost."

The ghost gives me a cocky smile which unsettles me. "Red end, deactivate." The ghost said.

I ignored him and was about to fire... when everything deactivated and went to there mobile form, leaving me completely unarmed and defenseless. To say I was shocked was an understatement. "Wh-What the hell did you do!?" I shouted.

"Valerie?" I hear my dad say in surprise. I was startled that my dad was in the grope of adults but I ignored him, focusing only on the ghost.

Faster then I could keep up with, the ghost flow right up and backhand me, sending me to a wall. Barley able to keep conches I see my dad rush to me with complete worry. The ghost then sends a pink wave of ecto-energy knocking back all the adults only a few fall unconscious but most are only hurt.

The vampire ghost walks right up to the battle suit with a evil smile on his face. "There is no way you can use the ecto-skeleton," Mrs. Fenton said gaining the ghost attention, stopping him. "If a ghost try's to touch the suit it will put a force field to prevent you from using it." She said with a confident smile.

I was relived at the news, but was confused at what he said next. "Well it's a good thing I'm more than just a ghost."

As the vampire ghost was about to grab the suit, a green beam shot at him from behind. Tuning around swiftly and makes a pink shield. Looking where the blast came from I see the ghost boy of amity park, Phantom, glaring at the vampire ghost who was smiling smugly. "Going to have be faster then that little phantom." He said in a cocky tone.

Phantom continued to glair. "Not one more step plasmius." He threaten.

"Or what, you'll try to suck me into that little thermos of yours." Plasmius said mockingly putting his hands behind his back. Looking closely I see him grab something tightly behind him. "You know, you could still join me, become my son and help me rule two worlds." He offered.

Phantom scoffed. "Not on your after life."

Plasmius sighed in disappointment. "That's too bad," Plasmius then whips out a black and green gun from behind and fires, sending a green lightning bolt right a Phantom hitting him square in the chest shocking him. "For you."

Phantom screams in pain as the electricity washes over him. Then a white ring appears around his waste, transforming him. I stair in shock as I see the person where Phantom was. I was so speechless I could only say one thing.

"Danny?"

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

I scream in pain as the shock go's through me, then falling to my knees panting. I try to figure out what he did to me.

"Danny?" I hear someone say.

Looking up I see Valerie staring at me in shock which confuses me... until I feel it. Looking at my hands I confirmed my suspicions. I changed back... in front of a group of people... and my Ex-girlfriend and parents... who hates my ghost half... SHIT.

I glair pure hatred at Vlad who just smiles smugly. "Well that's one less thorn in my side." He said triumphantly and starts to turn to the suit. I try to go ghost but get nothing.

Well if I'm going down, Vlad is coming with me. "This isn't over Vlad Masters!" I shouted.

Vlad turns to me with a normal face before giving me a wicked grin. A black ring appears around his waste and turns Vlad Plasmius into Vlad Masters. Everyone in the room gasp in shock.

"Vl-Vladdy?" Dad ask as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Vlad turns to my parents, the grin never leaving his face. "Oh don't look so shocked old friend, I mean you were the one who did this to me, remember in college."

"The prototype." Mom said, realizing what really happened that day other then bad acne.

"I really should thank you. After all, now I get to rule an entire dimension." Vlad said laughing evilly as he grabbed the battle suit and flew off intangible.

"Danny?" I heard my sister voice behind me. Turning I see my sister and two friends coming down into the basement. As soon as she see's me she rushes over and help me up. "Danny, what happened!?"

"Are you ok?" Sam ask and I just give her a flat look. "Sorry stander question." She said sheepishly.

"Vlad took the suit and used the Plasmius Maximus on me." I grunted still feeling the effects of my powers being drained.

"Jazz, Tucker, Sam, move away right now." We all look is front, fallow the voice and look in disbelief. Mom was pointing a ecto-rifle right at me and dad was doing the same with a Fenton bazooka. I saw the discuses and hatred in there eyes and it hurt.

Jazz quickly moved in front of me, arms spread. "Mom, dad, What the hell do you think your doing." She shouted in shock.

"That's not my son, Th-that's some freak!" Mom shouted in disuse. We all stared in disbelief at what she said.

Tucker and Sam also stood in front of me, there arms spread as well. "Danny has done nothing but protected this town." Tucker shouted in protest.

"He stops all the ghost that stupid portal of yours keep bringing. In fact that stupid portal is the reason he became half ghost." Sam defended. I was touched at how they would stick up for me in a situation like this without a second thought.

Unforcedly the look never changed in my par- Jack and Maddie's eyes. I pushed my friends and sister behind me and waited for them to start firing. But instead of getting blasted I heard a yelp and two thuds. Opening my eyes I see Jack and Maddie on the floor unconscious while Valerie was standing over them panting heavily. She walks straight up to me, her head down the entire time and stops right in front of me.

"Th-thanks Val-" I never got to finish my sentence as Valerie punches me right in the face making me take a step back. I heard three gasps behind me.

"What the hell-" I put my hand up behind me stopping Sam.

"Idiot," She whispers and grebes my shirt. When she looked up I was shocked, tears were streaming down her face. "You idiot, why didn't you tell me you were Phantom, I could of killed you!?" She shouted in anger but I could see the guilt in her eyes.

"I didn't know how you would react. If you would except me, or" I look at Jack and Maddie with a pained look. "Or hate me."

Valerie fallowed my eyes and nodded, understanding why.

"Um... guys." Tucker said looking at his PDA. "Your going to what to see this." He then hooked his PDA to the main computer for everyone to see.

The image comes up and shows Vlad as masters approach the ghost king while in the battle suit. "So I finally have a challenger!" The ghost king said with a booming voice. "Tell me, who are you!?"

"Vlad Masters," Then a black ring appeared around his waste turning him into his ghost form. "But I prefer Vlad Plasmius, soon to be ruler of the of the ghost zone!" Then the fight begins.

"Tucker where are you getting this?" Sam asked.

"The ghost king is playing it in the sky."

"But why would he do that?" Valerie asked.

"To make a statement," Jazz said getting everyone's attention. "He beets the strongest in front of the weaker ones and they won't fight out of fear."

"Declare victor before the war even begins." I said, understanding.

"So what now, we let Vlad handle the ghost king?" Tucker asked, hoping for a better answer.

"Vlad won't win," Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean he won't win. That suit is suppose to multiplies ones power by 100." Mr. Gray tells me

"Yes but not for long, also Vlad only wants the ring of rage and the crown of fire. Look..." We see Vlad contently trying to grab those two objects but misses. "He'll only use is power to obtain those two and by the time he gets one of them hill be out of power."

Valerie balls her fist up shaking in anger. "Dammit, there has to be something we can do!" She shouted.

I try to of something that can save us before this situation blo-wait... blows...! "That's it!" I shouted as I ran to the weapons vault. I quickly type in the password (Fudge) and move quickly to the back then press a button. A keypad appears in front and I punch in the code 6-2-1-4-7-5 (Fudge... in numbers... Jack really did have a one track mind). A metal plate clasps in on it's self to reveal a steel suitcase which I take out quickly but carefully.

"Danny, what are you doing, do you have a plan." I hear Sam's voice behind me.

Turning around I was surprised that not only did my friends and sister fallow me but so did all the adults. Deciding to ignore the lager group presence, I spoke. "This is going to destroy the ghost king." I put the case down and went to a wall of ghost hunting equipment.

"Ho-how is it going to do that?" Surprisingly it was Sam's dad that asked.

I look at the group as I put on a skin tight metal gauntlet. "Do you want the long, short, or mild version?"

"Short." They all said at the same time which freaked me the fuck out.

"It's a bomb where anything caught in it's blast radius is instantly vaporized." I explained making everyone take a step back.

I activated the gauntlet and it quickly covered me in a tight but flexible silver steel armor without the helmet.

"Danny what are you doing?" Jazz ask in a worry tone.

Not looking back I grab a ecto-bazooka and sling it over my shoulder easily. "Someone need to go on this suicide mission. Might as well be the guy with the most experience." I told her with a grin as I grabbed s a belt of ecto-grenades and strapped them around my waste.

"Well you can count us in." Sam said with confidence.

"You got that right, let's go kick some ghost butt." Valerie added as they both made there way to grab some weapons but where stopped by there parents.

"Samantha Maddison, there is no way on this earth I am letting you go fight in a ghost war!" Sam's mom said grabbing Sam's arm.

"That go's for you to young lady." Mr. Gray said.

They were about to argue but I stopped them. "That's for the best, this is only a one man mission." I than grab a hover board and a ecto-rifle and sling that over my other shoulder. I pick up the case with my free arm and was about to walk out but my sister stopped me. "Jazz?"

"I can't let you go Danny, you could die." Jazz said with complete worry.

I Just smiled at how she can still worry about me. putting the case down, I put my hand on her shoulder and look right into her eyes. "Jazz, I'm the only one who can do this."

"Can't someone else do this, The GIW, The army, The Justice League!" She said tears running down her face as she tried to convince me.

I bring her into a huge with my free arm, letting her cry on my shoulder. "Sis, I have to do this, if I don't a lot of people will die and my friends might be one of them, you might be one of them. That's not a chance I'm willing to take."

We separated and she look at me with teary eyes but smiles. "When did you become such a man."

I grinned at her. "the second this ghost jackass threatened my family," I then look back at Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. "All my family."

"Alright..." Jazz quickly wipes her face and gives me a determined look with a grin. "Go kick that wannabe kings ass little bro!"

I give her a nod before we all make our way to the roof while the adults stay behind. I step on the hover board and activate it. "Tucker, when I get to the ghost shield I want you to take it down to let me pass."

He gives me a weird look. "Why? Your human now."

"I just feel a little strange. I don't want to go bouncing off." I told him

He nodded and hooked up his PDA to the ecto-shield's antenna. I look at my friends, sister, and ex, we have one last group hug.

"You better make it back in one piece, I still need to give you an ear full for lying to me." Valerie said scolding me jokingly.

"Looking forward to it." I said chuckling.

We separated and I gave them one final nod before flying away. I few over a lot of people, even the A-listers who were pointing and shouting my name. probably wondering what the school freak was doing, but I ignored them. As soon as I get to the ghost shield it opens up just enough to let me through and I head straight for the ghost kings.

It's time to end this maddens!

 **Tucker's P.O.V**

I watch Danny go through the shield and I couldn't help but feel useless. He was going to fight the ghost king, who is practically a god, and is entire army by himself without his powers. "Man I feel so useless, I wish we could do something." I said as Sam puts a comforting hand on me."

"I know something you could do to help." A young girl voice said behind us.

We all spin around, fallowing the voice and what we see makes our jaws hit the ground.

TO BE CONTIUED

 **21: Alright I'm back and still alive.**

 **Phantom: How was the surgery?**

 **21: Well now I'm rocking a bionic heart, so that's cool.**

 **Phantom: Nice, anyway a lot of drama happened in this chapter but so little action.**

 **21: You can't expect a explosion to happen in the back round. I still have class.**

 **Phantom: First, no you don't, second just make share something cool happens next.**

 **21: Just wait and see.**

 **Dani: Am I in the next chapter (Teary puppy eyes that are about to strike 21 in the heart but he dodges and it hits Phantom instead).**

 **21: Bionic Heart equals heightened reflexes (And pose).**

 **Phantom: (on the ground groaning) Good for you... now help me.**

 **21: One, Dani you'll just have to wait and see (Dani pouts), two I am calling my doctor now (Diels 9-1-1)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ghost War part-2

**21: Alright we are back.**

 **Phantom: Some of us with less pieces then we started (Annoyed).**

 **21: Oh he only took some tissue and blood, beside you healed all of your injuries, even your heart.**

 **Phantom: Then why did you send me to that doctor?**

 **21: (Shrugged) I told him I find him an interesting guinea pig.**

 **Phantom: (Tick mark) I am not a guinea pig!**

 **21: Whatever, lets just start the show. Also someone is hear to see you.**

 **Phantom: Who?**

 **Dr. Stein: Hello again Phantom (Turn the screw in his head.)**

 **Phantom: (Pales before running away) Oh hell no!**

 **21: I wonder if he remembers he can still fly?**

 **Dr. Stein: He will be an interesting specimen.**

 **21: Only if you can catch him. Also keep all his limes and organs intact, I still need him.**

 **Dr. Stein: Will do and hears your payment (hands a briefcase to 21 then runs after Phantom.)**

 **21: Oh one more thing Dr. Stein, could you...**

 **Dr. Stein: (Nodded and looks to Audiences) All material used is owned by there respective companies.**

* * *

 ** _Phantom May Cry_**

 **Ch 3: The Ghost War part-2**

 **Vlad's P.O.V**

I was not happy, I was anything but happy. Taking out Daniel was a risky move because it resulted in me giving up my secret, but it was a risk I was willing to take at the time. But unfortunately this was not going as smoothly as I planed, I was darned from the fight with the ghost king. He was stronger then I thought, while I was going all out he was still holding back. I look at the power gage and it said I was just above 50%.

"Getting tired are we." The ghost king mocked. He swung his mace at me and I blocked it with a shield, but the forces was so great that I flew back. "You should know your place halfa, you are strong, but I am a god!" He shouted then flew at high-speed at me. Just before he struck I teleported behind him and gave a powerful ecto-blast, pushing him to wall, making a smoke cloud.

"Now you should know your place!" I laughed evilly at my victory, but was short lived when I heard a sinister chuckle. "Oh cheese logs."

The ghost king was completely unharmed as he walked out of the smoke cloud. "I have to emit, that did sting halfa." He then throw his mace at me and I dodge to the side, but surprisingly it fallowed. Not having enough time to dodge or make a shield I took the blow in the shoulder, sending me to the ground with it destroyed.

"Oh butter bisects." I groaned on the floor then notice the shadow looming over me. Looking up I see the ghost king with a sadistic smile on his face.

"This is what happens to people who challenge a god." The ghost king said in superiority as he raised a his mace to strike me. But before he could I rolled out of the way just in time. I made two plasma swords in each hand and charged the king. I swung the first sword and he blocked it with his mace, smiling at how plan was working. I swung the second sword in his blind spot. But just as I was about to strike my sword was blocked by... Pariah's sword!? "Did you honestly think this was just a ornament?" The ghost king chuckled evilly at my expiration.

"I honestly did." I said as I jumped back and looked at the power gage and it said I was now at 45%. "This is going to be a long fight." I sighed out.

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

I flew on the hover board through the ghost zone and made my way to Pariah Crypt. I honestly didn't have a soled plan to defeat the ghost king, so I was just going to wing it, which is my plan for every fight. Checking to make sure all my weapons are loaded and the bomb is safe strapped to my back. I soon see the ghost king's castle and it shocks me.

Pariah Dark's army was enormous, with at lest 10,000 skeleton solders, all with swords and bows, about 100 skeleton dragons roaming the skies above the army, and finally to complete the collection, about 50 skeleton behemoths that look human but are 50 feet tall and welding a club were scattered all over the battle field.

"Oh come on, really." I said as I gassed over the army, thinking this was not going to be easy. Unfortunately as soon as I finished those thoughts I cot the attention of two dragons. Thinking fast, I flew quickly to the first one and shot it's head right off, making it fall into the army below. The second one lunged at me, but I dodged it by flying straight up. I aimed the bazooka at the dragon below me and fired twice, the first one making it fall into the army and the second one making it stay there and hitting the solders near by.

Letting out a breath I was holding I was about to make my way to the castle but three dragons blocked my way and were about to breathe fire, but I flew back before they could roast me. Looking back I saw the three dragons gaining on me. Thinking fast I fired the bazooka taking down two but missed the third. As I was about to fire the rife a ecto-ray beet me to it and took down the dragon. I turned around and fallow the shot and who I see shocks me.

It was a girl about 8 years old, with long white hair in a pony-tail, she had a tight shirt on that was half black and the other white, the same with her pants and gloves. On her chest was a DP logo and her eyes were emerald similar my ghost form. This was Danielle Phantom, or Dani with an i, a clone Vlad created to try to get the upper hand on me but I turned the tables on him with her help, but before I could as her to stay she went off to travel the world, this was about two month ago. Dani just smiled and waved to me.

"Hey coz." She said snapping me out of my daze.

"Dani, what the hell are you doing hear!?" I shouted as I shot down another dragon and she did the same. "You shouldn't be hear!"

"Hey I can't let you have all the fun." She said challenging. I glare at her not out of hatred but concern for her well being. She flinches back at my look and puts her hand up defensively. "Also I know you couldn't do it alone so I brought a lot of help."

"What do you mean-" I cut my self off as I see the massive group of ghost coming our way. I recognized nearly all of them in the group, I saw Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13 on his motorcycle with Kitty, Cujo in puppy form, Klemper, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Ghost Writer, Desiree, Spectra, Technus, Wulf, Amorpho, and even Poindexter. There where some ghost hanging in the back but I didn't recognized them. "HELP!?" I shouted while my jaw hit the 'ground', not believing my eyes as the group of ghost stopped in font of us.

"You should be thankful ghost child that there is any help to begin with." Skulker said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Wh-what made you decide to help at all," I asked, not fully understanding. "When I asked you all just backed out."

"You should thank the squirt, she's the one who convinced us to be hear." Ember said nodding to Dani.

I looked at Dani with an astonished look. "How did you so that?" I asked.

"I just told them that the ghost king would destroy everything, including there obsessions." She said with a giggle.

I face-palmed at how simple it was. Sighing I looked to the skeleton army before looking back at the group in front of me. "It's going to be tougher since they have the number advantage." I said with slight dread.

"Cool your jets little man, we're still witting for the mane forces." Johnny said in a calm tone.

I was about to question what he meant but Kitty cut me off. "There here!" Kitty shouted and pointed behind my.

Following her gaze I was surprised at what I saw. Five groups of ghost stood by each other as they made there way hear. I recognized three of the five, the first being Youngblood and his ghost ship with at lest 50 ghost pirates at the cannons. The second was Princess Dora in her Dragon form and her army of 100 medieval warrior. The third was Walker and with his group of 50 ghost riot guards. The last two I did not recognized, the forth was a group of 50 yeti ghost led by a yeti ghost with ice horns, a blue cape, and a arm made out of Ice. The last army were composed of 300 Greek warriors and monster, leading them was a women with blue skin, pink flaming hair, was warring golden armor, and had four arms. Stand-er... Floating beside her was a ghost who looked like the night sky, had a pale face, red eyes, and big purple horns.

After seeing the large armies I said the most logical thing. "Holy. Shit." The armies stopped and there leaders met up with our group.

"Hey big D." Youngblood said.

"Greetings sir Phantom." Dora greeted, turning back into her human form and giving me a slight bow.

"Punk." Was all Walker said giving me a slight glare.

"Greeting young halfa, although I wish it were under better circumstances. I am Frostbite leader of the Far Frozen." The yeti ghost said in a cheerful voice.

"I am Pandora and this is my ally Nocturna." The Greek ghost jester to the both of them.

"Oh, am I just a ally now?" Nocturna asked in a flirty town making her blush a little.

I looked at the three I just met and I could feel the power radiating off of them. "Wow, nice to know we have some big hitters on our side." I said to the three.

"Well we are three of the six ancients so." Nocturna said in a normal town which surprised not only me but everyone. "In fact, I was the one who made the sarcophagus of forever sleep." He said with a pit of pride.

This got my attention. "Will the sarcophagus still work and if not could you make another one?" I asked, hoping for a easy win.

He sided which was not a good sine. "No, the power in the sarcophagus is gone and it would take to long to make a new one, I am sorry." He said much to my disappointment.

"It's fine there's nothing you can do, beside we still have you heavy hitters so we got a big chance." I said in a light mood. Unfortunately that did the opposite and they all seamed more depressed.

"Unfortunately young halfa we were the ones who only helped defeat the ghost king, but the three lost were the ones who really had the most power and they where lost." Frostbite said in a serious tone. "We would put up a fight but would eventually lose."

"But that doesn't mean we are giving up!" Pandora said in a voice of determination. "To many lives will be lost, both ghost and human, if we do nothing. So now we fight."

"But we can't be the ones to lead this war, Pariah Dark know how we think and will counter attack anything we throw at him." Nocturna explain.

"So what do we do, just go crazy on them and hope for the best?" Youngblood asked hoping to go nuts.

Someone cleared there throat and we all looked to Princess Dora. "If I may be so bold, I believe the best one to lead this army would," She caught me off grad completely when she pointed to me. "be Sir Phantom."

Everyone looked at me like they where looking throw a microscope. "No way! There is no way I am letting this Punk lead me and my men!" Walker shouted in protest, giving me a heated glare.

"Now hold on a minute," Skulker said surprising everyone. "I can vouch for the child's skill, he has beaten nearly every ghosts hear multiple times with limited power and his wit." I was shock how Skulker complemented my skill.

Walker's sneer never left his face. "That may be, but now he has no power." He said shocking everyone then pointed to me. "Whatever happened left you without your ghost powers."

Everyone look at me to answer, with a sigh I did. "He's right, Plasmius used a device to cut off my ghost powers. I was planning on using a secret weapon to destroy the ghost." I said as I pulled the silver case from behind and showed it to everyone. "This is a bomb that should incinerate anything caught in its blast radius. It might be enough to take him out or weaken him greatly enough for us to end him." I explained getting pleased looks from the other ghost.

"Well if Phantom is brave enough (or stupid enough) to come up with this plan, I say we let him lead this army." Nocturna said getting agreements from all the ghost including Walker how swallowed his pride and nodded. "So Phantom, what do you want to do."

Everyone was again looking at me, but this time it was to lead an army to decide the fate of the world. A part of me wanted to run, to just let someone else deal with this... But that was a small part. I know that if we lose a lot of people will die, both human and ghost.

"What powers do you have besides basic ghost powers." I asked the three ancients.

"I and my army have power over ice." Frostbite told me.

"I am able to make 50 dream walkers, put ghost to sleep and feed off there dream to make me stronger." Nocturna explained to me.

Finley Pandora said her part. "I have pyrokinesis and I am able to some any weapon from my home at will."

I thought for a moment to see how I could use there abilities effectively. "I want Dora and Frostbite's army to come in from the left while Pandora's army comes in from the right!" I shouted getting the army's to move. I then look to Walker and Youngblood. "I want you two to fly above the center of the skeleton army with the ship and riot guards and take down the flyers and behemoths." They nodded to get into position. "Dora, I want you, Ember, Danielle, and Pandora to go to the center with them, if you combine your fire you should be able to do a lot of damage." before they could go off I grabbed Danielle and Ember's hand.

"Something else babypop?" Ember asked. "Your not going to confess your love to me are you." She teased but when she saw the look I gave her it shut her up.

"I have a favor to ask both of you." I said and they nodded. "Ember can you keep an eye on Danielle, make shear she doesn't get seriously hurt?" I ask, she hastened before nodding with a determine look in her eyes. I let out a breath. "Thank you." I then look Danielle. "I want you to stay by Ember's side and if things go bad run."

She pouted a little. "I don't need to run, I'm strong!"

I glare at her a bit but I couldn't help but smile. Going down to her level I look her right in the eye. "I know you are, but I won't be able to focus unless I know your safe. So promise me for my sake that if thing go bad you run."

She sighs but gives me a small smile. "OK, I promise I will."

I give her a small kiss on the forehead. "That's my girl."

With one final nod they left to get into position. I turn my attention back to the group. "Ghost writer, I want you to stay here and alter the battle field into owe advantage, Desiree, I want you to heal anyone on the battle field, Nocturna, you protect these two." They nodded and Ghost writer started setting up his equipment. "Skulker, you, Johnny, Kitty, and Wulf are with me. You get me to the castle in one pieces, then I set the bomb off and take the ghost king down." They then floated beside me, I then look to the rest of the ghost group. "We don't have enough time to come up a job everyone, do what you think is best, don't die, and Cujo," The little puppy looked up at me curiously and I gave him a sly smile. "Fetch." The puppy grind then transformed into a huge dog and charged into the skeleton army.

And like that that the battle started, battle cries were heard from all over. Everyone was doing there job effectively but I had my own job to do. "Alright guys lets move!"

We flew off, the ghost making a perimeter around me and protecting me. Some dragons try to get the drop on us but thanks to Skulker's fire power and Johnny's shadow they where handled easily. We easily made it to the castle but unfortunately Fright Knight was there waiting for us there. "I will not let you near the king!" He shouted then flew at high speeds at us. We dodged and started firing, holding him off.

"Go ghost child! We'll hold him off while you deal with the king!" Skulker exclaimed. We gave another nods and I flew through the castle.

Evenly I made my way to the main chamber and I was shocked at what I saw. Vlad was on the floor, beaten and bleeding, with the battle suit completely destroyed. The ghost king was just standing over him with a sadistic smile on his face, then he turned his attention to me. "Ah, another challenger. Tell me, who are you and who do you fight for, the humans or the ghost."

I aim both the ecto-rifle and the bazooka at him. "You can call me Daniel Phantom and I fight for both you wannabe god."

He gave me an emotionless laugh. "You mortals really need to know your place in this world." He then brought out his mace and sword and throw both at me. "Under my foot!"

Thinking fast I quickly flew away but the weapons were fallowing me relentlessly. Seeing them slowly gaining on me I flew to a wall. Just before I was to smack into it I pulled up and let the weapons embed themselves into the wall. Not wasting any time I aimed the rifle and shot him right in his good eye making him scream in pain. while he was doing that I throw a ecto-grenade right at his feet, blasting him back and hitting a wall. Setting the bazooka from blast to slim, I started blasting him until only his head was the only thing left un-slimed. He tided to move but could not because the slime had already harden.

"And you are where you belong, under 50 pound of ecto-slim." I said as I got off the hover board and walk to him, then I took the bomb off my back and started setting it up.

The ghost king started laughing in a low voice. "I'll admit, I did underestimate you young hybrid, but do you really thing this can hold me for long!"

"Hybrid? That's a new one, and no not for long but long enough." and with that said, the bomb was set and started counting down from 30. I took off the grenade belt and throw it at Dark. "Hear, something to remember me by once you go boom." I said with a cocky grin. I looked where Vlad was but saw he was already gone.

I got back on the hover board and started to fly off. But before I could I here'd Dark's last threat. "I will get you Phantom and end you!" I ignored him and quickly flew throw the halls. On my way I past a wounded Fright Knight.

"Hey frighty, you might want to see your king before he goes off like the forth of July." I said and I saw the panic in his eye as he rushed to his king. I made my way out and saw most of the skeleton army was gone. I continue to fly away then shouted to everyone. "Everyone get back the bom-" I was cut off when the castle exploded, there was not much of a shock wave but enough to knock me off the hover bored and on the ground. Looking back I saw the castle destroyed and fall in on itself making a huge dust cloud.

I look back at all the army and the skeletons have fallen. Everyone lets out cheers, even me, at the end of the ghost king. I soon see Danielle and Ember fly torts me, both a little worse for wears. I wave at them with a smile and they wave back, but slowly there faces turn to shock then horror. They start shouting but I can't hear them. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back and chest and I coughed up some blood. I looked down and saw a sword sticking out of my chest, coated in my blood.

"I told you I'd end you Phantom." The ghost king said simply.

I coughed up more blood but managed to speak. "How... that should of... ended you."

He pulled the sword out of my chest and I fell onto my back but manage to stay awake. Dark walked ahead a bait but did not turn to me, he then bulled out a purple ball of fire that look like a Jack-o-lantern. "Fright Knight did his purpose, keeping me alive." I was then shocked as the ghost king consumed Fright Knights core and all his wounds healed.

I tried to stay awake, alive, but slowly everything went black.

 **No One's P.O.V**

Everyone was cheering, both on the battle field and Amity Park when the castle fall in on it's self.

But it was short lived when the ghost king stabbed Danny right in the chest. Everyone was shocked beyond belief that there saver was just killed.

In Amity, Jazz, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker stared in disbelief.

"This can't be happening, Danny get up," Jazz chuckled completely in denial, but tears were running down her face. "Danny please, get up!"

Sam and Tucker were holding each other, crying freely. "Danny, please no." Sam said in despair.

Valerie fell to her knees, tears running down her face. "Dammit Danny, you promised!"

At Casper high, the students where not doing much better, many were panicking, thinking this was the end. The A-Listers were all having different emotions, Star and Paulina where crying openly, both out of fear and the death of Danny, Dash and Kwan where shocked that the kid they been beating on was acutely strong enough to take on a god and then die from one. They all may be jerks, but even they wouldn't wish death on anyone. Mr. Lancer was shedding his own tears, he was proud when he saw Danny fight, but now he was horrified that one of his student's just died. He always prayed that he would go before any of his students.

On the battle many where shocked about Pariah's sudden move, everyone was devastated about the ghost boy's death but put it aside for now and prepared for battle. But the one who took it the worst was Danielle. As soon as she saw Danny hit the ground, she flew at high speeds to him along with Ember, they both past the ghost king but he ignored them and just kept walking forward. As soon as Danielle reached Danny she put preacher on his chest, ignoring the blood.

"Please don't die, please don't die..." She kept on repeating as tears came down her face. Ember reached for Danny's neck to feel a pulse but felt not nothing. Ember couldn't help but shed her own tears.

"Make a wish." A voice said from behind Danielle. When they turn they see Desiree slightly out of breath. "Make a wish to save Daniel." She said a bit more forced.

"I wish Danny was healed!" Danielle shouted to Desiree.

Desiree raised her hands and familiar purple glow formed around her. "So you have wished it, so shall it be." Then the purple glow covered Danny and... nothing." Wh-what, how?"

"Why didn't it work." Danielle said frantically.

Desiree thought for a moment before her eyes widen. "Pariah's sword must be blocking my power. I-I can't save him."

Danielle could not hold it in anymore and started crying harder. "No, please don't leave me... daddy," She said in a small voice that was only heard by the other two ghost which shocked them. "Please don't leave your little girl, I need you." The two older ghost gave the younger ghost a comforting hug with tears in there own eyes. While they where doing that, they didn't seem to notice a corpse hand twitch.

 **Daniel's P.O.V-In Mindscape.**

I open my eyes and I was met with a black void. There was nothing at all, just nothing. I try to recall what happened but came up with nothing. Then it all came back to me at ones. "Nononono, this can't be happening, what's going to happen to everyone now that the ghost king is healed and out for blood. Oh no Danielle is out there." I started to panic and I couldn't help but blame my self. "Dammit! If only I was stronger or if I had my ghost powers I could of did something." out of the corner of my eye I saw a red flash, turning I see a red light in the distant and I go towards it. When I get there it was not what I was expecting. "What the..."

It was some kind of big circle with a bunch of runes and symbol. It was glowing a powerful red, but oddly there where crack all over the circle. I put my hand over one of the cracks and I felt a rush of power I never felt before, yet somehow it felt familiar. Snapping me out of my thoughts I then heard crying and a voice. "Please don't die, please don't die..." It kept on repeating. I then realized who that voice belong to.

"Danielle..."

"Make a wish." Another voice said out of breath that I also recognized. "Make a wish to save Daniel."

"Desiree..."

"I wish Danny was healed!" Danielle shouted.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Desiree said and I felt a power wash over me but it didn't stick. "Wh-what, how?"

I felt why, when Pariah stabbed me, the power in his sword.

"Why didn't it work." I heard Danielle say frantically.

There was a pause then Desiree answered. "Pariah's sword must be blocking my power. I-I can't save him."

I heard Danielle cry harder and it made my heart ache just hearing it. "No, please don't leave me..." What she said next caught me completely off guard. "Daddy." she said in only a whisper, but I heard it clear as day. "Please don't leave your little girl, I need you."

I started to shake and balled my fist up, I couldn't leave her, I won't leave her no matter what. I look back to the circle with a new look of determination and move towards it. Putting my hand over one of the cracks I felt some of the power flow into me. Racing my fist I punched the circle hard. "I don't now what kind of power is behind hear, but if it can help me save the people I care about..." I took in a deep breath and started punching the circle furiously, making my knuckles raw. "I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND OF POWER IT IS!" I shouted.

Slowly, but surely, the circle began to brake apart. Stripes of power started to flow out of the circle's cracks. With one finale roar and one final punch, the whole thing shattered. Then in a instant I was engulfed in the power and everything went white.

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danielle didn't moved from Danny's side. She was just to consumed with grief to move. Ember put a hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"You need to get out of hear squirt." Ember said trying to pull Dani away.

She just shrugged her off and continued to cry. "I won't leave him..."

"He would want you to be safe child." Desiree said trying to persuade the ghost girl.

"Please, let me just stay with him." Danielle said desperately. They all looked at Danny and lowered there heads.

On the battle field thing were not going good. Because Dark was closer to his army, he was able to summon more skeleton solder and make them stronger, so with that they where able to push them back the other army. They try to use long rang attacks to subdue Dark, but he easily deflected them.

Thing where looking bleak. Danielle put her hands together and prayed. "Please, please come back to us, to me. Please daddy." She didn't really expect a answer, but she still got one.

A hand went and rubbed her head, converting her. "Well since you asked so nicely." A voice that she never hear again said.

Danielle was shock when she heard the voice. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Danny smiling at her while rubbing her head. Even Ember and Desiree's heads shot up and they couldn't believe there eyes. "Da-Danny!?" They all said at ones.

Danny just smiled and got off the floor. After he was up, oddly enough, he started stretching while looking at the battle fielded. "Good grief. I'm gone for like two minuets and everything goes to hell." He then started walking to the battle field or more specifically, Pariah Dark. "Hey you two, do me a favor and watch over Danielle just a little longer." Danny said looking over his shoulder at Ember and Desiree. "This will all be over soon." He said with a air of confidence.

"Da-Danny, what are yo-" Danielle was about to yell but Desiree cut her off.

"Wait child don't you feel that, don't you _see_ that." Desiree said pointing at Danny as he walked. Danielle look closer and saw a white aura surrounding him. It was strong but protective and felt like it can do anything. "I don't know what happened to him, but he is stronger."

As Danny walked closer into the battle field, his aura was getting stronger. He stopped about 50 feet away from Pariah who just kept his back turned. But when the ghost king looked at Danny, he was pissed. "YOU! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" He roared so loud that it stopped the entire battle.

All the ghost stared at Danny Phantom in shock. Both for the fact that he was alive and the power he was giving off. The power was giving off a feeling they thought was lost, hope.

In Amity, people where cheering. The fact Danny was alive and the power he was giving off. Thanks to Pariah showing off the battle he gave hope instead of fear to the people.

Jazz, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker where cheering as well.

"Did he get his powers back?" Sam asked, smiling like crazy.

"I don't know maybe? Either way, I don't care as long as my best friend is alive." Tucker replied in relief.

"Hey... look, something is happening to Danny." Jazz said pointing to the image of Danny in the sky.

On the battle field, Danny was changing slightly. His hair turned white from the roots all the way to the tips. One of his eyes changed from blue to red, both eyes glowing with power.

"Honestly, I don't know how I'm alive. I guess it's just luck. Or it could be that you just suck and can't even to a simple thing like stab someone." Danny said in a cocky tone that make everyone stair dumbfounded at him.

Dark just growled at him in anger. "I will teach you to respect your better." With a snap of his finer four skeleton soldiers rain straight at Danny from all sides pointing his swords at him. Everyone, even the ghost king, expected Danny to do something when the skeletons reached him, but he just stood there and took the four blades. Everyone was taken aback and some where horrified. "Ha, looks like you finely know your place." Pariah said in a high and mighty tone.

"Really, I think I'm still looking for it." Danny said with a wicked grin not even fazed by the wounds. He raised his arms and swatted them away, sending them flying with the swords still stuck in him. Everyone stared in disbelief as Danny pulled all the swords out of him one by one and throw them to the floor, keeping two in each hand. "Common, you got to do better then that." He than twirling the swords between his fingers.

"You...Your not human are you?" Dark said in more in a fact then a question.

Danny stopped twirling the swords and looked at Dark. "I'm still part human, but the other parts are not." Danny said with a shrug. "But that doesn't really matter, because no matter what I am, I am going to end you." When he said that a powerful white aura surrounded him.

"I've had enough of your arrogance." Dark said in a annoyed tone. He waved his hand and the feed of the battle Amity Park was receiving ended, leaving everyone there in the dark. Pariah then got into a battle stance, holding his sword in front of him with both hand. "We end this now Phantom."

Danny held up his hand, "Wait, I'm not ready yet." He said making everyone wonder what he meant. "Every since I woke up, something inside of me has been trying to claw it's way out." He throw the swords to the ground and the white aura around him was getting stronger. "And now that we're about to fight, I won't hold back!" Danny said as he was engulfed in a bright white light.

The light was so bright that it made all the ghost look away. Fortunately the light ended quickly and when they look back they saw the new Phantom. His armor was the same as before but now it was pitch black with spikes on the shoulder and a DP on his belt and his fingers were all razor sharp claws. His skin was a light blue with a leather like tetchier, one eye was glowing bright red while the other was doing the same but blue. His teeth were all razor sharp and his hair was a white fire like Ember. On his back were a pair of black skeleton wings.

Everyone stared in disbelief at the new Phantom. The power he was showing was unbelievable, but it wasn't intimidating, but instead safe. Everyone felt safer just being near Phantom, everyone but one. To Pariah, Phantoms aura felt like the end, like it was only a matter of time before he lost, and that thought sickened him.

With a mighty roar, Pariah charged at Phantom. Thinking fast, Phantom quickly grabbed the two swords in each hand and met Pariah half way. Pariah brought his sword down, aiming for Phantom's head. Phantom saw this, crossing his blades, he blocked Pariah sword. Not letting up, Phantom pulled back one of his blades at tried to stab Pariah in the chest, but he move to the side and brought his blade down again, luckily Phantom blocked it again. The two started to exchange blows with there swords, neither letting up.

All the ghost stared at the fight, some not even being able to keep up with there speed. There was a loud clang, Phantom and Pariah where locked in again.

"I admit halfa, you are strong. But I said it before and I'll say it again. I. AM. A. GOD!" Pariah shouted as his sword broke both of Phantom's blades and cut into his chest. He smiled in victory but it was short lived as Phantom send a punch right into Pariah's face, sending him flying before he righted himself.

Phantom charged at Pariah with only his claws, seeing no other weapons around. Phantom used his smaller body and agility to dodge Pariah's strike, but he was still getting cut and stabbed in the process. When Pariah tried to bring his sword down on Phantom, Phantom caught the blade in both hands and a small crater formed under him from the force behind it. They stayed like that, locked, neither one giving in.

"It's time we end this halfa." Pariah said in his superior tone.

Phantom thought he was just gloating like before, but he was wrong when he felt something hit his back, hard. Looking back quickly, he Pariah's mace lodged in his back, glowing green. Unfortunately do to the sudden movement, Phantom lost his grip on Pariah sword. Bringing down his sword with tremendous force Pariah cut right cross Phantom's chest, making him scream in pain and sends him flying.

Phantom roles to his back and gets up, ignoring the pain. Now with both his sword and mace Pariah charges at Phantom. Not having enough time to dodge, Phantom brought his arms up to take the damage. Just when Pariah was about to struck Phantom, a staff appeared out of nowhere and stopped Pariah Dark, but the force still pushed Phantom back a couple feet. The ghost king stared in complete shock at the staff, fallowing the staff he saw the last being he ever see.

"Clockwork!?" Pariah said staring in disbelief. "You can't be hear, your not allowed to interfere!"

Clockwork gave a small chuckle at Pariah reaction. "Why, are you shaking in your boots just for me being hear?"

Pariah glared at the ghost. "Don't mess with me Master of time. The observers wouldn't let you touch me, let alone defeat me." He said in a smug grin.

Clockwork didn't seemed fazed by the comment, in fact he smirked. And that actually scared the ghost king a bit. "Very luck for you, I'm not here to interfere. I'm Just here to drop off something, you just got in my way."

Clockwork waved his free hand and a portal appeared above Phantom. A black sword doped out of the portal and embedded into the ground right in front of Phantom. Pariah stared at the sword in shock and horror. "Wh-why do you have that sword!?" Pariah demanded to know, but Clockwork just ignored him and looked at Phantom.

"You have a chose, take that sword and fight, or don't and die." He said with a emotionless expression as he opened another portal and diapered.

Not thinking twice, Phantom grabbed the large sword in both hands and pointed it at Pariah who took a step back before pointing both weapons at Phantom. "You may hold Rebellion, but it is nothing more then a long sword in your hands."

Phantom just grin, showing all his sharp teeth, and charged at Pariah. They started to exchange blows like before, but this time neither one was getting a single scratch.

On the side lines the three ancients stair at the battle with wide eyes. "I believe he may be better with a blade then you Pandora." Nocturna said in a teasing tone, but his eyes never left the fight.

"He is definitely a prodigy and he has strength, speed, and reflexes, this will give him a edge." Pandora said, acknowledging Phantom's skill. "But he still has much to learn, if Pariah was calm, he would of seen many opening in Phantoms guard." She pointed out.

Back at the fight, Phantom jumped back to collect his breath. He could fell his new power slowly running out. Pariah look at Phantom then started to laugh evilly. "Looks like this new power of yours is running dry. While I still have a nearly endless amount." Pariah said like he has already one. "When I end you, I will take Rebellion and use it to help me rule both the world and the ghost zone!"

Phantom was breathing heavily but he still had a strong look in his eye. "If you want this sword so much," Phantom said for the first time, his voice deep and demonic. He throw the sword up a bit and caught it on its blade side. "THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT!" Phantom shouted, throwing the sword like a spear, aiming it right at Pariah or more specifically, his one good eye.

Thinking fast, Pariah throw his weapons to the side and caught the sword in both his hands before it stabbed him right in the eye. He side, then gave a evil chuckle. "That caught me off guard, you'll have to try harder next-" Pariah was cut off when an enormous pain in his chest and he coughed up ecto-blood. When he look down he was horrified at what he saw. "N-no." He all but whispered.

Phantom had his arm in Pariah's chest, on the other side he was holding his core, which was a large fiery. With a strong tug, he pulled his arm out of Pariah, covert in green ecto-blood and still holding his core. Pariah fell back, but before he hit the ground Phantom took the sword from his hands and throw it over his shoulder. "It's over Pariah." Phantom said simply, looking down at Pariah.

Pariah coughed up more ecto-blood but gave a light chuckle. "My how the mighty have fallen. Me, a god. defeated by mere half, a hybrid." He said as he stared to disintegrated. "I have no regrets, halfa. None what... so... ever." He said with his last words as he, his core, the ring of rage, and the crown of fire all disappeared along with his army.

There was complete silent on the battle field as they all stared at where the ghost king stood. The there were massive cheers all around, seeing the impossible being done.

Phantom side, the long fight over. He was again engulfed in a bright light and turned back to normal in his civilian cloths. He lost consciousness before he even started to fall.

Of to the side, Danielle was staring at Danny in awe. But when she saw him change back and started to fall, she quickly flew to him. "Danny!" She shouted.

As Danny started to fall, the Clockwork appeared out of nowhere and out Danny with his free arm. "Rest up Phantom, you earned it." He said giving a small smile. He levitated both Danny and Rebellion, and opened a portal, but did not go in and just waited. Danielle soon reached him and was completely out of breath, she was about to speak but Clockwork beat her to it. "I am going to heal Daniel and tell him some things he needs to know. You may come along if you want." He said to Danielle as Danny floated inside the portal along with rebellion.

Danielle just nodded to the time ghost. "Th-thank you." She said and fallowed Danny.

Before Clockwork left he turned to the ghost armies and spoke with a powerful voice. "Pariah Dark is no more!" He shouted to all the ghost. "THE GHOST WAR IS OVER!" And with that said he disappeared into the portal.

* * *

 **21: Alright that was awesome!**

 **Phantom: And ridicule long, that was a lot of hard work.**

 **Pariah: But it was quite exhilarating in the end (said in a business suit and glasses).**

 **Dr. Stine: It's true the flow of the battle was a site to see (Then turns the screw in his head).**

 **21: By the way... how come your not chasing him (points to Phantom)?**

 **Phantom: I said he could do any test he wants on me as long it doesn't involve anything sharp or pointy. Oh that reminds me, you...**

 **21:Hmm (Phantom hits 21 right in the face and he go's flying) son of a bitch!**

 **Phantom: Bastard! You sold me out, latterly. I saw the money!**

 **21: To be faire, (said with a black eye) It also covered my medical cost, this heart was not easy to get you know.**

 **Phantom: Don't you ever sell me out to a mad scientist again.**

 **21: (Waved Phantom off). Fine fine. Now back to the story.**

 **Pariah: I must say I'm a little disappointed that I was killed off so soon.**

 **21: (Shrugs) Hey you were the first main villain in the story, so chin up.**

 **Dr. Stine: I wonder when will I show up.**

 **21: Ehh, it might be a while for that.**

 **Phantom: Thank god (everyone looked at him). Don't look at me like that, he tried to dissect me!**

 **All: Touché.**

 **21: (Looks to audience) Anyway, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Truths Revealed

**21: Hello everybody, welcome back.**

 **Phantom: Nice to see some people appreciate our work.**

 **Clockwork: Everything will come together in do time.**

 **21: (sweat drops) Really, don't you ever get tiered of that joke.**

 **Phantom: Don't bother, I tried to convince him to change things a bit, but he is stubborn like a rock.**

 **Clockwork: You keep insulting me I will revile the ending to the story (annoyed)**

 **Phantom: How would you even know.**

 **21: Umm, Phantom (points to Clockwork)**

 **Phantom: Oh. OH! Right, master of time and knows every thing.**

 **Clockwork: And don't you forget it, by the way, I bout a friend.**

 **Phantom: Who?**

 **Clockwork: (Pulls out a old thermos and opens it) Someone we all know very well.**

 **Dan: (Fly's out of the thermos, grinning like crazy) I'm back bitches!**

 **21 & Phantom: (Both face-palmed) Oh crap baskets. **

**Clockwork: (Looks to audiences) All material is owned by there respective companies.**

* * *

 _ **Phantom May Cry**_

 **Ch 4: Truths Reveled**

 **Jazz's P.O.V**

It's been at least two days since the ghost kings invasion. Things were still hot in Amity but were calming down. No one has seen a trace of Danny since then, most think he died in a stalemate with the ghost king, I pray that isn't the case. It wasn't that hard for the people to figure out that Danny Fenton was acutely Danny Phantom ones they saw him change and the power he showed. Vlad has also gone missing but no one was really looking, Most thought he died as well. I moved out of my parents house after they told me that they disowned Danny for what he was, so I moved in with Sam and her parents. There hasn't been a ghost siting in the past couple of days, not even the box ghost, which was really strange.

I was currently in Sam's movie theater with her, Tucker, and Valerie. We didn't watch anything but kept each other company.

"Where could he be?" Sam asked for the hundredth time.

"We don't know Sam, no one know, so stop asking the same damn question!" Valerie shouted at but quickly caught herself, she side with a guilty look. "Sorry, I know your worry, I am too believe me."

Sam waved her off. "No problem."

"Maybe we could look for him in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker offered.

"We don't have a portal, Jack and Maddie won't let us use there's and Vlad's mansion was destroyed do to his portal malfunctioning." I said with a bit of Venom in the names. Ever since the fight with Jack and Maddie, I refused to call them my parents because of how easily they hated there own son, even if he was adopted.

"Well we got to do something, I can't just wondering if my best friend is dead or alive." Tucker said in frustration I could relate to. "I just wish we know if was ok or not."

"I maybe able to answer your question." A voice said from behind us. We look back and see a ghost we've never seen before. He had a purple cloak and was welding a staff with a clock at the end of it.

Valerie brought out a ecto-plaster and pointed it at the ghost. "Alright ghost, you got five seconds to tell us why you are you hear."

The ghost's expiration did not change when he answered us. "Daniel is alive." Was all he said but it got Valerie to put down her weapon.

"He's alive, is he ok, what happened to him, where is he." Sam demanded but you could clearly see she was happy.

The ghost put up a hand to stop her. "All will be explained in do time. First introductions, I am Clockwork master of time." The now named Clockwork said. We all gave him a skeptical look, but didn't say anything when he continue. "Daniel is in my lair healing at the moment."

We where all relived beyond belief when he said that. "Can we see him?" I said eagerly with everyone nodding. He gave me a sad look that unsettle me.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you see him." He said.

"What!? Why not!?" Both Sam and Valerie demanded, both pointing blasters at him again.

Clockwork had a thoughtful look before answering. "Daniel is going through some changes right now that may put normal people in danger."

"What, like puberty?" Tucker asked which he received a slap upside the head for.

"What is happening to him." I asked, worrying for him.

"It has something to do with his father." Clockwork answered me.

Sam let out a frustrated yell. "Great, what did that fat idiot do?" She said with annoyance, I didn't hold it against her for the name call, hell if she didn't say it I would have.

"Not that idiot," Clockwork said in a annoyed tone. "Daniel's real father." He said with a note of pride.

We where all shocked at what he said, me because I wondered how did he know Danny was adopted.

"W-what do you mean Danny's real father?" Tucker asked, not sure if he believed the ghost.

The ghost then shifted into a toddler out of know where making us take a step back out of the surprise. He then look to me. "I believe you are the best to explain this." He said, the just turned back to normal.

Deciding to ignore the ghost sudden changes everyone looked to me expecting an answer, with a sigh I did. "About 15 years ago Danny was adopted in a orphanage outside Amity Park." I said which shocked them but I continued. "Jack and Maddie wanted a son, but were to busy in there 'research' to go through pregnancy again, so they adopted."

There was silence for a while until someone spoke up. "Dose Danny know?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "No, Jack and Maddie were planning on never telling him. Said it wouldn't change anything."

Tucker took a breath in before reliving it. He then turned to the ghost. "Ok, Danny was adopted and he is changing, what dose the have to do with anything?"

"Danny is not like other humans, the power he is giving off will have negative effects on you if you where to see him now." The ghost explained before turning into a old ghost.

"Ok, when can we see him again?" Valerie asked a bit impatiently.

The ghost side. "Six months." Then shifted back to normal

We where all dead silent. Then we erupted. "What!" We all shouted.

"Six months, why the hell will he be gone for six months!?" Sam shouted at the ghost.

Clockworks face did not change at Sam's rage. "It will take time for the training Daniel will receive. If not done properly he will kill someone or not have the power to save someone."

"But what about the ghost that keep coming, without Danny this town is dead." Valerie said desperately trying to get her friend back.

Clockwork shook his head. "I sabotaged the Fenton's ghost portal so no ghost will come." Clockwork said, he then looked at us with sad eye. "I am sorry, I know this is hard, but Daniel needs to be prepared for the future. If not things will be cataclysmic."

"Couldn't you send Danny back in time to this moment so we wouldn't have to wait?" Tucker asked, thinking he had the answer.

Clockwork side again, but this time it was more annoyed. "I would if a group of ghost called the observers wouldn't try to correct the time stream. Which would result at an attempted at Daniel's life." he said making everyone wince.

I side at the situation. I was happy my brother was alive but I won't be able to see him for six months. It hurt but I need to be strong, like Danny was fighting the ghost king. I then look at Clockwork. "Tell Danny that we love him and to come see us as soon as he can to come see us."

Clockwork nodded before he opened a portal. "One more thing, exactly six months from now, you need to be ready for anything." Clockwork said cryptically before leaving.

"Are you sure about this Jazz?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we can be strong like Danny. We'll wait for him." I said in determination.

 **No One's P.O.V**

At Clockwork's tower, Daniel Fenton was resting in one of Clockwork's many rooms. He was not alone in the room, Danielle was also there. She had not moved from his side since he got there. Both where asleep, Daniel on the bed and Danielle on a chair next to the bed.

Slowly, Danny opened his eyes... and was met with a blinding headache. Groaning, Danny sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. His eyes land on Danielle, her head sleeping on the bed. Danny couldn't help but smile at the little girl. He reached out a hand and rubbed her head. The result was her waking up.

When Danielle's eyes landed on Danny, she had tears running down her face and jumped right at him, giving him a hug. "Dad-Danny, your ok!" The slip up was caught by Danny as he returned the hug.

Just then, the door to the room and in wal-err floated the ghost of time, Clockwork. "Glad to see your finally awake Daniel." He said in a gentile tone.

Danny looked at the ghost and rubbed his head. "Awake with a major headache. But still alive," Danny gave the ghost a warm smile. "Thanks to you. I would be dead if it wasn't for that sword you gave me. So thank you..." He trailed of, not knowing the ghosts name.

"I am Clockwork, the master of time." He said with a normal face, not really being arrogant but stating a fact. The two halfas stared in awe at the ghost clime and could feel his power to back it up. "And that sword is yours Daniel. It was meant to be yours for a long time know."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the ghost. "My sword, why would it belong to me?"

Clockwork looked right into Danny's eyes, Danny felt a bit nervous staring into the time ghost eyes. They held age and knowledge beyond normal beings. "There is a lot we have to discus Daniel. About your past and possible future."

Danny nodded to the ghost but glanced at Danielle. There was one thing he needed to take care of before anything else. He looked back to the time ghost. "Um Clockwork, can you give Danielle and me about ten minute. There's some things we need to talk about." He said making Danielle, who was still holding him, a bit nervous.

Clockwork nodded before floating out of the room, leaving the two alone. Danielle let go of Dani and sat back in her chair. She felt a bit nervous when Danny looked at her, but was reasserted when she saw him smile at her. "So, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok, just glad your ok." Danielle said with a small smile, but then look down her hair covering her eyes. "I thought I lost you, back at the battle. I never felt so scared in my life." She said in a sad tone.

Danny's heart ached when she said that. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Look, you'll never lose me. Not now, not ever." He said getting a smile out of her. Danny put his hand down and gave Danielle a serious look. "Dani, when I was out on the battle field I herd you call me... daddy."

Danielle was shocked and started stammering. "I-I-I-well y-you see that w-was-" She put her head down and tears started running down her face. "I-I'm sorry." Danielle said, sobbing.

"Danielle."

"I was caught in the moment."

"Danielle." Danny said a little more sternly.

"please don't h-"

"Danielle!" Danny yelled, cutting her off as he throw has arms around her. "I don't hate you, I love you."

Danielle was not believing what she was hearing. "W-what?"

Danny pulled away, put his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye. "From the moment I met you, I never saw you as some failed cloning experiment. I saw you for what you where." Danny then gave her a smile. "My daughter."

Danielle wondered if she was hearing him right. "D-Danny?"

Danny took a breath. "When you left, everyday I was worrying about you. If you where ok, if you were eating, if you were brushing her teeth." He laughed at his last comment. "I might be 16, but that doesn't stop me from caring about you. Your my daughter no matter what."

Danielle couldn't hold it in anymore. She throw herself at Danny and started cry hard. "D-d-daddy!" She sobbed as she cried into Danny's chest.

Danny just put his arms around her and stroked her hair. "There there, daddy's got you." Danny said in a soft tone.

In Clockwork's time observer room, Clockwork was watching the scenes of Daniel and Danielle. He smiled as he looked at the two, he know how this would end, but it was still nice to see. Unfortunately, Clockwork was brought back to reality when three very angry observers floated in. Clockwork side in annoyance and turn to them.

"Clockwork! What have you done!" One observer shouted, his one big eye glairing at the time ghost.

"What needed to be done." Clockwork said in a normal tone.

"You directly interfered with the time line, this could have dire consequences!" The second one shouted, also glairing.

"If I had done nothing the ghost king would be running ramped in the human world and the ghost zone." Clockwork said, starting to get annoyed by the floating eyeballs.

"The boy is to dangerous to be left alone. It would be wise to eliminate him while he is weak." The third observer said, making the other two nod.

This pissed Clockwork off. "Do you have any idea who that 'boy's' parents are!" Clockwork shouted in rage making the observers take a 'step' back. "Dante and Lady sacrificed there lives to save both the human world and the ghost zone, the same as there son!" Clockwork's eyes now glowed a deep red making the observers shake a bit in fear. "If your worried about Daniel coming after your group don't bother, your in the clearer." He scoffed.

The observers were still shaking a bit but manage to give Clockwork one last glare. "We will remember this Clockwork!" They said before they left fast.

Clockwork let out an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting to old for there crap."

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

Me and Danielle hugged for about 10 minuets. She stopped crying and just held me tightly. I look to one of the many, many clock and saw how long we were hear for. "Danielle, we need to talk to Clockwork." I said.

She nodded into my chest and pulled away. Her eyes were puffy and there where dry tears on her face, but she looked the happiest I've ever seen her. We both left the room and made our way down the hall way and see Clockwork standing in the center of the room. The room was round and had many screen floating around, showing different images.

"Glad to see everything worked out." Clockwork said, looking at a swirling screen.

Deciding to cut right to the case, I looked to Clockwork. "Ok, what did you want to discus?"

Clockwork motioned me and Danielle over to a screen he was looking at. When we stood by him the screen showed two people. One was a man with white hair and was warring a red trench coat, he was fighting some monsters with the same sword I used and duel pistols. The second was a women with short black hair and was warring a white blouse with a short skirt, she had one eye that was red and the other blue, what was really strange was that she was swinging around a giant missile launcher with a bayonet attach to it.

"These two are Dante and Lady, two of the worlds best Demon hunters." Clockwork explained.

I raised a skeptical eye brow at him. "Demon hunters, really?"

Clockwork chuckled at my response. "You are in another dimension completely populated by ghost." He throw back.

"Touché." I said. "Ok, so there demon hunters, why is that important?"

Clockwork look back at the screen and gave a sad smile. "There last mission was there final one. They went to defeat Mundus, demon lord of the underworld, before he and his army opened the doors to the underworld and take over the world. They managed to close the doors but at the cost of there lives."

I didn't know what to say, but for some reason I felt sad. Almost like crying.

Clockwork continued. "Before they left they did two things. One, Dante and Lady had a son and had to put him up for adoption because they knew that they would not come back. Two, Dante asked me to give his son his weapons when his power was unlocked." Clockwork turned to me with a grin. "And that is exactly what I did."

I looked at Clockwork in confusion... when it clicked. My eyes widen at what he said. "C-Clockwork! Are you saying..."

Clockwork nodded to me. "Daniel, you are the son of Dante and Lady."

I look at the time ghost in disbelief. "Bu-but I look nothing like them."

"Oh really," He said and then pointed to the side. I look and was met with my reflection... only different. My hair was white like my usual ghost form, only without the glow, one of my eyes was blue like in my human form, but the other was red. I step back in shock at the new look, I knew I wasn't in ghost form.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Before you left your father put a magic seal on you. Locking your powers and change your appearance to ensure your safety." Clockwork explained. "The power you showed agented the ghost king was not a ghost power, but a power you inherited from your father." He look strait into my eyes. "Daniel, you are half demon, the same as your father."

My jaw hit the ground hard, the same as Danielle. "D-d-demon!" We both shouted.

Clockwork nodded. "Yes, even though your father was half demon and your mother was full human, his blood was strong so you still ended up half demon." Clockwork explained. "And not just any demon blood, but Sparta's blood, a demon who concurred the underworld to protect humanity."

"Dose this mean I'm also half demon?" Danielle asked not scared but shocked.

"Only part, you are mostly ghost and human." Clockwork told her.

This was a lot to take in. I was adopted, my real parents where demon hunters and I was actually half demon because of my father. I look to Clockwork and saw every word he said was true. "Why dose my life have to be so complicated?" I side but then straighten myself. "Ok now what?"

"When you gained your ghost powers the seal broke just enough to keep you alive, but the ecto-energy prevented it from fully breaking." The ghost said explained. "When Vlad cut off the ecto-energy the seal weakened, allowing you break the seal to access your demon powers." Clockwork waved his staff and an image of the battle appeared.

"H-holy-is that me!?" I nearly shouted seeing the demonic version of me. "I...look awesome!"

Clockwork had an amused smile on his face. "This is known as 'Devil Trigger' where you release your true devil self. Since the seal was preventing your power from expelling, it caused a build up in power and allowed you to achieve this state." He then gave a small frown. "But because of the build up you are releasing demonic energy without even knowing it."

I look at my hands and see a white aura around them. "Is it dangerous?" I ask in worry, glancing at Danielle.

"To a normal person yes, but others no, so Danielle is safe." Clockwork said making me sigh in relief. "In order for you to control this power you must train."

"How long will that take?"

"Two months." He said surprising me at how short it was. "But I would like to make you an offer..."

"What kind of offer."

Clockwork looked at a screen seeing various of demons. "Daniel, in the past year demons have started returning, luckily in very small numbers but they are still coming." He then looked to me with very intense eyes. "I want you to become a demon hunter like your parents were."

I was shocked about the sudden request, but when I looked at the screen I felt something motivating me, more then becoming a astronaut. I know this was something I had to do. I look at Clockwork with a look of determination. "Ok, where to we start?"

Clockwork gave me a grin, then he waved his staff and three screens appeared in front of us, showing three 'people', the only one I recognized was Pandora. "These will be your teacher," He pointed to Pandora. "Pandora will teach you sword play and be adaptable with other weapon." He then pointed to the old man with a black suit with a cane. "This is Kent Nelson, he was the original Dr. Fate, he will teach you magic, magic beings and artifacts." I was shocked that this big shot was teaching me. Finally Clockwork pointed to the last person. "And this is Jonah Hex, a bounty hunter from the old west and a master gunslinger, he will teach you how to use fire arms and be cunning with them." The image showed a man in gray clothes with nearly half his face melted off.

I stared at the three in awe, but something caught up with me. "How long will all this take."

Clockwork side. "Six months." He said completely shocking me, I was about to protest but he cut me off. "You have nothing to fear about Amity, I sabotage the ghost portals to the town will be safe before you return. Your friends and sister know you are alive and will need training to control your powers. They send there regards."

I side, every point he made was valid. Then I realized something. "You know I was going to say yes didn't." I glared at the time ghost how just grin chicly.

"I know everything." He said in a smug tone.

I rolled my eyes at his joke, but remembered something. "Wait, whose going to teach me how to use my ghost powers."

"Ah, you see there may be a problem with that... you don't have most of your ghost powers." he said completely shocking me. "When you activated your Devil Trigger you burned out most of your ecto-energy. The only powers you have left are your ghost sense, overshadowing, a weak invisibility, and your unique ghost power."

The last part caught may attention. "Unique ghost power?"

"All will be explained in due time." He said, giving me a small grin. "Now it be best to start your training now. First is Pandora." Clockwork waved his staff and a blue portal appeared.

"One second Clockwork, I need to talk to Danielle." I turned to Danielle and went down to her eye level. "Do you want to come with me, or do you want to go back to Amity, you choose."

She just hugged me. "I just got my daddy, I'm not leaving any time soon."

I smiled and surprised her by picking her up, getting a yelp out of her. "Alright Clockwork, let's rock."

* * *

 **21: Cut and cue credits.**

 **Dan: What the hell!? Where's the blood, the violence, the naked chicks!? What a fucking copout.**

 **Phantom: Most of that happened last chapter.**

 **Dan: God Damn it Clockwork, why didn't you bring me sooner.**

 **Clockwork: I was only invited for this chapter.**

 **Phantom: Anyway! shouldn't you be leaving with that asshole (points at Dan).**

 **Dan: (Flips Phantom off) Bite me bitch.**

 **21: I can really feel the love between you two.**

 **Clockwork: Your right I should be leaving, (opens a portal) but I'm leaving Dan, if that is ok with you (looks at 21).**

 **21: I'm fine with it, it'll be a good change of pace (Clockwork nods and goes into the portal).**

 **Phantom: What!? But he's evil! He destroyed the world!**

 **21: Technically no, because the events that let to that time line never happened, so that time line never existed.**

 **Dan & Phantom: Huh? **

**21: (Sighs) The time line that Dan destroyed the world, never happened, so he never killed anyone.**

 **Dan & Phantom: Ooohhh.**

 **Phantom:... He's still an asshole.**

 **21: Oh yeah, no doubt about that.**

 **Dan: (groans) Hate you, hate you both.**

 **21: (Looks to audience) Alright everyone, thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5: Guess Who's Back!

**21: And we are back.**

 **Dan: Finally, I was getting tiered of waiting.**

 **Phantom: You don't get tiered, your fully ghost.**

 **Dan: Then I was getting annoyed. Can we just start?**

 **21: Not yet, we still have to do these side projects.**

 **Phantom: But it would be easier if we got some REVIEWS.**

 **21: Well were not getting as much as I like!**

 **Dan: Sooo... now what?**

 **Phantom: I don't know, think of something.**

 **21: (Sigh) Fuck it...ju-just start the story.**

 **Phantom: Dan, if you would.**

 **Dan: Fine fine, (Look to audience) all this crap is owned by who ever really owns them.**

 **21 & Phantom: God damn it Dan!**

 **Dan: HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 _ **Phantom May Cry**_

 **Ch 5: Guess Who's Back**

 **Valerie's P.O.V**

I was fly over Amity doing my regular patrols like always, although it wasn't really necessary. There's hardly been any ghost aside from a couple of animal ghost over the last six months, not even the Box Ghost came to town. But I still did the patrols to keep my skills sharp.

Looking at the time on my digital watch, I saw it was 12:13. I quickly flew to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. The four of us have been good friends these last months with, supporting each other and having fun.

Lots of people took Danny's absents differently, the Fenton's still disowned Danny and planed to end his ghost half, as soon as they fix there ghost portal, they hardly left there home, only when they needed supplies. The A-Listers disbanded shortly after the ghost war out of respect for Danny and now actually try to do good in school, that shocked a lot of people. The GIW pulled out of Amity because of the stop in paranormal activity and insufficient funding.

The citizens of Amity even made a statue of Danny in front of city hall, as a show of respect for the hero.

I founded myself just above the Nasty Burger and flew down to the ally to change back. Thanks to Tucker, my suit was fully operational and it even had some improvements.

Walking into the Nasty Burger I saw Jazz, Sam, and Tucker siting at a back booth.

"Hey guys." I call out as I make my way there and sat next to Jazz.

"Hey Val, how was patrol?" Sam asked.

"Same as always." I said with a sigh.

"What are you complaining about, I thought you didn't want the ghost in Amity anymore?" Tucker asked.

"I don't, it's just..."

"Boring." Jazz offered, giving me a slight grin.

"Yeah, but what's really bugging me is Danny." I said getting a surprised look from them. "He should of been hear by know."

Jazz just shrugged. "Clockwork only said he'd be here in six months, he didn't give us a specific date." She said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, will see Danny soon."

I smiled at the red head. We all looked up to her, as a sort of supporter when we feel down and uneasy.

After eating and talking, we decided to head to Sam's place and just relax for the day. As we walked down the street Tucker spoke.

"Umm guys." Tucker said in a worry tone.

"What's up."

"Remember when Clockwork said to be prepared for anything in six months." He said as he took off his backpack and took out his drone while staring down the street.

"Yeah..." I trailed off as I fallowed Tuck's gaze and I stared in disbelief. I saw dozens of ghost portals in the sky, dropping skeleton ghost right into Amity. "Fuuuuck."

Thinking fast I activate my equipment, not caring about witnesses, and start firing at the skeletons. I glance to my side and I see Sam firing two ecto-pistols she kept hidden in her bag. Jazz brought up the Fenton Peeler and activated it, covering herself in a bulky armor, only this one had a DP symbol instead of the flaming F. Tucker used his drone and started firing at the skeleton, controlling it with his PDA.

As we blasted the skeletons, citizens were running passed us, among them was the A-Listers and kids from our school.

"Oh shit!" I heard Dash yell behind us.

Glancing back, I saw more skeletons coming at us from behind. Not as many as the ones in front, but still a lot.

"Get down!" I shouted, swinging my blaster around and started firing as soon as everyone hit the ground.

I shot with precision, taking all the skeletons down easily. Unfortunately my victory was short lived.

"Val, we got a major problem!" Jazz yelled.

Turning back I saw a massive portal open down the street and out walked a giant skeleton behemoth. The skeleton was exactly the same as the one seen at the ghost war, had a club the size of a car, but this one just looked... meaner, bigger even. We all started firing at the monster, occasionally hitting the other skeletons, but the behemoth would not go down. As we fired my gun clicked and stopped firing.

"Shit! I'm empty!" I shouted as I looked as I started to reloaded my gun.

"Me too!" Sam yelled.

When I looked back at the monster I saw it rise it's club in the air.

"Everyone MOVE!" Jazz yelled, but it was too late. The behemoth throw the club and it came right at us at high speeds.

Everything seem to slow down, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were trying to move out the way, but they were moving too slow. I heard the A-Listers scream behind me surprisingly, thought those guys would of ran away by now. I thought of my dad and how he will move on without me, he already lost mom, losing me might really break him. Then I thought of Danny, how I hurt him, shot at him, fought with him, caused so much trouble for him. If I could see him, I'd say... say.

"I'm sorry." I said as I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

But instead of getting hit I here a small battle cry and I felt the ground shake. I open my eyes and I was shocked at what I see. In front of us was a small 9 year old girl wearing a white jacket with black sleeves and a DP symbol on the back, she had pure white hair and was wearing a pare of shorts with leggings. But what was really shocking was that her hands were glowing green and there was a green shield in front of us, blocking the club.

Then the shield shattered like glass and the girl staggered a bit.

"Really should of put more energy into it." She groaned.

Just as I was about to question the girl, a person appeared right next to the girl out of nowhere in a black mist.

"Hey your getting better." The figure said. "Last time you couldn't take a hit that strong."

I was shocked when I heard the persons voice. The voice that the four of us haven't heard in six months.

So in response, the four of us, including the A-Listers, said the one thing on everyone's mind.

"DANNY!?"

 **Daniel's P.O.V-30 minutes earlier.**

I just woke up in clockworks realm and I couldn't help but feel a little happy. Today was the day I finally get to see my friends again after six, long, hard, months. The training was hard with my three teachers, but it was well worth it in the end. I would think about it more but that is a memory for another day.

Getting up from the bed, I went to my closet and put my cloths on quickly. When I passed the mirror on my way out, I saw just how much I changed during my training.

I wore a long black leather trench coat with a plain white shirt and a pair of black jeans. On my belt I had my DP symbol as the buckle and I had a pair of white combat boots. On my back, I had Rebellion in it's sheath along with Ebony and Ivory.

When Clockwork gave me the two guns I was a bit reluctant at first, but as my training went on they became apart of me, just like Rebellion.

When I walked out the room I was greeted by Dani in her new look.

"Hey daddy." She said in a happy voice. Not long after I started my training, Clockwork showed Danielle how to combine her human form and her ghost form to always have axes to her powers. The only physical change was that her hair was permanently white now.

"Hey cupcake, ready to go back to Amity?"

She nodded and we walked into Clockworks observer room. He was floating in front of a blue portal with his always neutral expression.

"Are you ready Daniel, Danielle?"

"You already know that answer." I scoffed.

Clockwork just smirked at me. "Always."

"Is everything in order, I don't want all the planning we did to go to waste?" I asked and he just throw a wallet at me. Taking a quick look inside I saw it was exactly what we needed. "Alright, let head to Amity Park."

Just as me and Dani were about to walk into the portal Clockwork just smirked at me.

"Have fun on your first mission." He said mysteriously.

"Wait what!" I yelled back, but it was too late, I was already through the portal and in Amity. "Damn stopwatch." I side. I really hate it when he always gives me half assed messages.

"Umm... daddy, you might want to see this." Dani said behind me.

When I turned to her I saw the very last thing I thought I ever seen. It was a statue of me in the armor I wore when I fought Pariah Dark, only this one had the DP symbol on it's chest. "What the..." I trailed off when I saw a plack at the base of the statue. When I read it I was a bit surprised at what it said.

 _Daniel Phantom/Fenton_

 _Hero of Amity Park_

 _1994-2010_

"Huh," I said as I processed the information. "So everyone in Amity knows I'm Phantom and thinks I'm dead." I said out loud.

"That sucks." She shrugged.

"Hmmm," I looked closely at the plack and saw two major problems. "Hey Dani, give me a hand with something."

She came right over and I told her my little plan, that made her grin. Making her hand green, she went over to the plack and started to change a few thing. When she was done I read the new plack.

 _Daniel Phantom_

 _Hero of Amity Park_

 _1994- and still kicking ass and taking names_

I laughed when I read it. "Can't wait to see how they react to this. And nice hand writing"

"I aim to please." She said giving me a thumbs up.

"Alright, lets see the mayor and get everything in order." I said.

Dani nodded and took my hand, making me invisible and intangible, and we flew to city hall. I admit I do miss my ghost powers a bit, but not to much, I can live without them.

We quickly flew into the mayor's office and saw him working behind his desk. He was a man in his late 30's, he was wearing a suit and had black hair.

"Mayor Butch Hartman." I said as Dani dropped the invisibility.

The mayor jumped in his seat. "W-what the..." He trailed off when he saw me, then his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. "Danny Phantom!? Your alive!" He shouted in joy. He came from around his desk and shook my hand.

"Nice to be back." I said as I shook his hand back.

"Everyone thought you died during the ghost war, what happen to you?" The mayor asked in a serious voice.

"Training," I said simply. "But theirs something very important I need to discus with you." The mayor nodded and we went back to his desk, there I told him my plan. " And that's my plan." I finished.

The mayor let out a sigh. "I understand, and I can only wish you luck. But before you go I have one favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Would you give a speech," He asked, surprising both of us. "It would really bring up moral if you did."

I thought about it. "I don't see why-" I was cut off when the door to the mayor's office burst open.

Looking back I see the secretary come into the office, completely out of breath. "we have a problem! There's a massive ghost invasion down town!" She shouted, not even noticing us.

The mayor put on a serious excretion then looked to me. "I need to ask you a favor."

"On it. Just get the town together for the speech." I said as Dani grabbed my arm and flew us out of the office.

As we flew to down town I heard ecto-weaponry in the distant. Not wanting to talk to my 'adopted parents' I directed Dani to a nearby building. Landing on the building, I was surprised to see my friends and sister handle the rough ghost.

"Looks like they've been busy." I said, happy my little plan was coming together.

"Dad, Look!" Dani shouted, pointing down the street.

I fallowed where my daughter pointed and I saw a behemoth at the of the street. It razed it's club high in the air, and throw it right at my friends and sister.

"Dani, save them!" I shouted to my daughter.

She nodded quickly and flew down to them at high speeds, giving a small battle cry. As soon as she touched ground she made a ecto-shield, blocking the club. I let out a sigh in relief. The shield shattered like glass and Dani staggered. Using my new power, I teleported right next to her.

"Hey, your getting better." I said. "Last time you couldn't take a hit that big."

She was breathing have but gave me a thumbs-up and a grin.

"DANNY!?" I heard my named yelled.

I turn around and saw my friends, sister, and surprising the A-Listers, stair at me in shock. I can't really blame them for that.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I said in a care free tone. They look like they where about to blow, but a loud roar was heard from the behemoth. "Let's hold this conversation for alter, I need to kick some ass." I said as I took out Rebellion and started walking towards the behemoth. "Danielle, handle the skeletons. You guys to." I said looking back at my daughter, friends, and sister. Then look back at the giant ghost.

I here'd ecto-blast behind me, but didn't look back. I only focused on the ghost in front of me.

I ran straight at the mindless the and use my new power to teleport right in front of it. It saw me and raised it's skeletal hand and tried to bring it down on me, but I was to fast, I ran around the behemoth and cut it behind it's legs, bringing it down to its knees.

Using another power, I snapped my fingers and time slowed down to a crawl. I used this opportunity to get in front of the giant and took out Ebony and Ivory. I shot the behemoth at least 20 times before time resumed. The force of the shots were so great, the mindless ghost went flying down the street.

I teleported again and used Rebellion to drive it right into it's chest. It gave one last shriek before dissolving into a puddle of ecto-slime. Letting out a sigh, I looked back and saw there was still a large number of ghost skeleton. Thinking fast I slammed my foot on the ground and activated a little something Pariah gave me.

Five red portal opened around me and out climbed out five black skeletons in Greek armor.

"Alright boys! Take down the remaining ghost!" I shouted to them.

They all gave a battle cry before we charging into battle.

* * *

About 20 minuets later there were only piles of ecto-slime.

"Well I'd say that is a mission acco-" I was cut off when my sister and friends tackled me down to the ground.

"Danny! Your back!" Sam said as she hugged my chest.

"Welcome back little bro." Jazz said with tears in her eyes.

"Dude, how the hell did you get so strong?" Tucker said excitedly.

"Great to have you back Danny." Valerie said with tears of her own.

I laughed at there enthusiasm and picked myself, and them, off the floor. "It's good to see you guys." I said as I hugged them.

I was surprise to here the next voice talk. "Holy Crap! Fe-Phantom's alive." Dash exclaimed.

"Oh my god, our Phantom has come back to us!" Paulina shouted in excitement.

I rolled my eyes but still smirked. Some thing's will never change. "Hey guys, there's something important I need to talk to you about." I said to my friends and sister, which they nodded.

"We could go to the Nasty Burger, I'm starving." Tucker said, rubbing his stomach.

"We just came from there." Sam scolded.

"And I worked up an apatite."

I chuckled at Tucker and Sam's bickering. Yes, some thing's never change.

"I could go for a burger." Dani said, walking to my side.

Everyone looked at her a little surprised that they missed her.

"Hey, it's you. The little ghost girl that went to help Danny. What are you doing here?" Valerie asked.

"Let's talk inside. This is a little important."

They nodded and we walked to the poorly named restaurant. Fallowed by the A-Listers, not really surprised on that.

"Why are you fallowing us!?" Sam said completely ticked off.

"It's a free country Goth girl." Star countered with a smug grin.

Sam glared at the blond and was about to start a argument, but I put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"I don't really care if they listen or not, as long as you guys hear this from me." I told Sam.

She sigh and nodded. We found a big booth in the back and sate down, with the A-Listers siting by us in a close booth. Dani sate on my lap as she ate her food I ordered for her.

"So Danny, what did you want to talk to us about? And who is this?" Jazz asked, looking at Dani.

Dani looked at Jazz with a smile. "I'm his-" I cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"One bomb at a time cupcake." I told her and she nodded, understanding. They raised a eyebrow at my words but I ignored it. "Look, lets just pull the pin on this bomb and get it over with." They looked a little nerviest, but I continued. I took a deep breath, I let it out and pulled the pin to this grenade. "... I'm leaving Amity Park."

Aaaaaaand. BOOM!

* * *

 **21: And that's a wrap.**

 **Phantom: No, that was a cliffhanger.**

 **Dan: It's about time is what it is. Finley a little violence.**

 **Phantom: Violence is the only thing you care about. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a masochist.**

 **Dan:...**

 **21:...**

 **Phantom:... No way.**

 **21: Oh my god.**

 **Phantom & 21: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Dan: SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW YOU SON'S OF BITCHES!**

 **21: It all makes scene now.**

 **Phantom: You liked it when people insulted, blasted, punched, and threaten you. That shit turns you on. That's why you destroyed the world.**

 **21: I can't tell if I should laugh my ass of or puck my guts out.**

 **Dan: CAN WE JUST MOVE THE FUCK ON!**

 **21: Alright, alright, I'm good. Phantom, you?**

 **Phantom: Yeah.**

 **Dan: Good, now when am I going to appear in the story.**

 **21: Oh never.**

 **Dan: What, why!?**

 **21: It would never work out. It's not me, it's you.**

 **Dan: God damn it.**

 **21: (Looks to audience) Thanks for reading everyone, and sorry about being late. Finals week at school was a real bitch.**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Amity Park

**21: Awesome has just entered.**

 **Phantom:(Sweat drops) And we are about to leave.**

 **21: No you are not, I pay you too much.**

 **Dan: More like barley.**

 **Phantom: What would you do with money anyway? Your dead.**

 **Dan: Isn't that obvious.**

 **Phantom:...?**

 **21:... Bitches?**

 **Dan: (Snaps his fingers) Bingo.**

 **Phantom: Huh, my guess was a sex dungeon.**

 **Dan: (Groaned) Fuck you.**

 **21: Would that be masturbation or incest?**

 **Dan & Phantom: Fuck you!**

 **21: That would be agents the rules... also I'm straight.**

 **Phantom: You think Walker is going to be happy with you stealing his line?**

 **21: You going to snitch?**

 **Dan: I not no snitch.**

 **Phantom: Or you get stitches.**

 **21: Exactly. (Looks to audience) And as you know all material is owned by there respective companies.**

 **Phantom: Before we start, we ask our viewers to ask us question to make this side project a little more interesting.**

 **Dan: It will also make our job a lot easier.**

 **21: But I will still write ether way. Now on to the story.**

* * *

 ** _Phantom May Cry_**

 **Ch 6: Goodbye Amity Park**

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

Everyone just stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't really blame them. Slowly there jaws fell down to the ground.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, and I mean everyone, screamed in my face.

"What do you mean your leaving Amity?"

"This town needs you!"

"Please don't leave us!"

My friends, sister, and the A-Listers kept asking me to stay or why I was leaving. Having enough of this I took Ebony a fired it into the air. Everyone looked at me in shock. "Look, before you start accusing me or begging me to stay, let me explain myself first." I said in a calm voice.

Everyone still looked flustered but started taking deep breaths. It was my sister who spoke first. "Danny, why are you leaving?" Jazz said with a paid expression. "We just got you back."

I let out a long breath, trying to find the best way to explain this. "What did Clockwork tell you?" I asked.

"Not much, just how you were going though some changes and it had to do with your real father." Tucker explained.

"Wait! Fen-Phantom was adopted!" Dash shouted in shock and got knocked in the head by Paulina.

"Shut up and listen!" Paulina said harshly as Dash rubes his head.

Ignore those two, I continued. "Anyway, my real dad was not a normal person, neither was my mom, they were both the best at what they did." I said with a bit of pride.

"What did they do?" Sam asked.

I paused for dramatic effect and grinned. "Demon hunting."

Again, everyone stared in disbelief at what I said. "Your real parents where demon hunters." Star said slowly.

"And you were adopted by 'ghost hunters'." Kwan finished.

I just shrugged. "It's weird, I know, but it is what it is."

"How did you think I felt when I found out." Dani said as she drank her soda.

Valerie looked at Dani again in confusion. "OK, again, why is she here?" She asked, pointing to Dani.

Dani narrowed her eyes a Valerie and let off a small green aura. I put a hand on Dani's shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back and let it go. I looked back at everyone and was about to talk but Jazz cut me off. "Will get to that later, let Danny talk." She said then gesture for me to continue.

I nodded to her, sending her a silent thanks. "As I was saying, my parents weren't normal, especially my father."

"What made him so different?" Tucker asked.

I thought for a moment about how to exactly explain this. "Have any of you ever heard of the legend of Sparda?" I asked, thinking this was a good place to start.

Everyone but Sam shook there heads, not really surprised that she know. "I've read about him." She said, getting everyone's attention. "Sparda was a demon of the underworld who defeated Mundus, ruler of the underworld. That was 2000 years ago. When Mundus and his armies threaten humanity, Sparda, along with his allies, fought Mundus and his armies. Sparda closed the gates of the underworld and saved humanity." She finished then looked to me. "What dose this have to do with anything?"

I was impressed that Sam know so much. I decided to continue where she left off. "After Sparda closed the gates of the underworld, he traveled the world and watched humanity grow. Along the way, he fell in love, with a human. They had two boys, one was named Vergil." I let out a breath, ready for the big reveal. "And the other was Dante, my father."

Everyone looked at me dumbfounded and shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait, your the son of a hale demon who was a professorial demon hunter and grandson to a demon who literally beat the devil himself!?" Tucker asked in disbelief while waving his hands frantically.

"Yes."

"BULLSHIT!" My friends yelled in my face. The A-Listers where to busy gaping at me like fishes.

"It's the truth. How do you think I ended that rouge ghost with those types powers or this sword." I expanded. "This sword one my back, it was one of three Sparda used, only two are on earth, this ones called Rebellion, the other is Yamato but I don't know where it is."

Everyone still looked skeptical but Jazz broke the silence.

"Ok." She said "I believe you." This surprised everyone, even me, but I was still glad. "But what dose this have to do with you leaving?"

I side and ran my hand through my hair. "My parents had a service shop called 'Devil May Cry'. If there was a problem with a demon, you needed a bodyguard, something back, or anything supernatural, they where the ones you called. I plan to open 'Devil May Cry' again." I pulled out a wallet and showed them my new ID. "I already have everything in order for us to start a new life."

"Ok, but why can't you do it in Amity?" Valerie asked.

"Because the Fenton's are here." I said with a sad smile. This made everyone slightly flinch. "I just don't feel right in this city anymore, so I'm leaving. But if you ever have a problem, look me up."

Everyone looked pained but nodded. "We understand, will miss you." Tucker said with a sigh.

"When will you be leaving?" Sam asked in a sad tone.

"After I give a speech at city hall, Mayors request." I said with a shrug. I look at a clock and see the time. "Which reminds me, I should probably get back."

As we started to exit the Nasty Burger Valerie suddenly stopped everyone. "Hey, wait a minuet." She said making everyone looking at her. "I still want to know why she is here and what her connection to you." Valerie said pointing at Dani. She said it not accusingly but generally curious.

I chuckled nervously and scratched my face. This was going to be hard to explain. "Hahaha, well this is Danielle Phantom..." I said as I put a hand on her shoulder. "My daughter."

"Hi." Dani said and waved nervously.

I shit you not, there eyes literally bulged out of there heads. Sam, Tucker and Valerie were doing great fish impressions, Jazz looked like she was about faint, Paulina actually feinted into Star's arms who barley caught her, Dash and Kwan Jaws hit the ground and they looked brain dead.

Jazz shuck her head and walked straight up to me. I gulped as she gave me a stern expression as she taped her foot rapidly. "Explain. Now."

* * *

After the explanation about my daughter and trying to avoid Jazz from tearing me a new one. Me, Dani and Valerie, who was in her red huntress outfit, were in city hall while the mayor was addressing the audience he called. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were at the rendezvous point with the specter speeder, which we acquired from the Fentons, for me and Dani to leave in. Not sure if the A-Listers were there or not.

"Thank you all for coming, today I have a impotent announcement." The mayor said getting most of the crowd to silence. "As you know, about six months ago there was a ghost invasion the took the entire city of Amity park into another dimension. When all seemed lost, a young man risked his life to bring everyone back home, Danny Phantom." The mayor said looking at the statue of me. "We all thought that Phantom was lost, but ladies and gentlemen, I am about to prove you wrong." The crowd started talking as the mayor stepped off the podium. "Welcome back Danny Phantom!"

I gave the Mayor a amused smile as I stepped on to the podium. The crowd looked shocked but as soon as the reporters saw me they started firing off questions.

"Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, where have you been for the last six months!?"

"What happened to the supposed ghost king!?"

"Are you single!?" A young female reporter asked with a blush.

Wanting to get this over with, I pointed to Lance Thunder who asked quickly. "Danny Phantom, everyone wants to know where have you been for the last six months and what happened to the ghost king?"

"After defeating the ghost king I was injured and was taken in by one of my allies, during the battle I unlock a new power. If left alone, I would hurt people unconsciously so I trained for the last six months to control it and gained new abilities in the process."

"What do you plan to do now?" Asked another reporter.

I let out a small sigh, this was the hard part. "After giving my life a lot of thought, I decided to leave Amity." I said getting a collective gasp from the audience, I continued before the crowd had a uproar. "Amity will always be my home, but with so little ghost attacks nowadays I just feel a bit useless and I want to see the world, but that doesn't mean I am leaving this town defenseless." I then gestured to Valerie or The Red Huntress. "The Red Huntress is more then culpable to handle the ghost in the city and I trust her to do so."

After that I started answering whatever questions they had. I look at the time and see a half an hour past.

"Well Amity, this has been a real trip, but it's time for me to go. Remember, you ever have a supernatural problem, you know who to call." I said then walked off the podium but was stopped by the mayor fallowed by his assistant, who was holding a black box.

"Before you go Danny Phantom, allow me to present you with this," The mayor said as he took the box from his assistant and opened it to revile a golden key. "The key to the city." He said as he handed me the key. I was stunned, never in my life have I ever gotten something this honorable. Dani came to my side and hugged me while giving me a big smile.

"Than-" I was cut off when I saw a green flash in the corner of my eye. Thinking fast I swung out Rebellion and blocked the shot. When I saw who fired I was shocked, sadden... and completely annoyed. "Oh you got to be kidding me." I said as I saw the Fentons point ecto-plasters at me... while on jet-packs... REALLY!

"Stop right there ecto scum!" Jack yelled in a 'hero' like voice.

"Your not going anywhere!" Maddie yelled the same way.

Most of the crowd started to scatter but the reporters, who were recording us instead.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, stop this at ones, you are attacking the hero of Amity!" The mayor yelled at the flying Fentons.

"Sorry mayor Hartman but we are under order from the GIW." Jack said with a care free grin. "Any and all ecto beings must be exterminated."

"And if possible experiment on them," Maddie said looking at me and Dani in disgust. "Painfully."

Everyone but me looked at the two in disbelief and disgust. "This is your son, he risked his life for this city and everyone in the world to defeat that mad ghost king!" Hartman yelled at the two in rage.

Jack waved him off. "That was probably a plan to let your guard down to take over Amity."

I couldn't take it anymore, all the insults and such faith I was evil I... I laughed. I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes and I doubled over. Everyone looked at me surprised, including Dani. She looked concern as she saw the tears I wiped away, but I reasserted her by rubbing her head affectionately, getting her to smile.

I then looked back at the Fentons. "I can't tell if I'm more impressed with your faith or your stupidity." I said making them glare at me and my grin widening. "I thought seeing you would cause me hurt, but imagine my surprise when seeing you two so closed minded that it actually caused me laughter." I said still chuckling a bit.

The two growled and pointed there ecto-plasters at me, prepared to fire. But before they could, I took out Ebony and Ivory and shot there weapons out of there hands, getting a painful yelp. Thinking fast I snapped my fingers activating quicksilver and slowing down time. I ran quickly below the two ghost hunters before jumping high and slicing there jet-packs with Rebellion. When time resumed the jet-packs started jerking them wildly before blasting off into the sky.

"Will get you Phantom!" They both yelled before blasting off into the sky making a twinkle, which baffled me completely.

"How did they..." I said but shook that thought out of my head as the earlier audience started clapping.

"Well now that that mess is out of the way, allow me to give you this." Mayor Hartman said as he walked up to me and handed me the box with the golden key.

"Thank you mayor Hartman." I said as I took the key and looked to the audience. "And thank you Amity Park for everything!" I yelled as I got on the Red Huntress's hover board and we flew off with Dani at our side.

* * *

We made it to the meet point which was at the top of a hill that could see all of Amity. When we landed I saw Tucker and Sam siting in the grass talking to the A-Listers which still surprised me. I know they changed since Valerie told me on the flight but this was still surprising. Sam was actually having a conversation with Star and Paulina, and Tucker was showing his gadgets to Dash and Kwan who looked interested. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were old friends, that or I was in another world.

"Hey guys." I said grabbing there attention.

"Hey Danny." They all said but Star and Paulina were gushing over me making Sam frown.

Looking around a bit I saw someone was missing. "Hey where's Jazz?"

"She went to get something, she should be back soon." Sam said leaning against the Specter Speeder.

I shrugged and just leaned against the strange vehicle, never will understand why the Fentons made this if they never went into the Ghost Zone.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said bringing me out of my thoughts. "I was wondering if you could tell us about your new powers?"

This got everyone attention as they turned to look at me.

"Well... maybe I should tell you first that I lost most of my ghost powers." I said getting a shocked look from everyone.

"What, but how, your powers were literally apart of your DNA." Sam said not believing me.

I just shrugged at her. "When I activated my demon powers I burned out most of my ecto-energy and lost most of my ghost powers."

"What ghost powers did you lose?" Dash asked.

"Ha, it be easier to tell you what powers I have left." I said with a slight scoffed. "The only ghost powers I have left are my ghost sense, overshadowing, and a weak invisibility, everything else was lost." I said but forgot to mention something. "Oh and my unique ghost power."

This peaked everyone's interest. "What do you mean 'unique ghost power'?" Valerie asked.

Seeing the confused looks, I started explaining. "Nearly every individual ghost has there own unique ghost power, this power is related to either there core, obsession, or there personality." I said and thought of a example. "Take Ember McLain for instance, she has a fire core but nearly all her attacks are sound base because her obsession is to become the worlds greatest rock star."

They nodded at my explanation, understanding. "So what's your unique ghost power?" Kwan asked a bit excitedly.

I was about to tell but Dani cut me off. "Daddy's unique ghost power is the strongest one ever!" She said cutely making the girls give a small 'aww'.

Smiling at her I decided to take off where she left off. "I don't know if it is the strongest ever, but it is strong. Let me give you a little demonstration."

I got off the ground and looked to the woods. Cupping my hands around my mouth I took a deep breath and let out a my unique ghost power, my Ghostly Wail. This was just a smaller version but it still had enough power to knock down at least ten trees. When I finished I looked back to see everyone but Dani stair at me in astonishment.

"That was awesome!" Dash and Kwan yelled.

"Well it looks like you got a upgrade instead." Tucker said smirking. "So what demon power do you have?"

I thought for a moment and decided to tell about my most useful one. "Remember when I snapped my fingers and I kept popping around, that was a power called Quicksilver where I'm able to slow down time for about 30 seconds."

"Wow, would that mean your faster then The Flash?" Star asked because she was a big fan of the scarlet speedster. She thought if you could slow down time you would be really fast.

I shrugged, not really knowing and decided to continue. "Another power is called trickster where I'm able to teleport about 20 meters but it has to be in my line of sight or a open area." I gave a little demonstration by teleporting right next to Tucker who jumped a bit. "I also have a power that can copy myself called Doppelganger, it's not as strong as me but it dose help a lot." I finished explaining.

Everyone looked impress but Tucker slumped a bit which confused me. "Oh man, now we wont get to see your horrible attempt at duplicating anymore." He said in mocking hurt and I just flipped him off. But he continued talking. "Hey wait, what about that weird power with the black skeletons?"

"Oh that was something I got from Pariah Dark when I ended him." This got a confused look from everyone so explained. "I have a power where I'm able to absorb the power of a powerful ghost or demon and turn it into either a new weapon or a new power. When I ended Dark I got some of his power and I can make up to five skeletons, I call it 'Army of Darkness'. And finally I a power I call Royal Guard where I become a invulnerable dreadnought, immune to all damage for 10 seconds, but I become incredibly slow. "

I then went on to tell about my physical changes and about my wicket new healing factor. Not long after, Jazz came up the hill... with a suitcase?

"Hey Danny." She said with a easy going smile.

"Hey Jazz... what's with the suitcase?" I ask as she walked past me and put into the specter speedster.

"What, you don't think your going on your own do you, your only 17." She said with a smirk.

I stared dumbfounded at Jazz, her coming with me was not apart of the plan, not that I had a problem with it. It's just that, what about school, college, Amity was her home, her life was here. Just as I was about to retort Jazz cut me off.

"I know what your thinking, and I don't care. Your my brother, my family and I'm coming." She said with a warm smile. "Beside, with my grades, I can go to any college in the country for free." She said with a smug smile before going over to Dani and giving her a hug. "Plus I want to spend time with my niece." Jazz said playfully making Dani blush.

I smiled at the two girls and walked up to them and gave them a huge. I could feel a wetness in my eyes.

"Daddy, are you crying?" Dani asked in concern.

I just smiled at her and thought of something. "You know my dad had a saying, 'Devils never cry, only humans.'"

After my little emotional episode Jazz and Dani climbed into the specter speedster. I was about to climb in with them but someone grabbed my shoulder stopping me. Looking back I saw Sam looking away from me but a clear blush on her face.

"C-can we talk, theirs something important I need to tell you." She said giving me a small tug.

Nodding I fallowed her far enough that no one could see or hear us. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably, a blush still on her face. "Danny..." Sam said, her blush redden. "Before you I need to tell you something." She started to take deep breaths, preparing herself.

I saw where this was going a mile away. I gave her a small smile. "Sam..."

"For a long time I'v seen you more then a friend." She said looking me in the eyes. "You were always there for me, you never thought I was weird and always supported my passions." She then started to blush like crazy. "D-Danny, I-I-I love you!" She finally shouted and was doing a great impression of a strawberry.

I gave a small sigh and looked her in the eyes. "Sam, I know how you feel about me."

She looked shocked when I said that. "Yo-you do?"

I rube the back of my head and gave a small chuckle. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." I said thinking about all the times she would complain if I looked at any other girl but her.

"So do you..." Sam said in a hopeful voice, but I just shuck my head sadly. She slumped at that. "Oh..."

I grabbed her hands and made her turn at me. "Sam I love you, I just don't love you that way." I said as I brought her face to meet mine. "You were there for me for everything, even when I got my ghost powers. I love you like a sister."

Sam let out a sigh but gave me a smile as she wiped a tear away. "I understand, just one thing before you go..." she said with a slight blush.

"What is i-" I was cut when Sam smashed her lips on mine.

My eyes widen as she kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. When she finished, she pulled back and had a dazed look on her. "So worth it." She said in a drunk happy voice.

I couldn't help but give a heart fulled laughed at her happy face. When we walked back Sam tried her best to straiten her face, but a small blush was still on her face.

When we got to the specter speeder Tucker made a grin at Sam. "So... how was the kiss?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. This received a swift kick in the shin from the Goth with the combat boot. Tucker jumped around wildly holding his leg but the grin never left his face. "Worth it!"

I couldn't help but laugh and give the two a hug. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Us two Danny."

"Call us when you find a place to call your own."

With our final goodbyes I climbed into the specter speeder. But again I was stopped and forced to turn around to... Paulina?

"You are not leaving without a gift from me." She smiled and started to lean in to me.

"Here we go aga-" Paulina cut me off as she pressed her lips to mine like Sam's, but this one more hungry.

When we parted there was no rest for the wicked as Star came and grabbed the sides of my head.

"She's not the only one with a going away present." Star said as she started to line in to me but I took a step back.

"Wait what about you and Kwan?" I did not want to steal anyone's girlfriend, especially since I'm leaving.

"We broke up a while ago, now pucker up!" Star said as she kissed me the same way Paulina did.

I felt someone grab the back of my jacket and pull me into the specter speeder. "Alright everyone, we should be going before my brother's lips are kissed by every girl in this town." Jazz said dragging me to the controls.

Gaining my scenes, I got behind the controls and few off to the sky away from Amity. I look back as I see Amity fade out. "So where to dad?" Dani said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I thought for a moment and thought of a good place, but Jazz cut me off before I could say. "Oh how about Parice? I would love to see their art." She said with stars in her eyes.

Dani and I glanced at each other then gave Jazz a deadpan look. "No way." We both said.

Jazz slumped a little then looked at me. "Ok, what do you have in mind." She said with a challenging smirk.

I just smirked back. "I was thinking... the big apple." I said and they thought for a moment before both nodding. "Alright, next stop New York City!" I yelled as I slamed the pedle on the Speeder going at high speeds.

* * *

 **21:...**

 **Phantom:...**

 **Dan:...**

 **21:... Don't say it.**

 **Phantom & Dan: Your way late!**

 **21: I know!**

 **Phantom: Your losing your edge!**

 **21: I have a Life! And it was hard to get inspiration.**

 **Dan: What life, all you do is spend time with your friends, family, and go to school?**

 **21: That is a life, my life you antisocial sex dungeon freak!**

 **Phantom: Enough! Your late, he's an asshole, can we move on!**

 **21: Look, this job is not easy, especially going to a college prep school.**

 **Dan: Your the dumbass who wanted to go there.**

 **Phantom: And now you want to become a Paramedic. Which doesn't require a college diploma.**

 **Dan: And your a total momma's boy.**

 **21: All true.**

 **Phantom: Well just try to at least get on time.**

 **21: I'll try but no promises. (Looks to audience) Thanks for reading, and remember to ask us questions to make this project more interesting.**

 **Phantom: You can ask us anything from games, politics, T.V shows, movies, and other FanFictions.**

 **Dan: But try to at least keep it in our area of expertise.**

 **21:Can't wait to hear from you!**


	7. The Truth in the First Job P-1

**21: Alright, I was asked a question by my best friend Isloft when I went to see him.**

 **Phantom:... Isloft?**

 **Dan: Damn his parent's must hate him.**

 **21: It's his PS4 username. I'm not going to say his real name.**

 **Phantom & Dan: Ooohhh. **

**21: So anyway, he asked me what I think of the new DMC compared to the old one.**

 **Dan: Oh not that piece of crap.**

 **21: Now hang on a minute, I admit there were some things I liked about it and some I didn't.**

 **Phantom: More like a lot.**

 **Dan: Alright what's what for you?**

 **21: What I liked about the game was how they made Mundus into a demon billionaire. It was a new take in DMC instead of the usual 'go here and kill all the demons'.**

 **Phantom: Huh, he's right, it was a nice change of pace.**

 **21: And the demons were not bad to kill.**

 **Dan: Hell yeah!**

 **21: What I hated was how they made Dante half demon and half angel.**

 **Phantom: Really, but I thought it was cool.**

 **21: Oh it was cool itself, but for Dante it broke tradition, like taking away his white hair. There was something just more appealing about being half human and demon.**

 **Dan: Don't forget the bullshit powers.**

 **21: Oh don't even get me started! They made the Devil Trigger a glorified power up, and it was barley that! That power is suppose to release your true demon self, not a red super Saiyan.**

 **Phantom: OK, so the game is cool on it's own, but as part of the DMC series-**

 **Dan: It's complete shit.**

 **21: Well that's all for now, lets start the story.**

* * *

 **_Phantom May Cry_**

 **Ch 7: The Truth in the First Job Part-1**

 **Jazz's P.O.V**

I could only shake my head in amusement as my brother fixes his black suit. "I still can't believe you are doing this." I said with a amusing tone.

"What, I might be a demon hunter, but that doesn't mean it's a great source of income." Danny said was we walked to the front double door.

"Oh, I'm not upset, just very amused. To think that my little brother would open a place like this." I said as we stood in front of the double doors.

"Tonight we open this place, and we do it with style." He said as he opened the double doors to revile a large crowd of people. "Welcome everyone, to the opening of the hottest club in the NYC, 'The Underworld'!" Danny yelled at the big neon sigh lit up on the building.

That's right, my brother, Daniel James Phantom, opened a nightclub in New Your City. After we left Amity about three months ago, we made our way to the big apple to start our new lives. Danny got a big inheritance from his birth parents, which he used to open 'Devil May Cry' and 'The Underworld'. Danny learned from his father that demon hunting may be exiting and helpful, but it isn't always profitable. So he opened a nightclub to bring in the main cash. I helped with all the paperwork when I wasn't going to college as Jasmine Alexis Phantom.

The crowd started to flow in with me and Danny at the side. "Well, let's go mingle." Danny said.

We were about to walk back in but was stop by someone. "Excuse me." Someone said grabbing our attention. We turn to see a blond women with blue eye, she was about 20, had a blue swatter on, a pair of jeans, a pair of glasses on, and was holding a black purse. "Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where the clubs owner is at?"

I glanced to the side as I saw Danny step forward. "That would be me." Danny said.

The young women gave an amused smile, but she looked slightly annoyed. "Look cutie, I'm an intern at New York Times as a journalist, I don't have time for some guy trying to get into my paints. So if you could direct me to a Mr. Phantom that be really helpful."

Danny side, went behind himself to pulled out his wallet and show her his ID. "Still think I'm trying to 'get into your paints'?" Danny asked in a amused tone.

The young women looks at the ID and her pupil shrink. She looked back and forth between the picture and my brother. "Oh-oh my god! I am so sorry Mr. Phantom!" She stammered and blushed from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Lots of people make that mistake, my brother isn't exactly mature looking." I reassured the girl and teased my brother at the same time.

Danny gave me a small glare with a smirk before looking back at the girl. "So what do you need me for?" He said trying to get back on track.

The young women let out a relived breath before speaking. "Like I said, I'm an intern from New York Times. I was asked by my boss to see if it was possible to get a interview from New York's newest and biggest nightclub owner." She said then gave Danny a slight pleading look. "Is it still possible?"

Danny gave a smile and nodded. "Yes it is. Let's go in and find a seat miss..."

"Kara, Kara Kent." The blond said with a smile.

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

Me, Jazz, and Miss Kent all made our way back of the club in a special VIP section for me.( **AN: I'm not really good at description of places, so think of 'LUX' from the T.V show 'Lucifer' only twice as big.** ) We all sat down on a fancy couch with a low table in front of us as the music played in the background but not too loud. As we settled in I stopped a waitress that was passing by. "Do you two want something to drink?" I asked.

"I would like some wine." Jazz said. She could never really take the hard stuff very well, but that didn't stop her from trying sometimes and when she did the results were... interesting.

"Water please." Kara said.

"I'll have a coke." I said to the waitress who nodded and walked off. I then looked back to the blond journalist. "So miss Kent, where do you want to start?"

"Please call me Kara."

"OK, and you can call me Daniel."

"And me Jazz."

Kara went into her purse and pulled out a small notepad and a pen, she clicked the pen and looked right at me. "OK, so start off by tell me about yourself."

I thought for a moment. "Well... I am NOT a normal guy, big fan of space, and I like to travel." I said, listing a few things off.

Kara wrote all this down then looked back to me. "What inspired you to open this club."

"Actually, this club is only one of my place of business so I could get money." I said as I rubbed my head sheepishly. "I own a service shop call 'Devil May Cry'."

Kara wrote this down then had a thoughtful look. "Wait, I think I seen it on my way here, about ten blocks away. It had a neon sign right?"

"That's the one." I said was the waitress came back and handed us our drinks.

Kara took a drink before asking me another question. "So what is the service shop for?"

Now this was the tricky part. "Umm... on a scale of 1 to 10, how open minded are you?" I asked because if she was not a person who runs in my area then there will be problems.

She was taken aback by but answered anyway. "I think maybe a 7?" She said not really sure.

I was contemplating to tell her or not but Jazz answered her. "How about this, you come to the shop tomorrow and we show you what my brother dose." Jazz offered, getting a nod out of Kara.

After that I started to answer her questions. Most were standard, like how I got my money or where I was from. When I told her I was from Amity Park, she asked if I've ever met Danny Phantom.

"Wait, your Danny Phantom!" She asked in complete shock.

"Yes. About two years ago I was exposed to a large amount of ecto-energy that should of killed me but didn't and instead give me ghost powers." I said explaining my origins. "After I got my powers I tried to keep all the ghost in check, even if the town saw me as a villain."

"So are alive or..." Kara trailed off, she look uncomfortable asking me.

"I'm alive," I said making her sigh in relief. "I just have ghost powers, so that makes me a meta-human."

"Could you um, show me one of your powers." Kara asked a little shyly.

I sighed as I rubbed my head. "Sorry to say this but I lost most of my ghost of powers." I said getting a shocked look from Kara. "About nine months ago there was a major ghost fight that resulted in most of my powers being lost. But I did get some new powers." I said with a reasserting smile.

After about 20 minuets Kara looked at her watch. "It's getting late, I should probably get home." She said as she got up.

"We'll walk you out." Jazz offered as she got up as well.

As we walked Kara through the club we were unfortunately stopped two frat boys with football jackets.

"Hey there sexy, want to go party me, we'll really have a good time." Said the first one as he throw his arm around Jazz.

"Is it true what they say about blonds being frisky?" Said the second one as he seemed to undress Kara with his.

The two girls looked annoyed as they pushed away the two guys. "Sorry but we were just leaving." Jazz said as she and Kara pushed pass the guys.

Unfortunately these guys were thick headed, the first one grabbed Jazz's arm. Not liking this I grabbed his arm, pushed him away. I stepped in front of the two girls and glared at the frat boys. "Don't touch my sister if you know what's good for you." I growled, a crowd started to form around use, murmuring about the a fight.

"Ha, get out of our way shorty or will mess you up!" The second said as he and the first one throw a punch at me but I caught both easily and flipped them both making them hit the ground, hard.

They groaned on the floor as a bouncer came through the crowd. "What's going on here!"

"Th-this guy just started attacking us!" One of the frat boys said, still on the floor.

"Yeah, he's crazy!" The other said pointing at me.

When the bouncer looked at me his eyes widen a bit before glaring a the two on the floor. "Are you two seriously accusing the OWNER of the club of starting a fight!" The bouncer yelled at the two as pulled them up. The two looked at me and the bouncer in disbelief.

"No way he is the owner!"

"Yeah, he's only a kid!"

The bouncer scoffed a bit. "Doesn't stop him from sighing my paychecks." He muttered with a smirk that made me and Jazz laugh a bit. "What do you want me to do with these two Mr. Phantom." He said as he easily lifted the two.

"Just escort them out, the only had a little too much to drink. Also Jeff, call me Daniel." I said to Jeff, he nodded and dragged the two frat boys away. We walked out of the club and I called Kara a taxi.

"Come by the shop around ten. Then my brother can show you what he really dose." Jazz said looking at Kara as Kara got into the taxi.

"Count on it." Kara said from inside.

"I'll bring Danielle so you can meet her." I said as the taxi started to drive off.

Kara popped her head out the window and looked right at me. "Who's Danielle?" She asked.

"My daughter!" I yelled back, grinning.

Kara nearly fell out the window and looked at me in shock. "WAIT, WHAT!" She yelled back, but I just waved as the car drove off.

* * *

I was inside the DMC shop behind my wooden desk waiting for Kara. I had Rebellion on the side and Ebony and Ivory in there holsters. The shop was simple, wooden floors, stares to the side that led to the upstairs apartment, there was a pool table, a couch with a table on the side. On a wall I had photos of some of my friends and teachers, even Clockwork was in one. Outside I had a neon sign that side 'Devil May Cry' while the D would flicker on and off to say 'evil may cry'. I left it that way because I thought it looked cool.

But the real special thing about this shop was the steel door behind me. This door leads to a pocket dimension where I have complete control over, which I call 'The Vault'. The Vault was made by Nelson, the reason, I know in the future that I will run into dangerous artifacts and this is the best place to store them and I am the only one who can access them or go into the vault.

I look at the time and see it's 9:50. "Kara should be here soon."

"So what exactly are you going to tell her dad?" Dani asked while playing on a game device.

"The truth." I said as I leaned back into my chair and kicked my feat on the desk.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jazz asked looking up from her text book. "She might just call you a nut job."

I shrugged at Jazz. "It is what it is, I don't care because this is going to happen no mater what."

As soon as I finished speaking Kara walked in. "Daniel?."

"Hey Kara." I said, waving her come over.

"So this is the place." She said as she looked around. "Cozy."

"Thanks."

"So wheres the baby, Danielle was it?" She asked.

Danielle looked up from her game and glared at Kara. "Hey, who are you calling a baby!?"

Kara was taken aback from Danielle and looked at her in shock. "Wait, your Danielle!?" Kara yelled, pointing at Dani.

Dani crossed her armed. "I prefer Dani with an i."

Kara then started looking back and forth between Dani and me. "Bu-bu-but how!? I thought you said Danielle was you daughter!"

"She is." I said with a nod.

"But that's impossible!" Kara said harshly. "She is at lest half your age, there is no way she can be your daughter!"

I sighed and looked Kara right in the eyes. "Kara." I said in a calm voice. "Drop it." She looked at me in shock again. "Danielle is my daughter and that's final."

Kara took a couple of deep breaths before speaking. "Fine let's move on then. What can you tell me about this shop." She said trying to forget the shocking news.

"Well the shop has only been open for about a week." Jazz said. "So Danny doesn't exactly have a lot clients."

"But I'm not worried, we'll get some clients-" That is when the phone rang surprising everyone. "Soon."

Dani jumped from the couch and ran over to me. "Finally, a job!" She said excitedly.

I put my hand up and grabbed the phone. "Devil May Cry."

There was a bit of silence on the other end before a almost child like voice spoke with a echo. "Hello Phantom." The voice spoke with some power.

As soon as the voice I knew this was NOT an normal client. "How may I help you.?" I spoke in a voice of cushion that surprised everyone.

"Daddy, what's wro-" I put my hand up to stop her from talking.

The voice continued to speak. "I was told you could help me with a... demon problem."

"May I ask who told you that?" I know a lot of people so this guy was going to have to be more exact.

The voice chuckled in a low voice. "The old Clockwork told me you could give me your assistants."

My eyes widen, out of all beings and people I know, this guy knows the fucking master of time. This was serious. "What kind of demon problem?"

I saw Kara's eyes widen a bit but I ignored them. "So do you except the job." For some reason, I felt this voice was grinning on the other end.

"That is what this shop is for."

"Then put your hand on the circle." The voice said, confusing me.

"What-" I started to say but was cut off by a bright flash and a strange magic symbol. "Circle?"

I seen a lot of magic circle thanks to Nelson, but this one is a first. I felt a type of energy from it, but it wasn't magic.

"Touch the circle and you will come to me." The voice said bringing be out of my thoughts.

The line ended and I stared at the circle curved on my desk. "I should of known that my first job would be complicated." I sighed as I garbed Rebellion and reached my hand for the circle.

"Hey, what's going on, and what's this talk of demons!?" Kara said as she started to put her hands on the circle as well.

"Dad, dad, did we get a job!?" Dani said excitedly as she also started to put her hands on the circle.

Everything happened in slow motion as our hands were about to touch the circle at the same time. "Wait stop!" I tried to warn them but it was too late. We touched the circle, there was a bright flash, and everything went white.

* * *

I had absolutely no idea where in the fuck I am at the moment. I was staring at a floating stone door, with strange symbols on it, in the middle of a giant white void and I was not alone.

"Wh-where are we?" Kara said as she wiped her head around wildly.

"D-dad, what happened? Dani said, a bit of fear in her voice as she clung to my leg.

"Huh, I thought only you could come through." A familiar eerie voice said behind us.

We turned around to meet... something. What ever it was, it was pure white and the only way you could tell it was there in this white void was because it was surrounded by a black shadow. 'IT' was siting on the 'floor', giving us a giant grin showing off it's teeth but it had no eyes.

I stepped forward. "I assume your the client?" I asked the being.

The being nodded. "That would be me, you may call me Truth." Truth said chuckling a bit.

I sighed and rubbed my head. "OK Truth, why did you call me and if you don't mind me asking," I then clear my throat. "What the hell are you!"

Truth laughed at my reaction. "Clockwork was right, you are interesting." He said before giving me what I could guess is a serious look. "Now let's get down to business." Truth then waved his hand before a image of a fight appeared in front of us.

A blond man was standing in the middle of some kind of base while getting shot at from all angles, but it wasn't even fazing him. Then when the shooting stopped some kind of fire dragon hit him and he exploded. "Holy shit, what is this guy and what his this power he is giving off?" I asked looking at Truth.

Truth frowned as he looked at the image. "That is Father, a homunculus, also your target. When the fight ends he will become a demon and if not stopped, he will destroy this reality." Truth said shocking us all as we looked back at the fight.

I couldn't help but sigh, of course my first job would have the stakes of the world on the line. I really am Dante's kid god damn it.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **21: That is a wrap.**

 **Dan: I got to ask, why a club of all things?**

 **Phantom: Don't be hating on my sweet place!**

 **21: Ignoring the wannabe, I've read a lot of FanFiction of Danny Phantom and never have I came across one were he owned a club, so I made one.**

 **Phantom: Plus it is cool as fuuuck!**

 **Dan: Can I punch him?**

 **21: Please do.**

 **Phantom: (Gets punched right in the face) Son of a bitch!**

 **21: For all of you people who have no idea what crossover this is with, it's 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'.**

 **Dan: Which is way better then the** **original**

 **Phantom: True that.**

 **21: Keep talking like that and I will call Dr. Stein again.**

 **Phantom: (Pales and zips his mouth shut)**

 **21: Well that is all for now, see you next week. And don't forget to ask us questions.**


	8. The Truth in the First Job P-2

**21: OK, there is one thing I want to make clear in this story.**

 **Phantom: And what's that?**

 **21: I will not be doing any harems in this story.**

 **Dan & Phantom: WHAT, WHY!?**

 **Dan: What do you have against the awesomeness of a harem.**

 **21: Nothing. It's just a harem won't work for this story.**

 **Dan: (Slumped down in depression) God damn it.**

 **Phantom: (Dose the same) All my fantasies, gone.**

 **21: (roll eyes) Don't be so dramatic. There will still one shots with other female charterers.**

 **Dan & Phantom: (Jumps up) HELL YEAH!**

 **21: Well lets move on with the story.**

* * *

 _ **Phantom May Cry**_

 **The Truth in the First Job Part-2**

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

I rube the sides of my head as I looked at Truth. I was currently in some kind of pocket dimension, along with Danielle and Kara.

"So why can't I just kill this homunculus before he becomes a demon?" I asked Truth for the hundredth time. He told us that the strange power I was feeling was this world version of alchemy or transmutation, the ability to break down and rebuild nearly any material as long as you have the knowledge. Also about a philosopher stone, a stone powered by the souls to by past most of alchemy's limits that was currently being used by a homunculus, a artificial human.

"Because the humans need to learn how to handle there own problems in there own world." Truth said, the grin never leaving his face. "The demon power is not from this world so you can help when it emerges, but not before then."

"But people could die." Kara said. I was honestly surprised at how well she was taking all this, Danielle too.

The grin on Truth face didn't even falter. "Yes they could, or they could come out on top." He said as we looked at the ongoing fight.

Father was currently standing in the middle of the base while everyone else was attacking him from all sides. He was barley lifting a finger was the attacks continued.

Then a thought came to mind when I saw the fight. "You have faith in them." I said as I looked at Truth who looked surprised at my statement. "You have faith they will win."

Truth laughed a little at this. "It is not that I have faith they will win, it is that I know Father will lose."

We look back to the fight and I see one person jump out of the smoke and literally bunches a hole in fathers head, but it stays there instead of doing any damage. Then it looked like they were fighting to take each others power. Father gave a iterated grunt before making a massive red wave of energy, blowing everyone away and destroying that blond kid's mechanical arm in the poses.

I was having enough of this. "OK that's it, send me there now before anyone dies!" I said to truth, it was a honest miracle that no one has already.

Truth side a bit. "I can't." He said shocking me.

"What do you mean you can't, your a god!" I shouted right at the would be god.

"Wait, he's god!?" Danielle and Kara shouted in complete shock.

I sighed a bit and desired to explain a bit. "He is 'a god', or more accurately a force of nature. He is the literal embodiment of this worlds truth." Truth looked impressed while Kara and Dani still looked shocked. "But I still don't know why you can't let me fight?"

"Even I have to fallow the rules." Truth said the grin returning on to his face. "But don't worry, you'll fight soon."

I sighed and looked back at the fight, everyone was still fighting, even the blond guy, though none of there attacks hit Father. Then something surprising happened, when the blond guy went in for a high kick Father blocked it, with his arm. Father then started to thrash around and some kind of black smock came out of his mouth along with a giant eye ball. Then a massive, red explosion happen that blow everyone back.

"What the heck is happening to him!?" Danielle exclaimed what we (Save for Truth) were all thinking.

Then there was a big explosion that literally blow everyone back and created a create. When the smoke cleared Father looked very close to a zombie right now. He started stumbling to the blond kid that kid his arm caught in a re-bar.

"We have to do something now or that guy is going to die!" Kara said with a determination that surprised me.

I look back at the fight, narrowing my eyes. "But what can we-" I cut myself off when I saw the blond guy get five daggers embedded into the stone next to where his mechanical arm was. "Do?"

There was a flash and a big suit of armor and a different blond guy suddenly appeared, were facing each other and a giant stone door behind the blond guy. They didn't see us and we couldn't here them, but the armor dissolved into nothing then Truth appeared talked to the blond guy.

Looking back at the fight I saw something that shocked me. The blond that is stuck in re-bar, his arm grow back. I looked back at Truth and asked just one thing. "How?"

"Edward Elric gave his left arm to attach his brother's soul to a suit of armor. His brother just reversed the action." Truth said with his usual grin.

If it was possible, I was more shocked. Looking back at the fight I saw the blond guy, now named Edward, kicking Father's ass. From using alchemy, to weapons, to just punching him in the face. I grinned at this fight, guy knows how to fight, and I like his style.

"Umm, are you sure you need him?" Kara asked Truth, pointing to me.

I smirked at Kara before looking back at the fight. But out of know where Father started to give off massive waves of energy and looked jest about ready to explode, as soon it was over Father leaped forward and impaled... a guy with a pony tail? Looking closer I saw there was no blood and the guy didn't seem to be in pain... but looked like he was trying to hold on to something.

"W-what is he doing?" Danielle asked, looking a little green. She wasn't that use to seeing this type of thing, but she seen enough to keep her head on.

"In that man is homunculus, made from Father's Greed along with a Philosopher stone." Truth explained.

Father's arm then started to turn black before the ninja girl cut Father's arm off. Then Father's body started to turn a pale black and crumble.

"It appears that Greed is sacrificing himself to weaken Father." Truth said grinning even more. If he didn't stop that I was going to punch him, hard.

Father then reached into his mouth and pulled something out that looked like a demon, what I assume is Greed. Greed started to disintegrate into dust... but he was smiling. He was smiling at Edward and the guy with the pony tail.

I clenched my fist and glared at Truth. "Damn it, I am not going to sit back and watch people die! Do some-" Truth raised his hand, stopping me.

In front of us, a small black cloud started to form. Eventually the cloud formed a face, but not just any face, but Greed's face!

"Huh, what happened?" A confused Greed said looking around. "Is this heaven, if so then there standards are very low."

"You are not dead," Truth said, gaining Greed's attention. "I decided to give you a second chance, if you except it."

Greed looks at Truth and us confused. "And who the hell are you guys?"

"We'll talk more when all of this is over Greed." Truth said.

Looking back at the fight Edward runs right up to Father and punch a hole right in his chest.

"Haha, nice one runt!" Greed said with a huge grin.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick." Danielle said as she put a hand on her mouth as I rubbed her back.

Father stumbled back before thousands of red souls explode out of the hole of the chest. After all the souls are gone Father turns a light gray before falling back to the ground, dead.

"It's over." Greed said, sighing.

"Unfortunately, not by a long shot." Truth said surprising Greed. "Look."

Turning to the previous fight, I see Edward draw the same kind of alchemy circle that brought us here. He stood in the center of it, clapped his hands, and there was a bright flash. Then off to the side, Edward appeared facing Truth like with the other guy, but this time we could hear them.

"So you came to get your brother back." Truth said. "But how are you going to drag an entire human out? What will you sacrifice? Your entire body?" He asked with out a care in the world.

Edward just smirked at Truth. "There's something huge right here that I can sacrifice." He said as he pointed to the stone wall behind him. For the first time since I've met Truth, he put on a face of complete shock. "This is MY Gate of Truth. Which means I can do whatever I want with it." Edward said before grinning at Truth. "Am I wrong?"

Truth finally broke out of his stupor and started laughing. "So that was your plan." Truth said before looking at Edward. "But are you sure about that?" Truth asked, getting a surprised look from Edward. "If you lose your Gate of Truth, you'll never be able to use alchemy again."

Edward looked back at his gate. "Yeah... Your right, all of alchemy is on the other side of this gate. But thanks to that, I was manipulated. I was shown the Truth, and believed that I could solve everything with alchemy." Edward said and then glared at the gate. "But I was wrong, I was just being arrogant."

"You're going to become an ordinary human who can't use alchemy?" Truth challenged.

Edward then put on a solemn expression. "I'm not going to 'become' anything. I've always been an ordinary human." He then put on a sad smile. "I'm a puny human who couldn't even save a girl who was turned into a chimera."

I was shocked at the comment and couldn't help but bring Danielle closer, but she didn't seem to mined. Kara had a sad look on her face.

"So you're sure you don't mind getting rid of that?" Truth said, bringing be out of my thoughts.

A few second's passed before Edward look's at Truth with a smile. "Even if I lose alchemy, I'll still have my friends."

Truth then made the biggest grin I've ever seen. "Correct, alchemist!" Truth exclaimed as Edward clapped his hands. "You've defeated me." Truth said in a exited voice as Edward turned around and toughed his gate. "Take everything you want!" There was a wave of energy before both the gate and Truth started to dissolve. Truth then pointed behind himself. "The back door is over that way, Edward Elric." Truth said before completely dissolving and reappearing next to me. Truth was still smiling like crazy.

"You seem happy for someone who just lost." I said smirking Truth.

"It's not often you see a human beat a god." Truth said in a almost cheerful tone.

We then suddenly appeared behind the brothers with there backs to us as they faced the gate.

"Umm Al, why isn't your Gate opening?" Edward asked his brother.

"I-I don't know," Al said in a confused tone. "Did we do something wrong?" Al said in a scared tone.

"Actually I need something from the two of you." Truth said.

The brothers turned to Truth- OH DEAR GOD ONE OF THEM IN NAKED, I throw my hand over Danielle eyes and glared at the naked one.

"Put some fucking pants on, there are kids here!" I yelled at Al as he looked startled and throw his hands down low.

"Wait, who are you people!?" Edward said pointing at us.

"What, forgot about me already runt?" Greed said with a grin.

Edward looked in disbelief at Greed. "Greed!? Your alive!" Edward yelled happily.

"HAHAHAHA, it's going to take more then death to keep Greed down!" Greed said, grinning like crazy.

I sighed and looked at Edward. "Look Edward, Father is not dead," I said shocking the both of them. "And he is far from down."

"How, I destroyed his stone!?" Edward exclaimed.

"There was more power in Father then just the souls of humans," Truth started to explain to the brothers." A power not akin to this world."

"What kind of power?" Al question as he hid behind Edward to hide his... bits.

"It's a power where he will do a lot of damage if not contained. And from what I'm told, make a major power balances like this will make everything go crazy." I said, getting wide eyes from the two. "Truth brought me in because I know how to handle this type of power since I do it for a living."

Edward and Al looked at each other a bit skeptical before giving a determined nod. "What can we do to help?"

Truth grinned before looking to Al. "We need your Gate of Truth in order for them to enter the real world."

Al nodded and I looked back at Kara and Danielle. "Danielle, I want you to watch Kara and try to evacuate as many people as possible."

Danielle nodded but Kara looked freaked out. "Wait what!? Shouldn't I be the one watching her?" Kara said, pointing at Danielle who pouted.

"Kara, trust Danielle, unlike you she has powers."

Kara looked shocked but still conflicted, eventually she nodded.

We all step closer to Gate, all but one.

"Aren't you coming Greed?" Edward asked, looking at the flouting smock head.

"In case you haven't notice runt, I don't exactly have a body. As soon as I step out into the real world, I'm dust." Greed said before grinning. "But be sure to kick my old man's ass real good, HAHAHAHA!"

Edward nodded and gave Greed a thumbs-up. Off to the side, I see Al with a down cast expression. (fortunately still covering his bits.)

"Something wrong blonde?" I asked, bringing him out of his funk.

Al sighed. "We won't be any good in the fight," He said getting Edward's attention. "Ed lost his alchemy and my body is in no condition to fight." The brothers both looked down in disappointment.

"You may be able to change that," Truth said gaining everyone's attention. "Alphonse is letting us use his Gate of Truth. How would you like one wish from a god as compensation for your help." After Truth said that, we all started to grin like him.

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V**

Back on the battle field, the light show that Edward did was still going on for nearly 30 seconds, making everyone worry. Fortunately it ended, and a very alive Elric brothers where there as well. But everyone was shocked to see three more people standing there as well.

Armstrong steps forward, looking confused but very happy. "Elric brothers you have returned, finally your long journey-"

Ed cut Armstrong off before he could... express himself. "WE GOT TO GET BACK, FATHER'S NOT DEAD!" Ed yelled, shocking everyone.

As if on cue, Father's body was surrounded by a heavy red aura that completely engulfed his body. The aura was so strong that it pushed everyone back 50 feet.

"Fullmetal what is happening!?" Mustang yelled, not being able to see since he was blind.

"No time to explained, me and Edward will handle this, just get everyone out of here!" Danny said as he glared at the growing red aura.

Mustang looked ready to argue but Ed cut him off. "Damn it, there is no time to argue, just get your men and my brother as far away from here as possible!"

Mustang still looked conflicted but Riza put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir you can't be much help, your out of energy and the men are out of ammo, we need to go." Riza said in a calm voice.

Mustang grunted then turned to Ed. "Fullmetal, you better end this." Mustang said before shouting the solders. "Everyone pull back, we are leaving this to the alchemists, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

The solders looked conflicted but evenly they all pull back. Ed handed his brother to Izumi and Mei. "Take dad and my brother."

Izumi and Mei nodded and started to drag the two, they both knew that they were spent and couldn't take anymore.

"Don't die brother, win!" Al called back.

"Be careful my son." Hohenheim said.

Danny turned to Danielle and Kara. "Danielle you take Kara and anyone else, don't come back until you only feel my energy."

Danielle nodded and quickly flew off with while holding Kara, which freaked everyone out.

Soon it was only Ed, Danny, and Armstrong on the battle field. Everyone else was a safe distance back from the fight.

Danny glanced at Armstrong, looking at him up and down. "You sure you can still fight big guy, you look a little beat up?"

Armstrong just took a pose and spoke in a dramatic voice. "Fear not stranger, for the Armstrong family never give up until the fight is done!"

Danny sweatdropped at Armstrong before shrugging. "Hey as long as you don't die on us."

"Don't worry, Armstrong is nowhere close to a slouch and neither am I." Ed said as he cracked his knuckles.

Danny nodded and looked at the bloody aura spire. "Alright, here's what I want you guys to do," Danny said, getting the two alchemist attention. "Don't go in for hand to hand leave that to me, you guys stay back and hit him from afar."

Armstrong looked skeptical but Ed just nodded. "You were literally brought here to handle this so will let you and back you up."

Armstrong still looked conflicted but nodded. "If Edward Elric is willing to put his life in your hands, then so am I!" Armstrong said dramatically again with another pose this time with sparkles.

Danny stared at Armstrong before turning to Edward. "Is he always like this." He said pointing to Armstrong.

Ed side and nodded. "He is very passionate about... everything."

Danny could only nodded at the statement. "OK... anyway, I'm Daniel Phantom, call me Phantom.

"Edward Elric, The Fullmetal alchemist."

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong-arm alchemist!"

"Well now that introductions are over," Danny said then glared at the red aura. "Get ready, it's coming."

On cue the red aura vanished to revile... an angle?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **21: I. AM. ALIVE!**

 **Phantom: Yet you have no life.**

 **21: Do we really have to have this fight again?**

 **Dan: Let's just get this over with.**

 **21: Yeah well I have a important enouncement (serious background)**

 **Dan: I don't like this.**

 **Phantom: Yeah that background is so serious.**

 **21: Giving it some thought, I decided to end our little side show to this story.**

 **Dan & Phantom: WHAT!**

 **21: Look, this is harder then it looks, also it takes time. But don't worry, every ones in a while I'll do it again.**

 **Dan: (Sigh) Great, back to the thermos again.**

 **Phantom: And school for me.**

 **21: HAHA, see you next time.**


	9. The Truth in the First Job P-3

**21: Alright! I fucked upped!**

 **Phantom: Wouldn't be the first time.**

 **Dan: Wouldn't be the hundredth time.**

 **Phantom:... What exactly did you fucked upped at?**

 **21: Well maxor248 pointed out something important in the last chapter. Apparently I put 'Angle' instead or 'ANGEL"!**

 **Dan & Phantom: ... Dumbass.**

 **21: Fuck you I was tired and it was late, also I'm not the best when it comes to nit picky grammar. So fuck off.**

 **Phantom: Hey I thought you said we wouldn't be doing these side shows anymore?**

 **21: I also said I would do it ones in a while... and it's been a while.**

 **Dan: Let's just start the damn story.**

 **Phantom: ON IT! (Smashes a big red button)**

* * *

 ** _Phantom May cry_**

 **The Truth in the First Job Part-3**

 ** No one's P.O.V**

It was an angel that came out of the red aura, but at the same time not. It, or Father, was only half angel, the other half was demon. Half of Father's body was pure white, the other half was red and seemed to be decaying, the same for his hair. He had one wing that was made of white feathers and another that was black and leathery, along with a black horn on that side of his head. The giant hole in his chest that Ed mad was now gone.

Ed and Armstrong looked at the new father in shock while Danny just brought out Rebellion and glared at Father.

Father gave a crazy smile as he looked at himself, he then started to laugh hysterically. "I did it, I finally achieved god hood!" Father yelled with a crazy look on his face.

"Hate to break it to you nut job," Danny said, getting Father's attention. "But all you are is a bit stronger and different looking."

Father glared at Danny and pointed a finger at him. "You dare question my power!?"

Danny gave Father a cocky grin. "Oh trust me," Danny said before teleportation right in front of Father, startling him. "I dare to do a lot of things."

X(Born This Way: By Thousand foot Krutch-START)X

With that said the fight started. Danny pulled out Ivory and started firing it at Father who jumped back and put up a red shield, blocking all the shots. Father then stared to throw raw waves of energy at Danny who countered with Rebellion. Off to the side, Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground, making a giant fist that smacked into Father.

As soon as Father hit the ground Armstrong slammed his fist down, making spikes shoot out of the ground at Father. Unfortunately Father made another shield that crushed the spikes. Father then morphed the shielded into a sword and charged at Armstrong at high speeds, just when it was about to hit Danny teleported to next to Father and shot him rapidly, making him fly off course and hit the ground.

Father got up from the ground and glared at Danny before glancing behind him and grinning. He then charged up a blast before firing at Danny who was about to dodge. But then Danny's eyes widen with realization as turned his head and saw solders in the line of firer.

Thinking fast Danny took out Rebellion and started to block the blast from Father. Now Danny was in a tight spot, if he moved the solders would get blasted, but if he stayed he would loose his footing and still get blasted, hell the blast was already pushing him back.

Father started to smile triumphantly, before a stone spike impaled him in the stomach and throw him back, stopping the attack. Not wasting time Danny ran at Father, who's wounds were healed, and raised his sword. Father met Danny half way and blocked his sword with his shield. The two stayed like that, neither giving in to the other.

Suddenly Father grind and started to open his mouth impossible wide and before Danny could understand why, Father blasted Danny in the head point blank from a beam that came straight out of his mouth. Danny was blasted back and bounced on the ground like a rag doll before he landed on his back, a smock cloud around his head.

Father started to laugh hysterically as Ed and Armstrong stared at the still form of Danny.

"Hahahah, you see, you see what happens to those who challenge god!" Father said as he smiled widely.

Ed glared at Father, he then clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground causing dozens of fists to fly straight at Father who just smiled smugly. Father created his usual shield and disintegrated the fists before they even came near him.

"Do you see now, no one can beat me, I am god of this world." Father said in a mater-of-fact tone as he looked at Ed.

Before Ed could even comment someone beat him to the punch. "Blah blah blah, don't you ever get off your high horse." A familiar voice said.

As soon as the voice finished a shot ranged out and Father's head kicked to the side causing his body to go flying. As soon as Father's body hit the ground Danny appeared right next to where Father was, his arm stretched out with his gun that was still smoking.

"Huh, finally found a way to shut your pomp's ass up." Danny said in a cocky voice.

Father got up shakily as he glared at Danny with pure hatred. "I... will not be mocked... BY A MERE HUMAN!" Father yelled from in-between breathes. Using his new wings, Father flew high into the air until he was only a dot and glared down at everyone. He then raised his hands and started to make a large ball of energy.

"Enough of this, I am god, I have ascended, I will not be undermined by mortals!" Father yelled as the energy ball started to get bigger.

"This is bad." Danny said as he gazed at the destructive energy. At the rate it was growing it would kill everyone in the base. It was probably enough to rival his ghostly wail. "We need to stop him or your all toast!" Danny said to Ed and Armstrong, he knew he could survive but everyone else would not.

"How, we can't get to him, unless you can fly." Ed said as he started to try to think of a solution.

Danny started to look around trying to find a solution, he could use Devil Trigger to fly up there but that was a trump card he did not want to use yet, his eyes then landed on the result of Ed and Armstrong's alchemy. Then like a light bulb in his head the idea came.

Danny then turned to Ed. "How tall can you make a pillar and," he then turned to Armstrong. "How good is your throwing arm?"

About 10 seconds later, Danny was couching on Armstrong's right shoulder with Ed a couple feet back.

"You sure this will work?" Ed asked as he got ready to clap his hands.

"No time for second guessing blonde he's almost done, now make me fly!" Danny said with his usual cocky grin.

Not wasting any time Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground causing a pillar to send Armstrong and Danny into the air. The second the pillar stopped Armstrong used his momentum and strength to send Danny flying into the air towards Father. When he started to lose momentum he teleported a few feet below Father who grind smugly at Danny. Danny returned the grin. Using his doppelganger ability Danny made a shadow copy of himself, the double grabbed Danny's arm and throw him right up to Father's eye level right before the double disappeared.

Father stared in horror at the smirking Danny who swung Rebellion, cutting right through Father's arms. The large ball of demonic that was the size of a house started to tremble by the sudden disturbance and was about to blow, as Danny started to fell back down to the ground he gave Father the finger before saying two words.

"Royal Guard." Danny said simply as he was covered from head to toe in a black liquid just before the ball of demonic energy exploded.

X(Born This Way: By Thousand Foot Krutch-END)X

The explosion was so big it shook the entire back and so bright they where forced to look away. When it all stopped everyone saw two figures laying on the ground, right in the middle of the base.

Ed and Armstrong ran right to Danny but to there shock he got up on his own without any trouble.

"Wow that was a big explosion, my ears are still ringing." Danny said as he rubbed this ears.

Father groaned, getting the attention of the three, his one black horn was broken off, both wings were feather less, and he was covered in cuts and buses, but surprisingly no blood. He was trying to get up but was having trouble do to the loss of his arms.

Danny walked over to him a put a foot on his chest, keeping him on the ground. He brought out Ebony and pointed it right between Father's lifeless eyes.

"Game over Father, you lost." Danny said simply with a cold expression.

Father simple looked at Danny with a pleading look. "Why," He asked Danny in a pleading voice, surprising him. "Why did I lose, what did I do wrong?"

Danny looked a Father for a second before answering. "You underestimated on what it means to be human." Danny said surprising Father. "Humans have a way of drawing together the weak and the strong to fight a common enemy, even against a unbeatable enemy. You lost because you never bothered to be human first, never thought that there was someone or something stronger then you, never thought to rely on someone else's strength."

Not liking the answer he got, Father's face morphed from pleading to rage. "What gives you the right..." He said as he glared at Danny before trying to get up. "What gives you the right to decide on what is!" Father yelled at Danny. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

Danny picked up his foot and slammed it into Father's neck, keeping him in place. "First I didn't come up with this set of rules and second," Danny eyes then narrowed before he smirked. "I'm Danny fucking Phantom."

As soon as Danny finished talking he pulled the trigger and Father's head exploded. Danny put Ebony away then felt Father's body begin to shake and give off waves of energy. His eyes widen and he jumped back just in time as Father's dead body started to get pulled into it's self by the demonic energy. After a second Fathers enter body imploded leaving nothing... but a shiny red stone?

Danny picked up the stone, it was about the size of his hand and giving off a pretty high amount of demonic energy. He put the stone in his jacket pocket and turned to Ed and Armstrong who were stun silent, along with the solders.

Looking over everyone, Danny just gave a cocky grin. "Mission accomplished." He said simply.

And just like that everyone cheered and shouted in victory.

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V-4 Hours Later**

I was currently walking through the halls of some hospital along with Dani and Kara, they came straight to me as soon as the fight was over. After the fight Ed and Al were taken to a hospital wing along with there father. I stopped at a room Ed and Al should be in and walked in with the girls. Ed was siting on the edge of the bed, his arms and head covered in bandages, Al was under some covers, still looking a bit sickly pale but not as bad when he stepped out of the gate.

I grind at Al. "Finally found some pants I see." He said in a teasing voice that made Al blush slightly.

Ed rotated his arm as he smiled at me. "Hey, your looking well." Ed said, then glared at me a bit. "A little to well..."

I laughed at Ed's face. "Got to love execrated healing."

Ed and Al gave me a deadpan and envious look that just made him laugh harder. I then sat down to the side along with the girls.

"So, any idea when you could open the gate again and send us home?" I asked Ed.

"Not long, just give me a minute to collect myself." Ed said.

I nodded to him, then Dani decides to ask Ed something.

"Hey, while we wait you think you could tell us a bit about yourselves." Dani asked eagerly.

I then realized that I know nothing of this world but the basics. "I would also like to know more about you guy too."

Ed and Al look surprised at her but nodded. "Well it all started a couple of years ago..."

After that Ed and Al, also known as the Elric brothers, told us there adventurers to return there bodies to normal and the hard ships they faced first. The enemies and corruption they faced, but the most shocking thing was what they said about Father.

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean Father started a war?" Kara asked with a shocked look on her and Dani's face, even I was surprised about that.

The brothers had a solemn look on there faces. Ed let out a breath as he started to explain. "Father needed certain areas to make a human transmutation circle the size of the country, he had a homunculus named Envy that could shape shift spark a war between us and the Ishvalans, by Envy impersonating an officer and shooting a girl." Ed said with a grim expression.

I balled my fist up. "Now I wished I kicked Father's ass some more before I ended him." Danny said with venom.

Al shook his head. "It's over now, all we can do is move on."

"That is right Elric brothers," A masculine voice said before the door burst opened and Armstrong walked in... with sparkles. "We cannot let the actions of that monster decide the future of our country. We will rise from the ashes of this and become stronger together!" Armstrong said in his usual way. "Thank you again Daniel for slaying that monster and saving us all."

Everyone sweat dropped at his antics but I saw a solemn look in his eyes that said he was truly grateful.

Ed then turned to me with a expecting look. "Hey you still haven't told about your home?" Ed said.

I nodded and thought of the best way to explain this. "You alchemists are scientist right?" The three nodded. "Then have you ever herd of multiverse theory..."

I then started that me, Dani and Kara are actually from an alternate dimension that was in some ways similar to this one, but ultimately very different in the end. They looked astonished as I told them the technological advances our world has made in the last hundred years.

"Wait, so there are actually flying machines where you come from, and there called plans." Al said in astonishment. "I have herd of some engineers trying something like that but I never thought it would be possible."

"Forget the plans, they actually found a way to go into space." Ed exclaimed in excitement.

Armstrong had tears running down his face. "Truly beautiful, the achievements man kind has learned not only to fly with the birds, but to even reach the stars."

We laughed at there reactants and started exchanging more stores about ourselves. It wasn't long before 2 hours past and the sun was setting. Ed got up and stretched his arms.

"Alright, I'm rested enough to send you guys home." Ed said stretching his arms. "Let's do this outside." He said before he walked out the door.

I nodded and followed him along with Dani and Kara, Armstrong helped Al out of bed as they followed as well. We all when to a courtyard at the back of the hospital where no one was present at the time. Ed walked to the center, pulled out a piece of chalk and started to draw the same circle from the end of his first fight with Father.

"Alright it's finished." Ed said just as he competed the circle.

Me, Dani, and Kara walked to the center of the circle, Kara looking a little nerves.

"You sure this will work right." Kara asked in a skeptical voice.

Ed just grinned at her. "Hey, I didn't become the youngest state alchemist for nothing."

Ed was about to clap his hands together but for some reason he stopped. He had a thoughtful expression on his face before walked up to me. "Hey Daniel, I want you to have this." Ed said as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

It was a silver pocket watch with a lion on the lid. But what was most surprising was the power I felt when I grabbed it. It wasn't insanely powerful, but it defiantly was a boost. I opened it and found two wards carved into it, 'don't forget'.

"Ed is that..." Al trailed off as he looked at Ed in shock.

"This is a watch given to state alchemist as a show of certification, I want you to have it." Ed said to me.

I looked at Ed completely surprised, and I wasn't the only one. "Whoa, wait a minute, why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

Ed shrugged. "I have no use for it, I plan to quit the military now that Al and I have our bodies back. Also you did save us when Father came back as that... thing." Ed said before giving me smile. "You deserve it, so thanks for everything."

Ed then brought hand up and we clapped hands. Then Armstrong came over and gave us both a bone crushing hug.

"Oh to give the state alchemist watch to a brother in arms shows true friendship!" Armstrong exclaimed as he swung us around, tears running down his face again.

The man huge was a little tight even for me, but Ed was turning a few shades of blue.

"Thank... you... both." I managed to grunt out.

Soon we all said our goodbyes, Al and Ed had a sad smile seeing us go and Armstrong was crying a river. Ed clapped his and slammed them on the circle, making a bright flash and everything going white.

* * *

We found ourselves back in Truth's world, a giant black door in front of us and one in back. Truth was siting right between the two doors along with Greed.

"You did well Phantom." Truth said with his very old grin.

"Yeah, never seen the old man that piss scared in my life." Greed said while laughing.

I just smirked and gave them a thumbs up. "Mission accomplished."

Truth nodded, then he made a 'serious' face to me. "Daniel, do you still have that red stone you acquired from Father? If so, may I have it?"

I was surprised, but didn't resist as I handed him the stone. Truth looked at it before nodding in approval.

"Yes this will do," Truth said before turning to Greed. "Greed, come here."

"OK?" Greed said, sounding like he didn't know what was going on.

Truth held out the stone and just like a magnet it flew straight to Greed. As soon as it made contact with him there was a bright flash of red making us turn away. When we looked back we were surprised to see a man standing where the floating shadow head was. He was about four inches taller then me, had white skin, spiky black hair, red eyes, and a cocky grin on his face, on his left hand there was a tattoo of a dragon or something. He was warring leather pants along with a open jacket.

"Alright, Greed is back!" The man said.

I looked shocked at the man. This was Greed? I then looked at truth expecting an answer, which he gave me one.

"Greed needed a body and the easiest way to get one was by making one with the demonic power from that stone you got from Father." Truth explained. "As long as that stone has demonic energy Greed will live.

"Hahaha, alright 'god', send these guys home so I can go back to my world." Greed said pointing at us.

Truth's smile soon turned into a frown. "I'm afraid that is not possible." Truth said getting a shocked look from Greed and us. "My world has a certain time limit for everything, you reached your end in this world. But you can start a new one in there world."

Greed had a frowned with a sad look in his eyes as he stared at the door behind me. I gave him a sympathetic look when he spoke. "So I can't go back." Greed said in a normal tone but his eyes were still sadden.

Truth shook his head and said 'no'.

Greed side and looked away while rubbing the back of his head. I went over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should be going now." I said to Dani and Kara, who nodded and started to walk to the other stone door. I looked back at Greed. "Common man, lets get going." Greed nodded and we started to walk to the other door but Truth stopped us before we could.

"One more thing, and this is very important," Truth said, making me and Greed turn to him. "Father was supposed to come here for equivalent exchange for what he has done. But... something interfered."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow at Truth. "Are you saying... that you have no idea where Father is."

"Yes."

"WHAT!?" Greed yelled.

"How, your the god of this world?" I asked.

"Something paid for what Father did, bypassing my rules." Truth told us. "So be carful Daniel Phantom, you may see Father very soon."

I gave Truth a two finger salute before meeting Kara and Dani at the door.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

I just sighed at her. "Things getting more complicated. Don't worry about it." I told her, then smiled. "Let's just go home."

We all walked to the giant stone door and I placed both hands on it, opening in causing another bright flash.

* * *

When the flash ended we were back in my office at Devil May Cry. I looked at the clock and saw that 8 hours have past.

"That... was something I won't forget. And can't use for my article." Kara said as rubbed her neck. "I better get home and call my cousin, he might be worried about." Kara then saw her bag was on my deck, she picked it up and walk to me. "Thank you for the... interesting experience."

I chuckled a bit sheepishly at her. "Well I'm sorry that I dragged you into my mess. But you handled it like a pro, most people would of fainted." I said giving her a small smile.

She giggled. "Thanks, I'll see you around sometime." Kara said before walking out.

I looked down at Dani. "Can you go and tell Jazz we're back, I'd really appreciate it." I said.

She nodded before flying intangible out. I turned to Greed who was looking around before focusing on me.

"Well thanks for everything," Greed said, giving me a grin. "But I'll be going now."

Greed then started to walk to the front door but I stopped him.

"Hey Greed wait a minute." I said to Greed, stopping him. He looked at me curiously as I walked behind my desk and pulled out a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "Want a drink?" I offered as I pored the drink in the shot glass.

Greed grinned as he walked and took one. "Don't mind if I do."

We clinked our glasses before downing the shots in one go. There was a air of silence before I decided to brake it.

"Listen," I said getting Greed's attention. "I'm sorry about you not being able to go home, I know what that is like a bit."

Greed just shrugged. "It's fine, at lest I'm alive."

I looked a Greed for a bit before talking. "Hey, I have an offer for you." I said, making Greed raise a eyebrow. "This world is a lot different from yours, so how about you work with me?"

"Work for you?" Greed said skeptically, not liking the idea already.

I rolled my eyes a bit. "Not 'for', _'with'._ I want you to join me."

"Why, and join you in what exactly?"

I though on how to explain this. "I own a service shop called Devil May Cry, I hunt down demons and get paid for by clients." I told him. "I want you to join me, you get paid for kicking demon ass, and you can learn more about this world. If this doesn't work for you, you don't have to stay for long."

Greed still looked skeptical. "I don't know..."

I looked at him then grinned. "I also own a nightclub, so free drinks."

Greed suddenly smirked. "Alright, I'm in." Then Greed got a confused look on his face. "Wait when did Truth pay you?" Greed asked.

My eyes widen at that. "That son of a bitch, he didn't pay my!"

Suddenly there was a flash and three gold pars appeared on my desk. I looked at the gold in shock before smirking at Greed.

"You see, stick with me and will be rich before you know it." I said as I throw my arm around Greed.

* * *

 **Kara's P.O.V**

I side as I walked into my apartment, today was a very long day. I looked at my phone and saw that my cosine tried to call me. I dilled his number and waited for him to pick up, but I didn't need to wait long.

"Kara, where have you been, I've been trying to call you for hours!" Clark said in a worry voice.

I rubbed my neck nervously. "Sorry coz, things got... interesting during my interview."

"Are you ok, what happened?"

I let out a breath and let out a small chuckle. "Well apparently I had a interview with a demon hunter."

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Father opened his eye and looked around to see he was in some room in his original form.

"I'm very disappointed Dwarf Homunculus." Someone said in a deep voice

Father turned around and saw a man sitting on a stone thrown. The man had pale skin, and long white hair. He had three red eyes and was warring a white suit, on his back were a pair of white wings. The man was giving off more power then Father thought possible.

Father looked in fear of the man and started to tremble. "Wh-who are you?"

The man gave Father a sinister grin as he looked down at Father. "Your new master."

* * *

 **21: Alright sorry I am way late, S.A.T studies is a bitch and an unnecessary pain in the ass. Thanks you my loyal fans and hoped you liked this one, try to get you guy some more soon. Thanks for reading and Reviewing.**


	10. A 23 Year Revenge P-1

_**Phantom May Cry**_

 **A 23 Year Revenge P-1**

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

Me and Greed were facing each other. I had Rebellion held out while Greed had both his hands black with his ultimate shield. We were in a flat stone arena inside a under ground room with Danielle off to the side watching us, both of us on guard.

Suddenly Greed charged at me with both his claws. I blocked one with Rebellion and stopped the other with my hand. We stayed like that for a second before I flipped over Greed and tried to slash his back. But Greed quickly turned around and blocked me with both hands.

I then jumped back a bit and started to swing and slash at Greed, however he ether blocked or dodged my attacks.

Greed then grinned before pulling his right hand back as it started to glow red. He then swiped it to the side creating a red slash of demonic energy.

Thinking fast I ducked under the energy as it flew over my head, as soon as it did I brought Rebellion and slashed up across Greed's chest, making a huge gash. Greed went flying outside the stone ring and hit the ground.

"Greed 2, Daddy 18." Danielle said as she wrote on a piece of paper.

Greed got off the floor while rubbing his chest, red sparks started to appear and heal the wound I made. "Damn, thought I could at least get one more win."

I just grind at him. It's been two months since Greed joined Devil May Cry and did some jobs with me and Danielle. We found out that Greed could produce demonic energy for attacks and absorbs it from other demons when he attacks them. He could even do it to me, but only if he lands a solid hit.

"Hey, you may be way older then me, but I got trained by three masters." I said as I got off the stone arena.

We were currently under Devil May Cry, this was a special training area Kent gave me last month. It was sound proof and even if something was destroyed it would repaired itself in less then a day, so no holding back. Suddenly a ring went off and Jazz walked in.

"Danny, you have a client." She said to me.

I nodded and walked to the door. "Danielle, while I talk to the client practice your duplication ability."

"On it." Dani said and walked to the center of the stone arena.

I walked to the stares as Greed and Jazz fallowed me.

"You know, you really need a secretary, I'm not going to always be up there studying." She said to me.

"Yeah, that be an interesting add in the papers, 'wanted, secretary for badass demon hunting agency, must have strong stomach and not be faint of heart'." I said with a chuckle

When we reach the top we entered my office and saw three people and a dog waiting for us. The first one was a women in her late 30's, she had light skin, light brown hair and was warring a biker outfit, she also had backpack on. The second one was a older man in his late 40's, he was warring a brown jacket and a baseball cap. Finley the last one was a younger scrawny kid about my age.

"Sorry to keep you waiting?" I said as I walked behind my desk and sat down. I nodded to Jazz and she went upstairs. When I turned back at the three they looked at me skeptically.

"Your Daniel Phantom?" The women asked.

"Yes that's me, professional demon hunter." I said, leaning on the desk.

The older man shook his head. "I knew this was a waste of time." He said before walking out.

The women turned around and glared at the man. "And where are you going?"

"I'm going to go kill that thing, common Jacky." The man was about the walk out the door with the other guy, but the women ran right in front of them both and stopped them. "What?"

"You don't have any chance of beating it, you'll die for nothing. So shut up and talk to the man." The women said harshly.

The man hesitated before he and the kid turned to us. The women let out a breath, walked over and took a seat in front of my desk.

"OK, straight to business." I said, seeing they had no room for small talk.

The women took out a knife from her bag and a folder. As soon as I saw the knife I know something was wrong with it. Before the women could talk I took the knife and inspected it, getting a strange look from the three. The weapon looked like the blade was being eaten by a demon.

"This is a demon blade." I said, looking at the women.

She nodded. "Yea, and this is what that demon did." She said and gave me the folder.

Inside I saw pictures and old news articles of missing person. There were also old pictures and drawings of some kind of bat monster.

"It's known as 'The Creeper'." The women said, getting my and Greed's attention. "It over centers old, and on every 23rd spring, for 23 days it... it get's to eat."

"Eat what?" Greed ask.

The women put on a grim face as she pulled out a police file and handed to me, and what I saw inside nearly made me vomit. "To eat us."

Greed looked over my shoulder at the file and he was shocked beyond belief. They were photos of body that were dried up and stitched together on a wall of some cave, there looked to be at least 50 of them.

"Good god." I said as I closed the file.

The women nodded with me. "When certain parts don't work anymore it needs to eat to replace them."

I rubbed my eyes a bit before looking at the women. "Why hasn't anyone killed this thing yet?"

"No one can, many have tried but it just keeps coming back. Last time it attacked, the police covered it up when they couldn't find it." The women said with some venom. "We want to hire you to finally kill this thing, if your the real thing."

"Where is this thing?" I asked with a bit of venom of my own.

"Kassel County, that's where it was last seen." The older man said for the first time.

"Are you sure, who told you this?" I asked.

"Yes I'm damn sure because I'm the one who saw it!" The man yelled at me before his face turned sad and grim. "I saw it when it took my boy."

I gave the man a sympathetic look before lowering my head. "Is there any chance-"

"No." The women cut my question off. "The Creeper never let's any of it's victims live." I saw she had a sad look on her face.

There was a moment of silence before I got off the chair and started to walk to the door. "I'm getting the car Greed," I said and stopped at the door, I turned around and looked at Greed with determination. "We're going to Kassel County and we're killing this mother fucker."

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

After the talk and more details about The Creeper, Danny and Greed headed out to Kassel County along with the clients. From what the older women, now named Trish, told Danny, they only have two days to find The Creeper. If they don't find it until then, The Creeper will go back into hiding for 23 years.

So in order to maximize there chances Danny took Trish in his car, a black Camaro ford mustang with white flames on the side, while Greed went with Jack and Ray in there pickup. Each had a radio because cell phones don't get any reception at all out here. Danny was driving in the open road of the country with Trish, it would of been peaceful if the stakes weren't so high.

"So what made you so hell bent on killing this thing, if you don't mind me asking?" Danny asked Trish, never taking his eyes off the road.

Trish didn't answer him and just looked out the window. After about few minuets, she did. "It took my younger brother, Darry." She said softly. "23 years ago we decided to take the long way home through the country side during college, we stumbled onto the Creepers layer and after that it started chasing us until," Trish eyes started to get watery. "Until the police station. They said they could protect us, but all they did was lock us in a room and let that thing fly away with my brother."

Danny kept his eyes on the road but put a conferring hand on Trish as she wiped the tears away. She continued to speak.

"After that I started searching high and low for the Creeper when it went to sleep, I figured if I couldn't kill it while it was awake I'd kill it while it was sleeping." Trish then gave a hollow laugh. "But I never found it, for 23 years I searched, for where ever it might be but I never found it. I thought it was over when it came back, but a friend named Jezelle told me something I thought was impossible before she passed away." She said before looking at Danny very intensely. "She said she saw someone bring the Creeper to it's knees, a young man in black with white hair and two pistols. I saw you in the paper a couple of days ago and knew you where the one, or at least hoped."

Danny was silent for a moment before speaking. "From what you told me about the Creeper, it's tough, can fly, whatever it eats becomes apart of it, and super strong." Danny looked at Trish before giving a cocky grin. "Can't wait to show it why you don't fuck with humans."

* * *

About 50 miles away, Greed was in a pickup with Jacky behind the weal and Ray keeping an eye on the radio if any strange reports come up, the dog was resting by the feet of Ray. Greed looked out the window and looked as the country side past him, a lot has changed in the last month. He still missed his friends but knew they would be fine without him, he actually liked this world, a lot more interesting thing here then just plain old alchemy. Greed looked behind him and stared at the thing in the back of the truck that was under a tarp.

"Hey old man, what's that thing?" Greed asked, pointing to the back of the truck.

Ray didn't turn to Greed and just continued to stare at the radio. "A home made harpoon gun." Greed raised a eyebrow at that. "Before Trish convince us to come with her to find you guys, me and Jacky were planning on taking that thing on our own. Said she found us from some psyche that passed away."

Greed could only nod, not understanding half of what he was talking about. He looked at the window and saw that the sun was starting to set. Just then the radio beeped.

" _Greed, can you hear me?_ " A familiar voice said.

Greed reached over and grabbed the speaker. "Yeah we can hear you."

" _OK listen, Trish says that the Creeper likes to hunt at night, makes scaring people much easier. So be on guard._ " Danny said through the radio.

"Got it, talk to you soon."

* * *

Danny side, it's been three hours since the sun had went down. They only heard some petty crimes on the radio, nothing strange enough to raise any alarms. Trish had a depress look on her face.

"Damn it, it's over, the Creeper has won." Trish said hanging her head.

"Hey, Hey, don't get all depressed on me, we are going to find this thing one way or another." Danny said in a determined voice as he started to speed up the car.

Trish gave Danny a heated glair. "And what if we don't!" She yelled in his face.

Danny paused for a second before answering her. "Look, will find it ok, we just-"

" _-ny one hear me,"_ The radio suddenly went off, cutting Danny off. A scared voice was on the other end, belonging to some kid. " _This is Andy Buck, do you read me. We are stuck on a broken down school bus out on east 9 and we are in serious trouble, DO YOU READ ME!_ "

Not missing a beet, Danny grabbed the radio speaker and stopped the car. "Yeah I read you, what's wrong."

" _Oh man, listen this is bus 226, we are stuck on east 9 and something is trying to kill us!_ "

Danny and Trish gave each other a knowing look. "OK listen good kid, I need you to tell me what exactly is trying to kill you and where you are." Danny said in a calm voice.

" _I-It's has wings, c-claw feet, and it just took our fucking teacher man. We need you to call the cops and come help us! We're near some farm but that's all I know!_ "

Danny tested the range of the signal, he grimaced on how weak it is. "Your signal is very weak, it might take me a couple of hours to get to you." Then Danny realized something. "But I got some friends that are closer to you."

" _What dose that mean, are you calling the cops or not!?_ "

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to call the cops, but my friend is going to reach to first. So until then, stay away from the walls and don't do anything stupid."

The call ended and Danny wasted to time calling Greed.

" _Greed here._ "

"We got a hit, the Creeper is attacking a school bus on east 9 near a farm."

" _We're on that road right now._ "

"Then speed it up, will see you soon."

Danny put the speaker down and looked at his phone. He didn't have a signal to make a call, but he still looked at his map.

"Ok, the nearest road to east 9 is... ten miles from here." Danny said with some dread

Trish slammed her fist on the dash board. "Damn it, we can't lose it!"

Danny scowled before giving a grown. "Hope this doesn't fuck up my car."

Trish gave Danny a confused look before he suddenly started the car and started to drive off road through the fields.

* * *

Off on east 9, a broken down bus was on the road with about 20 scared kids. Bucky, a short pasty kid with glassed, was in the front seat of the bus.

"We should be getting help soon." He said but was still scared shitless.

Izzy, a tall skinny blond kid with a jean jacket, bent over and picked something that was wrapped up. When he unwrapped it he was surprised at what he found.

"Javelins," He said, getting Bucky's attention. "We got spears on this bus."

"Sticks," said Scotty, a tall buff blond guy in a sports jacket. "You want to wait around so you could poke at that thing with sticks."

"That thing shows up here again I rather have a sharp stick in my hand then nothing at all." Izzy throw back.

"Hey guy," Dante, a tall slightly buff guy with short black hair, said getting some peoples attention. "Betty's flair gun, a bunch of flares for it to." He said with some enthusiasm.

Scotty just ignored him and looked at everyone. "Who says we wait around," This got a shocked look from everyone. "I'm serious."

Rhonda, a pretty burnt with a gray hoody, walked up to Scotty. "Scotty, your not talking about getting off this bus?"

Scotty grabbed Rhonda and pulled her to the window. "You see that," He said pointing to a fence. "That means there's a farm out their and that is as fair any of us has to get to."

"With that thing out their," She said looking at Scotty, who just stood quiet. "Scotty, with that thing out their?" She said a little louder, but Scotty just stood quiet. "Scotty!?"

"That thing hasn't been back in almost an hour." He throw back.

"That doesn't mean it's not up their somewhere. Plus help is on the way!" Izzy said.

Scotty got up and faced Izzy. "But that doesn't mean were saved, it could be hours before that guy on the radio shows up, or his friend, we should make a run for it."

"Hey this isn't about who can run the fastest ok."

"Or being a pussy."

"What is your problem?"

"You tell me Izzy or isn't he."

"Hey, check your selves both of you!" Deaundre, a skinny but tall black guy, yelled.

They both ignored him. "Oh do I make you nerves!" Izzy said.

"Thinking your going to come on to me, and every other swinging dick on this bus makes me nerves!"

"Yeah it makes you fucking stupid too!"

Scotty pushed Izzy into a poll and was ready to punch him but Deaundre put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

Scotty was breathing heavy and then looked at the hand. "You better get that hand off me or we're going to have one more missing person on this bus." He threaten.

"There nothing about any of us that is more important then sticking together." Deaundre said. Scotty pushed Izzy and spun around, glairing at Deaundre. "It's the only way we're going to get through this." He said, trying to stay calm.

"You want to play cock of the walk now, huh?" **(A** **N: I have no idea what that means.)**

Deaundre shook his head. "Now's not the time for this Scotty." A large black kid stood up behind Deaundre, ready to back him up, but Deaundre put his hand up. "Big K sit."

"I'm serious, you want to play cock of the walk... bruh."

Deaundre glared at Scotty. "Why do I think you want to call me something else?" Scotty just kept his mouth shut. "You want to call me something else Scotty? Because I don't think you get I can see thinking it weather you say it or not. "

Having enough of this, Rhonda got between the two. "Just stop it right now, both of you stop it."

Off to the side Minxie, girl with short blond hair, was ignoring the fight. She caught something in the corner of her eye at the front door. Walking slowly to the door she see's what's their and starts to back peddle back, bumping into Scotty. Scotty fallows her line of sight and see what's at the door. When he got to the door, he saw what scared Minxie, The Creeper. Everyone screamed and hid in between the seats.

After a minute Dante looked up at the window, but as soon as he did the Creeper jumped at the side of the bus. The Creeper started sniffing the inside of the bus through the open window, it suddenly looked down right at Dante before climbing to the top of the bus.

Scotty went to Bucky and grabbed his arm. "We have got to move this piece of shit!"

"On what, the rim?"

"Can you drive this thing or not!?" Scotty yelled.

"We wouldn't get two feet man what do you want me to do!?"

Suddenly everyone turned to the back of the bus and saw it, The Creeper. Everyone screamed and rushed to the other end of the bus. Joe shined a light on it and they finally got a good look at it. It had sharp teeth, greenish brown leather like skin with a white pony tail, it was warring a cowboy hat with a brown duster. Everyone was looking at the thing in fear and disgust.

"What the hell dose it want?" Izzy asked the million dollar question as the Creeper just stared at them. Then the Creepers eyes landed on someone.

"The fuck, is it looking at me?" Dante said as he backed up a little.

The Creeper suddenly winked at Dante, then it started to sniff the glass excessively. It then looked at Scotty and grinned, then it gave Minxie a disgusting smile, Bucky just ducked out the way when it stared at him, The Creeper just waves off Big K. Finally, when the Creepers eyes landed on Deaundre they widened a bit, it started to sniff and lick the glass like a psycho. It then grabbed the side of the bus and started to shake the whole bus on it's own.

Dante brought up the flare gun and was ready to shoot.

"Hey don't shoot that thing in here man!" Izzy warned Dante.

Scotty pushed Dante's weapon down. "He's right, it'll fill this place up like a smock bomb."

The Creeper kept shaking the bus and everyone heard something dropped. When Joe pointed the flash light on it they saw it was a screw.

"Did that just come off the door?" Rhonda asked in fear.

"Bucky, get on those front doors and get ready to open them!" Scotty said, never taking his eyes of the monster.

"What, you think we're going to run outside?" Bucky asked, looking at Scotty in disbelief.

"If it fucking comes inside." Was all Scotty said.

The Creeper shook the bus some more before climbing on top of the bus. Then all the noise just stopped. Everyone looked around expecting the demon to come popping out of nowhere. Rhonda was the only one to notice Minxie swaying, and before she could ask what was wrong Minxie fainted. Scotty caught her before she could hit the ground and laded her down. Everyone was trying to wake Minxie up and when she open her eyes, her pupils were white. Everyone was just more scared.

* * *

 **Minxie P.O.V- In mindscape**

I had no idea where I was. Last thing I remember was being on the bus, then everything went hazy and I was here. For some reason, I wasn't scared in any way, I felt calm. I was on some farm, in front of a corn filed, there were three scarecrows and for some reason I was drawn to them. I walked through the corn field and stopped right in front of the middle scarecrow. I started to here voices, sounded like ten at lest. When I turned around I saw the boy from my earlier dream, he had short brown hair and was warring a torn up yellow shirt. He was talking so fast I could barley understand him, but for some reason I did. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me.

"Trust the man with snow white hair, trust the Phantom and his friends if you want to live. If you don't it may continue what it's done every 23rd spring every 23 years, to eat." The boy said with a neutral tone.

I looked back at the scarecrow. "Eat what?" I asked, still looking at the scarecrow. "Eat what..." I said as I started to look back but what I saw shocked me.

Both eyes of the boy were missing and I could see clearly through them. "Eat us." was all he said before everything went white.

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V**

Minxie suddenly jerked up and gasped for air. Her friends came over to see she was drenched in sweat and still out of it.

Joe looked out the window and around. "I think it's gone, I'm willing to bet money on it."

"Are you willing to bet stepping off this bus because that's the real bet." Izzy said as he looked out the window.

"How long it's been?" Joe asked looking at everyone. "It's gone, it came and did it's thing and went away."

Scotty looked at Joe. "Went away? Then what the hell was it doing?"

"What do you think it was doing." Surprisingly Minxie said getting everyone's attention on the bus. "It was picking people out."

Scotty walked up to Minxie. "What?"

"It can smell something in people, in there fear, something that helps it pick people out." Minxie told everyone.

Diane looked at her friend, confused. "Pick people out for what. I don't understand how you would know that sweetie."

Minxie hesitated before answering. "A-a dead boy told me." Everyone just stared at her. "I think he was trying to warn me, he was trying to warn all of us. That this thing has been round for hundred of years and nothing has been able to kill it... until tonight."

Rhonda looked at her friend in confusion as well and slight hope. "What do you mean 'until tonight'."

"T-the boy said, 'Trust the man with snow white hair, trust the Phantom and his friends'." Minxie explained.

Scotty was looking at Minxie in disbelief. "This was a dream you head?"

"Well the boy was dead, so yes I'm assuming it was a dream Scotty!" Minxie yelled.

Scotty got close to Minxie and glared at her. "You were waving pompoms at people this morning, now your all of a sudden a psychic hot line."

"I don't know!" She yelled, shutting him up. "You want to explain it to me because I can't!" Everyone was quiet as the looked at her. "The boy was trying to warn us, by morning it has to go back into the earth," Scotty started to complain but Rhonda quickly shut him up. "Into the ground for 23 more years unless something can kill it."

Scotty scoffed at her. "And what it lives happily ever after, huh. Why don't you clean out your bong alright."

"Scotty just listen to her!" Rhonda scolded her boyfriend.

"It is coming back." Minxie said looking at Scotty.

"This is a dream she had Rhonda." Scotty said, thinking what Minxie was saying was all bull. "What, are you going to believe it?"

"And it doesn't matter if were hiding on this bus or we're hiding under our beds, it will find us." She said with such certainty that it scared everyone. "The one's that it picked out." Minxie started to take deep breaths and her eyes were starting to water. "The boy told me it can smell in our fear, who it wants, and what from them." Tears started to run down her face. "What it wants to eat."

Everyone on the bus looked at Minxie in disbelief and fear at what she mentioned. Bucky didn't waste any time to run straight up to the front radio.

"Hello is anyone out their...Hello w-we have a serious problem out here and we need help right away, can anyone hear me." Bucky waited a couple of second before answering. "Can anyone hear m-"

" _Yeah, yeah I can hear you kid, so shut your mouth._ " Someone on the radio said, cutting Bucky off.

Everyone looked at the radio in shock and moved to the front. "Oh thank god, listen we're not playing games her alright. We are trapped in a broken down school bus out on east 9, and something is going to kill us if we don't get help soon."

" _Well your going to get help sooner then you think, I can see you._ "

Everyone looked ahead and saw a pickup coming their way. They cheered as they saw the truck stop a few meters away from the bus.

As Greed got out the truck he glared at the two other passengers. "You two stay here, don't come out unless it is completely necessary." The older one looked reluctant but nodded anyway.

Greed walked over to the side bus and saw at least 20 kids staring at him.

"You guys alright." Greed couldn't help but ask.

Bucky moved straight to the window and started talking. "You need to get the cops and get out of here fast, that thing might be still near."

Greed looked a little lazily around, not really expecting much. "Ok here's what's going to happen, I'll send my driver to get the cops," Greed started to explain, unaware of a shadow figure landing behind the bus. "While I stay here and keep an eye on you guys."

Everyone looked at Greed in disbelief and thought the same thing. "Are you crazy." Scotty exclaimed. "You can't stay here you got to go get the cops or that thing will kill you."

Greed just gave Scotty a big grin. "Trust me when I say this, it's going to take more then some demon to keep Greed down." Greed said in a cocky tone before he started to walk back to the truck.

"That guy is crazy." Scotty said as he watch Greed walk away.

"I'd take crazy if it can save our ass right now." Izzy said.

Minxie was staring at Greed, she had a feeling he could actually help them. But then she got a more sinister feeling, she turned and saw IT turn the corner around the bus.

"Greed Move!" Minxie yelled.

Greed glanced behind him and saw something not good. The thing behind him throw a bone throwing star at him, Greed turned around and harden his hand, trying to catch it. Unfortunately it slipped right through his fingers and hit him straight in the heart. The thing caught him off guard and Greed landed on the road on his back, hard. Everyone screamed as Greed hit the floor, the Creeper slowly walk to him and stared down at Greed. It then turned to everyone on the bus and gave them a big smile. The Creeper then reach down and was about to pull out the bone throwing star, but it failed to notice Greed's right hand hardening.

As soon as the Creeper grabbed the star, Greed grabbed it's hand and punched it right in the face, the Creeper stumbled back. Everyone stared at Greed in disbelief as he got up without trouble and took out the throwing star like it was nothing and red sparks started

Greed glared at the Creeper. "Damn you are one ugly fucker, although Envy was even more ugly in his beast form."

The Creeper just looked at Greed and started to sniff the air but then looked at Greed with slightly wider eyes. Greed looked confused at to what it was doing until he remembered what Trish said.

Greed couldn't help but start laughing. "Trying to smell the fear on me, sorry to disappoint you ugly, but my brother was scarier then you." Greed said as he took off his jacket and throw it to the side. "And he was only 4 feet tall."

The Creeper snarled at Greed before bringing out a silver axe. Greed grinned and brought up both hands, which were in there ultimate shield. The Creeper rushed forward and brought it's axe down on Greed who brought a hand up to block it. Everyone, even the Creeper, was surprised to see to see actually catch the axe in his hand with little effort. Greed pulled his free hand back and punched the Creeper right in the face who jumps back with the force.

The two stare down at each other, either one ready for anything.

"End of the line Creep, I don't get paid until you kill over. And let me tell you something," Greed then jumped foreword, right at the Creeper. "GREED ALWAYS GET WHAT HE WANTS"

And with that the fight started.

TO BE CONTUINUED


	11. A 23 Year Revenge P-2

_**Phantom May Cry**_

 **A 23 Year Revenge P-2**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

 **X(BLKKK SKKN HEAD: by Kanye West-START)X**

Greed jumped forward right at the Creeper and swiped with his claw hand at it. The Creeper blocked the strike with his axe and started to swing at Greed who dodged the strikes. Suddenly the Creeper jumped forward with surprising speed and cut Greed's throat open. Everyone on the bus screamed as Greed stumbled back, they all expected him to fall, but to there shock, Greed just gave the Creeper a big grin. Greed moved the hand covering his throat and everyone watched as red sparks appeared, closing the wound completely.

"Surprised?" Greed said, getting everyone's attention. "You won't be able to beat my ultimate shield and ultimate healing. But if it makes you feel better, that hurt like hell." Greed growled.

Not missing a beat, the Creeper pulled out three bone throwing stars and throw them all at the homunculus. Greed brought up his hands and deflected the them with ease, but failed to notice the Creeper rush him. The Creeper brought up his axe and swiped the part of Greed's arm that was not covered in his ultimate. Greed hissed in pain as his arm fell to the ground but that didn't stop him from trying to kick the Creeper right in the chest. But the Creeper dodged the attack and started to go on the offensive.

As Greed's old arm disintegrated to dust and he dodged the Creeper's swipes, his new arm was growing back quickly. Not wasting any time, Greed swiped the Creeper's face with his claws. When the Creeper's face jerked to the side Greed tackled him to the ground and started to stab the Creeper in the chest with his claws but found it difficult.

'Damn, his skin is tough and flexible. I'm stabbing trough, but barely.' Greed thought as his continued stabbing. 'Time to kick things up a notch.'

Greed forced demonic energy into his hands, the next stab went clean through the Creeper's tough skin, but it notice this instantly. Letting out a snarled, the Creeper used it's super strength to throw Greed off it and slam into the bus. The Creeper quickly reached into it's duster and pulled out two demon blades. It throw the blades and they were aimed right at Greed's shoulders. Greed gave a painful yell as the knifes embedded into his shoulder. He tried to move but found that he was stuck on the side of the bus, Greed grabbed both blades and started to pull on them but found it was difficult even with his enhanced strength.

The Creeper grabbed its' axe and throw it side ways at Greed who just pulled out the daggers. Unfortunately it was to late and the axe went clean through Greed's neck, cutting his head right off and embedding it's self in the bus.

On the bus, all the kids backed away to the other side of the bus and were staring at the fight the whole time. When they saw Greed's head fall off, they screamed and backed up further. The Creeper got off the floor with a grunt and picked up it's axe and blades from that was near Greed. It then started to move to the doors of the bus, The Creeper was done waiting, it was running out of time and it was pissed. It stopped at the front doors of the bus and started to try and pry it open.

"Shit it's coming in!" Bucky yelled as everyone ran to the back.

But Izzy ran to the front and used a javelin on the door handle to keep it shut. "That should by us some time!" He said as he backed away from the door and saw the spear start to bend. "But not for long!"

"Dante get that fucking door open back there!" Scotty yelled.

Dante grabbed the emergency door handle and tried to turn it but found it was stuck. Dante started to panic and started to kick the handle. "Common, common, why won't it open!?" Dante yelled as Scotty ran over to help.

As Izzy ran to help them he stepped on something, when he picked it up and saw what it was, he paled. "He jammed it." He said, getting everyone's attention. "We thought it was trying to get in, but this fucking thing was trying to make sure we couldn't get out."

They heard more banging from the other end of the bus. Scotty, Izzy, and Dante each ran over and grabbed a javelin, pointing them at the end of the bus. The Creeper was one push away from opening the door but stopped when he saw a red flash in the corner of his eye. The Creeper turned as everyone on the bus looked out the window to see something unbelievable.

Greed's body got up on it's own and he started to grow his head completely back. After it grow back completely, Greed rubbed the back of his head and gave the Creeper a annoyed look.

"I told you, you wont be able to beat my ultimate healing." Greed said before giving the Creeper a big grin. "But you know what, I want you to feel my real ultimate shield."

At a steady pace, Greed's body turned black to revealing his true form. Everyone on the bus at Greed in awe and a bit of fear. Greed moved his neck around and stretched his arms.

"Well, let's dance ugly." Greed said doing a 'come at me'.

The Creeper snarled at Greed and ran right at Greed with it's axe raised in the air. Greed just stood there with his hands on his hips as the axe came down on his head. As the axe came down Greed's head only moved and inch down, neither his head or the axe breaking. Greed couldn't grin in his true form, but if you looked in his eyes you would of seen amusement. He grabbed the Creeper by the throat and slammed him on the bus, Greed then proceeded to beat on it with his free hand while he held the Creeper down with the other.

Using it's super strength, the Creeper throw Greed of it, but he got up fast and charged at the Creeper. Now you need to know something about the Creeper, it was not dumb. The Creeper has survived hundreds of years to eat, so it was smart enough to see one flaw in Greed's ultimate shield. As Greed ran at the Creeper, it smirked before throwing two blades right at Greed who kept on running, not expecting the attack to harm him, but he was dead wrong.

Both blades went straight through Greed's eyes making him stop in his traces and scream in pain, completely caught off guard by the attack. The Creeper wasted no time and grabbed Greed in a bear hug, it's giant wings popped out and it stated to fly in the but was having difficulty with Greed thrashing around. Ones it was high enough in the air the Creeper started to fly around in circles at high speeds, almost looking like a bluer. The Creeper then throw Greed with all it's strength, making him go flying towards a field. It was about to fly away itself but something shot it in the back with such force that it fell out the sky before righting it's self.

The Creeper looked down and saw a metal spear sticking out of his chest, it looked behind it to see a man on a truck with a giant harpoon gun.

The second Ray saw the monster that took his son he climbed out of his truck and stood behind his harpoon. He was ready to fire when he thought Greed died but was shocked to see him get up again and again. Ray didn't care that Greed was not human, as long as the Creeper died he did not care. When Ray saw the Creeper was about to fly away, he aimed and shot the bat demon right through the back.

"YEAH!" Ray shouted.

The Creeper snarled as it tried to pull out the spear. It was going to kill everyone!

 **X(BLKK SKKN HEAD: by Kanye West-END)X**

* * *

Greed was soaring through the sky while trying to get the knives out of his eyes. When he finally got them out, Greed expected to hit a field or the road, but the last thing he expected to do was hit something metal.

"What the hell!?" A familiar voice exclaimed. Greed thought fast and used both knives to keep on top of the car. "Wait, was that Greed!?"

"Daniel!" Greed shouted as his eyes finally grow back. "The Creeper is at the bus so punch it!"

Not wasting any time, Danny increased the speed and soon saw the bus in the distance. In about 50 feet in the air the Creeper was thrashing around, trying to get free from the harpoon in it's chest. Danny drove the car right next to the truck and got out fast, but he glared at Greed, who changed back, when he saw the knives on the top of his car.

"That's coming out of your cut." Danny scolded Greed, making him grown. Danny walked to Ray as he tried to reel in the bat demon. "Let me give you a hand."

Ray step aside and Danny used his super strength and started to reel in the Creeper but it was difficult because the Creeper kept thrashing around. Eventually the Creeper was low enough for Danny's plan. "Greed, hold this thing!"

Greed grabbed the reel and Danny ran to the bus.

On the bus Minxie stared at Danny the moment he stepped out of the car. She know that he was the Phantom that the dead boy mention in her dream. She felt something for the first time that night, hope.

Danny jumped on top of the bus. He then put all of his strength into his legs and jumped right at the Creeper, leaving a dent in the bus. Danny then took out Ebony and Ivory and shot one of the Creepers wings off. As the Creeper was falling, Danny then took out Rebellion and pored demonic energy into the sword then swung it, creating a white ark of demonic energy. The energy swore and cut the Creepers arm and leg clean off. It hit the ground hard and a second later so did Danny.

Back with the cars, Trish, Ray, and Jack started to walk slowly towards the fallen demon. Finally, after years of searching, this monster will finally pay.

On the bus, all of the kids were getting off the bus, thinking it was safe. But it didn't stop them from bringing the spears.

Back with the Creeper, it was trying to crawl away but Danny stood in front of it, making it stop and look up. The Creeper then let out a screech at Danny trying to scare him, but he only kicked the Creeper in the face making it land on it's back. Danny then brought out Rebellion and stabbed the Creeper in the chest, keeping him in place.

The Creeper tried to pull out the sword from it's chest but it wouldn't budge.

As Trish walked to the Creeper while Ray and Jacky stood to the side. Every step Trish took was here'd in the dead silence. When she finally reached the monster, she glared right into it's eyes and notice something familiar about them.

"How dose it feel?" Trish said as she and the Creeper glared at each other. "How dose it feel to be so helpless, to know that this was your own undoing." She leaned closer in, there faces only inches apart. "Do you remember me, me and my brother on your last outing?" She then grabbed the Creeper by the neck and started to squeeze. "You should, because those are his eyes!"

The Creeper let out a screech and tried to stab Trish with it's claw like hands, but Danny snapped his fingers slowing down time. He quickly shot off the Creeper's arm and let time resume, the whole time Trish didn't even flinch.

"You took my brother 23 years ago, you took is eyes, because you were hungry." Trish said, squeezing as hard as she could. "And because of that you are going to die. This ends now Creeper."

Trish slammed it's head into the ground. She got up and walked to Danny, but didn't look at him, just past him with a solemn expression. Ray and Jacky just glared at the monster that took Billy from them.

"End it..." Trish finally said, still not looking at Danny. "End it one's and for all."

Danny put a conferring hand on Trish's shoulder as he walked to the Creeper. He looked down at the monster, but had nothing to say, he didn't need to say anything. Deciding the best way to end a monster that killed men, woman, CHILDRIN, Danny decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Go all out.

Grabbing the bat demon by the throat and easily lifted it using his super strength, Danny glared at the monster who continued to struggle. To start things off Danny activated doubleganger and made a shadow copy of himself, he then snapped his fingers slowing down time. Danny could already feel a slight strain using multiple powers at ones but still pushed on. He let go of the Creeper, which stayed in midair, then both Danny and his double started to slash at high speeds. When the Creeper was in a enough pieces, the two grabbed there guns and started to fire rapidly. After about 50 shots time resumed.

To everyone else, Danny had a shadow copy, snapped his fingers one second and the next thing they new the Creeper was paste on the street. The only thing left was it's head as it bounced on the floor as the shadow faded.

Danny turned to Trish who had tears running down her eyes. "It's finally over."

Suddenly the paste started to glow white before a white ball of energy floated from it. Everyone looked surprised and a little in fear but Danny quickly put his hand up.

"Don't worry, this is my bonus." Danny said, but also couldn't help but look a bit surprised himself. 'Huh, the Creeper was stronger then I thought, never thought this never happen on this mission.' He thought to himself.

The ball of light floated to Danny and entered his chest, causing a brought flash that made everyone turn away. When they turned back they saw something unexpected.

On Danny's back was a silver backpack with a cross on it. On that cross was a demonic bat that had it's wings stretched out on the cross. The wings were about a four feet long each that looked to be maid of black steel, with razor sharp spikes at the bottom of it. The bottom of the bag was a thruster that was giving off a stream of air.

As Danny's instincts kicked in, he crouched low and flew high into the sky.

"WHOOOHOOO!" Danny screamed as he did flips and spins in the air. He was a bluer as he zig zagged in the night sky, a white comet. Suddenly the thruster gave off a _boom_ that made Danny even faster, almost like he teleported. "HELL YEAH!"

Suddenly he touched down and both wings attached to Danny's arms, he started to swing and slash them like tonfas. After Danny stopped testing his weapons out there was a slight flash and the new weapon disappeared.

The whole time everyone was staring at Danny in awe as he flew around the sky and demist-rated his weapon skills.

Trish shook her head and decided to ask the million dollar question. "What the hell was that!?"

Danny shrugged at Trish but still had a cocky smirk on. "I just took the Creeper's power and now I can put it to good use."

Off to the side, Greed shook his had in amusement at Danny's display. He then reached inside Danny's are to grabbed his phone and call the police to pick up the kids. After a quick conversation Greed hung up the phone and look to Danny.

"Hey Daniel," Greed called, getting everyone's attention. "The police should be here in about a hour or two!"

All the kids cheered at this and some were even crying.

Danny nodded to Greed. "That's grea-" Suddenly a familiar blue mist came out of Danny's mouth, cutting him off. He put his guard up expecting a ghost to attack him, then something did appear in front of him, but it wasn't a ghost, it was a spirit. The spirit was a light blue warring a torn up shirt and jeans with shaggy hair.

Before Danny could even question the spirit, a familiar blond girl walked right up to it with a astonished look.

"It's you," Minxie said, not believing who she was seeing. "The boy from my dream. The one who tried to warn me."

The spirit nodded to her then turned his attention to Trish, who had a hand over her mouth the entire time.

"Darry?" Trish asked, not believing who she was seeing. "Is that really you?"

The spirit, now named Darry, nodded to Trish and gave her a smile. "Hey sis." Darry said with a echo in his voice.

Trish slowly walked to Darry and put a hand on his cheek. She could feel something cold but she could still feel him. The whole time she had tears running down her face.

"I missed you so much." She cried.

Darry lightly but his arms around his sister. "I missed you to."

Danny smiled at the sight, but again there was another blue mist that came out of his mouth. This time the spirit appeared in front of Ray and Jacky. He was warring a jacket and jeans. Ray and Jacky were so stun that that just gaped at the spirit.

"Billy?" Ray finally managed to get out. They both had tears in there eyes as they looked at the spirit who nodded.

After the heart filled moment Darry looked to Danny and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Phantom, grandson of Sparta, for ending the Creeper." Darry spoke with multiple voices.

Danny just gave Darry a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that I couldn't have done it sooner."

"But you did end it, and we thank you for it." Darry said with a sad smile. "Now we can finally pass on."

"Pass on?" Trish asked.

Danny decided to explained. "When a ghost or spirit completes its' goal, they pass on."

"Oh..." was all Trish said as she gave Darry a sad look.

Darry just smiled at Trish and put a hand on her shoulder. "You have been strong for a long time Trish, stronger then me. But it's time for us both to move on."

She nodded to her brother. "Goodbye Darry."

"Goodbye sis..." Darry said as he and Billy both disappeared in a white light.

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

After Darry and Billy passed on we waited for about an hour for the police, until they showed up with about five squad cars. The kids were still shaken up or scared shitless the whole time waiting, but were able to calmed down. Some of the kids asked me and Greed questions when we waited for the police, like who we was or what we are. To leave things simple I just told them we were meta-humans and worked as a guns for hire.

I was standing by my car along with Greed and Trish when the police came. They question all the kids on what happened, but you could see the skeptical look on there faces when the kids explained about the bat demon. Finally an officer came up to me.

"All of the kids say you killed some bat demon." The officer said with a southern accent. He looked to be fresh into the force, about 20, 25 maybe.

"Yeah that's right." I said as I took out a business card, that I made a while ago, and handed it to the officer who read it.

 _ **DEVIL MAY CRY**_

 **FOR HIRE AS:**

 _ **Demon Hunter, Ghost Hunter, Exorcist, Bodyguard, Retrieval, Privet Investigator, and Paranormal Investigator.**_

 _ **CALL: 888-482-8588**_

The officer gave me a skeptical look after reading the card. "You can't be serious."

I just shrugged at him. "It's a living."

The officer rubbed his face, which had a annoyed look on it. "Look, no more bullshit alright, I expect kids to say this crap because they are scared, but not a grown man."

"Technically I'm only 17 my self." I said casually.

"Your what!?" The officer and Trish both yelled in surprise, which I can't blame them. Jazz jokes that I look young, but only to young to run and own my own club, I acutely looked like I was about 20.

"How are you so young and did... all that!?" Trish asked in astonishment.

"More importantly, why dose a miner have two guns and a sword? Hand them over right now before you hurt someone." The officer said with his hands out.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at this, which got a annoyed look out of the officer. "Don't worry about this, I acutely have a license to do, well, all of this." I said as I brought out my wallet and showed him my license.

He looked through my wallet and scanned my ID. While he was doing so, another officer walked up him.

"Hey, the chef is here."

The officer with my wallet looked surprise and handed it back to me. A second later a custom police car pulls up and out steps a older man in his late 40's. The man talks to the officers for a bit before he stated walking to Trish.

"I assume your Trish Johnson?" The chef asked and Trish nodded. "You probably knew my father, the last chef of police." This got a scowl out of Trish.

"Yeah, I remember him." She said with some venom.

The chef side and had a sad look in his eyes. "When I joined the force my dad told me what happened to you and your brother, about some monster that took your brother." He said with a sympathetic look in his eye. "He didn't want to cause a panic or have the station shut down for not being able to do there job properly, so he covered it up and regretted it ever since."

Trish's scowl melted a bit, but she still frowned and looked away. "Well it doesn't matter anymore, it's over." The chef could only nod at her.

The chef then directed his attention to me. "From what I hear, you are the one that killed that thing."

"It was a bit of a team effort." I said as I pointed to Greed who nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's the body? I need something to close this case." The Chef asked.

"Do you see that greenish-black stein on the street." I said, pointing to it. "That is mostly it."

"Damn." The chef said in disappointment. "Now it is going to be harder to close this case."

"Well there is still this." I went to my car, took out a sake and pulled out the Creeper's head.

The chef recoiled in shock but managed to keep his composer. I gave it to him for evidence to use and we left. Some of the kids thanked and praised Greed and me. Ray and Jacky said there thanks for avenging Billy, hoped in there truck and left after paying us. Greed, Trish, and I clime into my car and drove off. We dropped Trish off at a bus station after she payed us the rest of our payment.

"So what will you do now?" I asked as we waited at the bus station with Trish, Greed was waited in the car.

"Go back home, I actually own a book store." She told me. She then gave me a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much."

I smiled as I hugged Trish back. It was another 20 minutes when the bus came and left with Trish. I walked back to my car and couldn't help but cringe when I saw some of the damage done to it, but it was completely worth is in the end. I hopped behind the driver seat and took off, with Greed next to me.

While we were driving back home, I handed Greed his cut of 5000. Greed quickly counted the money easily, the first thing he learned in this world was the money, and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Thought you said you would take a piece of my cut for damaging the car?"

"I thought about it, but desisted not to. You kept the Creeper long enough for me to get there and kill it." I said then narrowed my eyes a bit. "But there is a bit of a problem here, you lost."

Greed scowled a bit, looking out the window. "Yeah, I know." He said with a sigh.

"If me or Ray weren't there the Creeper could of escaped, then we would of lost it forever." I said, getting a nod of him. "So when we get back we are training, hard, until I need to use my other powers just to beat you." I said with a cocky grin that Greed matched.

"I'll be throwing you around like a rag doll before you know it." Greed said in a cocky tone.

"HA, will have to see old man!" I yelled back and drove the car home.

* * *

 **21: Can anyone tell me two things. What movie did I do a crossover with, and where did I get that phone number. Hears a hint for the number, it is missing 3 other numbers and I got it from a game. Hope you like this chapter and I will try to update soon.**


	12. Unknown Family

_**Phantom May Cry**_

 **Unknown Family**

* * *

 **Daniel P.O.V**

"You are going, and that is final!" I said to Danielle, who was pouting at me. We were currently in our apartment above DMC, along with Jazz, talking about a very impotent topic.

"But daddy, school is boring!" She whined. "Besides, you dropped out of school, and I wasn't going to school when I was traveling, so why do I have to go now."

"Danielle," Jazz said, getting her attention. "You need to go to school to learn about the world and learn to talk to people. It is very important, so please, for us, go to school."

"... Fine," Danielle sighed. "I'll go to school."

I smiled at my little girl and rubbed her head. "Don't worry, you might like school. It was the place I met Sam and Tucker."

That got a smile got of her. Jazz then cleared her throat getting our attention. "Now we just need to know one impotent thing. How old is she?" She said as she looked at Danielle

I let out a small chuckle which made Jazz raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry Jazz, when I made a new ID for me I made one for Danielle, she is 10 by law. So she is going to the 6th grade."

Jazz's eyes widen a bit at this. "Wow, hard to believe my brother is actually able to plan ahead."

I actually laughed at her comment. "Thank Pandora and Nelson for that, they made sure I plan ahead for now on and not go in with just luck."

Jazz laughed at that. "I like to meet those two since they were able to pull off a miracle like that." Jazz said, then looked to Danielle. "So now that you will be going to school now, lets get you everything you need."

I took out my credit card and handed it to my sister. "Here, get everything you need, but don't go overboard ok."

"What, don't you trust your sister?" Jazz teased.

"Oh I trust you completely, but I know you are also a women so... yeah." I said with a grin. Jazz glared at me and gave me a quick kick in the shin making me hiss in pain a bit. "Worth it." I said with a cocky grin.

Jazz just stuck her tong at me and grabbed Danielle's hand. "Will be back in a half an hour, you call the school and get everything ready."

"Bye daddy." Danielle said as she waved to me.

"Bye cup cake." I said as I waved back.

I then walked downstairs to the shop and called the locale school. " _Yes?_ " A women said on the line.

"Hi, this is Daniel Phantom, I was hoping to get my daughter enrolled in your school?"

" _That is not a problem at all, I just need some information and then she can go._ " After about 20 minutes of everything settled and exchanging information, everything was set.

"That is everything right, is there anything else?" I said as I put the documents away.

" _No that is all Mr. Phantom, your daughter can start school on next Monday._ "

"Thank you." I said before putting the phone down. I soon as I do so, Greed walks in from the training room. "Hey Greed, how goes the training montage?" I asked with a grin.

"Eh, gotten better at controlling my demonic energy, but not much else." Greed said with a shrug.

I kicked my feet up on my desk and leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "You got to be more creative with your energy, maybe make a demonic energy blade, or put that energy into your legs to make you faster and the same with your arms to make them stronger." I suggested.

Greed sat on the couch and looked up in thought. "Huh, that might actually work, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm the master and your the rookie." I said smugly. Greed flipped me off and we both laughed.

Suddenly the front door opened and 5 people walked at ones.

The first one was a man with white hair like mine, was in his late 20's, his left arm was wrapped up in bandages, and on his back was a guitar case. The second one a women about the same age as the man, she had amber hair and was warring religious clothing. Next to that women was a boy about the same age as Dani, he was warring a blue hoody and jeans, his hair was a very light blond that it almost looked white. The forth one was a older women about in her late 30's, with long dark blond hair, she was warring a corset and leather pants. The last one was a women in her early 20's, she had curly blond hair that was in a bun and was warring a pink dress.

The group all looked around the room with the tiniest bit of awe and sadness in there eyes. When the adults eyes landed on me, you could clearly see the shock on there faces.

"Umm, can we help you, if you need a bathroom it's right over there." I said and pointed to a door with a sign on the door.

The two blonds snorted a laughter before they all maid there way to me. The older man sat in a chair right in front of my desk, and for some reason I was both on guard and relaxed.

"So I hear your the guy to ask to take on demons, and apparently ghost as well?" The white hair man said in a amused voice.

I brought my feet down and looked him coolly in the eyes. "That's right, how can we help you?"

Out of the corner of my eye saw Greed put his hands behind the couch and activated his ultimate shield. Looks like I wasn't the only one on guard.

"Well, I hear your quite strong, so I was hopping to find out how strong." The man said opening his bag revealing a sword's hilt.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well this is a first. I usually just have someone or something barge in and try to kill me, not set up a duel." I said, remembering about the demons who thought they could get the drop on me. I now have there heads mounted on my wall, man know wonder Skulker wanted to do that to me.

"So do you accept?" He said with a knowing look.

"Yeah, lets go to the training room, less likely to blow shit up." I said as I walked to the training room and grabbed Rebellion.

We all walked down, Greed was standing off to the side with the other people while me and the older man were facing each other in the ring. The man's sword was a long one sided blade, the handle looked like it had a motorcycle handle on it.

"So how do you want to do this?" I said as I casually swung Rebellion around.

"No powers, no guns, just skill and demonic energy, anything goes." He said as he rested the sword on his shoulders. He took the bandages off his arm to reveal a demonic looking one.

"So I was right, you are a demon, or half of one," I then looked at the older blond. "And your not the only one."

The man gave a confident smirk. "So you want to back out or what?"

"HA, let me just kick your ass already old man!" I said as I readied myself.

"HEY, it's not 'old man', it's Nero!" The now named Nero said with annoyed look.

"Don't care. Fight!"

 **X(Dance With The Devil: by Breaking Benjamin-START)X**

I sprinted forward and brought my sword down. Nero block it then kicked me in the chest, sending me back a couple of feet. That didn't stop me from sprinting right at him again. I raised my sword looking like I was doing the same thing again and Nero gave me a disappointment look as he prepared to block again. But at the last second Danny stabbed the ground, I used the sword to pick myself up and slam both of my feet right into Nero's face, completely catching him off guard.

Nero slid back but he did not fall down. He grabbed his nose and had a annoyed look on his face, but you could clearly see the smirk on his face.

"Alright, you got some skill, glad to see your not a novice." Nero said with a slight glare.

"And it's good that your going to give me a workout. Things have been a little slow lately." I said with a big grin.

Nero sighed and brought his guard up. "You really are Dante's kid."

THAT caught me off guard. "Wait, what!?"

Nero never answered me as he jumped forward at high speed and brought his sword down, hard. I dodged to the side and the sword made a crater in the ground. He then held his sword while the blade was still in the ground and stated to turn the handle, making the blade glow red and a engine sound. The blade then started to move in the ground, dragging Nero around. When the blade came at me, I blocked the blade, making it stop in place.

Sparks were flying off the two swords as they clashed, nether one moving. I then jumped over Nero and tried to slash him in the back. He reacted quickly and brought his sword up and blocked me. I then spun in the air and tried a back kick. Nero brought up his demonic arm and blocked my attack like it was nothing.

Thinking fast, I decided to go on the offensive. As soon as I touched the ground I started to swing Rebellion at high speeds. Unfortunately, Nero had the same plan and did the same. We both swung our blades at high speeds, trying to catch a opening in ether defensive's.

I then bolted forwarded and nailed Nero right in the chest with Rebellion's hilt, making him doable over for a second. I used that to swing Rebellion up and slash him across the chest, making him skid across the floor.

"DAD!" The kid shouted in worry, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad.

While sliding across the floor, Nero used the momentum to flip and bring himself to his feet. The wound on his chest completely healed.

"Don't worry David, I'm OK." Nero said, reassuring his son.

"So do you want to give up or what?" I asked as I rested Rebellion on my shoulder.

Nero gave a small laugh. "Kid, I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

I then started to see a dark blue demonic aura form around Nero. I recognized the what he was doing in a instant. There was a bright blue flash and I saw my suspicions where right, Nero just activated his Devil Trigger.

"Well shit just got real." I said as I looked at Nero's Devil Trigger.

Unlike mind, Nero's Devil Trigger did not change his body. Instead it was more like a giant blue ghost with Nero in the center of it.

Nero then dash forward with speeds even I had trouble keeping up with, catching me off guard. Before I could react he swung his blade up and lunched me in the air. He then jumped and started to slash at my body making me cry out in pain. Then after he was done he slammed the sword on to me, making me hit the ground hard and form a small creator.

"Ow." I said simply as Nero touched the ground.

"Not as cocky as you were, give up." Nero asked with a echo in his voice, but I bet we both know the answer that would come out of my mouth.

"Like hell I will!" I said as I got up with little effort. "If your going all out then so am I!"

I then started to force my demonic energy into my body, activating my Devil Trigger. There was a bright white flash and I was in my devil form. It was the same as before, when I fought Pariah Dark, the only difference was I had my leather jacket over the armor.

Nero side as he readied himself. "Can't make things easy for me, can you."

"Never do." I said with a deep and demonic voice.

I sprinted forward with speeds that even Nero was shocked and brought my sword down, but he still was able to block me. I then side stepped and rapidly thrust my sword and managed to stab Nero but he jumped back before I could do any real damage.

He then started to use the large reach of his Devil Trigger and kept me at bay. But I didn't let him do it long as I sprinted forward and locked our blades. Slowly, but surly, I was pushing Nero back, getting a shocked look form him and the people who were watching.

Suddenly there was a green aura over my white aura and I started to push Nero back even farther. With a loud demonic roar and my new found power, I sent Nero flying right into the stone wall of the room making a huge creature in it, making Nero change back.

Before anyone could go to him, I sprinted forward and had Rebellion at Nero's neck. Making everyone stop.

 **X(Dance With The Devil: By Breaking Benjamin-END)X**

I smirked before changing myself back and put my hand in front of Nero. He smirked back and took my hand.

"Ok, your defiantly Dante's kid." Nero said as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, how did you know my old man?" I asked as I looked at everyone.

"Let's go upstairs and talk, this place looks like a war zone." The older blond said as she looked over destroyed room.

I just smirked at her. "Now, but in about an hour it will look good as new," They all look at me surprise. "It pays to know a sorcerer supreme."

The younger blond laughed this time. "And he is definitely Lady's child as well. Dante could never think ahead."

We all went upstairs, Greed stood in the back, I was behind my desk, and everyone else was on the couches.

"So I think I deserve some answers." I said looking at everyone. "Who the hell are you people?"

The red head covered the kids ears and gave me a slight glare. "Language."

Nero rolled his eyes slightly at the red head and then looked at me. "Lets start with introductions. I am Nero." He pointed to himself, then pointed to the red head and the kid. "That is my wife and son, Kyrie and David." Both persons waved to me, Kyrie still giving me a slight glare. "The older blond is Trish and the younger one is Patty." The older one gave me a cut nod and the older one gave me a small wave.

"Ok, I'm Daniel Phantom, and the guy in the corner in my partner Greed." I said, getting a nod from him, but he gave a playful smirk and wink at Trish. She just gave one back before looking at me. "So why did you come here?"

"We heard someone opened a service shop called 'Devil May Cry' and decided to check it out. We didn't know that we all came here at the same time, but here we are." Nero explained. "The last thing we expected was you of all people to own this place." Nero then put on a solemn expression "We all knew your parents. Hell, your dad changed all of our lives for the better."

"So you were all my dad's clients or worked with him at one point." I asked, looking at all of them.

Nero then rubbed the back of his head. "This is where things get complicated. You see, I'm your-"

"Danny, we're back!" Jazz said, cutting Nero off. She and Dani walked in with a couple of bags with school supplies. "Oh, you have clients?"

"No, apparently these people knew my parents." I then looked to Nero and his group. "Everyone, this is Jazz and Danielle. Girls this is Nero, Kyrie, Trish, Patty, and David." I said pointing to everyone.

"Nice to meet yo- wait..." Jazz started, but when her eyes landed on Patty she squealed, ran right up to her, and grabbed her hands. "Oh my god, your Patty Redgrave!" Jazz squealed in joy.

Patty look surprise but put on a smile. "Always good to meet one of my fans."

Me, Greed, and Dani all raised an eyebrow at that. "Fans?"

Jazz looked shocked at us. "Don't you know who this is, this is Patty Redgrave, the star and co-writer of 'A Devil's Kiss' and 'The Order of The Sword'!" She said, practically waving her arms frantically.

"Jazz, are you seriously asking two demon hunters and a 10 year old if they've ever a romaine show?" I said with a playful role of my eyes. "Shame on you." Jazz just stuck her tong out at me.

Nero chuckled at us. "Your girlfriend is very interesting."

That made us both gag. "Eww, she's/he's my sister/brother!" We both said, glaring at Nero.

Everyone looked surprised at that. "That not right, Dante and Lady only had one kid, not two." Trish said to me.

"Well I'm not his blood sister, but he was adopted by my _birth parents_." Jazz explained, a bit venom on the last part. Everyone notice it but just kept quiet. "We grow up together, so even if we aren't blood related he's still my little brother."

Everyone smiled at Jazz's little speech, even Greed was creaking a smirk. "So is the little one also your sister?" Kyrie asked while looking at Danielle.

"No, that my daughter." I said casually.

That got a ration. Nero fell out of his chair, Kyrie looked gobbled smacked, David just looked confused looking at me and Danielle, and Trish and Patty where doing the fish thing. I just laughed at there reactions.

Nero got back on his chair and glared at me. "Funny joke." He said sarcastically.

I stopped laughing and glared back. "Who said I was joking." I said, getting the same look as before.

"B-b-but how!?" Patty asked, looking completely shocked. "Your only 17, she has to be at lest 10!"

"Dose it really matter." I asked and then raised an eyebrow. "And why would it matter to you."

Nero then suddenly throw his chair down and slammed his hands on my desk. "Because I'm your cousin!" Said right to my face.

The entire room was dead silent. I looked at Nero with wide eyes, I saw Jazz's mouth was wide open, Dani looked had wide eyes just like mine, and Greed just looked surprised.

"...What?" Was all I could ask. The last thing I expected today was to find out I had a blood relative. If I had a cousin then that would mean... "Your Virgil's son?"

Nero side and lost the tension in his body. "Yeah... I guess I have some explaining to do." Nero then proceeded to tell about the events with a group called 'The order of the sword', which Patty admitted was the inspiration for her show. How the group raised both Nero and Kyrie to worship Sparda like a god, but it was all a plot to gain followers so they could one day rule the world by posing as angles, but where just using demon powers.

"Your father saved a lot of people when he brought down the Order." Kyrie said to me. "Including us."

There was a tension in the air as I put a hand over my face. I decided to see if they know something that even Clockwork didn't give me details on. "Do you know how they died, my parents?"

Nero had a grim look on his face as he ran has hands through his hair. "About 16 years ago, some scientists of the order tried to open a gate to the underworld to gain more devil arms. Something went wrong with the portal, it became unstable and demons started to flow out in the hundreds." Nero explained, then let out a breath. "We all took them down but with the portal open more just kept coming, and if left alone more portals would open up around the world. It was a all or nothing mission, we didn't even expect to come back." He finished.

"Dante had a plan, it was a bit risky but it would stop the demons and close the portal." Trish picked off where Nero left off. "Dante put all of his demonic energy into Yamato and closed the portal." Trish then looked down with sad eyes. "But there were still so many demons left, we fought and ended all of them, but with Lady being human and Dante without his powers, they... they..." Trish looked away but I saw she had some tears in her eyes.

She wasn't the only one as I had my own. Dani saw this and ran over to give me a hug, Jazz too. I couldn't help but smile a bit at that and put my arms around them both.

"I'm sorry." Nero said as he wiped his own eyes. "I'm sorry we couldn't save them."

I shook my head at Nero and gave them a sad smile. "You did everything you could, so you have nothing to apologies for."

They all gave me a warm smile. Kyrie cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Um, I'm still wondering on how exactly you have a daughter."

Everyone looked at me expecting an answer, even Greed looked interested. I put a hand on Dani's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "This is your secret, if you want to share it, it's up to you."

Dani was quiet as she looked at everyone in the room, she had a thoughtful look before smiling. "I... I trust them, they seem like good people," She then looked at me with a fire in her eyes. "I am not ashamed of where I came from."

I smiled at her and started to tell everyone about her origin's. How Vlad made several clones of me but were all mindless and she was the only sane one. How I had always felt she was my daughter but she left to travel before I could tell her. When I told her how I feel about her being my daughter and that I excepted her from the beginning.

Nero and his group looked completely shocked when I finished speaking, even Greed looked surprised.

"Well looks like you get into trouble just as much as anyone in the family." Trish said playfully. "17 and already causing more trouble then Dante did at that age."

I laughed a bit at that, then looked at Nero. "So _cuz,_ do you guys still hunt demons or what."

"Actually no," Nero said surprising me. "After the mission, your parents passing, and the lack of demons, we decided to get real jobs." He explained. "Kyrie works as a teacher, Patty dose her acting and writing, and Trish is a model. As for me, I work as a journalist."

I raised an eye at that. "Journalist?"

Nero shrugged. "It pays not being afraid of politics and bullets."

We talked for hours, about our jobs, our families, what happened to us the last 16 years. Dani and David got along well, she showed off her powers, which made jealous because he could only use a bit of his demonic energy. Greed tried to flirt with Trish and Patty, but both women just brushed him off, making Greed huff and go to the training room.

What was most shocking was how Trish had 'The sword of Sparta' at home. The very same sword Sparta used to close the all the portals that lead to the underworld.

When night hit both Dani and David were sound asleep, so it was decided for everyone to leave. Jazz took Dani upstairs and Kyrie took David to there car.

"If you ever need a hand or in my area, give me a call." Trish said before she hoped on her motorcycle and drove off.

Patty called for a taxi and gave me a big hug before going in. "I may not be a demon hunter like the others or your parents were, but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." She said before leaving.

Then it was just me and Nero, we were standing outside his car. I gave him a quick bro hug.

"Don't be a stranger cuz." I said a we parted.

"And don't keep all the fun to yourselves." Nero said with a cocky grin. "Journalism gets boring after you dodge so many bullets and politics."

"Which one's more dangerous?"

"Neither, but both are very annoying." We laughed at that.

Then Nero suddenly put on a serious face and looked me directly in the eyes. "Listen Daniel, there's something I need to tell you. When your parents past and the portals to the underworld closed, I took Yamato and hid it, or more acridly I gave it to a to someone."

"Who?"

Nero smirked and let out a small laugh. "I gave it to a 14 year old girl."

I literally hit the ground, hard. I glared up at Nero. "WHAT!?" I shouted. "Why the hell would you give a sword that can cut through dimensions, TO A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL!?"

Nero looked away a bit in embarrassment. "She nearly beat me in a sword fight." He nearly whispered.

I stared at Nero with wide eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, but then I was in a full blown laughter. "Really showing... the might power... of Sparta." I said in between my laughter.

Nero glared at me. "Hey, I only used my skills and body, I didn't use an ounce of demonic energy or power." He tried to defend himself.

I picked myself off the ground and was breathing heavily. "Ok... you nearly lost to a little girl-" I snorted and Nero gave me the finger. "16 years ago and gave her Yamato. Why are you telling me?"

Nero side. "I want you to have Yamato."

That completely surprised me. "You want me to have Yamato, why?"

Nero looked back into his car and smiled at Kyrie and David. "I'm out of the demon hunting game, that won't stop me from helping you when you need it, but I don't want David following in my footsteps, at least not yet. So I think you should have Yamato. But that is completely up to you."

I had a thoughtful look on my face. "So where is this girl?"

Nero rubbed his chin in thought. "Last I heard, she was living in Japan, here's the last place she lives." Nero took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "She should live here and her name is on there too, do what ever you think is right."

Reading the name I raised an eye brow at him. "I'll look into this."

Nero nodded to me, hoped into his car and drove off as I walked back into the shop. As I walked in Jazz came down the stares and Greed walked out of the training room.

"Everyone's gone?" Greed asked as he looked around.

"Yup," I said as I sat behind my desk and looked at the paper. "Hey Jazz, Greed, how would you like to take a trip to Japan?" I asked as I looked up from the paper.

Jazz looked surprise at me and Greed raised an eyebrow, probably not knowing what Japan was. "Why would we go to Japan?" Jazz asked.

"Nero told me Yamato is being held by a women there, and apparently she almost beat him when she was 14." Greed snorted at that. "I want to see what she is made of, and I thought it would be a fun trip before Danielle goes to school."

Jazz smiled at that. "I could get behind that, but where exactly in Japan are we going and who exactly are we meeting."

Looking back at the piece of paper I read it out loud. "The women's name is Shigure, and she lives' at some place called Ryozanpaku."

* * *

 **21N: I may not update as often as before, I was given an idea for a story and I want to try it out. Don't worry, the last thing I am doing is giving up on this story, I just want to try a different idea and see where it goes.**

 **Don't forget to Review~**

 **Also read my ' _Danny Phantom: BREAKDOWN'!_ **

**And my new story that just came out, ' _KNight Wolf'!_**


	13. The Holder of Yamato P-1

**_Phantom May Cry_**

 **The Holder of Yamato P-1**

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

"Hello Japan, the Phantom family is in the house!" I shouted as I exited the air port. I had on my regular cloths on and I was holding a guitar case on my back that was holding Rebellion. A tip Nero gave me.

"Not so loud," Greed said as he stumbled out of the air port holding a duffle bag and looking a little green. "Damn it, I'm never flying on a plain again."

"Except on the way back." Dani said with a grin. She had a black backpack on that had cat design on it.

That made Greed a bit greener and glared at Dani a bit. "Don't tease Greed Dani, not everyone can handle flying." Jazz said as she walked up behind me. She was pulling a black suitcase behind her.

"Well we better get going. Oh before I forget," I stuck my hand out and a white magic circle appeared in front of it. Then 4 glowing balls of light shot out of it and hit us all in the head. "There we go."

"Ugh, what was that?" Jazz asked while rubbing her head. "It fells like my head was a balloon for a second."

"Oh nothing, just a magic spell where we will be able to speak, understand, read, and write any language for 3 days." I said a bit smugly getting an eye role out of Jazz and Greed.

Greed looked around at all the different shops and people in around us. "Well this place is more colorful then New York. Hell a lot of these guy remind me of Lee."

Jazz punched Greed in the arm and glared at him. "Don't say things like that, it is considered rude."

I just put my hand on there shoulders and made them look at me. "Relaxes guys, after we finish our current goal we can go sight seeing and have a great time." That seemed to calmed them down a bit. "Alright, next stop Ryozanpaku!" I said as we walked off.

* * *

"... Daniel, your a dumbass." Greed said as I was looking at a map.

We have been walking for about an hour trying to find Ryozanpaku but were having no luck. I brought a map to help us find this place but was having difficulty with the unfamiliar country.

"We should ask for directions?" Jazz said as she looked.

"Your probably right..." I said before looking at Danielle. "Where should we go Danielle?"

That made both Jazz and Greed hit the ground while Dani just looked confused. "Why are you asking her!?" Jazz and Greed yelled at me.

I just gave them a normal look. "Because out of the 4 of us, Dani is the only one who traveled around the world."

That got the two to shut up. "Well I did travel for a while, but I didn't go over seas that much, the farthest I ever been was Hawaii. By the way I am a wicked surfer." Dani said giving me a smile. "I also went to brazil, they have really fun festivals."

That made us sigh a bit. "So our only hope is to ask for directions." Jazz said while slumping a bit.

I looked around a bait and found... and odd pair. The first one was a girl about 16 caring some bags, she had long blond hair, was warring a purple leotard over a pink sweater, and was... surprisingly well endowed. The second one was a bit stranger, it was a guy about the same age as the girl and was warring some normal cloths. But what was really strange was how he had a bag 3 times his size on his back, he also seemed to have a ball and chin attached to each leg, and he was still careering two bags in each hand.

"Well they seem like they might know something." I said with a smirk.

Jazz just sighed. "Why do you always go after the strangest one's." Jazz grumbled.

I just chuckled a bit as I walked behind the strange pair and taped the blond on the shoulder. "Excuse me can you-" I was suddenly cut off as the girl grabbed my arm and throw me hard over her shoulder. "HELP!?"

The girl throw me into the middle of the street with a oncoming car. Thinking fast I twisted myself in the air, planted my foot on the car and quickly ran over it. As soon as I touched the ground I ran back to the side walk were I met the pair from earlier.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She said frantically, looking generally concern.

"Are you ok!" The guy asked, also in concern but looked a little scared to.

Jazz, Dani, and Greed running right up to me and glared at the pair. "Daniel, are you ok, what the hell happened?" Greed asked before glaring at the pair in front of me. "Do we have a problem." He asked in a low and dangerous voice.

The pair seem to tense as the girl went into a fighting stance and the guy just looked a bit unease. But I put my hand up and stopped Greed.

"Let's not have a bigger incident then we already have." I then looked to the pair. "Look, if you have a problem with me that's fine, but can you at least give us some information."

The two seemed at lose there tension as they and looked sorry at me. "Hey it was nothing personal, whenever someone touches or grabs Miu form behind she throws them on instinct." The guy said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "The funny thing is that's how we met."

"I am so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt." The now named Miu said with a bow.

I put my hands up and gave them a smile. "No harm done."

"Except for throwing you in the street." Danielle giggled.

That got an awkward laugh out of everyone. "Well my name is Kenichi, and this is Miu." Kenichi introduce them. "So what do you need help with."

I brought up my map and showed it to them. "Well you see we came here looking for a certain person at a certain place, but we can't seem to find it."

They both looked at the map. "Do you know the name of the place?" Kenichi asked.

"Yeah, a place called Ryozanpaku."

That got a shocked look out of the two as they looked at each other then me. "We live there!" They both said at the same time. That got a surprise look out of all of us.

* * *

After that Kenichi and Miu agreed to take to Ryozanpaku. On the way there Miu told how she was the granddaughter of the elder there. Kenichi said how he was the disciple all 6 master there and learned 4 different martial arts along with some weapons training and training under the elder.

"Wow you are learning all that and your still alive." Dani said in astonishment.

Kenichi just laughed awkwardly. "Well I needed to get stronger at the time and I still do."

"Well that would explain the crazy weights. Kind of reminds me of my training." I said as I remember the hellish training Pandora put me through. That sent shivers down my spine. 'I can still feel Cerberus's breath on my back'.

"You have a master as well?" Miu asked me.

I nodded to her. "Well they were more like teachers if anything, I had 3 of them. Nelson taught me knowledge, Hex taught me about the world and making the tough decision, and Pandora taught me about sword play."

"Your a sword man?" Kenichi asked.

I gave them both a big grin. "That and plenty more."

About 10 minutes later we all were standing in front of a big wooden door. "Is it just me or dose this door seem intimidating." Dani said as she tilted her head.

Kenichi gave out a small laughed. "I've been saying that since day one." He said before pushing the doors open. We were all a little surprised at that, but hey, never judge a book by it's cover.

The inside of the Ryozanpaku resembled that of a old school dojo, but what was really shocking was the bonsai tree that was about 12 feet tall. Kenichi and Miu led us to the main house and quickly walked in.

"Grandfather, everyone, we have guest!" Miu called out. About a second later 6 people walked in and looked... very different.

The first one was a large, buff man with light brown skin, light blue hair, he was warring a tight yellow shirt and red shorts that seemed to show off his muscles. The second one was a women with long black hair, a calm look on her face and was just as well endowed as Miu, she was warring a pink kimono while having a sword on her back, she also had a mouse on top of her head. The third one was a short man warring chines style clothing and had a big mustache on his face. The forth was a buff man warring a brown leather jacket, he had tan skin and had a giant scar across his face. The fifth man was warring judo cloths, he had a calm air around him and had white eyes. Finally the last one was a old man but was the biggest out of everyone and had hair slimier to Miu.

"Apa, Kenichi and Miu brought guest!" The big guy in yellow said happily.

"This is Apachai Hopachai, a Muay Thai fighter." Miu introduced the big guy in yellow who waved. "The women in the kimono is Shigure Kosaka, a master of all weapons." The women looked at me with a blank face. So this was the holder of Yamato. "The one in green is Kensei Ma, a master of Chines Kenpo." The man gave a nod. "The one with the Jacket is Shio Sakaki, a Karate master." The man just took a swig of beer. "That is Akisame Koetsji, a Judo master." Miu said while pointing to the man with the pale eyes before pointing to the oldest man. "Finally this is the elder and my grandfather."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

"Welcome to our dojo, what brings you here?" The elder asked me.

"Well you see we were looking for this place when we... ran into your granddaughter." I said making Miu chuckle nervously.

The masters looked confused at Miu and me before Kenichi whispered to them. "He grabbed Miu from behind." That instantly got a look of understanding out of them and Miu flushed with embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'm going to start diner," Miu said quickly as she grabbed the bags and walked away. "Will you join us for diner?" Miu asked us.

"If it's no trouble." Jazz said.

"Not at all." Miu said with a big smile.

I smiled back and took the bags from her, getting a confused look out of her. "Well your going to need some help with the cooking."

Miu looked surprised at me. "Oh no, you don't have to help, your our guest."

I just waved her off and gave her a smile. "I wouldn't feel right if you cooked for all of us, please I insist."

Miu still looked a bit reluctant but eventually nodded. We walked into the kitchen to prepare the food. Miu said we were making curry, she cooked the rice while I cut the vegetables.

"So how's it like living in the dojo?" I asked as I continued to cut.

Miu just gave a smile. "Things never get dull, but I love it here. And things got even more lively when Kenichi started living here."

I was about to ask Miu something but I hesitated on the touchy subject. "Miu, if you don't mind me asking... where are your parents?"

Miu gave me a smile but I could see the sadness in it. "They passed away when I was a baby, I never met them. Grandfather took care of me and raised me."

I gave Miu a sad look. "Well it looks like we have something in common then." That got a surprise look out of Miu. "My parent's died saving a lot of people when I was a baby as well." Miu looked sorry at me but I gave her a smile. "Let's not dwell on the past, the last thing my parents would want for me is to cry over them."

The next 30 minutes was mostly silent. After we were done I walked out of the kitchen to tell everyone diner was ready. I was a little surprise at what I saw when I walked out.

Jazz was talking to Akisame as he showed off some sculptures. Greed was laughing and drinking with Sakaki and Kensei. And off to the side, Dani and Shigure were watching Apachai and a little girl play some kind of game. I could only guess that was Honoka, Kenichi's little sister that he mentioned.

"Everyone, diner is ready!" I said as everyone got up and went to the dining room. I looked around and didn't see Kenichi anywhere. "Hey where's Kenichi?"

"Ah, he is testing out a new training device I created, would you mind getting him." Akisame said as he pointed to a wooden door as he and everyone walked out.

I shrugged and walked to the door. As I got closer I started to hear a humming sound along with a faint screaming. when I finally open the door I saw the last thing any sane person.

Kenichi was running and screaming on some kind of large hamster wheel that was sparking like crazy. Thinking fast I turned off the wheel and caught Kenichi as he fell out.

"What the hell is that thing!?" I yelled looking at the machine.

"Train...ing" Kenichi said weakly.

Ok it was official, this kid's training was just as hard as mine, maybe harder. "How in the hall are you still alive?" I muttered as I dragged Kenichi out of the room.

About a minute later everyone was sitting around a long table. Kenichi was bandaged up but was relatively fine. Everyone was digging into there food looking happy.

"My, this is delicious, you really out did yourself Miu." Akisame said with a smile.

"Thanks, Daniel really helped out."

"Daniel?" Most of the masters said in confusion.

That is when it hit me. "Oh, we never introduced ourselves really." I then put my fork down and looked to everyone. "Hello, my name is Daniel Phantom, you can call me Daniel or Phantom." I then pointed to Jazz. "This is my older sister Jazz Phantom." Then I pointed to Greed. "This is Greed, no last name. He is a friend of the family and we work together often." Then I pointed to Danielle and prepared for, 'The Reaction'. "Finally, this is Danielle Phantom, or Dani with a i, my daughter."

As usual I got 'The Reaction', Sakaki and Kensei both spit out the sake they were drinking, Miu, Kenichi and Honoka all had there mouths wide open with large eyes, and Apachai let out a loud 'apa'. The only ones who weren't gaping like fishes were the Elder and Akisame who jest looked amused, Shigure just had a blank face on.

"WHAT!?" Most of them yelled at me.

I just side. "Look I get a bit tiered at always explaining she is my daughter, so can you do me a favor and just accept it."

Honoka leaned over to Dani and whispered loudly to her. "Wow, you dad is so young!" Dani just giggled at her reaction.

"Yeah, but he is the best dad." Dani said while hugging my side. Miu said some word when she saw Dani hug me that didn't translate, I believe it was 'Kawaii'."

That got most of them to be quiet while Elder was laughing. "My, thing sure have gotten interesting." He then looked me right in the eyes. "Tell me, why did you come here?"

"Well as I said to Kenichi and Miu I was looking for someone," I then pointed to Shigure getting a surprise look from everyone. "Her to be exact."

Everyone was quiet as Shigure spoke. "Do I... know... you?" She spoke slowly.

I shook my head. "No, we never met, but you see you have a curtain sword that I want to see."

That made everyone in the room tense. Shigure glared at me a bit as she spoke. "Was it... one... of... my fathers swords?"

Again I shook my head. "No it wasn't, this sword was given to you be someone, you see I'm here for Yamato."

As soon as I said the sword name I felt a heavy aura come right off Shigure. My reflexes kicked in and I brought up the guitar case that holed Rebellion, not bothering to take the sword out, and blocked a attack. I looked in front of me to see Shigure, glaring right into my eyes as she pressed down her sword.

Everyone in the room as shocked at what they saw, the Masters were looking at Shigure as if she grow a second head. Kenichi, Miu, and Honoka just looked shocked at Shigure and looked like they didn't know what to do. Greed and Dani looked ready to jump in but I just glanced at them and told them silently to stand down.

I looked back to the women with the sword to my throat and just smirked at her. Shigure glared at me as spoke one word, slowly. "De...mon."

My grin widen a bit. "Lets talk."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **21N: I hope you like this chapter and there will be more to come. Again, if I am late on my updates that is because I am working on another story.**

 **Don't forget to read my other stories, 'KNight Wolf' and 'Danny Phantom: BREAKDOWN'. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW~**


	14. The Holder of Yamato P-2

**_Phantom May Cry_**

 **The Holder of Yamato P-2**

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

There was a tension in the air as Shigure pressed her sword down on mine that was still in it's case. She was glaring at me with cold eyes. The rest of the masters were looking to intervene but were stopped by the elder, who raised a hand. Dani and Jazz looked concerned while Greed was grinning like always, I sent them a look stopping them from interfering. We were all standing around the table as the tension was thick.

"Shigure, what are you doing!?" Kenichi yelled in shock.

"Kenichi, everyone, stay back!" Shigure said in a serious, her eyes never leaving me.

I just gave Shigure a small smile and pushed back a bit making her jump back completely. As soon as she landed she brought up her sword again and was ready for anything.

"Can we just talk before you try to cut my head off, most of my friends do." I said while bringing my hands up in a peaceful jester.

Shigure didn't look convinced and was about to jump at me again, but the elder put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Let's hear our new friends out before you fight them." The elder said in a calm voice.

Shigure frowned at the elder but nodded in the end. We all sat down, my group on one side and there's on the other.

"Look," I said to Shigure. "If you think I'm here to hurt you, your wrong. I just want to talk."

Shigure didn't look convinced so Dani stood up and pouted at her.

"Hey, my dad is trying to be nice after you just attacked him, the least you can do is talk to him." Dani said while narrowing her eyes.

Shigure's scowl melted and she gave me a blank look. "What do... you want... to talk... about... demon?"

"Shigure, why do you call him a demon, did he do something bad?" Honoka asked.

"Actually," I said getting everyone's attention. "She's not saying demon as a insult... I think." I said with some uncertainty getting a swat drop out of my group. "You see... I'm actually a real demon, or half demon do be exact."

Everyone just stared at me, the masters were giving me a serious look while Kenichi, Miu, and Honoka looked at me as if I was joking. Apachai suddenly took out a cross and held it in front of me.

"Apa, be gone demon!" I could only sweatdrop at that.

"What, is that some kind of martial art?" Kenichi asked, not having a clue.

I could just sigh, these kids know nothing about the world I live in. "I think it is best if we show you." I then turned to Greed. "Show them your Ultimate Shield."

Greed nodded and stood up. He took of his jacket and was about to activate it but Jazz stopped him.

"Wait," Jazz said making us look at her. "I don't think Honoka should see this, she is to young."

Honoka pouted but Jazz gave her a concern look, making her shrink a little.

I nodded and turned to Dani. "Dani, could you take Honoka about back and play please?" I asked her.

Dani nodded and ran around the table. She grabbed Honoka's hand before taking her outside, the two laughing the entire time.

I then turned back to Greed and nodded to him again. He nodded back at started to activate his ultimate shield covering his entire body in black. The masters shocked at the new Greed while Kenichi and Miu looked completely in fear and disbelief. Shigure tensed and grabbed her sword, but this made Greed laugh confusing her.

"Sorry sweat heart but that won't work, this is literally the ultimate shield. Nothing can break this unless you literally rearrange the atoms." Greed said with his usual arrogant voice.

I then cleared my throat getting everyone's attention. "As you can see Greed is not exactly human, but he is not a demon either. He is a Homunculus."

Everyone looked confused at me except for Kensei and Akisame, who looked at me in disbelief.

"An artificial human?" Akisame said while stroking his chin. "How?"

Greed changed back and had his usual smirk. "My old man was pretty good at alchemy, made me by taking away his own Greed, but it came back to bite him in the ass."

Kenichi had a lost look on his face, the same as Miu. Kenichi rubbed his face and looked at me. "So your... a-a-a demon?" He asked completely scared.

"Half demon actually." I corrected him. "My mom was human and my dad as half demon as well, my grandfather was a full demon and my grandmother was human." I explained.

Shigure did not give off killer intent but she was still on guard. "What... do you... want?"

Well at least she's not trying to chop my head off. "As I said I am here for Yamato, my grandfather's sword."

Shigure looked surprised at this. "Grand...Father?"

I nodded. "Yes, you got that sword from my cousin, Nero." Shigure's eyes widened at the name. "He came to me a while ago and told me where to find Yamato, that is why I am here."

Shigure was silent for a while before she got up and walked out the room, leaving all of us confused. A minute later she came back with a long wooden box with a seal on the top. She carefully put it on the table and looked me in the eyes while pointing to the long box.

"Yamato." Was all she said.

Greed raised an eyebrow. "You granddad used an interesting weapon."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "The sword is inside." She deadpanned.

Shigure tapped the seal that was engraved into the wood. "Blood... to open."

Nodding in understatement I cut my thumb with my teeth. I smeared the blood on the seal and there was a slight light, then the top of the box opened. I looked on Shigure to see a shocked look in her face but it quickly went away. She motioned for me to continue so I did. I opened the box to find a long katana in a blue sheath, Yamato.

I took the sword out of the box and inspected it. It was light but was radiating with power.

"Yamato, the sword that can cut anything." I said out loud. "One of three swords used by me grandfather." I said while taking the blade out of it's sheath.

Then out of know where Shigure bowed to me. "I am sorry... for attacking you." She said with a slightly sad voice.

I just smiled to her. "You were doing what you think was right, can't fault you for that."

Greed was looking at Yamato while rubbing his chin. "Well we got the sword, now what?" Greed asked.

"Well..." I said as I put Yamato back in the box, getting a confused look from everybody. "There is one thing I want to do."

"And what might that be?" The elder asked in a amused voice, already seeing the look in my eyes.

I looked Shigure right in the eyes and grind. "Shigure, I challenge you to a dual." I said dramatically.

Everyone in the room except the elder looked at me in surprise at my sudden request. Shigure eyes widen a bit on her blank face as she tilted her head.

"You want... to fight me... why?" She asked.

I could only chuckle. "When you were only a kid you almost beat my cousin, I want to see how you do now that you are older and a master."

The masters looked at me in interest, but Kenichi and Miu looked worry.

"Will it be a fare fight for Shigure to fight a demon?" Miu asked.

I just shrugged at her. "Probably, but I'm still going to suppress my demon powers." I told her. "I want to test my skills with my sword, that's why I want to fight Shigure."

Shigure had a blank face on, starting to think that is her go to face. Then she had the tiniest smirk on her face.

"I accept." She said with a slight bow.

I grinned. "Nice, just one thing." I then pushed Yamato to her. "You have to use Yamato."

That got a look of pure shock on Shigure's face. "W-What, why?"

I just shrugged, the grin never leaving my face. "Got to make things interesting, what do you say?"

Shigure looked conflicted but after a minute she gave her answer.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Daniel and Shigure stood facing each other in a large room. Shigure had Yamato on her hip. The masters, Jazz, Greed, Danielle, Honoka, Kenichi, and Miu were off the side, watching. The Elder was stand right between the two fighters.

"The rules are simple, first one to forfeit or fall unconscious loses." Daniel said as he took off his trench cote. "No life threatening injuries."

Daniel then handed his cote and Ebony and Ivory to Jazz. That got a strange look from everyone.

"Why do you have... guns?" Kenichi asked wearily.

Daniel just shrugged. "They belonged to my father, Ebony is the black one and Ivory is the white one. My job requires me to be well rounded in fighting, but I won't be needing them for this fight... I hope." Daniel finished lamely, making everyone sweatdrop.

Daniel ignored them and grabbed his guitar case before pulled out Rebellion.

"A broadsword." Akisame said while looking at Daniel with interest.

"Say hello to Rebellion," Daniel said with some pride. "A sword also wielded by my grandfather. It is practically unbreakable." He then got into a fighting stance and held his sword out. "Just to worn you, I won't hold back, I don't think my demon blood will let me."

Shigure had her usual blank face but you could see the slight excitement in her eyes. "I will... not hold... back either." She held the sword above her head, ready to fight as well.

The Elder looked back and forth between the two before stepping back, giving them some room. He then raised his hand and brought it down fast, creating a pulse of wind.

"Begin." The Elder said simply with a smile his face.

 **X(Die By the Sword: by DragonForce-START)X**

Daniel dashed forwarded with break neck speed. He was slower without his demon powers, but that didn't bother him. He brought Rebellion down fast but Shigure was able to block it easily.

Shigure then went on the offensive and started to slash at high speeds, her strikes becoming nearly invisible. Daniel was able to block most of the attacks, but a few got past, cutting his cloths a bit. Daniel then thrust his sword repeatedly trying to Shigure off guard but she easily jumped over him.

Off to the side, the masters and Greed were watching with interest while Jazz, Kenichi and Miu looked a bit worried. Danielle and Honoka were just looking in amazement.

"Haha, it looks like he's keeping Shigure on her tows." Sakaki said while taking a swig of beer.

"Yes but the level of skill difference is clearly shown." Akisame said with a matter of fact tone as Daniel slashed at Shigure but she redirected the blade making it hit the ground.

"Oh really now, care to make a bet?" Sakaki said with a grin. "Who ever wins get's the others desert for a week." As soon as Sakaki finished, Daniel slammed the hilt of Rebellion into Shigure stomach making her jump back.

"I take it you'll not be betting on Shigure."

Sakaki shook his head. "No, I'll bet on the new kid."

Back to the fight, both Daniel and Shigure were exchanging blades, both a little cut up. Suddenly Shigure relisted a enormous amount of presser and jumped foreword. Daniel was caught off guard when Shigure split into three.

Not able to tell them about from the real one, Daniel blocked one with his sword and another with his foot. When the last one was swinging it's sword at Daniel, he did the only thing that seemed natural, he bit down on it.

The other clones disappeared and all that was left was the real one, holding a sword in Daniel's mouth. The both jumped back and were breathing slightly hard.

Daniel smirked before he started to swing Rebellion at high speeds, creating a sphere. He then charged at making sparks fly as Shigure deflected his attacks. Daniel then swung his sword upwards, Shigure was able to block it but it still send her into the hair.

Daniel wasted to time jumping in the air as well and started to stab rapidly with Rebellion. But Shigure somehow moved around Daniel, cutting into his back.

The two hit the ground and landed on there feet.

Daniel had a huge gash on his back that was leaking blood, but the whole time he was smiling.

'She's good, really good, one of the best sword fighters I have ever seen.' Daniel thought as he lunged at Shigure again. 'My demon blood is boiling like never before.' Daniel then stabbed his sword into the ground. 'Well time to mix things up!'

Daniel then picked himself up and slammed both of his feet into Shigure, catching her off guard. She was able to block the attack but the force still sent her back. Daniel ran after her while taking the sword from the ground.

As soon as Shigure landed with soled footing she charged at Daniel as he charged at her. There were moving so fast that even the masters had to try and keep up with them.

The two sword users met and exchanged blades before they both passed each other. They had there back to each other, both perfectly still. The tension was so thick you could punch it. Suddenly Daniel grabbed his shoulder as it leaked some blood, but he was smiling.

Shigure suddenly stubbed and fell to one knee. She grabbed her side and grimaced in pain, but there was a large gash on her forehead that was leaking blood onto her face.

"W-what happened!?" Kenichi asked as he looked between the two fighters. "They were moving so fast I lost track of them!"

"When they charged at each other they exchanged bows," The elder started explaining. "Daniel dropped his guard and hit Shigure with his fist while also nicking her head, But this in turn allowed Shigure to also cut Daniel."

"He seems to favor offense over defenses." Kensei commented. "It is almost like he has little regard for his own body."

Greed snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me, Daniel's got a big healing factor and he's fast, he could dodge any attack thrown at him and throw a attack just as strong."

"APA, You can do it Shigure!" Apachia said while a mouse on his shoulders waved some pom poms.

Back to the fighters, Daniel and Shigure both turned to each other, both panting from the intense fight.

"Do you give up, or do you want more." Daniel said in his cocky voice.

Shigure gave Daniel a stink eye and failed to notice Yamato glowing blue. Then Shigure's eyes gave a light blue glow and she moved on instinct, swinging the blade to the side. The last thing anyone expected was a blue arc to appear and head straight for Daniel.

Daniel brought up Rebellion and blocked the blue arc, but it was still able to push him back.

Shigure, who's eyes were still glowing blue, suddenly sheathe Yamato and then then the glow on the blade brighten. She then pulled out Yamato swiftly, releasing a large about of demonic energy from the sword.

The whole time Daniel was staring in near disbelief, by the time he realize what was going to happen it was too late.

Dozens of of arcs of energy appeared around Daniel as he tried to block them. But he only mange to block some before they cut into him, throwing Rebellion and sending him flying back.

 **X(Die By The Sword: by DragonForge-End)X**

Everyone was shocked at the display of power she never ones had. Shigure eyes went back to normal and he had a face of slight horror at what she did. She ran to Daniel as he got up with a grown.

"I-I am s-" Daniel raised his hand cutting Shigure off. He gave her a big smile he laughed.

"Now that was a fight!" Daniel said as he got up with little trouble. "I have not been pushed that fare since my spars with Pandora."

Jazz and Dani rushed to my side with a look of worry, along with the masters, Kenichi, Miu, and Greed. But when they got to Daniel, they were astonish to find that all the cuts in Daniel's body was gone, only some blood and cut cloths.

"How-" Kenichi said but Daniel cut him off.

"Sparta's blood," Daniel said. "Has a high regenerative capability, could get shot in the head and still keep."

Shigure had her head down before she looked at me with a blank expression, but you could see a sadness in her eyes. "What happen... to... me?"

Daniel let out a breath and looked at Shigure. "Yamato is a sword that was forged in the underworld and used by my grandfather, which means you used demonic energy."

Everyone stared at Daniel in shock. "Shigure used... Demonic energy?" Miu asked in disbelief.

Daniel just waved them off. "Don't worry, the Demonic energy won't have any negative effects on you. In fact that I think she handled it like... well a master." Daniel said with a chuckle. When he saw the confused looks on Shigure he elaborated. "Well look at me, you could of killed or seriously maimed me, but you didn't."

"But the blood-" I put my hand up cutting Shigure off.

"Is only blood, but the injuries are not lethal, hell even a normal person would be up and running in a week." Daniel said with a reassuring smile. "So don't worry about it, your too strong to let Yamato consume you."

Shigure smiled at Daniel with a slight blush and seemed to calm down.

"Um, I have a question." Kenichi asked as he raised his hand for some reason. "How did Shigure do that... light show?"

"Remember when I said Yamato can cut through anything." Daniel received a nod from everyone. "Well I wasn't kidding, Yamato could cut anything, even dimensions."

All the masters and student's looked at the sword in amazement, never seeing anything so powerful before. Shigure then sheath Yamato and presented it to Daniel. But for some reason Daniel was in thought and staring at the sword.

"Actually," Daniel said as he closed Shigure's hands around Yamato. "I have a better idea."

* * *

 **21N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE. The last couple of weeks in school have been hard with the ACT and school finals, I have not been able to write as much. They even made me test on the weekends so no time.**

 **I am hoping to start working on ' _KNight Wolf'_ soon, so to my followers to that story don't worry about it. **

**PS: For those who don't know what anime I am using, it's _'Kenichi the Mightiest_ _Disciple'_. **


	15. The Holder of Yamato P-3

_**Phantom May Cry**_

 **The Holder of Yamato P-3**

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

"I still can't believe out off all the things you could of done, you did that." Greed grumbled next to me.

Me, Greed, Kenichi, and the masters were currently using the Ryozanpaku hot spring at night. The only reason it was not dark was because of the lanterns surrounding the spring.

"Well I thought what I did was best." I said as I leaned back into the hot water.

"But common, you gave up Yamato, that sword could of made our lives easier." Greed complained. "I still don't get it."

It was true, after the fight with Shigure I decided to not take Yamato, but to give it to her. She tried to decline, but I was very convincing. After that we stayed at Ryozanpaku for a few days, the masters taught me a thing or two. Hell even Kenichi taught me a move he made called the 'Infinite Beats'. He even told me about some of his adventures, like beating a gang called Ragnarok and winning a world wide tournament. Now he was fighting the disciples of other masters that are in a bad group of people called Yami for the title of strongest.

"I may have given up a strong weapon," I said as I looked up. "But-"

"You gained an ally and friends." The elder finished for me. I was surprised on how muscular he looked for a 50 something, despite the wrinkles he had on his face.

"Exactly, I already have Rebellion and a hell of a lot of other powers. By giving Shigure, who is a sword master and prodigy, Yamato will give me one hell of an ally in Japan." I said as I put my hands behind my head.

"Oh great, you found a way to make here scarier." Kenichi grumbled, making us all laugh.

We said in there for about another 15 minutes before the masters and Kenichi left. It was not long before Greed left as well.

"I'm heading out." Greed said while stepping out of the spring with a towel.

"I'm staying a bit longer," I said as I let out a pleasant sigh. "I think my demon half may likes extremely heated water." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Alright, then I'm out of here." Greed said as he claimed out of the spring, put a towel around him and walked away.

I looked up at the stars and started to think about my life. Went from hated Halfa of Amity Park to half demon club owner and mercenary bad ass. Killed the ones king of all ghost after nearly dying myself. My sister is living with me and my daughter and there both going to school. And know I'm Japan after fighting a master swordswomen and gave her a sword that can cut through dimensions.

Thinking about how crazy my life is, I can only say one thing. "I wouldn't change my life for anything." I said out loud with a smile.

"... Happy with your... life?" A dull voice next to me deadpanned.

My eyes quickly snapped opened and I throw my head to the side. Right next to me crouching by the spring, I see a _v_ _ery_ naked Shigure that was only using a small towel to barley cover the front of her body. My brain was possessing what I was seeing and I could not stop the blush creeping on my face.

I blinked a bit before turning away slightly. "Hey Shigure... why are you here... and naked?"

"You don't... need cloths... for baths." She said with a tilt of her head before climbing into the water and putting her towel off to the side. "What wear... you thinking... about?"

Taking a breath to calm down the blush on my face I looked to Shigure. "Just... my life." I said with a sigh. "I used to be a normal guy... relatively, then I was caught in a portal because a dumbass decided to put the 'on' button on the inside and I got powers." I said a little frustrated, but managed to calm down. "Then I have to fight a bunch of ghost and protect a town while having to deal with my adoptive parents trying to kill me." I then took a breath and sighed.

"Sounds like... a hard... life." Shigure said with some sympathy.

I then surprised her when I flashed a grin. "But I wouldn't change my life for the world." I said getting a confused look out of Shigure. "If I never went through that crap, my life would really be different now. I would probably never have Daniella as my daughter," It really pained me to say that, causing me to look away from Shigure a bit. "I would never have found out about my real parents, I would never have met Greed," I then looked back to her and gave her a smile. "And I may have never have met you or the master. So I would not change my life for anything."

Shigure tilted her head but smiled at me. "Sound's like... a good life." She said in her usual slow voice.

Suddenly there was a small rustle in the tree tops, I didn't think nothing of it as first until Shigure stood out of the water and throw a dagger into the tree. Seeing this was something more, I quickly stood up and started to search the trees.

"Are we under attack." I said as I looked around frantically. I then looked where Shigure throw that dagger and saw... a squirrel run away.

"I thought... it was Ma." Shigure said as she lowered her guard.

I let out a slight breath and looked to her. "You really know how to bring up the tension." I said with a chuckle.

Shigure looks at me before blushing and looking away. "... You... pervert." She whisper.

"... Eh?" I blinked before looking at Shigure in shock. "Why am I a pervert!?"

Shigure simply picks up her hand and point's at me, or more specifically my lower area. Fallowing her finger I saw... my friend standing at attention. I quickly throw my hands low and covered myself. "Well sorry my body is reacting to a woman's body." I said with a blush on my face. "Face demons and evil spirits on a daily basis and I can't keep a straight face with a naked woman." I muttered with a small chuckle as I sat back down in the spring.

I look back and saw Shigure was still standing with her back to me, a blush on her face. A second later she sat next to me in the water but was still looking away.

"... Pervert." She still whispered so me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well I'm not the one who walked in on a guy while he was having a bath." I said with a smirk. Shigure just huffed while putting on a straight face. "God, you make it sound like you never seen a naked guy before."

Shigure kept a straight face but still had a slight blush on her face. "I haven't." She said making my head wipe to the side.

"Yo-you haven't?" I said in shock. "But your- like- 22 years old, how have you not seen a guy naked."

Shigure let out small sigh before looking up. "Growing up... I trained to be a weapons master... after my father died." I could here the sadness in her voice and I put a hand on her shoulder. "Now... I search for the swords... he has made... that kill people... and break them."

I nodded to that and also look up. "I fallow in my fathers foot steps, opened a service shop and hunt down demons and other evil supernatural beings. We both have our own goals we need to fallow."

Shigure nodded to that, she then surprised me when she suddenly leaned her head on my shoulder, but I didn't stop her. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each others company. I then turned my head to the side and was slightly surprised to meet Shigure's eyes. We just stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything.

"So... you never been with a man." I said slowly as I leaned a little closer.

Shigure didn't say anything and just blushed a bit but leaned a little closer to me. "... No." She said quietly.

Before this could go any farther I stopped and looked at Shigure with a serious face, surprising her. "Look, if this were to happen it would only be a one night thing." I said with a slightly down tone. "I live in New York and you live in Japan. I know that a long distance relationship would never work for us." But that I have her a small smile. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy tonight. That is if you want to."

Shigure was quiet for a good few minutes, taking everything I said in. She looked disappointed, but understood. "I... understand..." Shigure said as she leaned closer to me, so close I could feel her breath on my lips. "So let enjoy... tonight." She said with a slight smile.

So with nothing to lose and all to gain, I closed the distance between us and kissed Shigure. Starting a night of passion.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V-** **Warning** **: LEMON!**

Daniel cupped Shigure's face as he kissed her deeply. He brushed his tongue against her lips as they parted, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Daniel quickly gained dominance in the kiss making Shigure yelp in surprise. Narrowing her eyes, Shigure quickly fought back trying to gain dominance.

The kiss was like a battle, each exploring the others mouth, neither one giving in to the other despite Shigure's lack of knowledge. But soon the both separated and gasped for air, painting with flush fasces, a trail of saliva that connected them.

Feeling a little brave, Daniel leaned forward and sucked on Shigure's neck while fondling her D-cup breast. Shigure yelped at the sudden pleasure and her breathing started to increase.

Glancing into the water, Shigure saw Danny's surprising 13 inch cock just below the surface. Reaching a hand down, Shigure lightly grabbed Daniel's manhood. She felt how hot and hard it was, she also notice the pleasant groans Daniel was giving because of her action.

Daniel pulled back and saw the love bites he left on Shigure's neck before giving her a hungry kiss again. He then moved his hand to Shigure's nipple and started to lightly rub it, making her moan into the kiss.

Shigure moved her hand faster over Daniel's length using skill that surprised both of them.

" _Ah_... looks like you can use your... _damn_... sword skill for something else." Daniel groaned as he felt Shigure pick up the pace.

After about 5 minutes later Daniel felt like he was going to cum soon, but he didn't want to yet. So Daniel surprised Shigure when he pulled back, picked her up by her plump thighs and sat her in the edge of the spring.

Before Shigure could ask what Daniel silenced her with a kiss.

"Let me return the favor a bit." Daniel said with a smirk.

He then started to trail kisses down Shigure's jaw, making her shudder. Daniel then reached her breast and started to suck the erect nipple on her right one while fondling her left.

Shigure gave off low moans, never before has she felt anything like this. She have heard of sex before, but never did Shigure know that it could feel this good. She then saw Daniel trail kisses down her stomach before opening her legs.

Daniel saw Shigure's womanhood, it was slightly wet and had a small patch of black hair right above, it was giving off an erotic smell that just turned him on more. Leaning forward Daniel left a trail of kisses down her thighs making Shigure shiver in pleasure. He then used his fingers to part Shigure's lower lips making more juices come out.

" _Ahh_... what are you... _oh_... doing?" Shigure asked as she panted. She felt slightly vulnerable by the way Daniel was making her feel, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

Daniel looked up at Shigure and gave her a playful smirk. "Like I said, I'm returning the favor."

Leaning forward with his tongue out Daniel and licked her pussy from top to bottom, making her give a long moan. He then surprised Shigure when his tongue suddenly penetrated her lower lips making her back arched. He swirled his tongue inside her at a almost agonizing slow pace, tasting her sweet juices.

Shigure wrapped her legs around Daniel's head and throw her hand on him, bringing him closer to her. She gave slightly louder moans and had a trail of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

Daniel started to pick up the pace with his tongue while his nose brushed against her clit. He rubbed her thighs while giving her butt playful smacks, making her hips jump.

"D-Daniel~" Shigure moaned in delight as she felt a pressure build in her lower area.

Seeing Shigure was going to cum soon Daniel started to suck on her clit. He then stuck two fingers in her pussy and started to quickly move them in and out of her.

Almost as soon as he started Shigure came right into Daniel's mouth. Her back arched as she held tightly to Daniel, her eyes rolling to the back of her head a bit. Shigure was shaking with pleaser the entire time.

Daniel lapped up juices and tried to prolong her orgasm. As soon as Daniel finished Shigure slumped to the ground, panting with a flushed face, her feet still in the hot spring. Daniel looked up at her with a slightly wet face, and it was not from the water. He was then surprised when Shigure grabbed his face and brought him into a deep kiss, not minding her own taste.

"Daniel... more~" Shigure said between kisses, her eyes filled with lust and desire. She looked down and saw Daniel's manhood poking at her smooth stomach.

Knowing what she wanted, Daniel lightly pushed Shigure to her back on the edge of the hot spring and aimed his cock to her entrance. He let it rest there before slowly pushing forward.

The two moaned loudly at the feeling of each other. Daniel felt Shigure's pussy that was hot and wet, but what really shocked him was how tight she was griping him, almost painfully so, but it felt incredible non the less. Shigure felt Daniel's hard cock starch her out, it was slightly painful but in a good way.

Daniel stopped when he felt his tip poke something and Shigure yelped in pain. He instantly knew it was her hymen, so Daniel looked to Shigure and silently asked to continue.

Shigure nodded and felt Daniel's cock pull back a bit before it rip her hymen. She would of screamed in pain but Daniel silenced her with a deep kiss.

Neither one moved, both trying to adjusted to one another. Daniel keeled Shigure's breast while he kissed her, trying to relive her of the pain. Shigure finally adjusted to the pain and nodded for Daniel to continue.

Daniel pulled out until only his head was in her before slowly going back in, trying not to hurt Shigure. When he started to hear her give off low moans Daniel increased the pace.

Shigure wrapped her legs around his waist and sat up a bit to kiss Daniel.

"D-Daniel... _ahh_... this feels... _oh god_... amazing." She moaned out as she throw her arms around Danny, bringing him closer to him.

Daniel groaned in agreement. He started to pick up the pace, his cock moving in and out of her, each time he felt his dick kiss the entrance of her womb.

Suddenly Daniel grabbed Shigure by her plump ass and picked her up, her arms and legs still wrapped around him. He then started to bounce Shigure on his cock, making him reach feather into her, past Shigure's womb that caused sweet pain and pleasure.

For the first time that night Shigure screamed in pleasure, she rotated her hips trying to meet Daniel's thrusts. The two could both feel there climax building up, so Daniel started to pound Shigure with all he had and gave her plump ass a good squeeze that almost hurt but she just moaned louder.

"D-D-D-DANIEL!" Shigure screamed into the night as she came first, her juices coverings Daniel's cock.

"SHIGURE!" Daniel yelled as he gave a few more pumps prolonging Shigure's orgasm, just as he was about to cum Daniel pulled out at the last minute and sprained his large load on Shigure's stomach and just below her breast.

The two panted for air, there body's glistened with sweat and gave off the smell of sex. Daniel lowered Shigure to the edge of the spring and lade her down before laying next to her. They stared at the stars in the sky while they soaked everything they did in.

Shigure scooped a drop of Daniel's cum off her stomach, she stared at it for a moment before putting it in her mouth.

'... _Salty_... _but also sweet_.' Shigure thought. Looking to her side Shigure was amused when she saw Daniel stare at her. Her eyes traveled a bit further down and saw that Daniel's manhood was at attention again, making her give a almost playful smirk.

"So..." Daniel said as he finally brock the silence. "You did say we should enjoy _tonight_ , so... the night is still young." Daniel said with a playful smirk that Shigure returned. "So what do you say we continue this inside."

Shigure gave small smile and nodded with a blush on her face.

The two got up and quickly made it back to the dojo to continue there night of passion.

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

I blinked my eyes open and looked around my surroundings, I was in the guest room the masters gave me to the dojo. Suddenly I felt something warm move on my chest. Looking down I saw Shigure's head resting on my chest, sleeping soundly. Slowly her eye's flutter open and she looked up to meet my eyes.

We didn't say anything and just enjoyed each others company.

Our time was cut a little short when there was a nock on the door.

"Danny are you up?" My sister said on the other side. "We're going to leave soon."

I gave a small sigh but answered. "I'll meet you in a little." I said as both me and Shigure got up.

We both started to put our cloths on, there was a air of silence that was almost awkward.

"... I'll remember... last night." Shigure said with a small smile as she wrapped bandages around her breast.

I smiled at her as I buckled my pants on. "That makes two of us." I then had a sudden idea in my head. "Hey I got an idea." I said making Shigure look at me curiously. "If I'm ever back in Japan and we're both single, what would you say to going on a date with me."

Shigure looked surprised at me, but slowly a small smile appeared on her face. "I like that... a lot."

* * *

Me, Dani, Jazz and Greed were standing in front of Ryozanpaku, we were saying good bye to everyone that we met.

"Our dojo is always welcome to you and your friends." The elder said to me with a smile.

"Thanks, and here," I then handed each of them one of my business cards. "If you ever need any help with anything, don't be afraid to call."

"We'll still charge though." Greed said with a big grin that was almost evil.

But he quickly received a ecto kick from Dani. "No we won't!" She yelled as she kicked him in the back of the leg making him fall.

I ignored them and just smiled at my new friends. "Well it's about time that we head off." I said as I grabbed my bag. I looked at Shigure and gave her a warm smile. "Take care of yourself, and don't be afraid to call if you need anything."

Her usual blank look soon softened. "And I'll hold you... to your promise." She said getting a confused look from the masters, Kenichi, Miu, and Honoko.

With our final good byes we started walking to the airport.

"I'm going to miss them." Dani said as she looked back.

"They were an interesting group of people." Jazz said with a small smile. "Although I do question there mental state. Maybe I could write a paper about the mind of true martial artists."

Greed groaned and gave Jazz a annoyed look. "I pity the person that has to go through your torture." Greed said probably remembering the time Jazz stat him down for one of her _long_ talks.

I laughed a bit before looking at my daughter. "So are you ready for school?" I asked which made her slump.

"Oh, I was hoping the world would forget about that." She groaned.

I gave her a heart filled laugh and patted her back. "Don't worry, you'll have some fun. And besides, just because your going to school doesn't mean you can't come with your dad on some missions."

That got a smile out of my little girl, she flew up and quickly hugged me. "You the best dad." She said making me smile.

As we continued to walk I looked back and smiled at Ryozanpaku, where the holder of Yamato was.

* * *

 **21N: Hey guy, 21 here and I need some help! In the next chapter Danielle is going to need a Hero name, but I have no idea what to give her. So I need subjections of names that match her personality and name. Either review or PM me. THIS IS A LIMETED TIME OFFER.**


	16. Asteria

_**Phantom May Cry**_

 **Asteria**

* * *

 **Dani's P.O.V**

"Notebook?"

"Check."

"Pencils?"

"Check."

"Phycology book?"

"Che-Hey!" I said and took the book away from Jazz before she could put it in my bag. "Phycology is your thing, not mine."

Today is the first day I start school and I was currently readying my bag with my aunt Jazz. Dad was waiting downstairs for me, but Jazz was taking too long getting me ready. I was warring my white jacket with the black sleeves and blue shorts with leggings on.

Jazz let out a small sigh and held the book closer to her. "Well it looks like I'll be the only one with brains in this family, *Sniff*" Jazz said dramatically. "So lonely!"

I couldn't help but sweat drop and feel my eye twitch a bit. "Hey, hey, there's no need for this drama," I said with a small sigh before I started to walk out of my room. "Anyway I'm going, see you later Jazz." I said as I gave her a hug that seemed to instantly brighten her mood. As she put the book down I notice an older brown book near it, I grabbed it, took a closer look and I couldn't read the cover. "What is this?"

Jazz looked at me and smiled a bit. "Oh that's a book on Greek mythology." She said as she took the book and opened it up. "I wanted to keep my mind on more then just Phycology so I decided to learn about Greek mythology." She said and flipped through the pages. "I learned some things about Zeus and the Titans, but I'm still reading it."

As she flipped through the pages something caught my eye. "Who's that?" I asked as I pointed to a figure.

The figure was a woman wrapped in a dress made of stars, even her hair had stars in it, and she looked to be in space.

"Oh that's Asteria, the Titan Goddess of Nocturnal Oracles and Falling Stars." Jazz said as she read a little from the book. "It says that she was also the Goddess of prophetic dreams, astrology, and necromancy."

The two things that caught my ears was the Falling Stars and astrology, the rest was interesting but nothing much. Jazz continued to read from the book.

"Asteria's name means 'of the stars', 'like a star', or 'starry one',." Jazz said as she started to read from the book. "She didn't have much of a role in Greek mythology other then being the mother of Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft and magic. Asteria lived on Olympus along with her sister Leto, and like her sister was beloved by Zeus. In order to escape the advances of Zeus she flung herself into the Aegean Sea in the form of a quail. She then transformed into the island Asteria, the island later becoming identified with the island of Delos which was the only piece on earth to give refuge to the fugitive Leto who was pregnant with Zeus's children Artemis and Apollo."

I was in slight awe when Jazz was done talking, so interested by the story. "Wow, you would think Asteria would be better known."

Jazz just shrugged. "A lot can be changed and be lost in history," She then looked at the picture a bit before looking at me. "You know, she kind of reminds me of you a bit."

Now that surprised me. "Really, how?"

"Well I know you love space just as much as your dad," Jazz said with a small smirk. "And you don't seem like the type of girl to sit down and let things happen. Asteria may have not been the strongest goddess, but she did what she could for her freedom and her sister." I nodded to my aunts and smiled a bit. "Also you yourself are 'Like a star,' or a 'starry one' for your bright personality and especially for how fast you go when your hoped up on sugar." She said with a grin.

I stuck my tongue out at her for the last comment but mostly smiled. I then looked to the clock and saw the time. "I got to go Jazz, schools starting soon."

"Alright," She said and gave me a hug. "Have fun and make some friends."

I nodded and put on my bag before I started to walk downstairs, I found dad siting at his desk reading a magazine. He was warring a white suit with black shirt under with black shoes. He put it down when he saw me come down. "Are you ready Dani?" Dad asked as he put the magazine and walked up to me.

"I'm ready." I said but couldn't help but feel a little nerves, and my dad saw this right away.

"Getting butterfly's in your belly?" Dad asked as he walked up to me and rubbed my head, which made me blush. "Don't worry, everyone is like that on the first day of school."

I took a deep breath and nodded to dad's words before we headed out to his car. We got in and started to head to my new school while the radio played some music. As we ride I started to think how much my life has changed since I've been with my dad, and how much stronger I've gotten since then but I always wonder.

"Hey dad," I said getting his attention. "How strong would you say I am?" I asked.

Dad looked a bit surprised but had a thoughtful look before answering. "Your stronger then before the ghost war, maybe just as strong as I was when I had my ghost powers," That made me smile but he continued. "But you still have a ways to go, I would say your strong points are your speed, accuracy, and strategy skills. But you lack power and experience." Now that made me sigh a bit but my dad rubbed my head. "Hey don't look so down, your still young so you have time, and I'll teach you everything I've learned."

I smiled at me dad. "Thanks dad, you always know how to make me feel better."

Dad snorted but his eyes never left the rode. "I'd be a pretty shitty dad if I couldn't make my daughter happy."

I laughed at before I asked something else. "Hey dad, do you ever miss your old life, before you opened DMC?"

Dad just gave me a smile. "Honestly no," He said which surprised me a bit. "Life was hard for me, especially with being the unwanted hero of Amity."

When he mention the hero part it peaked my interests. "Do you ever think about being a hero again?"

Dad was quiet for a while before shrugging. "In a way, I don't mind helping people if they need it. But you won't see me flying around in spandex again anytime soon." He said with a smirk.

"Could I be a hero?" I asked a little shyly.

Dad seemed a little surprised at first, but ultimately he gave me a firm nod. "I think you can be a great hero," He said getting me exited. "But first lets deal with school." Dad said and I nodded in agreement.

It was another 15 minutes before we pulled up at my school, it was a normal big brown building that said 'New York Elementary School'. Jazz suggested I should go to a normal school instead of something strange since my life is full of it.

We parked in front of the school as kids were walking before we got out and walked in ourselves. The halls were filled with kids and lockers, no one paid us any mind as we walked through the halls before they entered there classes. We soon came up to the school's office and entered to find a little old lady tipping behind the counter.

She looked up from her work when she saw us. "Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked as she brought down her glasses.

"Hi I'm Daniel Phantom, I'm here to enroll my daughter in your school. I have a small meeting with principal Flores today." Dad said getting a surprised look out of the lady as she looked back and forth between us.

The lady nodded slowly before pressing the intercom on her desk. "Mr. Flores, a Daniel Phantom is here to see you."

"Send him in." A voice on the intercom replied.

We walked past the lady's desk when she said we can go and walked to the principal's office. Inside we found a man behind a desk, he was a big man with gray hair on his head with a matching beard, he had a blue button up stripped shirt with a matching tie.

Mr. Flores was looking from the papers on his desk and gave me and my dad a small smile. "Hello Mr. Phantom, please have a seat." Mr. Flores said as he pointed to 2 chars in front of him. We sat down in front of his desk before Mr. Flores started talking again. "So this must be your daughter, Danielle."

"Yes, I set up everything over the phone and was told to come to come in today." Dad said to the principle.

Mr. Flores nodded and brought up some papers. "I just need you to sign some things and then Danielle can head to class."

"Um..." I said getting the principals attention. "I would prefer if people call me Dani, with an i, Danielle just feels like a mouthful."

The principle gave me a small smile and nodded. Mr. Flores gave my dad the papers and he quickly signed them. While dad was signing the papers Mr. Flores looked at my dad curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living, and how old are you?" Mr. Flores asked dad.

Dad looked up from the papers and had a thoughtful look. "Well I'm a club owner, and I do a bit of... ' _Freelancing_ '." Dad said getting a surprised look out of the principle. "Also I'm 17, going on 18."

Now that got the usual reaction. Mr. Flores nearly fell out of his chair and looked at dad in disbelief. Dad gave a quick lie about why he was so young and had me, which the principle quickly bought. After another 5 minutes dad handed the papers to Mr. Flores who nodded with a smile.

"Well now that is all settled, Dani may go to class. A student will come and take you to class in a few minutes." Mr. Flores said before we got up and walked out of his office.

"Alright Dani, have a great day at school," Dad said as he gave me hug. "And remember not to use your powers unless absolutely necessary. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too dad." I said as I hugged him back before he left.

I sighed a bit and sat down at an open chair, waiting for the student who was suppose to take me to class. I looked up at a bulletin board and saw different things to sign up for, like the chess club, drama club, basketball team, and other stuff. It wasn't long before someone walked in the office.

It was a girl about my age, she had short black hair with a white club bin on the right and had a little black eye liner with her brown eyes and black lipstick. She was warring a white baggy hoodie with blue jeans.

She walked up to me with a neutral expression. "Are you the new kid?" She asked in a dull tone, to which I nodded to and got up from my chair. "Common, I'm taking you to our class." She said before we both walked out.

We walked in the halls in complete silence, so silent that it started to make me feel uncomfortable. "So~" I said slowly, trying to come up with something to talk about. "What's your name?" I asked.

The girl didn't say anything for a while, but eventually she answered. "Alice." Was all she said before she stopped in front of a door, which made me stop. "We're here."

Alice opened the door to our class room and we walked in. Inside I saw a lot of things, books, pictures, about 20 kids and one older women. It was then I notice that all eyes were on me.

"Hello there, you must be the new student," The teacher said with a smile. She was a tall woman with blond hair and was warring a red shirt with black paints. "I'm Ms. Honey. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

I walked to the front of the class while Alice went to her desk. "Hello I'm Danielle Jasmin Phantom, but please call me Dani, and that's with an i."

Ms. Honey smiled and turned to the class. "Now dose the class have any questions for Dani?"

Several hands were raised into the air and Ms. Honey pointed to one. "Why is your hair white?" The kid asked.

"It's genetic, my dad has white hair and so did his dad and so on."

Another student's question was answered. "Where did you use to go to school?"

"I was home schooled for a while and travailed the world a bit." I said while bringing me hand up. "I've been to Las Vegas, Brazil, Miami, Hawaii, Santa Barbra, and even Mexico." I said getting awe looks from the class, all except for Alice who just had a blank look on her face.

"Alright class settle down," Ms. Honey said as she raised her hands before looking to me. "You can sit next to Alice." She said and pointed to a open desk next to said girl.

I walked over and put my behind the chair I sat down on. I looked over to Alice and gave her a smile but she just gave me a blank look before looking to the front of the class. That made me frown a bit but I just looked ahead and listen to the teachers lessons.

* * *

Today was probably the most boring day ever. The teacher was nice and so where the students, even Alice a bit, but the lessons were just so boring. All the things the teachers talked about were things I already knew, so I finished my work so early that it shocked nearly everyone in the class, even the teacher.

I was currently at recess with my class and another. The playground was a pretty big place with a jungle gym, slides, basketball court, a big field, and even some swings, some kid were playing basketball others were on the jungle gym either playing or looking at their phones. I looked to the swings and saw Alice by herself, just swinging back and forth with her usual blank expression.

For some reason or another I decided to go over to her. When I reached her she stopped swinging and looked at me with a tilted head.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, her voice void of emotions. I could tell she was not being mean but just asking.

I didn't really know why I was here, so I just shrugged. "Don't know." I said as I took a swing next to her and started to swing back and forth.

Alice stared at me for a minute before she started to swing with me. "... So how has school been?" Alice asked.

I was surprised by the sudden question but I still smile a bit. "It's been ok, a bit slow and boring though."

"... School's not like in the movies," Alice said getting a small chuckle out of me. "But I rather have a normal life then no life at all." She said and I could not help but nod at her surprising amount of wisdom.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw kids whispering and pointing at us, when I turned to them they quickly looked away. "What's their problem?" I asked as I looked at all the students that were trying to look away.

"It's not you," Alice said making me look at her. "It's me." She said as she continued to swing.

I raised an eyebrow at Alice. "Why you?"

Alice stopped swinging and looked down to the ground. I could see a small bit of sadness in her eyes. "I'm different from the normal kids, I don't act like them and I don't talk like them. Everyone call me 'Queen Gloom' behind my backs because of the way I am." Alice said with her normal voice before she started to swing again. "You should go make some other friends if you don't want to be an outcast."

After hearing Alice's explanation, I said the most logical thing my dad might say in a situation like this. "Fuck that." I said getting what I could only guess was a shocked look from Alice.

"... Come again?" Alice asked as if not sure about what I said.

I just gave her trade mark Phantom grin. "I said 'fuck that'." Looked up and decided to give Alice some of my own wisdom. "Look, no two people are the same, they are only similar. I've been to so many places and seen so many people and do you know what I found out."

"W-what?" Alice asked.

I turned to Alice and smirked at her. "People, no mater ware you go, are still people," Alice blinked at that but said nothing. "Some people are good, some are bad, some are just scared, or some only do what they think is right. So I like to let peoples actions tell me who they are." I then gave her a smile. "And do you know what I think of you?" I asked.

Alice was silent for a while but eventually she asked me. "What do you think of me?" She asked as if not expecting much.

I thought for a moment before answering. "I think your very smart about the world but ultimately," I turned back to Alice and gave her the biggest smile I could manage. "I think your nice."

Alice's eyes widen before she gave the smallest smile. "Thank you."

We talked for a little bit but our attention was soon caught when a bunch of kid started to shout while looking at there phones.

"Wow check this out!"

"Who is she fighting!?"

"I don't know, but he is strong!"

Everyone seemed to be talking about the same thing but I had no clue what it was. I turned to a boy close to me and waved him over. "Hey what's all the fuss about?"

The boy ran over to me and quickly showed me his phone. "Supergirl is fighting someone really strong right now, and it's pretty close to our school."

As soon as he finished talking there was a loud explosion that sounded not that far.

"Recces is canceled early today, please return to your classes!" A voice on the intercom yelled. As soon as the voice finished another explosion was heard in the distance.

Alice and I both started to walk back into school with everyone, we turned back to see smoke rising in the distance along with the sound of loud clashing. For one reason or another I wanted to go towards the fighting, and I didn't know why.

* * *

When we made it back to class the teacher made us sit down and was ready to start another lesion. Unfortunately (or very fortunately) it was cut short when there was a loud crash in front of the school. Everyone went over to the window and ignored the teachers warnings. Looking outside we all saw someone in the center of a crater right in front of our school.

It was a women, she had short blond hair and was warring a blue leotard that also had sleeves, the bottom of the leotard was red along with a red cape and boots to match. On her chest was a shield with the letter S, a symbol everyone on in the world recognized, even me.

"Oh wow it's Supergirl!"

"Who is she fighting?"

"Don't know, but I think a bad guy throw her here!"

"Wow he must be strong!"

A moment later a car came flying at her, and it wasn't empty. Supergirl quickly reacted and caught the car before it hit the ground. As soon as she put the car down the man behind the wheel quickly got out and ran away. Supergirl didn't have time to breath as a giant figure came crashing in and punched her in the face, sending her flying.

I didn't see who the villain was, but I could tell he was very big, and very gray.

For some reason I couldn't stand by and simply watch this. I tried to think of some way I could help and that's when it hit me. I could be the same thing my dad was, I could be a hero. I heard people scream and knew I had to do something.

"Ms. Honey can I go to the bathroom?" I asked quickly.

Ms. Honey was staring out the window but nodded absently to my question. I ran out the class room and shut the door behind me, I looked around before going invisible and started to fly out the school but stopped as soon as I was out.

I realized that I couldn't help Supergirl without someway to hide my identity. I flew back into the school and tried to think of someplace to get a mask, that's when it hit me.

"The drama club." I said with a grin.

I quickly flew through the school and easily found the drama club room. I phased through the door and found a bunch of costumes inside, so I started to look for a mask. While I was doing this I shifted my cloths to my battle ware.

I was warring a black suit with white boots along with one white glove and one black glove, I also had a small white jacket with a high collar.

After searching for a good minute I found something. It was a simple black mask that would cover the bottomed half of my face and neck, I also found a pair of white goggles that would fit great.

I went over to a mirror and did a quick look at myself. I looked great but I needed one more thing, I reached up to my head and took the band that held my hair up and let my hair down. I nodded to my new look and was about to leave, but I stopped when I looked at my chest. There was the famous DP of Danny Phantom, but I wanted to be my own hero. So I took of the sticker and put it away in my suit.

With everything ready I quickly flew of to the fight, to be a hero.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Supergirl came crashing into the street so hard that it broke. She quickly got up and shook her dazed head and wiped her mouth. She was surprised to find a bit of blood on her hand, but it was nothing too shocking since who she was fighting.

Her thoughts were cut short when 2 cars came flying her way. Supergirl quickly used her x-ray vision and found both of the cars were not empty, so she flew up to both and grabbed both in each hand. As she put both cars down gently a large dumpster was thrown over her and hit a billboard. The dumpster landed on a roof and the billboard started to creak and lean forward dangerously before breaking off. Supergirl saw that the billboard would eventually crash into innocents under it, taking lives.

Just as Supergirl was about fly over her enemy came crashing in and slammed both of it's giant fist into her, making her feel pain. A small creator formed under her and she shook the ground, but before her enemy could land Supergirl flew straight up to it and sent it fly. She turned to the falling billboard and was about to fly to it, but stopped when she saw a black and white figure came flying in at high speeds and grabbed the billboard.

The billboard became transparent and completely stopped falling. Slowly the figure pulled up the billboard and rested it on the roof of the building it was on. As soon as the billboard was safely on the roof the figure flew right up to Supergirl with speed that even shocked her.

Supergirl got a good look of the black and white person who saved the civilians, and could only say one thing.

"Your a kid." Supergirl simply said.

Dani put her hands on her hips. "Yes." She said, her voice a little cocky.

Supergirl shook her head and gave Dani a small. "Who are you, why are you here?" Her voice a little stern.

The ghost girl looked up in thought for a few moment before answering. "Call me... Asteria," Dani said remembering what Jazz said this morning. "And I'm the Calvary."

Supergirl rubbed her face, she did not have time to deal with the new up and coming hero, especially one so young. But as much as she hated to admit, she could use a little help. "You want to help?" Supergirl asked getting a determine nod from Asteria. "Get all the civilians out of here," Supergirl then turned around and glared at a smoke cloud, a huge shadow in the center. "I'll deal with him."

Asteria looked over Supergirl's shoulder and got a good look at the figure as the smoke cloud cleared. It was a man about 10 feet tall and had gray hair and skin. The cloths he was warring was a worn down suit barley able to fit his big body.

"Who-what is that?" Asteria asked Supergirl, who was glared at the monster as it groaned and starts to charge down the street, leaving a trail of destruction.

"Solomon Grundy."

 **X(Hero: By Skillet-START)X**

Supergirl flew right up to Solomon Grundy and tried to punch him right in the face, but he just caught the fist with ease and punched Supergirl in the stomach. Supergirl grunted in pain but held it in as she flew up a bit and slammed both of her feet right into Grundy's face, sending him flying.

As Grundy was flying Supergirl flew up to him and started to rapidly punch him in the face and chest, her fists becoming a blur. When Grundy hit the ground Supergirl didn't stop her assault and pounded him in the ground and made a small creator.

Grundy gave a loud grunt and slammed both fists into Supergirl's stomach, throwing her back. Grundy got up with ease and stomped to the dazed hero before razing his giant foot in the air and slamming it down hard onto Supergirl, making a small creator under her, making her temporarily unconscious.

Solomon Grundy raised his hands ready to finish of the Kryptonian. But before he could a pair of hands wrapped around Supergirl's chest from below and her entire body became transparent before she was pulled into the ground as Grundy's hands came down.

About 50 feet away in a ally Asteria came out of the ground along with Supergirl. The Kryptonian painted for air a bit and grabbed her sides when Asteria gently dropped her.

"Are you ok?" Asteria asked quickly getting a nod from Supergirl as she righted herself. "What the heck is going on, aren't you suppose to be completely invulnerable?"

Supergirl shook her head a bit at the young hero. "Yes but I got nothing to protect me from magic."

There was a loud crash and roar that came from around the corner. "Ok, can you please tell me what the hell Solomon Grundy is and why is he destroying the city?" Asteria asked.

Supergirl sighed but quickly explained. "In short, Solomon Grundy is a zombie." Supergirl said, expecting some form of skepticism. "And I have no idea why he is destroying the city, he was wondering the street aimlessly, then as soon as he saw me he went crazy."

Asteria just crossed her arms. "I take it a bullet to the head won't end him."

The Kryptonian was slightly taken by the young girls bluntness but decided to answer. "No, only extensive damage will put him down, but he'll come back later in a few months and hopefully weaker."

That caused Asteria to raise an eye brow. "Then why are you holding back?"

Supergirl glared down at the young hero. "In case you haven't notice I have to fight Grundy _while_ protecting people!" Supergirl said harshly. She then sighed before going down on one knee and putting a hand on Asteria's shoulder. "And I should be thanking you for helping me protect the people."

Asteria lost the tension in her body and nodded. She then quickly walked out the ally when she heard a crash and saw Grundy stomping slowly down the street. "Well now that most of the people are out of the way we can finally take this guy down."

"If I can just catch him off guard then I can probably knock him down." Supergirl thought out loud. "But he'll see and hear me coming a mile away."

Asteria grinned and grabbed Supergirl's hand, making Supergirl look at the new hero. "I can help with that."

Back with Solomon Grundy, who was stomping down the street at a steady pace. Grundy had recently woken up after his body had pieced itself back together. The zombie man couldn't remember how he got like that exactly, but what he could remember was a shield with an S on someone's chest. So moving on pure instinct alone Grundy went to the nearest city and tried to find the one who had that shield. And that's when he found Supergirl.

Out of nowhere Gundy was hit in the chest with a powerful force and green blast sending him flying back. A moment later Supergirl appeared with her arm stretched out where Grundy had just been, along with Asteria who was holding onto Supergirl with her right hand while her left hand was smoking.

Supergirl then let go of Asteria, flew straight up to Grundy and gave him a uppercut in jaw that sent him flying into the sky. She then flew straight up and grabbed what looked like a unconscious Grundy's suit. Supergirl gave a small sigh as she thought the fight was over before she slowly started to decent to the ground.

As she was about 10 feet from the ground Grundy's eyes snapped open, Supergirl didn't even have enough time to think as Grundy slammed both of his fists in the side of her head, hard. Giving a scream Supergirl let go of Grundy and fell to the ground.

Grundy grabbed Supergirl's head and gave her a hard head-butt before grabbing her leg and proceeded to slam her into the ground multiple times. As Grundy raised his arm to slam Supergirl into the ground again he suddenly lost his grip on her. Looking up he saw that Supergirl was no longer in his hand. Looking back, Grundy saw Asteria with a unconscious Supergirl's arm over her shoulder.

Asteria squeezed her eyes shut and a duplicate popped out behind her, it now holding Supergirl. The duplicate flew up to a rooftop with Supergirl and placed her down before disappearing.

Grundy paid Asteria no mind and started to stomp to the building with Supergirl on it, but Asteria blasted right in front of him finally getting the zombie's attention. Grundy turn to Asteria who had her hands glowing green.

"Your fights with me ugly!" Asteria said while doing a 'come at me'.

Grundy groaned and started to stomp to Asteria, he raised his arm and smashed it down where Asteria was standing. But Asteria easily flew past Grundy's attack and blasted him in the face while flying past him.

Asteria turned around and grinned under her mask, but it went away when Grundy turn to reveal little damage.

"Looks like your a tough basted." Asteria muttered before she moved in for an attack.

The ghost hero started to fly around Grundy while rapidly firing ecto-blast at him. The attacks where doing some damage but they where mostly annoying the zombie as he swing his arms around. Seeing she was wasting energy Asteria focused her ecto-energy into her hands and feet and started to attack Grundy.

Asteria hit around Grundy's body rapidly, being sure not to stay in one place and dodge Grundy's swings. Asteria was getting more results with her current attack but Grundy was swinging his arms like crazy.

As Asteria was about to punch Grundy in the face for the 4th time, Grundy caught the ghost girl's fist in his massive hand. Asteria didn't even have enough time to dodge or turn intangible as Grundy slammed his free hand into Asteria's stomach, sending her flying.

Asteria was sent flying down the street and rolled down it when she hit the pavement. As soon as she stopped, Asteria got up and glared at Grundy from under her goggles while holding her sides. Pain was something Asteria was use to a bit since she did train with her dad a bit, but she had to admit.

"That hurt like hell." She hissed to herself. Asteria tried to thing of a new plan of attack since her normal ones were doing little damage. Then she started to remember what her dad said.

' _Your strong points are your speed, accuracy, and strategy skills. But you lake power and experience,_ ' She remembered her dad's exact words.

'So I can't be a power house like my dad or Supergirl,' Asteria thought to herself as she started to fly off the ground a little. 'I have to fight my way, I'm fast, I'm smart, and I've got good aim, lets use that.'

As soon as Asteria finished her thought she shot off like a rocket. She slammed her fist right into Grundy's neck and kept flying past him before turning right around and slamming her fist in the back of Grundy's head, never losing speed. Her body was becoming a black and white blur, her green fist slamming harder into Grundy each time as she built up speed, so hard that Grundy's body started to jerk with each punch.

But Grundy still stood and tried to attack back, but he was too slow compared to Asteria. The young hero could see that her new plan was working much better, but she was starting to get a little tired.

'I need to finish this soon,' Asteria thought. 'So I need to go faster somehow, but how...'

Asteria's thoughts where cut off as Grundy suddenly grabbed car and throw it at her. She easily past through the car and kept flying, but then she heard a scream. Looking back Asteria saw the car Grundy throw head for a reporter and a camera man.

Asteria blasted back and flew straight at the car, but unfortunately saw one thing while she was flying. She was too slow. Everything was moving in slow motion, the car moving closer and closer to the civilians, about 10 feet before it crashed, and Asteria was barley getting closer to it.

'Faster, I need to be faster,' Asteria yelled in her head as she put all of her power into her speed. 'Faster, faster, **faster** , **FASTER!** '

Then she felt it, a small cold in her chest that was moving like a wild fire, it was unlike anything she ever felt before. Yet it was something she couldn't say was unfamiliar to her.

The next thing Asteria knew was that she was at the car in a instant. She quickly grabbed the car, turned it intangible and let it pass through the reporter and camera man and into the ground. A moment later Asteria came out of the ground with the car in her hands and set it down on the ground while panting.

She turned to the reporter and camera man and gave them a shaky thumbs up, but her eyes widen when she saw her reflection behind them in a window. Asteria's hair was like a white fire at the end of it, her arms and legs also had a calm white fire coming out of the side of them.

"Whoa..." Was all Asteria said as she looked at herself. She knew what had happen to her thanks to the talks with Clockwork. "This... this is my core." She said to herself in awe, but couldn't help but notice her fire felt different from normal fire.

"Thank you so much," The reporter said, breaking Asteria out of her thoughts. "Can you please tell us who you are?" She said quickly as the camera was pointed at Asteria.

Asteria heard a crash behind her and she know she had to move. "My name is Asteria," She turned around and the white fire from her body grow lager. "And you need to get to cover!" Asteria said before she rocketed off.

Asteria's old speed was nothing compared to her new speed. She could feel the ones calm white flames become fierce as it push her farther and faster, the flames shooting like a jet from her hands and feet. She punched Solomon Grundy in the chest with all her strength and speed, the force was so great that it sent Grundy flying and crashing into a car. Asteria came to a stop and gave a small cheer at what she did, but it was short lived as she saw Grundy get back up.

When Grundy stood fully up Asteria got a good look at the damage and was shocked at what she saw. Right in the center of Grundy's chest was an imprint of her fist, but that wasn't even the most shocking part, what was unbelievable was the fact that there was frost around Grundy's chest and little burns.

Asteria was knocked out of her thoughts as she heard Grundy roar and stomped down the rode. The ghost girl hero with her new found power rocketed to Grundy again and this time punched him in the face. The punch make Grundy's face jerk to the side but he did not fall, instead he went in to attack but Asteria was long gone with her speed. She tried to turn around, but as soon as she did she found it difficult and lost a lot of speed before she was flying back to the zombie man.

The young hero realized that she could use her white fire to make herself faster, but has little control on turning. But this didn't stop Asteria one bit, she blasted back and forth with Solomon Grundy in between, the zombie becoming more like a ragdoll then a super villain. But unknown to Asteria, she was falling into a pattern.

When Asteria came to deliver another blow to Solomon Grundy' chests, the zombie man was ready. As soon as Asteria's fist meet Grundy the zombie man quickly wrapped his arm's around her, catching her completely off guard. Before she could even think to go intangible Grundy started to squeeze the young hero.

Asteria screamed as she felt her small body start to be crushed under the zombie's force. She tried to turn intangible but she couldn't forces with the increasing pain, so she use her own strength to try to push back Grundy but it was proving useless.

"AAAHHHHH!" Asteria screamed at the top of her lungs as most of her body was giving off white fire.

Grundy was having a hard time crushing the small hero with her super strength and fire-ice, some parts of his body having chunks of ice and burns. But it did little to slow him down.

Fortunately fate was on the hero's side as a strong fist crashed into Grundy's face and sent him flying, releasing Asteria. The young hero fell into the arms of her savior, blinking her blurry eyes up Asteria saw a familiar blond.

"Are you ok?" Supergirl asked quickly as she looked Asteria up and down.

Asteria gave a small nod as she felt her body easily heal herself. "I'll live," She said as she got up and stretched. She glared down the street as she watched Grundy get up again, but this time a bit shaky. Asteria smirked and gave a thumb to Grundy. "Hey, I loosened him up for you."

Supergirl looked at Solomon Grundy and was astonished at the condition he was in. His body was bruised and beaten, he had burn and frost all over his body, Grundy looked more like a zombie then ever before.

"Wow..." Was all Supergirl could say. She then looked down to Asteria and put a hand on her shoulder. "Want to knock him down together?" Supergirl asked with a smirk.

Asteria grow a big grin on her face as she righted herself up. "With pleaser."

Both Asteria and Supergirl flew right at Solomon Grundy and punched him right in the face sending him flying before he could even put up a defense. The two hero's went all out against the zombie man, hitting, blasted, and pounding him, trying to put him into submission.

About 5 minutes later Grundy was looking like a beaten mess, but on some small miracle was still standing. Both Supergirl and Asteria were panting a bit but still strong.

"God, what dose it take to end this guy?" Asteria said between her pants.

Supergirl nodded and readied herself. "Lets just end this before it escalates anymore."

Asteria flew first with her white fire pushing her faster and sucker punched Grundy right in the face before flying past him. Supergirl flew in next and cocked her arm back, ready to finish off the zombie. As Supergirl was a few feet away, Grundy suddenly move with speed that surprised Supergirl and slammed both of his fists into Supergirl's jaw, sending her flying into the sky.

Asteria was shocked at what she saw before growling. She rocketed off again with a roar right at Solomon Grundy but that made him ready for her.

Grundy raised his arms before Asteria could stop and slammed them down making a big creator with her in the center.

The ghost girl tried to push herself up but she just ended up flipping over and looked up. She saw Solomon Grundy raises his arms and was ready to finish the young hero off. Asteria throw her hands up and quickly created a ecto shield before closing her eyes and waited for the attack.

Grundy brought his fist down fast and with all the power he had left, but as he was about to hit the ecto dome he was interrupted.

*BANG* Grundy's head kicked back and he missed the dome, crushing the ground next to it. *BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG* Multiple shots where heard as Grundy's body jerked with each one. Suddenly a white figure appeared in front of Grundy and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back.

Asteria let down her dome with a sigh of relief as she got a good look at the person who just saved her. But when she saw his face she couldn't help but feel a little nervous of the man in the white suit.

"Danielle." The person said while crossing his arms and looking down at her, A familiar black and white pistol in each hand.

"He-hey Dad." Asteria said a little nervously as she got up.

Daniel sighed at his daughter before putting his pistols in their holsters. "When I said you could become a hero, I was thinking you would do it a little later in the school year." He said with a small smirk making Asteria body lose a little tension.

But the young hero's head shot up when she remembered who was falling from the sky. "Oh crap, Supergirl!" Asteria yelled as she saw the blond hero falling to earth.

Daniel looked up and saw the hero falling. He shifted around a little and held out his arms, a second later he caught Supergirl right into his arms with a small grunt. Daniel looked down at Supergirl with a small smirk as she rubbed her head.

"How you feeling?" He asked knowing she was fine.

Supergirl looked up and saw a blurry face that she recognized. "Mmm... Daniel?" She question out loud.

That made the demon hunter's eyebrows shoot up in surprise before he took a closer look at the hero's face. "Wait... Kara?" Daniel asked, carful not to say it too loud but loud enough for his daughter and hero to hear.

That got Supergirl out off her funk as she quickly shook her head and looked at Daniel in disbelief before stumbling out of his arm. "U-um who is this Kara?" She asked a little nervously.

Daniel just gave her a deadpan expression. "Kara, your talking to a guy who literally only changed his hair and eye color," He said before smirking. "You really think a pair of black glasses are going to fool me."

Kara tried to look cool but you could see she was nervous. Finally she sighed and slouched over in defeat but looked at him with serious eyes. "Listen, you can't tell-" But Daniel cut her off.

"I know, I know. Remember I used to be in your shoes not to long ago."

Supergirl was still uncomfortable but all she could do was accept his answer. She turned around and saw Solomon Grundy up _again_ but this time all he could do was stand, and barley that.

"Looks like he's finish." Asteria said with some relief.

"Don't underestimate him," Supergirl said surprising Asteria. "We though that last time and he was still strong enough to knock me around, we got to be smart." She said wisely getting a nod out of the young hero.

Daniel smiled a bit at the two before he started to walk to Solomon Grundy. "You lady's take a break," He then look back and gave his daughter and Supergirl a big grin. "I'll end this with one punch." He said as he continued to walk down the street.

If anyone else told Supergirl this she would thing they wasted a death wish, but Daniel was not anyone. She saw the young man fight before when she was in that other dimension with him and his daughter, how he took down that demon nearly single handedly. So in the end she trusted his skill.

As Daniel continued to walk down the street he started to focus his demonic aura into his right arm and hand. Ones he was close enough to Solomon Grundy he used Trickster and teleported right in front of the zombie villain.

Daniel quickly brought both of his hands up and pleased them on Grundy's chest with a calm look on his face.

"INFINITE BEATS!" Daniel yelled as he used the moved Kenichi taught him.

If this technique was used by a normal fighter it would do serious damage to anyone. But the thing is, Daniel is the farthest thing from normal. His 'Infinite Beats' was so strong that it punched right through Grundy's chest and destroyed his heart.

Daniel pulled his fist out of Grundy's chest and the zombie villain feel back, finally ended the long fight.

 **X(Hero: By Skillets-END)X**

Daniel walked back to the two female heroes and gave them a confident grin.

"I think it's time all 3 of us had a little talk." Daniel said to the to Supergirl and Asteria.

* * *

About 3 hours later after Danielle went back to school, Daniel to DMC, and Supergirl took Grundy's body to jail before he pulled himself back together. The 3 agreed to go to DMC as soon as they could but since Danielle still had school it resulted in Supergirl coming first.

Daniel was sitting behind his desk when the front door to DMC opened and in walked Supergirl as Kara.

Kara looked uncomfortable as she walked to Daniel and tried not to show it to much. Neither one said anything as Kara as in front of his desk. There was a awaked silence in the air as neither one talked. Daniel the reached into a drawer next to him making Kara tense, but she clammed when she saw him pull out a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses.

"Want a drink?" Daniel asked but proceeded to fill both glasses.

Kara rankled her nose, she was not big on the taste of alcohol, but she considered the circumstances.

She grabbed the shot glass and downed it in one go, getting a surprised look out of Daniel but he did the same. They both slammed their glasses on the table and their was a little less tension in the room.

"So you and my daughter took down Solomon Grundy." Daniel said as a matter of fact tone.

Supergirl nodded having been told Asteria's identity. "She came to me out of nowhere and started helping me," She then gave a small smile. "She really helped me out."

Daniel nodded before speaking. "She want's to be a hero you know, just like I used to be." He said getting a surprised look out of Kara. Daniel then rubbed the back of his head with a slightly uneasy look. "Listen, I need to ask you for a favor, a big one."

Kara was slightly curios about what the Demon hunter wanted. "What is it?"

Daniel was quiet for a moment before trying to come up with a way to say this. "Danielle's going to become a hero no matter what, so she needs someone to guide her," He then looked right into Kara's eyes. "And I want that someone to be you."

Kara was completely shocked at what Daniel. "M-me, why?" She couldn't help but ask.

Daniel shrugged. "Well for one your a hero," He said with a smirk. "Also you did work well with Danielle and she needs someone to guide her, so I think you should do it."

The blond thought it would be nice to be a mentor, but she couldn't help but ask herself. "Am I really the best for this?" She asked out loud.

Daniel leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet on his desk. "Don't know, you've never done this before as far as I know. But their is a first time for everything." He then sat up straight and gave Kara an encouraging smile. "If it makes you feel better I'll help Danielle with her powers, though I don't think she really needs it, I just need someone to show her on how to be a hero and help her gain experience."

Kara nodded at Daniel's explanation and could not help but chuckle a bit. "I can't say I wouldn't mind being her mentor, but your right when you say you should teach her about her powers, I can't help her their especially with that white fire."

That made Daniel's smile fall and he had a serious look on his face. "Yeah... white fire."

Kara raised an eyebrow at the sudden mood change. "Is something wrong?"

Daniel snapped out of his thoughts and put on a smile for Kara. "Nothing, just something I need to look into." He said smoothly.

Kara saw right through Daniel but decided not to pry, it was not her place to ask about him and his daughter's powers unless absolutely necessary. Which brought her to a conclusion. "I know nothing about Danielle." She said out loud.

Daniel actually laughed at Kara's bluntness and that got a chuckle out of the blond hero. "Don't worry, if you work with Danielle and she trust you she'll tell you about herself."

This got Kara to think long and hard. Did she want to be a mentor to Danielle, or Asteria, could she do a good job. But then Kara remember she was not alone, she had her cousin and Daniel to help her and she couldn't deny Danielle had the right skills to be a great hero one day.

"Alright," Kara said with a smile. "If Danielle want's to I'll become her mentor."

As soon as she said that the door to DMC opened and Danielle walked in. The young hero looked surprised when she saw her dad and Kara, or more accurately Supergirl, talking and smiling.

The two turned to see Danielle with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Since when did you two became such close friends?" Danielle asked with a raised brow as she walked over.

Daniel smirked. "Well we did some talking and both agreed to something." He said only to get the same confused look as before.

Kara stood up and from her chair and walked right up to Danielle. She looked at the young hero with a serious look but had a smile on her face.

"Danielle Phantom, Asteria, how would you like me to be your mentor."

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

I was currently behind my desk looking through a old book on ghost that Clockwork gave me so I wouldn't keep going to him for questions.

After Kara told Danielle her offer my little girl jumped with joy and accepted without hesitation. Kara said they would meet up at her place for petrol whenever Danielle gets out of school.

I was happy my daughter got to live her dream as a hero.

But now I had a... problem, no not a problem, insight on my daughter.

As I flipped through the pages of the book I finally came up to what I was looking for.

"Ghost Cores."

The book explained how the basic ghost core elements are earth, wind, water, fire, and energy. But it also goes into detail on how the elements help create different cores such as how water is connected to a ice core, or how energy in connected to a electric core.

But that wasn't what I was looking for. I turned a couple more pages until I found what I find what I'm looking for and then I found it, Fusion Cores.

Fusion Cores are one of the rarest ghost cores ever, Fusion cores are a combination of 2 different cores from 2 different ghost. When a ghost is born they will most likely gain a core from one of their parents, but once in a blue moon and a whole lot of luck the two cores that were descended from their parent will fuse.

Since Clockwork told me that if I continued to developed my ghost powers I would of had a ice core, I knew the part of Danielle's core that could freeze things came from me. But that brought up the next major question.

"Who gave Danielle the fire half of her core?" I asked myself out loud while looking up.

This was big for Danielle, we always thought that she was just a female clone of me, but the activation of her core proves that she had more then my DNA in her. Their are a number of ghost in the ghost zone that have a fire core, and it didn't have to be a ghost I know.

I rubbed my head and sighed. This needed to be looked into, Danielle needs to know who her second parent is, that is if this person wanted to be apart of her life. I put the book away and got up from behind my desk before going upstairs to my room. I changed out of my white suit and put on my normal battle cloths.

I opened my door and walked out before seeing Jazz walk down the hall.

"Hey Danny, got a new contract?" She asked when she saw my cloths.

"No, some personal business came up so I'll be gone for a couple of days," I told her. "Tell Danielle I love her, and tell Greed not to take any big jobs."

We gave each other a quick hug before I walked out of DMC. I wanted to get my answers quickly, so I activated Creeper and started to fly west.

"Next stop, Wisconsin." I muttered before there was a loud boom and I started to fly faster.

* * *

 **21N: I am so sorry I am way late. School starts a week early compared to public school and they were really riding my ass the first two weeks. Also I am trying to make longer chapters so this took some time.**

 **Anyway I need to give credit to where it is do. The one who gave me the hero name for Danielle Phantom was _Amari45_. Thank you.**

 **Don't forget to Review~**


	17. Where's The Fire?

************Phantom May Cry************

 _ **Where's the Fire?**_

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

I felt the wind blow past my face as I flew through the air. I've been flying for about 2 hours since New York and I couldn't help but feel a little tired. But I steeled myself not to slow down and just flew faster. As I was flying I brought up my phone and checked the GPS. At the rate I'm going I should be their in about 10 minuets. Taking a deep breath I pored the rest of my demonic power into Creeper and flew as fast as I can to my destination.

Soon I saw a area under construction with workers working on a building I once recognized. I landed not far from Vlad Master's ones owned mansion, Creeper disappearing off my back. After the ghost war Vlad disappeared, their was no trace of the halfa, but before he disappeared a large sum of money was taken out of his bank before the halfa went 'ghost'. Since no one was their to maintenance his portal, it exploded taking with it most of Vlad's mansion. Vlad still technically owned everything even after the ghost war, but he still vanished, so he is reported missing and all of his assets are frozen.

I started to walk around getting looks form the workers, but I ignored them. Wanting to end this fast I walked to a white trailer with a fancy car next to it and knocked on the door. A moment later a man came out in a business suit, he had short blond hair and was warring a construction hat on. When he saw me he gave an annoyed look.

"Are you lost kid?" The supervisor asked in a annoyed voice. He then farrowed his brows while staring at my face. "Wait... have I seen you... somewhere before?"

I just shrugged a bit. "Listen, my name is Daniel James Phantom and their is some work I need to take care of," I said as I showed him my ID. "So I was wondering if you found any computer or files while you were constructing the area, maybe in a lab."

The supervisor blinked at me before he snapped his fingers, a smile instantly appearing on his face. "Now I remember, your Danny Phantom!" He said as he suddenly grabbed my hand started to shake it. "I was in Amity working on a building when the ghost king attack, you saved my life." He said cheerfully.

I just gave a small smile and shook his hand back. "I just did what I had to." I said as I pulled back and waved to the construction area. "So about the tech...?"

The blond man nodded and started to lead me off the construction sight. About a minute later we come to a big pile of debris.

"This is most of the useless junk we took out of the mansion, your welcomed to anything you find." The supervisor said. "You know, I could actually get you some help if you want." He offered.

I just gave him a smile and shook my head. "No thanks, I can take it from here."

The supervisor shrugged before walking away. I turned to the pile of trash before I raised my leg and slammed it down. A moment later 5 red portals opened around me and 5 skeletons in Greek armor climbed out.

"Alright boys, let get to work."

With that said me and my army of darkness got to work on the junk pile.

As me and my skeletons dig through the pile I started to think. What would I find in the hard drives, who could be the mother of Danielle, or at the very least the one who gave her the fire half of her core. I took a deep breath and decided to focus on the task at hand, I'll get answers as soon as I find something.

About a half an hour later we combed through the pile we didn't much, only pieces of the mansion or other pieces of junk. I was starting to pant heavily, between flying all the way here and using my army of darkness I was about tapped of demonic power. Fortunately my luck was good today as one of my skeletons grabbed my attention, it was pointing to what I could only guess was Vlad's master computer.

I gave a big grin as finally my power tapped out and all the skeletons faded. Walking over to the computer I grimaced a bit when I saw it was practically destroyed. But it was the only one that was remotely intact compared to everything else. Remembering what Tucker said on how computers information can still be salvageable I grabbed the cover of the computer and started to pull.

It was only a moment later the casing came off and I got a good look on the inside. Again I felt like grimacing when I saw most of the inside was fried, but that didn't stop me from looking around. Again I must thank Tucker for telling me a thing or two on how to find a computers hard drive and memory files.

Looking around a bit more I grinned when I found the computers memory drive in the back. I grabbed it a ripped it out of the computer, careful not to damage the drive. Looking over it a bit I was glad to see no damage on the computer part.

Putting that in my dusters pocket I was going to summon the Creeper but as soon as I did I was greeted with a large headache.

"Forgot, out of juice." I grumbled a bit.

Sighing I walked back to the supervisor trailer and decided to find a hotel to stay tonight. Walking up to the small white box I quickly knocked on the door before the blond man opened it.

"Did you find anything you need?" He asked with a smile.

I patted the pocket of my duster a grinned. "I got something, hope it will be enough." I then pulled out my check book and a pen. "So how much do I..." But before I could open the book the supervisor raised his hand.

"I'm pretty sure my life is worth more then some scrap." He said with a grin.

I smiled and put the check book away and took out a my business card and gave it to him. "Thanks and here, if you ever need any help with a supernatural problem."

He took the card with a smile. "So where are you heading to next?"

"Well for now, find a hotel to sleep tonight." I said while rubbing my head, trying to think of where to find one without flying around.

"Well there's one about 5 miles east, I could have my assistant take you their if you want." He offered making me give a sigh of relief as I nodded. "Hey Jerry, I need you to take my friend to the nearest hotel." He shouted.

A moment later a guy with short brown hair and button up shirt came from the construction sight. He nodded to his boss before walking to the car next to the trailer.

"Thanks again for letting me see the tech, it's really going to help me." I said while shaking the supervisors hand.

We said our goodbyes before I climbed into the back of the supervisors car and we drove off. It was about a half an hour later before we pulled up to a hotel, the sun starting to set.

"This is the closest hotel in the area sir, or would you prefer somewhere else?" He asked but I could tell it was out of courtesy.

"No thanks man, this place is good." I said as I got out. "Tell your boss thanks for the lift."

The assistant nodded before driving off. I walked in to the hotel quickly before I got a room, paying for it with my credit card. The room as simple, I didn't need anything fancy just a bed. I took most of my cloths off and just hit the bed from exhaustion. But before I fell asleep I decided to call home.

I quick dialed my home number and put the phone to my ear, waiting for someone to answer. Fortunately I didn't have to wait long as someone picked up the phone.

" _Hello?_ " My sister answered form the other end.

"Hey sis, it's me." I said as I laid back. "Wanted to check in before I hit the hey."

" _Thanks for calling bro, so did you take care of that personal business?_ "

I looked over to the my jacket pocket that had the drive. "Well I did find something, but it will still take some time before I come home."

" _Um bro, not to pry or anything, but what exactly is your 'personal business'?_ " Jazz asked.

I was quiet for a minute before giving a small sigh, I can trust Jazz with this. "Danielle recently activated her core, a Fusion Core, which means she has a piece of my core _and_ someone else's."

" _... Oh... wow, that's... that's big._ " Jazz could only say.

"I know, I was just at Vlad's mansion and found a computer hard drive." I said as I looked out the window, finally seeing it was dark. "Listen, you can't tell Danielle. I want to get all the fact before I tell her anything, ok."

" _I won't say anything bro, I promise._ " Jazz said reassuringly. " _But... where are you going now?"_

I let out a long sigh before answering. "I'm going back to Amity Park."

* * *

I stepped out of the hotel early in the morning and felt the warm touch my face. After I told Jazz I was returning to our old home I said goodnight to Danielle before going to sleep. There was only one person I trusted with this information and had the knowledge to help me, Tucker Foley.

Deciding I wanted to get my answers as soon a possible I activated Creeper before flying to Amity.

The fly was faster then the one to Wisconsin, only a half an hour later and I could already see the ones sleepy town of Amity Park. I couldn't help but want to look around a bit, so I landed in front of town hall. I saw that statue of me was still standing and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. God that thing was so cheese.

I started to walk around my old home and just took it all in. I lived in this town for about 16 years and now I was a demon hunter living in New York, talk about change. As I walked down the street I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry my- Paulina." I said in surprised when I saw the former B-Queen of Casper high.

She looked slightly different since the last I saw her, she was older and had her hair in a high pony tail that reached the bottom of her back. Paulina was wearing pink shirt that showed a little more skin then her old one, and she was a jean skirt that stopped just above her thighs. All in all, she still looked hot.

"What-Danny." Paulina said in surprise before she smiled and hugged me. "Oh my god it is you, what are you doing back in Amity?" She asked as she pulled back.

I gave her a small smile with a shrug. "Got some business I need to go over with an old friend."

The Spanish girl nodded and was about to speak but was interrupted by a small explosion. Wiping my head so the side I saw a pillar of smoke rise in the distance. I looked back to Paulina and saw she didn't look that surprised, shocking me a bit. Paulina saw the look on my face and smiled a bit.

"Just another day in Amity Park, Valerie is doing a great job since you left." Paulina said casually. "Anyway I need to get going, hope I see you again." She said before walking away.

I looked at the girl I had a crush from high school walk down the street and think how much she's grown up. Looking a little lower I couldn't help but admired that fine ass she had as it swayed side to side. Shaking my head out of the gutter I turned to the pillar of smoke before activating Creeper and flying to the action.

Their I landed on the building and was getting a good look at a familiar sight. It was Valerie Gray flying around as the Red Huntress while fighting a giant ghost snake. She was zipping around on her hover board while firing at the snake who was swinging it's tail. She then took out a small ball before throwing it under the snake as it detonated.

The snake flew high into the air making me whistle a bit before it started to come back to earth. Valerie stuck out her arm and a tube popped out before a red light surrounded the snake, sucking it in. I saw Valerie slump a bit from exposition I suppose.

"Not as easy as I make it look, huh Val." I said with a cocky voice.

Valerie's head wiped up to me and I could see shock in her eyes. "Wh-what, Danny!?"

I jumped off the building and landed on the side walk before walking to her. "In the demonic flesh." I said with a cocky grin.

The hover broad under Valerie's feet folded into itself before she ran to me and gave me a hug, one I returned. "Oh my god, it's been for ever." She said before she pulled back. "What are you doing back in Amity?"

I gave a small sigh as I rubbed my head. "Unfortunately this isn't a social call, I got some computer tech I need help with."

Val nodded. "Tucker?"

"Tucker." I confirmed. "How is he by the way, you and Sam too."

Val's suit returned back into her shoes and I got a good look at the new her. She looked a little older now, she had her usual yellow shirt and orange skirt. Her hair seemed a bit straighter then her previous style. All and all she looked great.

"Well some things changed after you left," She said as we walked down the street. "I'm the towns official ghost control expert, so I get paid a good amount. Sam and Tucker help when ever I ask, but thanks to my _partner_ I don't need to do that often."

"Partner?" I asked.

"Well one thing I learned from you is that ghost hunting can be hard on your own, so I got a partner. I'll introduce you to him later." Val said with a smile. "One thing you might find interesting is Sam, she's currently dating Kwan."

Now that caught me by surprise a bit. "Kwan, as in the football player Kwan?" I asked, making sure I heard that right.

Val gave a shrug with a playful smirk. "She changed him for the better," She said making me chuckle a bit. Val then looked away a bit, her cheeks pink. "Speaking of couples, right now I'm dating Tucker and thing are going pretty good." She said with a pleased smile.

I smiled and patted her shoulder. "Good for you two, I'm happy for you both." I said before an old and pleasant memory came to mind. "Hey... dose Tucker now about how we... rocked the bed on our first date?" I asked, trying to make this sound not as awkward as it was.

Val's face turned red as she gave a small chuckle. "Yeah... I told him... and he took it... very interesting." She said before tuning to me. "Apparently he want to show you up so he... goes to great lengths to... please me." She said complacently embarrassed.

I put a hand over my mouth trying not to laugh my ass off. "Dose... it work?"

"Oh hell yeah it dose." Val said with a slight perverted smile that finally made me lose it. Val snapped out of her thoughts and had a huge blush on her face.

We kept a normal conversation as we walked to my best friends house. It wasn't long before we walked up to Tucker's house, the same as it always been. Val walked up to the house and rang the door bell, a moment later the door opened.

"Hey babe, you miss me?" Tucker asked as he brought Valerie into a kiss.

"Hey, I missed you too," I said getting his attention. "Where's my sugar?" I said with a cocky grin.

Tucker looked at me in shock when he saw me. "Danny, it's you!" He nearly screamed as he gave me a hug before pulling back.

I finally got a good look at the new look for Tuck. He was warring a blue button up shirt with khaki pants and he no longer had his red beret.

"Sam, look's who's at the front door!" Tucker called back into the house.

A moment later Sam came out an I couldn't help but be surprised at her new look. Unlike Tuck, Sam's new look was really different. Her hair was longer and reached all the way to the bottom of her back, she no longer had her combat boots and just wear regular high black boots. She had tight black skinny jeans that showed all her curves and a purple tube top that wasn't afraid to show a little cleavage.

"Oh my god, Danny!?" She said in surprise before hugging me. "It's been so long, how have you been?" She asked before puling back.

"Thing have been good," I said with a shrug before I turned to Tucker with a serious look, which he caught instantly. "Listen, I hate to do this, but I didn't come back to Amity just for a social call. I need your help with something."

Everyone suddenly gained a serious look as the tension went up. "What do you need man?" Tucker asked.

I gave him a small smile before speaking. "Let's go inside first, I don't want to talk about this in the open."

They nodded before we went inside and up to Tucker's room. It was nothing fancy, just a big bed, a beanbag chair in the corner, and a desk with two computers on it.

"So what's the problem Danny?" Sam asked as she and Val sat on Tuckers bed, and Tucker sat at his desk.

I took a deep breath and tried to think on where to begin. "It's about Danielle," I said instantly getting worried looks from them.

"Is she in trouble?" Val quickly asked in worry.

I quickly waved them off before they jumped the gun. "Don't worry, Danielle isn't in any danger... I just stumbled onto some new information." I then brought out the computer hard drive from my pocket and tossed it to Tuck. "I need to get any information off of this drive, can you do it?"

Tucker looked at the drive for a moment before he pulled out a wire from his drawer and hooked it up to his computer. A moment later a bunch of text appeared that I couldn't understand, but what ever it was it made Tucker click his tongue.

"There's a pretty good password inscription, it's going to take a while before I can get in." He said as he started to type on his computer.

Sam then cleared her throat grabbing my attention. "So what dose this have to do with Danielle?" She asked.

I rubbed my head a bit before answering. "Danielle recently unlocked her core but... it was different. It was a Fusion core." I said getting confused looks form the girls, Tucker raised a brow but didn't turn from the computer.

"I've never heard of a 'Fusion core'." Val said to me.

I gave her a small shrug. "Not surprised, Fusion Cores are rare, like one in a million rare."

"Um, what exactly is 'Fusion Core'?" Sam asked.

I was quiet for a moment before answering. "A Fusion Core is when a ghost is born with a core that holds two elements, Danielle has a core with a combination of Ice and Fire," I explained getting a nod from them. "But the thing about a Fusion Core is that a ghost with one _must_ be born from two other ghost with different cores to even have a chance of having one."

The entire room was silent as everything sink in. Everyone was staring at me with slightly gap mouths at what I just said, even Tucker was looking away from the computer.

"Dose that mean..." Sam trailed off.

"Danielle got her Ice half from me," I then pointed to the drive that was hooked up to Tucker's computer. "And that will tell me who she got her fire half from."

Again the room was silent as they absorbed everything. Tucker turned back to his computer and started typing again.

"Wow... that's a lot to take in." Sam said as she laid back on the bed.

"Tell me about it." I sighed as I leaned against the wall. "So how long is cracking that code going to take Tuck."

"Just... about... now." Tucker said as a screen popped up on his computer. "Where exactly did you get this hard drive?"

"Went to Vlad's old place before coming here," I said as I walked next to Tucker and looked at the computer. "Managed to find this in the wreckage, it's a metrical it wasn't broken."

Tucker started to type faster on the computer and opened up some file. One of the files said 'cloning' and he quickly clicked on it.

"Alright, says here basically that Vlad was tired of you always wining and you refusing to join him." Tucker said, giving me the basic run down. "So he resorted to cloning you to gain the perfect son for himself." Tucker then pulled up some photos of the mindless clones.

"What the hell are those things?" Val asked in shock.

I glanced back and saw she and Sam were right behind me. "Those are the failed clone experiments Vlad made." I said getting a shocked look from them again.

"Vlad tried to make a clone using only your DNA, but for some reason they couldn't become stable and kept disintegrating or become mindless and uncontrollable." Tucker said as he opened more file.

"I guess my demonic blood and ghost blood at the time were too much to make a perfect clone of me." I said as I rubbed my chin.

"Makes sense, I mean you did lose most of your ghost powers as soon as your demonic blood was awaken." Sam commented making all of us nod.

Tucker then pulled up a file that said 'DP-4' before reading form it. "Ok I got something, Danielle was the 4th clone Vlad made and was stable because he used a different method..." Tucker was quiet for a moment before turning to me. "He used _two_ different DNA's to make Danielle." Tucker said confirming what I thought.

"Dose it say who's DNA he used?" I asked as I looked closer to the computer.

Tucker looked back to the computer before typing a bit more. What surprised me was when he suddenly leaned away from the computer with wide eyes. "Wow... didn't see that coming."

I turned to Tucker in shock of his reaction. "What, what did you find?" I nearly demanded.

Tucker suddenly turned to me with a surprised looked. "Oh, um... well. Turns out Vlad tested a lot of DNA combinations." He looked back to the computer and pulled up another file.

"Other DNA?" Val said in confusion.

Tucker nodded to his girlfriend. "Yeah, Danny's DNA was too unique to make a stable 100% clone, so Vlad tried to combine other DNA's with Danny's to make the clone stable." Tucker then looked back to the list. "Wow he tried a lot of combos, and not all of them were ghost."

"Like who?" I asked while rubbing my face. This was getting too complicated.

Tucker looked closer at the file before reading the names. "Kitty, Lydia, Dora, Paulina, Spectra, Star, Jazz," That nearly made me have a heart attack but Tucker continue. "Pandora, Sam, Valerie." That made the girls gasp in shock and even me when I heard their and Pandora's names. "That's about it." He said as he rubbed his face.

"That asshole," Val screamed in rage making me look at her. "He took our DNA and tried to use it for his own need!" She said with some discuses.

Sam had a shocked look as well as she ran her hand in her hair. "That's... that's a lot to take in."

Tucker turned to the girls and waved them off. "Don't worry, none of the DNA's on this list were compatible with Danny to make a stable clone, so Vlad didn't use any." He said getting a sigh of relief from the girls.

"So can you tell me who Vlad got the DNA he used to make Danielle?" I asked.

My tech friend nodded and turned back into the computer and started to type. He didn't stop for a good minute before a file came up that made him stop. He looked at the file and his eyes slowly widen and his jaw dropped.

He slowly turned to us with a shocked look before he spoke. "Out of all the DNA's Vlad collected, only one was able to be used for a stable clone. And that DNA belong to..." Tucker then brought up a photo that made the enter room go into shock, even me at who we saw. "Ember McLain."

We all stood there shocked, seeing the impossible right in front of us. I walked back and sat on the edge of Tucker's bed, letting everything sink in.

"You got to be shitting me, Ember McLain, the teen rebellion rock star and one of my old enemies, is the mother of my child..." I let it all sink in while I rubbed my face. "Fuuuuuuuuck."

No one said anything and just gave me worrying looks. "What are you going to do now Danny?" Sam asked me with a worry look on her face.

I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I need to contact her," I said getting look's of disbelief from everyone. "Hey don't look at me like that, she might be an old enemy but she is still the mother of my child. I want to talk to at least talk to her."

No one said anything but they nodded, understanding my reasoning. "You do what you have to man." Tucker said, giving me a encouraging smile.

I sighed a bit but smile to my friends, grateful they were here with me. "Now I need some way to get to the Ghost Zone to contact her." I said, trying to think of a way.

"I think I can help with that," Val said getting my attention. "My partner has ways of getting to and from the Ghost Zone."

That made me blink in surprise. "Wow, your friend sounds resourceful," I said before turning back to Tuck. "By the way, anything else important on that drive."

Tucker gave a shrug before going back to his computer and typing away. "Well there's not much here, just some date on you when you had ghost power, some blue prints for a cloning chamber... hello, who are you?" Tucker said as he came up to a new file.

The new file was labeled 'M-XXX', from what I can tell it required a password to open it.

"Got something babe?" Val asked as she looked over Tuck's shoulder.

"Don't know, this file had a better encryption then anything else on the drive." Tucker said as he started to type faster. "Whatever's in here must be something very important."

We all gathered around Tucker as he typed away at the computer, faster then I ever seen him go. He had a smile on his face as he hacked, probably finally having a challenge.

"Ha, got it!" Tucker said in triumph. "Now lets see what secrets you hold."

We all waited with anticipation as Tucker opened the file and a bunch of folders popped up. Tucker moved the mouse and clicked on the first one and to our surprise a video started to play. It was nothing shocking the video, just a recording in a bed room. From the angle of the camera I could only guess it was hidden.

Suddenly I had a sinking feeling of dread for some reason. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked myself getting a confused look from my friends.

A moment later the sound of a door opening was heard from the video and a figure walked right up to the camera, blocking it making us only see blue. The figure moved forward letting us get a better look, but we still couldn't see it's face. There was the sound of a zipper coming down much to our confusion, I looked closer and couldn't help but notice how the figure looked... feminine... and in a blue... jumpsuit.

My face slowly morphed into horror as I connected the dotes on what this video was. They were confirmed as the figure bent which got a gasp from everyone as the figure reviled a woman's body and a familiar face, Maddie Fenton.

"Oh shit dude, it's your ex-mom!" Tucker shouted as he stared at the video. Sam and Val had hug blushes on there faces as they tried to look away, but couldn't.

Me, I was green right now and too shocked to move.

The video continued as we saw Maddie wiggle out of her jumpsuit until she was only in her underwear. She put her hands behind her white bra and there was a loud click that was heard from the video.

Fortunately the clicked snapped me out of my stupor and did the next reasonable thing. I wiped out Ebony and shot wire that connected the drive to the computer before the video could go any farther, making everyone jump back in shock. They looked at me in near disbelief as I put Ebony back into it's holster.

"We never speak of this again, ever." I said getting a round of nodded from everyone. I walked up to Tucker's computer and quickly put the memory drive in my pocket.

After that traumatizing moment we all went downstairs and got a quick bight to eat.

"So... what do we do now?" Tucker asked as he bite into his meat sandwich.

I sighed a bit as I grabbed a paper and pen before writing down on it. After about a minute I folded he paper up and put it into a envelope I found off to the side.

"I need this delivered to Ember," I then turned to Val. "So you think you can call that partner of yours?"

Val nodded before she pulled out a... whistle. She got up from her chair and started to walk to the front door. "Let's do this outside, it will be easier to hear."

We followed her outside to the front of the house where she blow the silent whistle. After that we waited... and waited... and waited... and waited some more.

"What are we waiting fo-" I was about to ask but was cut off as I hiccuped a blue mist.

I instantly but my hands on Ebony and Ivory but Val stopped me with a smile. A moment later a ghost appeared in front of her that nearly made me jump and point my weapons at it. But I quickly put them down when I saw who it was.

"Wulf?" I asked in shocked as I stared at the ghost werewolf.

The werewolf didn't look that much different since the Ghost War, but instead of having a green jail suit he was warring a green hoodie.

"Friend!" Wulf said in broken English as he gave me a big hug.

"I missed you to buddy." I wheezed before he bulled back. I then turned to Val with a confused look. "Mind explaining to me how exactly Wulf become your partner?" I asked with a amused face.

Val gave a small smile. "About a month after you left things were not getting easy for me, since random ghost portal kept appearing all over town and I had no constant access to the ghost zone, so work was piling up." She then turn to Wulf and gave him a smile, one he returned. "About 5 months ago I was in a bind and nearly lost my life, but Wulf came to my rescuer. I asked him if he wanted anything and all he said was, 'freedom'. So he's been helping me with ghost ever since and living in Amity."

" _So what dose Phantom need?_ " Wulf asked me in Esperanto, the only languish I understand other then English.

I took out the letter and handed it to Wulf getting a confused look out of him. "I need you to get this letter to Ember McLain, can you do that for me?" I asked while handing him the letter, getting a slightly confused look out of him.

" _The siren?_ " Wulf asked making me nod.

"Listen, this letter is very important. I need you to get this letter to her no mater what." I said making sure he felt the gravity of this situation. "And if she agrees to come to me, open a portal for her."

Wulf gave a determine nod before his claws popped out of his paw. He then pulled his arm back, swiped the air and creating a green tear before jumping into it, the tear closing behind him.

I then turned to Val. "You going to be ok without him for a few hours?"

Val gave a cocky grin and put her hand on her him. "Hey don't underestimate me, I've been protecting this city before Wulf even came." She said making me give a small laugh.

"So what are you going to now Danny?" Sam asked me and I gave her a sad smile.

"Got to head home and wait for Ember." I said getting a sad look from everyone.

"But dude, you just got here." Tucker said.

"I know I know, but this is about my daughter," I said making them nod sadly. "I can't cut any corners, not with something this important."

They all nodded to what I said with a sad look on there faces.

Sam then turned to Tucker with a small smile. "Hey Tucker, remember when Danny was just a clueless kid in high school." Sam said making Tucker laugh and my eye twitch. "Now he's turned into a great man and a great father." She said making me give her a warm smile.

We all got into a group hug before parting. "Remember if your ever in New Your look me up and," I then bulled out one of my card and handed it to them. "Don't be afraid to call."

With that said and one last goodbye I activated Creeper and started to fly back home.

* * *

Deep in the Ghost Zone, three ghostly women sat in a realm. These young women were none other Kitty, Ember, and Spectra, hanging out in Ember's realm, which resembled a apartment building room.

Right now none of the woman were in the best of moods. For Ember it was the fact she just broke up with her boyfriend Skulker, who had spend all of his time hunting rouge ghost in the zone and no time with her.

Spectra just got out of a relationship with Bertrand, her assistant turned boyfriend, when he wasn't meeting her expatiation's of a man, never standing up for her, just excepting that she was bad, and horrible in bed. Spectra had enough of it and dumped the green blob for good, both as a boyfriend and an assistant.

But the one in the most foul mood was Kitty, after Kitty got back together with Johnny thanks to Danny, things have been great for them. But for several months her boyfriend Johnny had been acting weird, being gone for several hours, coming home exhausted with a satisfied smile, being extremely nervous around her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see something was up. When Kitty confronted him about it and he said it was nothing, when it was a god damn something. She yelled at him and told him they were taking a break before she stormed out of his realm, ignoring the broken look on his face.

Now the three ghost beauty's were hanging out, trying to forget there boyfriends for the night.

"So what do you girls want to do?" Spectra asked.

"We could watch a movie, or maybe see if we can go to the human world?" Kitty suggested.

"I watch all the movies I have a dozen times, and there's no constant connection to the human world anymore. We would have to wait for a natural portal." Ember said as she toned her guitar.

The three women pondered on what to do but all were drawing a blank.

"Common girls," Ember said as she stood in front of her friends. "We got to do something, we can't just sit on our asses and let our afterlife pass us."

That got a smile out of Kitty and Spectra as they both stood up. "Right, let's go to a bar and see where things take us." Kitty said as they all walked to the door of Ember's Realm.

As the three wear about to exit the realm Ember raised a arm, stopping them. "Wait," Ember said as she stared at the door. "Someone's here." She said as she felt s presence in front of her door.

A moment later there was a knock at the door making the girls look at each other.

"If that's Johnny I'm going to be pissed." Kitty said as she folded her arms and Ember walked to the took.

When Ember opened the door last thing she expected was to be looking at the end of a maw. She jumped back in shock and brought up her guitar, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hey, it's the werewolf." Spectra said from behind Ember. "You remember, from the Ghost War?" She asked her friends as they slowly nodded.

Wulf smiled as at the girls, he had been searching for the siren for hours and finally he found her. He started to explain the situation to her, but unfortunately none of them spoke Esperanto, so he just got confused looks from the girls.

"English mother fucker, do you speak it?" Ember asked, starting to get annoyed at the foreign language.

Wulf had an annoyed look on his face as he brought up the Letter Daniel gave him and handed it to Ember. "From Phantom." Wulf said getting a shocked look form the girls.

"Wait, wait, wait, Phantom, as in Danny Phantom?" Kitty asked with a look of shock from her and her friends, and who could blame them.

After the Ghost War Phantom disappeared after he was taken by Clockwork. No one had heard from him for over half a year, there were a bunch of rumors floating around about his disappearance. Some say he was taken as the apprentice of Clockwork and would become the next master of time, others say he was locked away by the Observants because they were scared of his power, there was even one that said he was being trained by Clockwork to be the next Ghost King, or that the fight with Pariah Dark was too much and he just ended.

The girls were brought out of there thoughts when Wulf brought up a single claw and cut the letter open for Ember. The siren quickly took the letter out and began to read it out loud.

* * *

 _Dear Ember McLain_

 _I recently came upon some information I need discuses with you. If you want to talk to me, find a way to the human world and go to New York City before finding a night club called 'The Underworld', the address is at the bottom._

 _Look, I now this sound crazy coming from an old enemy, but the fact is you'll want to here this too. So please meet me at The Underworld as soon as you can, you'll have an invite._

 _You have a week before I Give up._

 _From Daniel James Phantom, A.K.A Danny Phantom. _

* * *

As soon as Ember was done reading the letter out loud, she couldn't help but feel both shock and confusion. Shock from the fact she just got a letter from Phantom who had been missing for more then half a year, and confusion from wondering what he could want with her.

"Oh my god, it's a love letter!" Kitty squealed in excitement.

Ember looked at Kitty as if she grow a second head before rolling her eyes, remembering how her best friend can be a hopeless romantic. "Common Kitty, there is no way this is a love letter, it's just Phantom trying to contact me, nothing more."

"Maybe, but why is he trying to call you of all ghost?" Spectra asked as she looked over the letter.

Ember thought about the whole thing. On one hand this did smell a bit fishy, but on the other she didn't have anything to lose and it would give the girls and excuse to get out of the Ghost Zone.

"Well what ever it is, at least we get to go to a club." Ember said with a grin. "So what do you say girls, a road trip to New York City?"

That got a smile out of the girls but Spectra's quickly faded. "Wait, how are we going to get to the human world?" Spectra asked the unanswered question.

That got a frown out of the younger girls as they all started to think. They were interrupted out of their thoughts when they heard someone clear there voice. Turning to the door the girls notice that there werewolf ghost was still their.

"Are you going to friend?" Wulf asked with broken English.

Ember was a bit confused but nodded eventually. "Yes." She said slowly.

Wulf gave a toothy smile that unnerved the ghostly women a bit. "Then I take you to human world." He said.

"How, do you know where a portal is going to appear?" Kitty asked in confusion.

Wulf just gave them a sly grin. "I make portal." Was all he said before floating away.

That got a shocked look from the girls. Making a portal from the Ghost Zone was not an easy task, it required a lot power and consideration to even open a portal for one ghost, but for three it was an easy feat. Ember herself could teleport back to the Ghost Zone but she couldn't leave, easy one way, impossible for the other.

The three ghostly women fallowed Wulf just outside Ember's realm, Wulf pulled his arm back and created a tear. The girls looked at the tear in astonishment.

"Well, next stop New York city." Kitty squealed in excitement before the three ghost flew through the portal and Wulf close behind them.

This all went down fast, but unknown to then a certain biker was watching the whole thing from afar.

* * *

After the ghost girls got out of the Ghost Zone they made their way to New York, but not without having some fun along the way. One of those fun things was when Kitty won a Jeep in a poker game at a casino along with a lot of cash, they were currently riding the Jeep all the way to New York. They didn't need the Jeep since they all could fly, but it was fun for them.

They also updated there cloths a bit with the poker winnings. Ember was warring a black leather jacket that said 'Rock On' on the back, she also had a pair of black jeans and her usual boots. Kitty had red shirt that hugged her breast making them pop out a bit and look bigger, she also had a red frilly skirt that was a bit shorter then her last on and high black boots. Spectra donned an open red jacket with a white button shirt and a red mini skirt.

The girls have been heading to New York for the past two days, no one in a hurry to meet the halfa in New York. Spectra was currently behind the wheel, Kitty in the back while looking at a map and Ember in the front toning her guitar.

"We should be in New York city by night fall." Kitty said as she looked up from the map.

Spectra glanced at Ember from the corner of her eye and saw her brows furrow. "You ok Em, you look a little troubled?" Spectra said startling the rock star.

Ember looked as Spectra a bit before shrugging. "I'm just wondering what babypop want's to tell me?"

"His undying love for you," Kitty said in a dreamy voice, getting a eye roll from the other two. "Common, Phantom's been gone for about half a year, he just calls you out of the blue, ask you to meet him at some nightclub, and he said Ember would want to here what he has to say. If that's not a confession then I don't know what is." She finished with a winning smile.

Ember just shook her head and gave a small chuckle. "Look, I just left Skulker and I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Plus babypop's... babypop, he's the goody two shoes boy scout, I'm too badass for him."

Spectra couldn't help but scoff at her friend. "Yeah, he's also the one who ended Pariah Dark, or don't you remember the Ghost War." She said with a little sarcasm.

That got the girls to shut up. Phantom was technically one of the strongest beings to ever enter the Ghost Zone, the power he used to end Pariah was still completely unknown to them.

"You... you don't think he want's revenge, right?" Kitty asked a little nervously, having never actually fought Phantom.

Both Ember and Spectra scoffed. "Doubtful." They said at the same time.

They might not be on Phantom's hit list but one thing was for sure, only a suicidal ghost would want to fuck with Phantom now.

After a couple of hours later night fall came and the ghostly trio enter New York City. They couldn't help but admire the sights as they drove down the road.

"So where's this club Ember?" Spectra asked.

Ember pulled out the letter and told her the address.

"Well that doesn't help a lot, we don't even know where even start." Kitty said as she looked out the window.

The girls kept driving for a while looking for The Underworld, but weren't having much luck. "That's it, I'm asking for directions!" Ember said in frustration before lowering the window at the next red light. She stuck her head out window and called on the car next to them. "Hey buddy," She called, making the car next to them lower their window. "Do you know where to find a nightclub called The Underworld?" She asked.

They were given quick directions by the driver and were pleased to know the nightclub wasn't far. Soon the ghostly trio pulled up to The Underworld and were slightly shocked at the sight.

"Wow, Danny sure knows how to pick a hot place." Kitty said as she looked the place over.

They quickly parked the car before heading to the front of The Underworld.

Spectra looked over the long line. "Damn, that's a good 3 hours of waiting right their." She said with a click of her tongue.

"Well the dipstick said I had an invite, let's see if he's not full of shit." Ember said as they walked to the front of the line. "Plus we can just go in intangible if they won't let us in."

The bouncer at the front door saw the ladies approach and he brought up a clipboard. "Do you have an invitation?" He asked.

"I guess, I'm Ember McLain." Ember said with a shrug.

The bouncer looked over the list and flipped through some pages before finding that name. "Ah here you are, I'm suppose to escort you to the VIP section." He said as he moved the rope to let Ember in.

"Hey I'm not leaving my girls behind." Ember said as she throw her arms around Spectra and Kitty, getting a smile out of them. "You want me, they come too."

The bouncer was quiet for a moment before looking at the clipboard then shrugging. "Ok, say's here you can have guests." He said before they walked inside.

The inside of the nightclub was lively, an up beat song playing, people dancing and drinking. "Wow this seems like a really popular place." Kitty said as she looked around while fallowing the bouncer.

"Holy shit," Ember said in shock getting her friends attention. When they fallowed her line of sight they were shocked as well. "P-Phantom." She said as they still fallowed the bouncer.

Over in the VIP section of the club was Phantom in his black suit, along with his sister Jazz and some man that was older then them. They were all smiling and having a great time.

"Oh yum." Spectra said with a sexy smile as she looked Phantom and Greed up and down. "If you don't want Phantom I'll take him for a ride."

Her friends ignored her and continued to walk to the VIP section. One they were close enough and Phantom saw them his expression changed so one calmer.

"Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra, and Kitty, it's so good to see all of you." Phantom said as the three ghostly women entered the VIP section. "Please, have a seat."

The three looked at each other a bit before they sat next to each other, across from Phantom and his group.

"Interesting meeting point," Ember said as she looked around the club. "But we got to asked about a million questions dipstick."

Daniel looked slightly surprised at Ember. "Huh, never knew you were interested in me." Daniel said with a chuckle.

"Well considering you dropped off the map of two world after the Ghost War, I think we have a right to be a little curious Danny." Kitty said as she leaned forward a bit. "So the question on all are minds is, 'What the hell happened to you'?" She said with a smile.

Daniel gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed his head. "Well as you can tell a lot has happened since the Ghost War," He then snapped his fingers and smirked. "But before we start talking, would you like some drinks," He said as he called a waitress over. "Don't worry, their on the house."

The girls were surprised but ordered anyway. Ember and Kitty both got whisky, Spectra and Jazz both got wine, and finally both Daniel and Greed had scotch.

"A women with taste I see." Spectra said to Jazz as she sipped her wine.

"Well I had time to grow since you tried to kill me." Jazz said while giving Spectra a light glare.

The tension in the air instantly went up, but Spectra just gave Jazz a cool smile. "I wasn't going to kill you, I don't kill." She said with some seriousness that surprised Daniel and Jazz. "I was only going to hurt you, a girls got to live right." She said calmly.

Jazz glared at the red head ghost, she hated how this ghost used phycology for her own gain. Just as she was about to say something her brother put her hand up, stopping her.

"Look I hate to do this but I need you to hold this off until we're done talking. Can you do that sis?" Daniel asked his sister a seriously getting a nod out of her. He then turned to the girls and gave them a serious look, surprising them a bit. "Look, you asked me what happen after the Ghost War I'll tell you. Long story short, I was training for about six months before moving to New York, opened my one little business here."

"What do you do, more ghost busting?" Ember couldn't help but joke a bit.

Daniel just gave a big grin and opened his arms. "I opened a club." I said as I kicked my feet up on the low table.

The ghostly women jaws dropped as they looked at my. After about 10 minutes they were able to pull themselves together, but their were sill some looks of disbelief from them.

"Wow Danny, when you go you go big." Kitty said as she looked around before bumping her elbow into Ember. "Not such a boy scout anymore, huh Ember." She said making Ember look away with a slight glare.

"Boy scout is not what I would use do describe this guy," Greed said as he took a big gulp of his scotch, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh really," Spectra asked with a flurry smile to Greed. "And how would you describe him?" She asked as she leaned forward.

Greed grinned, showing off his teeth. "Someone you don't fuck with, me on the other hand," He then leaned closer while giving his own flirty smile. "That's all up to you."

Daniel quickly cleared his throat getting their attention. "As much as I love seeing you guy flirt I still need to talk to Ember on why I called her here," He said before looking to everyone. "So no interruptions." He then turned to Ember. "Listen Ember, you need to know-"

"Kitty!" A voice yelled cutting Daniel off.

"God damn it!" Daniel said in annoyance before everyone turned to the voice.

There came running to them was none other then Johnny 13.

"Johnny, what the hell are you doing here!?" Kitty said in outrage as she stomped up him, her friends behind her.

"Sorry babypop, but your going to have to wait a minute." Ember said as she fallowed her friend.

Daniel groaned while rubbing his face, he felt a hand rub his back and he turned to see his sister give him a encouraging smile. He smiled back before he got up and fallowed the female ghosts, alone with Jazz and Greed.

"What are you doing here Johnny, I told you we're on a break." Kitty said as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Kitten please, just let me explain." Johnny said, practically begging.

"I don't want to here it, you've been lying to me for months. I just... I need sometime to think." She said with a tired sigh before she looked away. "I don't even know if I want to get back together with you." She said with a whisper but Johnny heard it clear as day.

"Kitty... you... you can't mean that." Johnny said with a sad look.

Kitty looked at Johnny before letting out a small breath. "Johnny, I love you, I really do," This got a hopeful look from the biker ghost but it quickly went away again with what she said next. "But I can't keep doing this, the lying, the arguments, you always flirting with other girls. I just can't." She said before turning away from him.

Johnny walked up behind Kitty with his hand out. "Kitty... please, let me explain, that's all I'm asking."

He was about to put his hand on Kitty's shoulder but Ember and Spectra quickly stood between them. "Look 13, Kitty said she needs some space, so let her." Ember said with a glare.

Johnny looked between the two ghost girls and was about to say something, but Daniel quickly interrupted.

"As much as I like seeing a lovers drama, I think we should take this upstairs." Daniel said getting a confused look from the girls but a shocked look from Johnny. "We're starting to make a crowd." Daniel said as he looked around and saw people staring at us.

"Whoa kid... that you?" The biker asked and Daniel only giving him a big grin.

They made their way upstairs to the privet section of Daniel's club, used only for privet party's that are formal or too extreme. It was smaller then the one downstairs, a piano in the back, a bar with about 100 different on the wall, a pool in the large balcony with a hot tub off to the side, some couches off to the walls and in the center of the room that surrounded a fireplace.

All the ghost looked around in astonishment, all of them wondering the same thing.

"Damn babypop, how the hell did you afford this place." Ember said as they all sat down on the couches by the fire place.

Daniel gave a big grin and just shrug. "Oh you know made, made a good deal here and their, inherited a small fortune, you know how it goes." He then turned to Johnny and Kitty, one with a pitying look and the other with a glare. "I take it you two are having trouble in paradise?"

Kitty started to explain the situation of her and Johnny, who did not say anything until she was finish.

"Kitten if you let me explain-"

"Save it Johnathon," Spectra said using his real name. "If Kitty doesn't want to talk to you then she doesn't have to."

Johnny looked ready to fight Spectra but just took a deep breath and put his hand in his pocket. Daniel looked closer and saw the biker ghost my be grabbing something in his pocket.

Daniel gave a small huff getting everyone's attention before he turned to Kitty. "Look, I know it's not my place but can you let the guy talk before you shoot him down." He said while pointing to Johnny, getting a grateful smile out of him.

Kitty looked at Daniel in disbelief... before sighing. "Fine, fine," She said with a slightly annoying voice, getting a sigh of relief from Johnny. "Say what you have to say, but if Spectra feels like your lying, your ass if fried." She said in a dangerous voice, making Johnny nod rapidly.

The biker took a breath before talking. "Kitty, remember that small fight we had a couple of months ago and I went out for a ride," He said getting a nod from Kitty. "Well while I was riding I found a portal and derided to ride around in the human world. While I was riding I found something," He said as he pulled something out of his pocket and put it around Kitty's hand. "I found this." He said as he pulled back to revile a bracelet.

Kitty looked closer at the bracelet, when she did her eyes instantly went wide and she put a hand over her mouth. "Johnny... is... is this..." She couldn't even say anything as she had tears coming out of her eyes.

Her friends looked worried at her, even Jazz, Greed just gave a blank look as he drank his scotch and Daniel just looked curious.

Johnny gave a smile as he sat next to Kitty and put a hand over hers. "I found it when I was in the human world, in a antique store. I was about a second away from stealing it... but I didn't, this is to important to steal. So I started to make money whenever I was in the human world, odd jobs like fixing bikes, cars, things like that." He then frowned. "I just bought it when you... got mad and left me." He said getting a look of horror from Kitty.

"J-Johnny if I had known-" Kitty started to say in a panic but Johnny just put his hand up and stopped her while giving her a small smile.

"I know, that's why I didn't give up." Johnny said.

The next thing that surprised everyone was when Kitty grabbed Johnny's face and brought him into a passionate kiss, throwing her arms around him. The kiss lasted for a good 5 minutes before the both came up for air that they didn't even need.

Daniel cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I am actually curious on what the hell is going on." Daniel said with a grin, getting a nod from everyone who cared. "So you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on."

Kitty nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Johnny gave this to me before... before we became ghost, when we were alive." She said getting a gasp from her friends. "He said it was a symbol of our eternal bond together, our love. After we became ghost we tried to find it but it was stolen, I thought it was lost forever... until now." She said lovingly as she looked at Johnny.

Their was a silent in the air before their was the sound of someone clapping. Everyone turned to Daniel as he was leaning back in the couch while clapping slowly, he gave Kitty and Johnny a big smile that somehow gave them chills.

"I'm happy for you both, really I am, but," He said before turning to Ember. "I _still_ need to talk to Ember," He said with a slightly strained voice. "So please, NO. MORE. INTERUPTIONS." Daniel said as his voice shook with every word, making everyone lean back a bit.

"Whoa cool it babypop, no more interruptions," Ember said as she brought her hands up. "Scouts honor." She said with a peace sigh and a smirk.

That calmed Daniel down a bit and he gave a slight chuckle. "I would bet this entire club that you were never in the scouts." He said before he looked to Ember with a more serious look. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you is very important. So if you don't want anyone to hear..." He let his sentence hang their.

Ember looked at Daniel for a moment before she turned to her friends and gave them a smile. "I trust my girls, so whatever you have to say you can say it to them." She said getting a smile out of them.

Daniel nodded to them before getting up. "Well then lets take this to my office." He said before getting up with everyone.

"Well I don't need to here this part," Greed said as he started to walk away. "Too much drama for me today," He said before he slung his arm around Johnny and started to drag him away surprising everyone. "And it sucks to drink alone, common kid, you don't need to here this part." He said as he dragged Johnny out the of the privet section of the club.

Kitty looked worried at her boyfriend but felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Daniel look at her with a smile. "Don't worry, your boyfriend will be fine." He said before everyone walked to his office.

Daniel's club office was different then his DMC office slightly. It was smaller with wood walls, a wooden desk in the center, two chairs in front of the desk, two couches off to the side, and a computer on the desk. Daniel sat behind his desk, Jazz and Ember sat in front of the it while Kitty and Spectra were off to the side.

"Alright Phantom, why did you call me from all the way from the Ghost Zone?" Ember asked as she leaned back in the chair.

Daniel was quiet for a moment trying to think of the best way to explain this. "Do you remember Danielle, the ghost girl I asked you to protect during the Ghost War."

Ember looked slightly curious but nodded to me. "Yeah, your 'daughter'," Ember said getting a shocked look from Spectra and Kitty. "Been meaning to ask you, what the hell that happened their."

Daniel gave a small sigh as he leaned forward on his desk. "I... I should start at the beginning," Daniel said as he brought out the hard drive he got from Vlad's mansion and hooked it up to his computer. "Danielle wasn't exactly born... she was... well... made." Daniel finally said getting a look of disbelief from everyone except Jazz. He continued to speak before anyone could talk. "Vlad was tired of me always wining and never agreeing to join him, so he decided to clone me, a lot of times. Danielle was the 4th and only clone to survive, the others were nothing but mindless monsters."

The ghostly trio were silent as they let everything soak in. "Wow Danny, that must of been tough on you." Kitty said to him with a concerned look.

Daniel gave her a light smile and shrugged. "Eh, in the end I got a great kid."

The blue rocker suddenly cleared her throat getting the Phantom's attention. "So what dose this have to do with me?"

Daniel just looked at Ember for a while that made her feel unconformable. "Danielle recently unlocked her core... and it was a Fusion Core." He said getting a look of disbelief from the ghost.

"Wow, that's rare," Spectra said with a sharp smile. Her face then morphed into confusion as she looked at Daniel. "Wait, doesn't take TWO ghost to make a Fusion Core, cloned or not." She said getting a look of realization from her ghostly friends.

Daniel durned to his computer and started to type on it. "Yes, Danielle got her Ice half from me, and she got her Fire half from," He then turned his computer and what the ghosts saw made their jaws practically fall off. "You, Ember McLain." Daniel said.

The entire was deadly quiet, Spectra and Kitty were looking in disbelief between Ember and Daniel. Ember was in total shock, she was staring at the computer as she read how Vlad Plasmius stole her DNA and used it make Danielle, her... her... DAUGHTER.

Ember started to hyperventilate, which should be impossible because she was a ghost and didn't need air, but that didn't stop her. Everyone in the room was looking at her with worry as her breath started to become more rapid.

Jazz quickly went to Ember put her hands on Ember's shoulders, making them look at each other. "Ember, I need you to breath. Just focuses on that and nothing else."

That seem to shake the rocker enough, she started to take deep breaths and she could feel her 'heart' start to calm down. Spectra and Kitty quickly went over to their friend with concerned looks on their face.

"E-Ember, are you ok?" Kitty couldn't help but ask in a meek voice.

Ember looked to her friends and gave them a shaky nod. She then look to the computer and saw how her DNA was the only one compatible with Daniel out of a all the other Vlad stole.

"I... I understand this is a lot to take in." Daniel said getting the room's attention. "I'm not going to force you to be apart of Danielle's life, you can choose to be apart of her life or not." He said getting a shocked look from everyone.

"Yo-your giving me a chose on this?" Ember asked as if she heard that right.

Daniel gave a small shrug as she looked at Ember. "Well I can't force you to be the mother of my child, plus this whole thing is a lot to take in." He said as he saw Ember look uncomfortable at the word 'mother', but didn't say anything. "Look, if you want to be Danielle's mother we can tell her together." Daniel then put on a more calmer face as he looked at Ember. "But if you don't... I won't tell her, not until she is older anyway." He said getting a shocked look from the rocker.

Ember was quiet for a while, the whole thing was too much to take in she didn't even know where to start. Fortunately Daniel saw this right away.

"I won't make you decide right now," Daniel said getting a small sigh of relief from Ember. "You've hade a long trip and it's late, get some sleep and we can talk in the morning." He said as he reached into one of his draws and pulled out 3 keys. "There are a couple guest bedrooms upstairs that you and your friends can use. I know you don't need keys or sleep but just take them anyway."

Daniel got up from his chair and started to walk out, but stopped when he heard someone walk. "I think I'm going to stay the night here Danny," Jazz said making Daniel turn to her surprised. "Ember might need some outside help coming up with an answer." She said as she looked at Ember.

Daniel was quiet for a moment before nodding and walking out.

* * *

After Daniel left the girls all grabbed drink. Johnny came back up but Kitty told him that the situation was a serious girl matter and was privet, so Johnny gave Kitty one final kiss before heading back to the Ghost Zone. Ember decided to raid Daniel's bar and was currently on her 5th shot of vodka, Spectra, Kitty and Jazz were still on their 2nd.

As Ember slammed down her 5th glass Kitty had a worrying look on her face. "Don't you think you should slow down Em, your going to have a monstrous hangover in the morning if you keep this up." Kitty said, knowing ghost were resistant to alcohol but not immune.

Ember ignored her best friend and was about to take her 6th glass until a hand shot out and took it before she could. Ember turned to glare at Jazz as she downed the drink herself, the red head's face cringing at the taste.

"What the hell red?" Ember asked.

Jazz put the glass down and gave Ember a cool stair. "I need you in the right mind now, not getting smashed with booze."

"You know I've been wondering," Spectra said as she leaned closer to Jazz. "Why did you decide to stay behind?"

"So she could make sure I say yes." Ember said with a bit of bitterness.

"Wrong." Jazz said as she pored herself a glass of wind. Ember and the other ghost looked at the red head in surprise as she continued to talk. "I don't want to force you to do anything, all I want to do is help you come up with an answer that you believe in." She said as she took a small sip of her wine.

"Why, I thought you would be trying to drag Ember to Danielle." Kitty said as she looked between Ember and Jazz.

Jazz gave a small snort as she gave Kitty a cool look. "And what would that do, give my nieces a resentful mother that felt she was forced to have a child." She said making the ghosts cringe slightly. "I want Ember to come up with an answer she is 100% behind and have no regrets."

Their was a silent in the air as the ghost soaked everything in. Ember reached over and was about to grab the bottle of vodka, but stopped when she remembered Jazz's words. Giving a small sigh Ember pulled back and turned to Jazz.

"Can... can you tell me about her, Danielle?" Ember asked getting a surprised look from everyone.

Jazz smiled at Ember and put her glass of wind down. "Danielle's about 10, at least in body and mind wise." Jazz said with a smirk that seemed to lighten the mood. "She's confident, loves to stare at the stars, has a bit of a bad mouth-which I'm sure she got from you." That made Ember give a small chuckle as Jazz continued. "Passionate at whatever she dose, and really... she's just a good kid, and I love her." Jazz finish with a warm smile.

The ghostly trio all smiled at that, even Spectra. "She sounds like a great kid." Kitty said with a smile.

"She is." Jazz said with the same warm smile.

The 4 girls continued their night in the privet room. Ember started to cool down from the whole shock thanks to her friend and even Jazz, the night continued with more drinking and talking. Unfortunately this got the ghost to see a bit of Jazz's drunken side.

"Oh my god." Kitty said with a slight chuckle as she shook her head at Jazz, who was currently striping her cloths off and heading to the hot-tub on the balcony, the ghost trio close behind her.

"Common girls, let go for a swim!" Jazz said as she was only in her blue laced underwear she did a cannonball in the hot-tub. She popped out of the water a moment later with her bra completely socked, but she didn't seem to care. "The water is really nice." She said with a light moan as she leaned back. She then turned to the ghost girls and gave them a smile. "Aren't you coming in?"

The ghostly trio looked at each other and shrugged before shedding their own cloths. Kitty was clad in a green bra and panties, Spectra was warring a tight white lingerie underwear, and Ember... Ember was naked.

"Umm..." Spectra said as she raised an eyebrow at Ember.

Ember just gave a shrug. "I don't like underwear." She said before the ghost climbed into the hot water.

Jazz gave a drunken giggle to Ember. "Your so wild!" Jazz said as she started to relaxes in the hot water.

"And your drunk as fuck." Kitty said with a laugh.

Jazz just stuck her tough at the ghost making everyone laugh. They started to talk about meaningless topics before Spectra brought up something.

"So I am curious," Spectra said getting Jazz attention. "What exactly happen since the Ghost War, Daniel didn't give us much of an explanation."

Jazz looked at Spectra and gave her a slow blink before sighing and answering. "Things went to shit after the Ghost War," Jazz said with such seriousness that it surprised the ghost. "Jack and Maddie found out about Danny's ghost half and weren't too accepting, so we left and started a new life in New York."

Spectra could feel the bitterness off of Jazz and couldn't help but relish in it, Kitty gave Jazz a sad look.

And Ember, Ember started to think. She remembered how her own parents didn't even accept 1/10 of her. They always criticize her dream to be a rock-star, how she dressed, who she dates, and when ever she did mess up her parents always said the same thing, 'I told you so'. The last time they said that was when Ember caught her boyfriend cheating on her with some slut. Ember cried herself to sleep that night, sad that her boyfriend cheated on her but more on the fact on how her parents laughed at her mistake, saying it wouldn't have happen if she listened to them, the next thing she knew she was waking up in the ghost zone. Ember never had the best parent so the thought of being one scared her more then anything, because what if she wasn't a good parent. The whole thing left the bitter feeling on Ember and fortunately one of her friends notice it.

Spectra could again feel bitterness in the air, but this time it was coming from Ember, surprising her a bit. Spectra might take all the negative emotions from strangers or her enemies, but never from her friends, it was one of the few morals she had. The dark red headed ghost put a hand on the rockers shoulder, getting her attention.

"You alright Ember?" Spectra asked, this got the attention of Kitty and Jazz as they turned their attention to the rocker.

Ember looked up and notice how all eyes were on her, this made her sigh a bit seeing their was no way out. "Can... can I be a mom?" She said surprising everyone. "I don't have the best examples to fallow considering my parents were nothing but assholes, so I keep wondering if I can be a mother to this kid." Ember then put her face into her hands and gave a frustrated yell. "This is all too much too fast."

Jazz gave a smile, that was a bit drunken, to Ember. "But your already doing something right," Jazz said getting everyone's attention. "Look, it's not like we're expecting you to be mother of the year or something, Danny just wants you to be their for Danielle, let her know she has a mother to lean to if she ever needs it."

That... that actually didn't sound bad to Ember. She could do that, she could take things slow. As she started to think about the whole thing a bit of realization dawned on her. "Oh my god," She said making everyone look at her. "I'm a mom." She said with a chuckle bit, her voice had acceptance in it making Jazz give a big smile along with the other ghost.

* * *

The next day Jazz took Ember to DMC in the morning, ignoring the bonding hangover she had. After the little party in the hot-tub the girls quickly went to sleep, Ember having to carry Jazz to bed since she fell a sleep in the hot-tub. Spectra and Kitty decided to stay at The Underworld seeing that this was personal.

Jazz was driving her black Jaguar Danny got her as a present when she was accepted into college. Ember was in the passenger seat and started to feel really nervous about meeting Danielle, who wouldn't be in this situation, meeting there daughter for the first time.

Jazz glanced at Ember and saw the worrying look on the rockers face. "You feeling ok?" Jazz asked making Ember jump a bit.

The blue hair rocker have a nervous chuckle to the red head. "Yeah, just nervous as hell right now."

Jazz gave an encouraging smile as she parked her car in front of DMC. "Well, we're here." Jazz said as they both got out.

The two started to walk to the entrance of DMC, but with each step Ember's legs were becoming more stiff. Jazz saw this right away and it made her frown.

"Listen, if you don't want to do this-"

"No I do!" Ember instantly cut her off. "I'm just nervous as shit, that's all." She said and it seemed to help her legs move.

The two entered DMC and was Daniel coming down the stairs in a black suit. When he saw them enter he raised a brow in surprise.

"Jazz, Ember, what are you two doing here?" Daniel asked as he walked to them.

Jazz gave a smile as she put her hand behind Ember and pushed her forward, making Ember glare back at her a bit before turning to Daniel. "I... I want to see Danielle... my daughter." Ember stutter out, but you could see the resolve in her eyes.

Daniel was taken aback by Ember's answer, he had expected the ghost needed more time or that she couldn't handle being a mother out of the blue. The last thing he expected was for her to come to him.

Daniel gave a warm smile to Ember as he turned his head back. "Danielle, can you come down here!" He called out.

A moment later Danielle came down with her backpack on. "Yeah dad, what is it?" She asked as she looked at everyone in the room, noticing that all eyes were on her. "Umm... am I in trouble?" She couldn't help but ask a bit meekly. When her eyes landed on Ember she tilted her head in curiosity but didn't say anything.

Daniel gave a small laugh as he rubbed her head. "No Danielle, your not in trouble. But your not going to school today," He said getting a surprised look out of his daughter. "We need to talk about something important, so sit down."

Danielle looked between everyone but she just shrugged and put her bag down. Everyone sat on the couches in front Daniel's desk, Jazz and Dani on the left, Daniel and Ember on the right. Danielle could feel the heavy tension in the air and started to feel worried a bit, but in the end she just kept her mouth shut.

"Danielle," Daniel said getting his daughter's attention. "You remember how you unlocked your Ghost Core a few days ago."

Danielle nodded and held out her hand, a moment later a white flare appeared in the palm of her hand. The little flare didn't give off any heat, instead it gave off a very cold chill. "Of course I remember, what ghost could forget unlocking there Core, halfa or not." She said with a smile.

Daniel smiled at his daughter and continued to talk. "Well you see Danielle your Core is special, it called a Fusion Core." He said getting a confused look from his daughter. "A Fusion Core is when a Ghost Core contains two elements, your has the effect of ice but it moves and feels like fire."

Danielle looked at the flame in her hand in astonishment. "Wow, that's so cool." She said in excitement before she gained a slightly confused look. "How did I get something like this?" She asked.

Everyone in the room was quiet, trying to prepare themselves for the big reveal. "You see Danielle, when a ghost is born they are born with a core that they inherit from their parents," Daniel said getting a nod out of Danielle. "But a Fusion Core is different, in order for there to even be a chance of a Fusion Core being made the parent must have different Cores" Daniel said dropping the bomb.

Danielle still had a confused look on her face, but slowly her face morphed into complete shock. "Are... are you saying..." The young halfa couldn't even finish her sentence.

"You got your Ice half from me." Daniel said.

"And you got your Fire half from me." Ember said as she gave a nervous smile.

Danielle's jaw fell as she stared at her father and Em... no her... her... mother.

The young ghost girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious on the couch. The adults in the room all stared in shock at Danielle's reaction and quickly went to her.

It was about 10 minutes later until Danielle came too. She was sitting next to Jazz again with a confused look on her face as she looked between Daniel and Ember.

"How... how did you know it was her?" Danielle asked her dad.

Daniel gave a small sigh and pulled the hard drive from his pocket. "I went to Vlad's mansion and found this hard drive in the wreckage. It hold most of the information on the cloning experiment." Daniel said getting a surprised look from his daughter. "Vlad tested a lot of DNA to see which was compatible with mine for cloning, out of all of them Ember was the only one."

This got Danielle to turn her attention to the blue hair rock-star. The two looked extremely nervous at each other but Ember was able to speak.

"So... I'm your mom," Ember said with a loud nervous chuckle. "I'm... I'm not sure what to say honestly." She said, her voice a bit down. "I just found out about you not too long ago, I'm not even sure I can even be a mom," But her faced instantly turned to one of determination, surprising Danielle. "But I want to try, I want to try to get to know you and be... be your mom... if I can." She said with such passion that it touched everyone in the room.

Danielle's head fell down and she started to cry, making everyone start to worry. But what she said next changed that. "Th-thank you." She said between sobs. When she looked up she had tears running down her face but was smiling at Ember. "Just knowing I have a mom... it makes me feel a little more normal." She then gave Ember a small smile after her sobs started to die down. "I want to get to know you, and I hope you can know me as your daughter."

Ember gave a warm smile to the young halfa. "You got it squirt."

Danielle then gave a nervous look to Ember as she walked up to her, making the rocker raise a brow. "Can... can I hug you." She said, a bit in embarrassment for her. For the first time Ember's 'heart' melted when she saw something that cute and she instantly pulled Danielle to her making them hug. Danielle then turned to her dad with her arm stretched out. "You too."

Daniel looked a bit surprised but smiled anyway. He then looked to Ember and silently ask if he could join in. The blue hair rocker rolled her eyes a bit but nodded, letting Daniel in on the now group hug. Danielle then turn to Jazz, who was still on the couch, and asked her to join in to. Jazz just smiled and quickly joined in on the group hug.

Danielle smiled at everyone and started to squeeze more into the hug. She couldn't help but feel this was one of the best days of her young life.

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

I sighed as I leaned back into my chair. For the whole day Ember and Danielle bonded as best they could together, with me and Jazz along for the ride. I could honestly say this whole thing went smoothly, Danielle had a mom who accepted her and Ember was learning fast on being a parent. Men maternal instincts kick in fast. When I had a moment to myself I quickly destroyed the hard drive after seeing their was no more useful information on it, but more impotently destroying the M-XXX. That thought still sent shivers down my spine.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Ember walk down the stares from my apartment. She had a tired but satisfied look on her face.

"Danielle's knocked out." She said as she slumped on the couch. "Man she has a lot of energy for someone so small."

That made me give a small laugh, knowing full well my daughters boundless energy. I then looked to Ember with a more calm look. "So where do we go from here?" I asked getting a surprised look out of her.

The rocker gave me a coy smile. "Sorry babypop, but your still not my type." She said loud and proud, making my eyes roll.

"You know what I meant." I said with a slightly annoyed voice.

Ember rolled her eyes a bit at me but sighed. "I want to be there for her, so I will give up on taking over the world with rock and roll." She said slightly surprising me. "But I'm still going to become the worlds greatest rock-star no matter what." She said in determination.

I smiled at her and nodded. "I have no problem, in fact I think I can help you out a bit."

Ember raised an eyebrow at me with a conscious look. "Why will you help me, I thought you didn't like my music?" She said in confusion.

"Actually I like your music a lot," I said getting a shocked look out of her. "I just didn't like the fact that you used your music to make me experience broken heart." I said with a slightly bitter voice, making Ember wince a bit.

"My bad, sorry," She mutter and I could tell she wasn't lying. "I won't hypnotize people with my music anymore, but it's really going to be hard to be the best without it." She said with a sigh.

"You won't need it," I said getting a surprised look out of her. "Ember you have a great voice and a lot of talent, the last thing you need it to cheat."

Ember looked at me in shock but she had a small smile on her lips. "Wow, you just went from being my baby-daddy to sugar-daddy." She said in a teasing voice.

I just gave her a snort. "Don't think my wallet is open to you. I'll help you, but I won't just give you money."

Now it was Ember turn to snort. "Do I look like a leach to you babypop, give me some credit."

There was a little silent in the air and we both just laughed. "God I can't believe I actually missed our banter."

Ember gave a nod as she calmed down from the laughter. "So you really think you can help me with being a rock-star again." She said, the first time she was a rock-star in Amity it was pure luck that she found a way to eager agent who would promote her with merchandise. But because Amity was such a small city back then her name was barley known outside the city.

"I got a friend in the entertainment business that might be able to help get your career going." I said getting a smile out of Ember.

"Thanks, really," She said with such sincerity that it surprised me. "Not a lot of people support my dream."

I just gave her a smile. "Well now you have the Phantom family watching your back."

That made Ember give a big laugh. "Oh god that sounded cheesy."

"Maybe, but's it's true, we always watch our own." I said the grin never leaving my face.

We started to talk more and I couldn't help but feel like I was bonding with Ember. Not in a romantic way, just caring for her. Maybe it was because she was the mother of my child or that I'm actually having a conversation with her, I may never know. But I do know this, I was extremely grateful to Ember for sticking with Danielle instead of backing out, making me glad that Ember McLain was the mother of my child.

* * *

 **21N: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I hope you like it and don't forget to review.**


	18. Phantom Goes to the South P-1

_**Phantom May Cry**_

 **Phantom Goes to the South P-1**

* * *

 **Daniel's P.O.V**

"Alright, just take a deep breath and let it out slowly." I said to Danielle as she sat with her legs crossed in front of me.

Danielle nodded and did as I said. "Now what?"

"Do you feel that cold feeling in the center of your chest?" I asked getting another nod from my daughter.

I was currently teaching my daughter how to control her ghost core in the training room early in the morning. Clockwork explain to me that it was fairly similar to how I control my demon powers, only it comes more naturally to ghost. Kara and Ember were also with us, watching Danielle from the side lines. Kara was in her Supergirl costume and was watching Danielle to understand her powers more so she could help if needed. Ember was offering advise on how to control Danielle's core since it moved like a fire core.

After Ember agreed to be a part of Danielle's life I called Trish, Patty, and Nero to see if they can help jump start Ember's career. Trish helped Ember setup concerts thanks to her connections, Patty called a good manger and producer, and Nero wrote a article about Ember's comeback. It was not even a week and Ember already had a concert and she used the money she got to get a apartment not too fare from here.

Kitty, Johnny, and Spectra went back to the Ghost Zone after finding Wulf in Amity. I asked Valerie to let the 3 come to New York every few days to keep in touch with Ember.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Danielle's hair ignite in a white fire that looked very similar to her mom's, only her fire was on her hands and feet as well.

"Good, now I want you to put your hands out like your holding a ball." Danielle did so. "Now I want you to try and use your core to create a ball of fire."

Danielle squeezed her eyes shut and a small ball of white fire appeared in her hands. The ball slowly grow bigger until it was the size of a baseball. Danielle opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the ball, but then the ball started to twitch and quickly lose it's form.

Danielle gained a panic look as she looked frantically between me and the ball. "Wh-what do I do!?" She asked me and her mom frantically. Just as I was about to tell her what to do she just acted. "Ah fuck it!" She yelled in frustration as her hair went out.

Danielle throw her hand up and throw the ball of white fire to the sealing. As soon as the fire ball hit the top of the room it exploded, showering the room in a light snow.

I shook my head to get the snow out of my hair before turning to Ember with a light glare. "I blame you for her bad mouth." I deadpanned.

Ember rolled her eyes and Kara laughed a bit, Ember walked over to Danielle and put a hand on her, making my daughter turn to her mom. "You know what you did wrong squirt?" Ember asked.

"Umm... I was playing with fire?" She said in a cheeky voice.

Everyone in the room gave a snort at the joke. "No little-D," Ember said as she turned Danielle to face her before she said in front of her. "You tried to control fire."

Danielle gained a confused look. "But I'm supposed to control the fire, that's the whole point of this training."

Ember just smiled and held her hand out and a blue ball of flame suddenly appeared, it was about the size of a basketball. "Yes, but you can't just force your control on it. You might have a Fusion Core, but it still moves like fire in the end." Ember said before the ball of fire turned into a 'R'. "Fire is free and can't be easily controlled, like use." She said with a smirk, getting one from Danielle. "So we can't just control it, we have to move it in our own way, shape it." Ember explained, and I was honestly impressed at how well she was doing it.

"It might also be good to keep calm," Kara said getting everyone's attention. "When I first found out about my powers I got really scared and it caused me to lose control. If my cousin wasn't their I would of hurt someone. So I trained with Wonder Women and learned how to control my powers and keep calm under presser."

Danielle nodded to her mom and mentors words before she put her hands out in front of herself. Slowly a ball of fire formed in her hands again, but it was smaller about the size of a Ping-Pong ball. Danielle looked at the ball in amazement as she throw it between her hands.

"I did it," He cheered, but then she slowly frowned. "But just barley, and it was so slow just to make this."

Ember just rolled her eyes. "Well duh," Ember said as she suddenly turned her blue fire 'R' into the word 'ROCK ON'. "It took me a while to get my core under control, and that was just teaching myself. You'll have full control of your core in a snap."

Danielle smiles and turned to her floating fire ball with an intense look. She slowly made the fire ball grow and started to make it flow around the room.

Suddenly the door and Greed walked in. "Daniel we got a job, some lady is asking for you."

I nodded to him before turning to the girls. "I'll be back in a bit. Danielle, listen to Supergirl and your mom." I said getting a nod out of her.

I turned to the door and quickly walked up the steps before I entered my office. I walked up to my desk and sat in my chair before putting my feet on my desk and grabbed the phone.

"Devil May Cry for all your paranormal and investigating needs, how my we help you." I said the usual line to draw in the costumer a bit.

 _"Ah hello their, this is Mayor McDaniels. I'm calling because I was told you can help me and my town with a... problem."_ She said in an uneasy voice.

I was a bit surprised on this women having a similar name as me but didn't say anything. "Who said I can help you?" I asked.

 _"An old friend of mine, Mayor Hartman."_ She said.

I gave a small 'oh' before righting myself. "So what seem to be the problem?"

 _"Well there have been two groups in my town that have been causing some disturbances. The first one seems to be a cult of sorts, dark robes, rituals, things like that. Since they arrived their have been some disappearances all over town, the police can't find any evidence to put them away so I need someone who has some experience with cults to help us."_ Ms. McDaniels said with some desperation.

"Who's the second group?"

 _"They clam to be a governmental group for handling paranormal activity,"_ She said getting my attention. _"They said they called themselves the Guy In White, or GIW."_ She said shocking me a bit. _"Do you have any experience or knowledge with either them."_

I thought about the best way to explain the two groups. "Well, 9 times out of 10 a cult is harmless. Their usually full of Goth kids or ignorant people trying to find an easy meaning in life. But this cult might be the real deal, I'll have to look into them. Now the GIW on the other hand, that's a different story."

 _"Why, do you know of them?"_

I paused for a moment before answering. "The GIW _used_ to be apart of the government, but not anymore."

 _"Wait 'used', they aren't any more?"_

I gave a small sigh. "Yup, a couple months ago their was a major ghost invasion that sucked an entire town into another dimension. Some GIW were station their but did nothing to help the town, thinking their own survival was more important. Having enough of their incompetence the government cut off all their funding, their still active and do some mercenary work to pay the bills, but their still extremes with ghost or other supernatural beings."

 _"Well the papers they showed me say they are working for the government."_ She said confusing Daniel. _"Will they be any danger to my people?"_ Ms. McDaniels asked in a worried voice.

I was quiet for a moment before I let out a breath. "The GIW don't care about collateral damage, be it property or people. They are a group of people that only care about getting their mission done. If they are in your town, it's either because someone hired them or it's for their reason, either way some people are going to get hurt."

Their was a long pause before the mayor began to speak. _"I need your help, and I know you won't work for free. So how much?"_

I thought about the whole thing before speaking. "The cult might not be a problem but the GIW will be. Despite their incompetence they have some dangerous tech that might hurt me and a friend of mine."

The mayor didn't speak for a good minute, but she did answer eventually. _"I can only give you $60,000. I want you to get these GIW and cult people out of my town before anyone gets hurt, or worse. Will you take the job?"_

I couldn't help but nod even though she couldn't see me. "I'll take the job. Where exactly is this town?"

 _"It a little town in Park County Colorado, the town is called South Park."_

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Daniel and Greed were currently driving in Daniel's car on the open road, nothing but snow and pine trees passing them. After Daniel agreed to the contract with the mayor he went to Greed and told him the situation and he agreed to came along. Daniel left Danielle in her mom's care since he thought they could use a little bonding time and since Jazz was studying for a test. Daniel told Kara the situation and she left to petrol the city.

So Daniel and Greed got into Daniel's car and headed straight for South Park. It took several hours before they entered the state of Colorado but they were making some decent time.

"So tell me again what we're dealing with, and where we are going?" Greed asked.

Daniel looked at Greed from the corner of his eye and sighed. He did give Greed just a rundown, so he deserves a full explanation. "We were hired by the mayor of a town called South Park to get rid of two groups, some cult group and the GIW."

Greed scratched his head as he looked at Daniel. "We got any info on them?"

Daniel nodded to the question. "Some, though it's mostly from personal experience." He said getting Greed to raise an eyebrow. "The cult might be nothing more then some Goth guy getting kids to listen to heavy metal music while doing some fake rituals he found online, but we'll still look into it. The real threat is the Guys In White, or GIW."

Greed snorted at the name. "That is a stupid name."

Daniel nodded but continued to speak. "The GIW used to work for the government handling ghost and other thing supernatural things, but do to their incompetence they pulled the GIW's funding. Now they are a mercenary group doing whatever they want."

Greed raided an eyebrow at Daniel with a curious look. "You seem to know a lot about this group, I take it you have experience with them."

Daniel nodded again to Greed. "Yeah, they were stationed in my old home town for a while. They tried to captor any ghost they could in Amity to experiment on them, even me, but they were so bad they couldn't even catch one."

"Right, you said you used to have different powers." Greed said more to himself then Daniel. "So what are they doing in that town, South Park?"

"Well that's our job to find out." The demon hunter said before he increased the speed of his car.

As they drove Daniel started to think about what they mayor said about the GIW. Could they be working with the government? But it didn't make sense, why would the government cut the funding to the GIW then still order them around. The papers could of been forged, but if they were real... then things were going to get a lot more complicated.

It would be another hour before Daniel and Greed would start to see a town in the distance and a sign that said 'Welcome to South Park' before driving passed it. The town was small, smaller then Amity Park ever was, their was a light snow everywhere but it wasn't really cold. They road slowly into town and tried to find town hall, but things were going a little slow.

"I'm going to ask for directions." Daniel said as he looked for someone to talk to.

Driving down the road Daniel saw a small group of teen boys hanging out at a bus stop, they didn't look older then 14. Despite the not so cold weather they still wore worm jackets. One had a brown jacket with a dark blue hat, another had a orange jacket with a green hat, there was also a kid that had a big orange cote that had a hoody that mostly covered his face. Then their was one that surprised Daniel and Greed, it was a kid that was really, really fat. Not to think mean of the kid but to Greed the kid's weight looked like it reveled Gluttony's, so it was a miracle the kid was able to stand.

Daniel drove up in front of them and lowered his window. "Hey I'm looking for town hall, can you point me on how I get their."

The 4 teens looked at each other before the one with the large orange stepped forward. "Mmf mmf fmm mmf hmmm ha mmf mmf mmf fmm." He said while pointing down the road.

The two demon hunter looked at the kid in confusion. "Umm... what?" Greed asked.

"He said 'Keep going straight then make a left and your their'." The kid with the dark blue hat translated before turning to his friend. "You should really get a new jacket, maybe one that doesn't cover your face."

The fat kid gave a crackly laugh. "Maybe he could if his parents weren't white trash and weren't so poor." He said while giving an obnoxious laugh.

All the teens glared at the fat kid, even Daniel and Greed a bit. "Shut up fat ass!" The kid with the green hat yelled.

That got an angry look from the fat kid. "I'm not fat you fucking Jew, I'm just big boned!" He yelled.

"No your not your fat, fat ass. And I maybe a Jew and Kenny maybe poor but at least our moms aren't the town slut!" The kid with the green hat throw back.

Now the fat kid looked even angrier. "You know what, fuck this!" He yelled while taking his cote, hat, and gloves off while moving around like an old boxer, a very sloppy boxer. "You and me right now Jew, it's time for you to receive an ass kicking mother fucker!"

The kid with green hat looked at the fat kid with a blank look before he brought up his fist and hit the fat kid in the chin. The hit was soft, not even hard enough to leave a bruise, but it was enough to get the fat kid to stop moving.

The fat kid eye twitched for a second before he started to let an eerie whine while crying. " _Moooom, moooom_!" He screeched as the other kids just shook their head at him.

"Umm... thanks for the directions." Daniel quickly said before driving off.

Their was an awkward silent in the car after what Daniel and Greed saw.

"That was..." Daniel started but didn't really know what do say.

"Yeah..." Greed agreed to the uncomfortable situation before chuckling. "But it was pretty funny to watch."

Daniel rolled hid eyes at his partner as he continued to drive. Fallowing the kids directions it wasn't long before Daniel pulled up at town hall. The two demon hunters got out of the car and entered town hall, but not before Daniel grabbed his guitar case that held Rebellion in the back. Inside the two quickly walked up to the front desk to the secretary.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Phantom and this is my partner Greed, we have an appointment with mayor McDaniels." Daniel said.

The secretary nodded before pressing a button on the intercom. "Ms. McDaniels, there's a Mr. Phantom and Greed here to see you."

It was a moment before someone answered. _"Send them in."_

The secretary nodded and pointed to two double doors down a hallway. Daniel gave a small thanks before walking with Greed down the hall and into the mayor's office. In the office the two saw a women in her mid 40's siting behind a desk, she had blue hair and a light green suit on.

The looked up from the papers she was working on and waved them over. Daniel and Greed sat in two chairs in front of the mayor's desk.

The mayor looked at both Greed and Daniel and smiled a bit before turning to Greed. "It's good to finally meet you Daniel Phantom."

Greed gave a small laugh as Daniel huffed in annoyance, the mayor looking confused the entire time. "That's Greed, my partner. I'm Daniel Phantom." Daniel said getting a shocked look from the mayor.

"Sorry, I thought you would be the older one, not someone so... young." She apologized.

Daniel waved her off. "Don't worry about it, lets move. So any changes with the two groups."

The mayor gave a sad sigh as she pulled out a file from her desk drawer. "There were some development in the last hour or so relating to the two groups." She said as she opened the file. "The police found the body of a homeless man not to long ago, had strange markings all over his body and his heart was gone, also most of his blood. Around the same time the GIW were chasing... _something_ and in the chase shot a police officer with a weird gun, he's currently in a coma." The mayor said grimly as she showed Daniel and Greed the file.

The file healed some photos of a old man in raged cloths, his body was covered in strange runes and had a hole right where his heart was. The second photo showed what the two could guess to be a cop, he was hooked up to a life support system and had a huge burn on his chest and head.

"What can you tell me from this?" The mayor asked in a grim voice.

Daniel looked at the photo's for a moment before sighing. "The cult might have something to do with this, it makes sense with their sudden appearances and all. But that doesn't mean it's a real cult." He said getting a confuse look from the mayor. "The cult still might be some people who are in over their head that though what they were doing is right."

"Isn't that the same thing?" The mayor asked, confusion clear on her face.

Daniel shook his head. "No, trust me their is a major difference between a real and fake cult." Daniel explained. "A fake cult is nothing more then people trying to look cool and listen from some fake book about a demon, sometimes they might go to extremes like this but not often. A real cult however... that's a different story." He said with a heavy voice. "A real cult will always try to contact... _something_... it can be something powerful or something old, but in the end it's always something dangerous. That something will usually ask for something specific, riches, sacrifices, whatever, and in return that something will return the favor, like a wish, power, knowledge." Daniel finished explaining.

The whole thing was making the mayor's head spin a bit, but she got the just of it. "And the other group, the GIW?"

Daniel's lips made a thin line before he spoke. "It's like I said, the GIW dose not care about collateral damage, be it lives or property. They won't stop or leave until they complete their mission, hell they might set up a permanent base here if they feel like they got a hold on this town, they did it in Amity Park."

The mayor tried to keep a strong face but you could see the worry look on her face. "I need you two to get these crazies out of my town, I need you to do this without getting any civilians hurt. Can you do it?" She said while looking Daniel right in the eye.

Daniel nodded his head. "Betting them won't be a problem, me and Greed are strong enough for that." Daniel said with confidence and Greed grinned. "The real problem is finding them, South Park might not be big but their are enough places for either group to hide. So do you got any leads?"

The mayor shook her head in disappointment. "Unfortunately no, both groups have been mostly moving at night and anyone who has seen them ends up hurt, so no one will come forward for information." She said but then her face scrunched up a bit. "But their maybe _someone_ who knows." The mayor said with some uncertainty that made Daniel and Greed raise an eyebrow. "You see... South Park has it's own little vigilante." She said surprising Daniel and Greed a bit. "He calls himself Mysterion, been around for about... a 2 years now. He mostly cleans up the slums and take down drug dealers, pimps, bullies, things like that, and he never kills anyone."

Daniel listen to the mayor's words before speaking. "Anything you can tell us about this vigilante?" Daniel asked.

"Well... witnesses clam Mysterion is young male, maybe about 14 to 16. And he definitely knows how to fight, taken on thugs and drug dealers down with near ease by himself." The mayor said with a thoughtful look. "It has been reported that Mysterion has mostly been sighted at night or sometimes near the South Park High school and Elementary School in the day time."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Daniel asked, he wanted to get everything he can on this small town vigilante.

"...We think he might have low income... or poor even." The mayor said with some uncertainty "Thugs, pimps, and drug dealers all claimed to have money on them but Mysterion stole them." When she said surprised Daniel a bit knowing how moral heroes can be but just caught Greed's interest knowing how greedy people can be.

Daniel and Greed glanced at each other before looking at the mayor. "You got a picture of this guy, can't go tracking down every guy we see in spandex." Greed said while leaning back in the chair.

The mayor nodded before reaching into the folder, pulling a paper out and placing it on the desk. It was a color sketch of what only could be Mysterion. The vigilante had a long dark purple cape that also formed a hood, he had a tight black masked that covered the top of his face, and blond hair that hanged just above his eyes from under his hood. He also had a light purple spandex suit with a makeshift belt with a couple of pouches with a question mark in the belt buckle, green cloves and boots, and on his chest was a green M.

"Yeah... he'll be easy to spot." Greed joked as he looked at the photo. "What is it with this world's heroes and villains dressing up like this?" Greed asked Daniel who shrugged.

The mayor ignored Greed's comment and looked at Daniel. "So, will you take the case?" The mayor asked.

Daniel looked over the file in front him before he nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll take the case." He said getting a sigh of relief from the mayor. "We just need two things, one, let your police know we'll be doing our own investigation in the town so they don't get subspecies and try to stop us."

The mayor nodded to the light demand. "I was planning to phone in the chef and tell him about your presents. Anything else?"

Daniel opened his mouth and was about to say something but Greed beat him to it. "50% now," He said as he sat up, getting the mayor attention. "Our job isn't easy and we always get things done, so you need to pay 50%." Greed said with a smirk.

Daniel sighed a bit at how Greed asked, but in the end what could he do, Greed will always be greedy.

Fortunately the mayor nodded to the two. "I already have the arrangements," She said as she got up and walked to a safe in the corner of the room. She typed in some numbers before it beeped and she opened it before shut it quickly and walking back to the desk. "Here's half now," She said as she put 30 grand on the desk. "You get the rest when your done."

Greed grabbed the money and counted it, quickly. He nodded before handing 15G to Daniel, they both put their pay in their pockets. They both got up and Daniel nodded to the mayor. "We'll start looking right away, it might take a while, so we'll update you on our progress." Daniel said as he and the mayor exchanged numbers.

With everything taken care of Daniel and Greed exited town hall before they were standing outside.

"Alright, I say we split up for now, see if we find anything interesting on the cult, GIW, or Mysterion." Daniel said getting a nod from Greed. "I remember passing a bar on they way here, let's meet their in about an hour." He said before slinging his guitar case over his shoulder and they spit up.

Danny walked the streets of South Park and looked around for anything strange. He didn't find anything, it was just a normal quiet town with little people and small stores. Daniel didn't know why the GIW or a cult would come to a small town like this. As he walked he past a strange restaurant that said 'RAISINS' in bright orange letters. Feeling a little hungry Daniel shrugged his shoulders and entered the restaurant.

Inside, Daniel was surprised how close this 'Raisins' resembled a 'Hooters'. He walked up to the front counter but found no one, then he heard someone clear their throat.

"Down here," A small voice said that made Daniel look down, and what he saw made his eyes widen. "Do you want a table?"

Right their in front of Daniel was a girl that looked a little older then Danielle. She had a lot of makeup on and was warring a uniform that looked like it should belong a Hooters waitress, a much older waitress. Daniel whipped his head up and finally got a good look inside the restaurant. He saw that most of the waitresses were between the ages of 10 to 14, and all of them had the same uniform. What really horrified Daniel was how the girls were flirting with guy around their age in a _very_ inappropriate way.

"I just remember," Daniel said as he started to walk backwards. "I am feeling a little ill, so... bye!" Daniel said before running out the restaurant.

Daniel slammed the doors behind him and quickly walked down the street. He had seen a lot of crazy shit in his life, but that... that took the cake. If he ever sew Danielle at a place like that... heads were going to roll. Daniel walked trying to get his head off of the scaring thing he saw before his stomach growled. Daniel looked around hoping to find a normal restaurant before finding one.

It was a little chines place with white walls and a blue roof, the name of the place was 'City Wok'. Hoping this was a normal restaurant Daniel entered. The inside was a bright orange with chines decorations, at the front counter was a chines man in his in late 40's warring uniform.

Daniel walked up to the counter getting a small smile from the man. "Hello, welcome to 'Shity Wok', how may we help you." The man said with a smile that seemed a little forced. Daniel didn't comment on the 'Shity' part and let the man continue to speak. "The only thing we are serving today is Mongolian beef. Mongolian beef so good I just love it." He said in a fake happy voice that made Daniel raise an eyebrow at him. The man then looked behind Daniel and waved. "Oh hello Mongolians." He said while waving.

Daniel turned his head and what he saw shocked him. "... The fuck...?"

Their at a big table were a group of honest to god Mongolians. They were in fur cotes and had swords on them, some even had armor on. Daniel turned back to the man at the counter and gave him a 'what the fuck' look, but the man didn't notice.

"Shh, Mongolians are watching," He whispered to Daniel. "They conquered me this morning, act natural." He said before putting on a fake smile. "Oh yeah, Mongolian beef so tasty right wow."

The Mongolians looked at the man with some suspicion but just went back to their food.

The man then leaned forward and whispered to Daniel. "It's not tasty at all, it's gross don't eat it. You eat Mongolian beef you shit your pants for five days!" He whispered harshly. "Don't worry though, Mongolians just passing in town today, they leave by morning." He whispered again.

Daniel just stared at the man before giving a long sigh. "You know what... I lost my appetite..."

"Oh but Mongolian beef so tasty." The older man said with a fake smile. He then leaned over the counter. "Good chose, Mongolian beef taste like Mongolian _ass_."

Daniel just rubbed his face and remembered he still had a case in this crazy town. "Hey buddy you think you can answer some questions?" Daniel asked getting curious look from the Asian man. "Did you happen to see any guy in white suits running around town with big guns, or maybe some shady looking guys in black robes?"

The Asian man shook his head. "No, I no get out much, I want to help the wonderful Mongolians." He said before glaring. "God damn Mongolians." He muttered to himself.

Daniel just gave a small chuckle, he was getting used to this to fast. "Ok, what about the local vigilante Mysterion?"

The Asian man hummed before nodding. "Oh yes I heard of the Mysterion, he hero. What do you want to know?"

"I need to find Mysterion, he might know something about the 2 groups in your town. So do you know where Mysterion has been most sighted or how I could find him?"

The Asian man rubbed his chin in thought. "Well... I hear he hang around the high school and elementary school in town. I also used to have employ who might know more, his name Kenny, real good worker. Told me Mysterion save his sister a lot from jackass bullies."

Daniel decided to store that information away for later before looking at the time. "Well I best be leaving." Daniel said before leaning forward. "And um... good luck with the Mongolians." He said before walking out.

The demon hunter stood in front of restaurant and started to look at his surrounding. South Park was proving to be a lot stranger then anything Daniel has seen so far. The name the Asian man said was ringing in Daniel's head, Kenny. Daniel felt like he heard that name before and was trying to recall it. Then he remember the 4 kids he met while in town, the name the kid in the green hat said, it was Kenny.

Now Daniel had to keep his eyes open for the kids as well, hopefully they might know something, he also wonder how Greed was doing.

* * *

In another part of town Greed was giving a blank look as he stared at the _thing_ in front of him. Greed had seen some strange things, his family being one of them, but he had never seen anything like this.

"You want to get high..." The _thing_ said.

* * *

It would been an hour later before Daniel walked to the bar he had told Greed to meet up. The whole town of South Park was crazy to Daniel, and the people seemed to be none the wiser, hell the people seemed to all be short of common sense.

Daniel entered the bar, it was big with wood floors and walls. Grown men were drinking and watching sports on T.V or drunk. Daniel looked over the bar and saw Greed siting at the bar stool. He quickly walked over and sat next to his greedy friend.

"Find anything Greed?" Daniel asked.

Greed took a sip from his beer. "You wouldn't believe me." He said before putting his beer down.

Daniel just snorted. "Try me." Daniel challenge.

Greed turned to Daniel with a deadpan look. "I met a talking towel that was trying to get me high, a literal talking piece of shit in a red hat, and a talking gay fish."

Daniel just stared at Greed for a while before he grabbed Greed's beer and sniffed it. "What do they put in this?"

Greed took the beer back and pointed behind Daniel where Daniel fallow the direction, and what he say nearly made Daniel fall out of his stool. Their at a boot across the bar were a _talking_ towel with red eyes, a _talking_ piece of shit in a red hat, and a _talking_ fish in a vest. Despite the strange sight no one seemed to care about them.

Daniel slowly turned around with a blank look. He suddenly took Greed's beer and chugged the rest in one go before slamming it down. "What the fuck is wrong with this town."

The two demon hunter's sighed. Things were not going to be easy, they could feel it.

"So did you find anything useful to the case?" Daniel asked.

Greed just shook his head. "No, just those... _things_." Greed said, pointing at the strange group.

"Well I might have found out something." Daniel said getting Greed's attention. "I talked to this Asian guy at a restaurant and he said that a employee he used to have mentioned how Mysterion saved his employee's sister, a lot. And get this, the name of the employee is Kenny, sound familiar?"

Greed had a thoughtful look on. "Didn't one of those kids we met earlier today mentioned that name."

Daniel nodded. "Yup, and get this, I stopped by the elementary school where Mysterion has been spotted at and had a talk with the principle, who is as asshole by the way, and found out something. Mysterion mostly shows up when a young girl name Karen McCormick was being bullied, and she just so happens to be Kenny's younger sister. He also mention how Kenny was having some problems in school around the time Mysterion showed up." Daniel explained. "And Mysterion started showing around the school less when Kenny started high school."

"Wait, you think this Kenny kid might be Mysterion?" Greed asked with a raised brow.

"Take it from a guy who's been a hero, this kid is showing all the signs of having a double life." Daniel said with confidants. "Being late to class, sleeping in class, coming to school with bruises, never being seen when Mysterion is around, trust me it fits. So I think we should keep an eye out for those kids, maybe go to the high school and asked the teachers if they seen anything."

Greed nodded the plan and got up along with Daniel. As they walked to the center of the bar, the front door's were slammed open. Daniel and Greed both got into a fighting stance but stopped when they saw it was nothing more then a group of 3 of locals. But Daniel saw that they were _angry_ locals.

A man with red hair stomped up to Daniel and looked at him with a glare.

"Is their a problem?" Daniel asked with a raised brow.

"Your damn right their is, I here you came in and just got a job!" The man said with glare.

"And~" Daniel asked, wondering if their was more then this.

"You took our jobs!" The man shouted like a child.

Daniel and Greed blinked at the man. "What?" They asked, as if they heard that right.

"You took our jobs!" The man repeated.

"You took our jobs!" Another man said.

"Yoo durr jrr!" One man said... something.

Daniel and Greed looked at the man, then looked at each other, then looked at the man. "Are you a detective or something?" Daniel asked.

The 3 man's faces faltered for a second. "No..."

"Then why do you care if we get a job you can't even get?" Greed asked this time and with a more annoyed look.

"... Because you took our jobs!" They yelled together. "And we want them back!"

The 3 men got into a fighting stance and started to shout insults. Daniel and Greed looked at each other before nodding.

About a minuet later the 3 men were beaten and in a dog pile in front of the bar while Daniel and Greed were walking down the street.

"Alright, since the GIW and Cult won't be seen until dark, I say we focus on finding Mysterion." Daniel said as he and Greed walked.

Greed nodded. "So the high school?" He asked getting a nod from Daniel.

With the new goal in mind, the two quickly went to the local high school. Thanks to the mayor telling them the address of the high school, they made it their in about 10 minutes easily. The high school was small, smaller then Casper high ever was, it was a simple building with blue walls, a flag pole in front, and a sign in front that said 'South Park high school'.

The two quickly walked into the school and headed to the main office. Once they entered they saw older women working at the front desk.

Daniel walked up to her. "Excuse me," Daniel said getting the old women's attention. "We need to see the principle, it's important."

The old women nodded before slowly moving to the intercom. "Ms. Victoria, their are a couple of gentlemen here to see you."

It took a moment before someone spoke back. _"Send them in."_

The old lady pointed to the door and the two demon hunters entered it. Inside they saw a women with long curly blond hair and a pink sweater.

The women looked up with carious expression of the two. "Hello, I'm principal Victoria. How may I help you?"

Daniel stepped forward and gave the women a small smile. "Hello, my name is Daniel Phantom and this this Greed." Daniel said as he pointed to themselves while showing his ID. "We were hired by the mayor to look into the two groups that recently entered your town."

The principle gained a worry look on her face. "And that brought you here, why?"

"Well we were told that Mysterion has encountered these groups before, and that Mysterion has been sighted at this high school." Daniel explained.

The principle nodded at the logic. "Well I can't tell you much, Mysterion comes around if their are dangerous fight or if those men in white suits show up." She said catching Daniel's attention.

"What were these guys in white suit doing here?" Daniel asked.

"I don't rightly know, they barged into the school and were chasing something in a red clock, reports say it also had red eyes." She said. "Fortunately no students were hurt thanks to Mysterion showing up, but a lot of the school was damage, the students have to have to lunch outside for a while before the lunch room is repaired." She said as she looked out the window.

Daniel had a thoughtful look on, the red clock figure sounded slightly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He the turned to the principle. "Listen, we need to find Mysterion, he might have some information that might help us. We think some of your students might know something."

The principle looked worried at Daniel. "Which students?"

"A kid with a green hat, one with a blue hat, a kid in a big orange jacket, and a fat jackass." Greed counted off, making Daniel glare at him.

Fortunately the principle nodded. "Oh those 4, I'll call them right away." She said before moving to the intercom. "Mr. Mackey, could you bring Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick to my office."

 _"Mkay."_ Someone replied.

It would be about 10 minutes later before a man with a _huge_ head walked in with 3 of the 4 kids.

"Kenny McCormick is not in school today mkay." The man with the huge head said before walking out.

The 3 kids sat in the chairs in front of the principles desk. They looked curious when they saw me but didn't say anything.

"Boys, this young man would like to ask you some questions." Ms. Victoria said as she pointed to Daniel.

Daniel stepped forward and gave the teens a small smile. "Hey remember me?" Daniel asked getting a nod from the 3.

"Yeah, you were asking for directions to city hall." Stan said.

"Yeah, by the way thanks for that kid, probably would of taken us a while knowing this guy's sense of direction." Greed said while jabbing his thumb at Daniel.

Daniel throw Greed the finger and that got a laugh out of the kids. "Anyway, we were hired by the mayor to take care of some bad guys that are in your town. But it's proving to be hard to track them down these groups, we need a little help."

Kyle looked at the older two in confusion. "But why call us, what can we do?"

"Well it not you specifically we need, but more of you can lead us to someone." Daniel explained. "You see we were told that Mysterion might know something about the two groups, and I was hoping you or friend Kenny could tell us where we might find Mysterion."

Stan and Kyle looked nervous instantly while Cartman had an annoyed look. Daniel recognized their reaction but he didn't say anything.

"Wh-why do you want Mysterion?" Kyle asked with a slightly nervous voice.

Daniel opened his mouth and was about to answer but Cartman interrupted. "Mysterion is nothing but a poser, the real hero of South Park is The Coon." He said dramatically.

"Dude, everyone in town knows the Coon is your fat ass in that costume Cartman." Stan deadpanned.

"I don't know what your talking about." Cartman said with a smirk before he blinked. "And I'm not fat, this is all muscle!" He shouted.

 _"Anyway,"_ Daniel said getting everyone's attention again. "Mysterion might know something about the two groups that can help us, so we need to contact him somehow. I was told by a man that works at 'City Wok' that Kenny mention how Mysterion saved his sister, a lot." Daniel said with a small knowing smile. "Kind of convenient don't you think."

The teens in the green and blue hat looked nervous while the fat one looked just looked annoyed and muttering about the 'Coon'. "W-well I don't know what to tell you man, Mysterion show up whenever their is trouble." Stan stuttered a bit.

Daniel gave a small smile to teens before siting on the desk in front of them, ignoring the annoyed look on the principle. "You know I used to be a hero," Daniel said getting the boys attention. "Have you ever heard of Danny Phantom."

The boys in the greed and blue hats faces instantly lit up while the fat one grunted with an annoyed look. "Wow really, can you show us something?"

Daniel smirked before he turned invisible, startling everyone in the room except Greed. Daniel then reappeared on the other end of the desk with a smirk on his face. "Satisfied?" Daniel asked getting a dumb nod from the teens. "And since I used to be a hero, I can recognize someone when they have a double life." Daniel whispered with a knowing smirk, making sure the principle didn't here him.

The teens all gained nervous looks, but for Cartman it was a different reason. "How did you know I was the Coon!?" Cartman shouted dramatically.

Everyone in the room groaned and decided to ignore the fat teen. "So... any idea where Kenny is?" Daniel asked in a whisper to Stan and Kyle.

Both teens started to avoid eye contact with Daniel. Suddenly Stan's head whipped to the side as he looked out the window with wide eyes. "Holy shit dude, look!" He shouted making everyone turn, and what they saw shocked them.

Their in the filed where the students were eating lunch were currently running back into the school as some GIW goons were shooting at something. From what everyone could tell it was something flying around in a red cloak. The GIW were shooting the red cloak being with ecto-guns and were doing so with terrible aim, making their shots nearly hit some of the students.

"Wendy!" Stan shouted as he ran to the window to see his girlfriend out their.

"Bebe!" Kyle shouted when he saw his girlfriend out their as well.

Daniel acted quickly and pulled out Rebellion from the guitar before throwing the window open. "Common Greed!" Daniel shouted as he jumped out the window and Greed fallowed.

Back at the school yard Bebe was trying to help her best friend Wendy up after she fell.

"Come on Wendy!" Bebe yelled as she tried to help her best.

Bebe helped her up, but as Wendy got to her feet her eyes widen when she looked behind Bebe. "Bebe move!" Wendy shouted as she pushed her best friend out of the way when.

As soon Bebe hit the ground multiple green shot hit where Wendy was standing, creating a smoke cloud. "Wendy!" Bebe shouted in shock and fear for her best friend. She tried to look through the smoke cloud for any sign of Wendy, but she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly a strong wind blow the smoke away and what Bebe saw shocked her. Standing in front of Wendy was Daniel, Rebellion smocking a bit from the shots it just blocked.

The demon hunter glanced back at the shocked girls and gave them a small smile. "Get to safety, quick." He said getting a shaky nod from them before they ran to the school.

Ones the girls were safe Daniel turned his attention to the GIW. There were about eight of them, each having a ecto-blaster and had some kind of high tech armor on while spread out all over the school yard. The red clocked figure was nowhere in sight so the GIW stopped firing, but did not leave. Greed walked up to Daniel from behind after helping a kid with short blond hair get to safety.

One of the GIW goons suddenly stepped forward with a megaphone. "Danny Phantom, you are wanted by the GIW for being an abomination! Surrender so we may do painful experiments on you!"

Daniel just shook his head while Greed just gave them a eye roll. "Did they seriously ask you that." Greed said as he shook his head. "I've met some prideful people, my brother and old man included, but at least they weren't stupid."

Daniel just shrugged before cupping his hands around his mouth. "GIW, you have no jurisdiction, so you can all suck a dick!" Daniel shouted before him and Greed high-fived.

The GIW goons sneered before they all lifted their weapons. "Then we will take you in by force!"

Daniel glared at the GIW with a cold gaze. "Is your job so important that you would put kids lives in danger?" Daniel asked in a low voices.

"Nothing is more important then capturing ecto-scum like you. If lives must be at risk then so be it, even our own." The head goon said without hesitation.

Daniel and Greed just laughed, getting the goons more mad. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't the GIW total bitches when Amity Park got sucked into a another dimension and being invaded by ghost." Greed mocked having heard the story from Daniel. "Now if their is one thing I hate more then an arrogant asshole who isn't me, it a arrogant asshole who also lies." Greed said getting a high-five from Daniel.

All the GIW goons where shaking in rage while both Daniel and Greed crouched low, getting ready for a fight.

"Enough talk, it's time to end this," The leader of the group. "Men, ready," He said as the GIW raised their weapons and Daniel and Greed started to walk to them. "Aim, fi-"

He head goon was suddenly cut off when an figure appeared behind him, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him into the ground. The figure then punched the leader hard in the side of the head which knocked him out. Before the other goons could act the figure throw something right in the faces of the two closest, firecrackers. The firecrackers popped right on the faces of the goons making them look away. That gave the figure enough time to quickly run up to one of the goons and punch him right in the neck while throwing a metal ball at the other ones head, making him bleed.

When the figure stopped moving everyone got a good look at who it was. "It's Mysterion, take him down!" One of the GIW goons yelled before training their weapons on him.

Mysterion grinned at the GIW before taking out some brass knuckles. "I like to see your prick asses try." Mysterion said in a calm deep voice, showing no fear of the weapons.

Just as the GIW were about to fire Daniel suddenly appeared in front of one and slashed him in the chest with Rebellion, throwing him back. Two GIW's shot at Mysterion before he could dodge, fortunately Greed jumped in front with his ultimate shield up and took the shots easily.

Mysterion didn't waste any time as he jumped onto Greed's shoulder and propelled himself off him before slamming both of his fist into the goons faces, breaking their noses. He looked at Greed and was shocked to see he was fine.

"Who are you two!?" Mysterion asked while he dodged multiple ecto-blast.

"We were hired by the mayor to take these guys out," Daniel said as he grabbed one of the goons by the neck and throw him to another goon. "We were actually looking for you."

Mysterion looked surprise as he kneed one of the goons in the junk. "Me, why?"

"We were hoping you had some information on these guys." Greed said as he knocked the last goon out. "Like what they might be doing here or where their hideout is."

Their lay eight beaten and broken GIW goons, but they all were still alive.

"So you think you can help us?" Daniel asked as he put Rebellion on his back.

Mysterion looked at the two with a curious gaze. "Maybe, how do I know I can trust you two?" He asked.

Daniel gave a grin and decided to use his trump card. "Well I used to be a hero, Danny Phantom." He said before pointing to Greed. "And this is my partner Greed."

Mysterion looked shocked before he looked Daniel up and down, nodding a bit. "Yeah... I can see the resemblance."

"So do you know anything on these guys or the cult in black robes?" Greed asked.

Mysterion looked at Greed a bit before nodding slowly. "Yeah, theirs actually a connection between these guys in white and the cult." Mysterion said, surprising Daniel and Greed a bit.

"What, are they working together?" Daniel asked as if that were possible given how prideful the GIW are.

Mysterion opened his mouth and was about to answer, but stopped. He quickly put a hand behind his ear while looking to the side. "Do you guys hear that?"

Daniel and Greed looked confused for a bit before soon hearing a strange sound. They could only describe it as a whipping and it was growing louder and louder.

"Never fear, for this town's savior is here," A voice said grabbing everyone's attention. "The coon!" Cartmen yelled as he entered the school yard on a low tricycle. He was warring a weird outfit that made him look like a raccoon.

Everyone just blinked before ignoring the kid, making Cartmen start cursing like crazy.

Suddenly a white helicopter appeared out of thin air not far from them, a single GIW goon piloting it. The pilot then started to fire the mini-gun at the three. Daniel brought up Rebellion and started to spin it fast between his fingers, blocking the bullets, Greed grabbed Mysterion and protected the young hero with his ultimate shield.

Mysterion was shocked how the bullets seemed to just bounce off Greed's skin, he heard of meta-humans before but never seen one.

"Daniel, take this thing out!" Greed shouted.

Daniel just nodded before Rebellion disappeared and Creeper appeared on his back. Daniel quickly flew up to the helicopter in high speeds. The pilot starts to panic and fires two missiles at Daniel, who quickly dodges them. But now the missiles were heading for the school, Daniel brought out Ivory and shot one of the missiles, destroying it.

Just as Daniel was about to shoot the next missile a blue bubble shield appeared around him, stopping his shot.

"I got you know Phantom!" The pilot shouted in victory.

Daniel ignored the pilot and was trying to get out of the bubble to stop the missile, but it was proving difficult. Fortunately Greed and Mysterion acted quickly, as soon as the pilot fired the missile they ran to the school.

"How strong are you kid?" Greed asked quickly as he ran with Mysterion. It surprised Greed a bit how the kid was keeping up with him but he didn't say anything.

"Pretty strong, why?" Mysterion asked in confusion.

Greed just grinned before jumping up onto Mysterion's shoulder and jumping of him. "That's for using me as a spring board earlier!" Greed yelled with a grin.

The jump nearly made Mysterion hit the ground, fortunately he was strong enough to take it. Greed jumped high enough in the air to do what he needed, he focused his demonic energy into his hands before throwing an ark of energy right at the missile. The ark it home and destroyed the missile easily, unfortunately the missile sent the shrapnel in all directions like bullets. A few hit Greed tearing up his skin, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Though a few large pieces were heading for a certain fat kid.

"Oh balls." Cartman said with wide eyes as he was about to be impaled.

Just before the shrapnel hit Cartman Mysterion tackled him from the side.

Daniel had seen the whole thing from inside the bubble, he was glad Greed was able to stop the missile and Mysterion save that fat kid, even if he was a little prick.

"Time to take you to our base Phantom scum." The pilot said with a cocky grin.

Having enough of this guy Daniel decided to use one of his big guns. Taking a deep breath Daniel let out a small ghostly wail, it took a few seconds before the bubble broke. The GIW looked shocked but didn't have time to think before Daniel fired at the propeller with his guns. The helicopter started to beep and spin before the pilot jumped out with a parachute and the helicopter crashing into the nearby woods. The GIW landed on the ground and was about to leave, but stopped when he bumped into Daniel.

The GIW tried to punch him but it was so sloppy he easily caught it, even Mysterion was a better fighter then this guy. Daniel pulled his fist back and punched the GIW hard in the stomach, knocking him out cold.

Daniel let the GIW fall before he started to walk to Greed. "You alright Greed, you looked like hell." Daniel called as he walked up to the homunculus.

Red sparks of energy easily closed the holes all over Greed's body as he gave Daniel the finger. They started to walk Mysterion, who was being pushed off the fat teen.

"Get off my you poser!" Cartman yelled as he pushed Mysterion off him and both were standing.

Daniel shook his head while Greed laughed. As they walked closer Daniel saw something that made him insistently start to worry, a red stain in the snow.

Daniel start to walk faster getting a confuse look from Greed. "Hey Mysterion, you ok?" Daniel asked in a worry voice.

Suddenly Mysterion fell to his knees before falling face first into the light snow. Daniel and Greed both ran to the young hero, when they reached him Daniel quickly turned Mysterion over and what he saw made Daniel gasp and Greed's eyes widen. Right in Mysterion's chest was a large shard of metal, a small pool of blood forming under him.

"Kid say with me." Daniel said as he put presser on the wound. He saw from the corner of his eye that some students were coming out of the school, but he ignored them and turned to Greed. "Call an ambulance!"

Greed took out his phone and dialed 911. There was a quick exchange before Greed hung up. "They will be here in 10 minutes."

Daniel bit his lip. "Fuck, he won't last long." Daniel said before he looked seeing some teen's come their way. "Greed, stop them."

Before the teen's could get to close Greed stood in their way and gave them a glare that stopped them instantly, one even peed a little. Daniel looked down at Mysterion and say him losing a lot of color in his face.

"Hey... Phantom," Mysterion said in a weak voice, getting Daniel's attention. "I'm... not going to... make it." He said with a bitter laugh as he coughed up some blood.

"Don't talk like that kid." Daniel said in a firm voice as he pressed down on the wound harder. "This doesn't end with you dying, just hang on."

Mysterion turned his head to the side and looked at Daniel, the demon hunter was surprised to see not a trace of fear on the young hero's face.

The purple hero gave a bloody smile to Daniel. "Hate to... tell you this... but this always ends... with me dying." Mysterion said before he went limp.

Daniel's eyes widen and his hand shot out to feel Mysterion's neck, no pulse. Acting quickly Daniel ripped the shrapnel out of Mysterion's chest as Creeper appeared on his back. He grabbed the blade and put it under the thruster, as soon as it was red hot Daniel quickly used the blade to cauterize the wound. The only reason he didn't want to do this was because he didn't know if the kid's heart could take this, but seeing that Mysterion didn't have a pulse Daniel was desperate.

As soon as blood stopped poring out the wound Daniel pulled back Creeper and started to do CPR.

"Common kid, don't die on my!" Daniel growled a bit as he started to push harder on Mysterion's chest. But when he saw no reaction a pit of worry was forming in his stomach. "Kid wake up!" No reaction from the young hero, just a blank, dead face. "Kid!" Daniel started to push harder, making Mysterion's whole body shake. "KID!" Nothing. " **KID!** "

Suddenly a hand grabbed Daniel's shoulder, making his head whipped back. Behind him was Greed, and for the first time since Daniel has met the homunculus he saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Daniel... he's gone." Greed said with a small sigh.

Daniel looked back at the fallen hero and his head dropped, he slammed his fist into the ground to hard it made a hole. Suddenly Stan and Kyle burst from the crowd of students behind Greed and ran up to Mysterion.

"Oh my god," Stan said before he and Kyle were standing next to Daniel. "They... they killed him... those guys in white killed Kenny." Stan said in disbelief, he was only loud enough for Daniel and Greed to hear him and no one else.

"Those... those bastards!" Kyle yelled in rage as he had tears in his eyes.

Daniel sighed as he reached for Mysterion's mask and pulled it up a bit, getting a good look at his face. Daniel recognized the top half of Mysterion's face to be the kid he saw earlier today, Kenny McCormick. The demon hunter sighed before putting the mask back and closing Mysterion's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said in a low voice, getting Stan and Kyle's attention. "I'm sorry we couldn't help."

Stan and Kyle were quiet for a moment, Stan opened his mouth about to speak but annoying voice interrupted him.

"Aw man, the Coon mobile is ruined." Cartman said in a whiny voice as he picked his tricycle up.

Kyle gained a look of rage as walked up to Cartman. "What the hell dude, our friend is their dead and your worried about your fucking bike!" Kyle yelled getting Cartman's attention.

Cartman looked at Kenny's body before shrugging. "He shouldn't have interfered with a real hero's work." He said in a deep voice and a cocky grin.

Kyle gave a loud roar before decking Cartman, knocking him out instantly. Daniel and Greed just shook their heads before turning to Stan.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the guy in white suits that killed him." Stan said in a sad voice as Kyle walked next to him.

Speaking of the GIW, Daniel and Greed turned to the end of the field. Some GIW's were starting to get up and trying to get away. Daniel growled before he suddenly teleported in front of them. The demon hunter took out Ebony and Ivory and gunned them down, the shot's weren't lethal to humans, but you can bet your ass they hurt like a bitch.

Ones the GIW's were all on the ground again, Daniel put his guns away before teleported back to Mysterion. The half demon looked at the young hero and had a guilty feeling in his gut for not being able to save him. All the students and teachers who were outside had wide eyes at what they just saw, the only reason they knew the GIW goons were still alive was because most were groaning in pain.

"I should be the one to tell his family about this." Daniel said to Stan and Kyle.

But to Daniel's slight confusion Kyle shook his head. "Kenny didn't have the best home... no one their would notice he was missing... except his younger sister."

"Oh god, Karen is going to be devastated." Stan said with some dread.

Daniel rubbed his face before looking at Mysterion. "I should still tell them, if most just his sister." Daniel said in a low voice.

Both teens sighed before Kyle stuck out his hand. "Give me your phone, I'll type it in their." Kyle said and Daniel did what he said before he got his phone back.

"Thanks." Daniel said in a grim tone.

* * *

It would be another 5 minutes before an ambulance came and took Mysterion's body. Police also arrived and arrested all the GIW and took them to the police stationed. As soon as Mysterion's body was taken Daniel and Greed started to walk to Mysterion's home, a grim air around them. It would be an hour before they made it to Mysterion's home since it was so far from the school.

It as a run down home, broken, old, it was really just a shitty place. "This should be it." Daniel said.

"Damn, no wonder the kid was greedy if he lived in a shity place like this." Greed said as he looked the place over remembering what the mayor said about Mysterion stealing money from thugs.

Daniel just sighed a bit before he started to walk to the front door. "Let's just get this over with," Daniel said before an angry scowl crossed his face as he clenched his fist tightly. "And kick the GIW out of this town, _hard_." Daniel said with some venom.

Greed could only nod, he understood that when something was taken you either take it back or get the son of a bitch who took it.

Daniel walked up to the door and knocked, they waited for a response and heard footsteps heading twords the door. "Let me do the talking alright." Daniel said getting a nod from Greed.

The footsteps started to get louder before they stopped, then there was the sound of a click and the door opened.

"Hello, is this the McCormick ho-" Daniel started, but cut himself off when he saw who opened the door.

Daniel's jaw dropped as he starred at the person in disbelief, Greed looked confused at Daniel's expression but when he saw who was at the door his eyes widen.

"Can I... help you." Kenny McCormick said with a look of confusion as stared at the two.

Daniel slowly turned to Greed and slightly ask, 'are you seeing this'. Greed just nodded before Daniel turned back to the front door.

A lot of things were running through the demon hunter's head a lot of questions. So Daniel desired to clear things up first.

Daniel raised his hand and pointed to Kenny. "Didn't you die about... I don't know," Daniel looked at his watch before turning back. "An hour ago?"

* * *

 **21N: I am not dead baby! Sorry it took so long to write this, had a lot of school stuff to deal with, the good news is I got accepted to college, yay me.**

 **Anyway I hope you like this story, Mysterion is one of my favoret hero's and I hate how little he is used. I am shocked at how little people use him in FanFiction, both normal and crossover wise.**

 **I hope you like this story and more to come.**


	19. Phantom Goes to the South P-2

**_Phantom May Cry_**

 **Phantom Goes to the South P-2**

* * *

 **Kenny's P.O.V**

It was a normal day for me, like any other day in South Park. Woke up, took Karen to school, went to the bus stop to see my friends, saw some bad guy, changed into Mysterion, fought some bad guy, then... well... I died, and everyone didn't remember it. So yeah, a normal day. But their was something new, I got to meet Danny Phantom, a real super hero.

I have always seen myself as more of a vigilantly if anything. I might have the power to avoid death, but that didn't mean I was invincible or wanted to always do the right thing. I never really understood my powers, but it was pretty simple, I can't die. Well that's not all true, I can die I just can't stay dead, and it hurt like a bitch every time. When I was younger I used to die a lot, almost every day, then I came back a day or two later in my bed with nobody remembering my death. Luckily over the years I have been able to feel this power out a bit and have been dying a lot less when I became Mysterion.

The whole reason I became Mysterion was because I wanted to get some cash to pay for food and stuff for me and my little sister, Karen, and so I can keep her safe. My parents mostly spent their money on rent, drugs, drug ingratiates, and then food for them, if their was any left over. I didn't have any regrets from stealing from criminals if I used it to help my sister live.

My older brother Keven got arrested for fighting and really hurting some assholes, so now he's in juvie for the next year. He was always more of a loaner, but at least he looked after my and Karen when we were growing up.

Anyway back to my day, I saw some of those guys in white suits skulking around my school again, GIW they call them selves, looking for something. Seeing that it could lead to no good I put on my Mysterion costume and kept an eye on them. And my hunch was right as they were chasing something with a red clock around the school, shooting with some weird guns with storm-trooper aim. I was able to take them down before I heard some more shooting on the other side of the school.

But imagine my surprise to see two guys actually fighting the shity storm-troopers when I got their, and the two guys were looking for me. Hell, one of them was Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of Amity Park. So when he asked for my help to take down the GIW and the cult that entered town, of course I said yes.

Unfortunately I... died... again, and I woke up in my bed with a sigh. That was another perk about my power now that I was older, I can come back after dying a lot sooner then before.

Sitting up in my bed I saw I was in my raggedy white shirt and boxers, looking to the side I saw my favorite (and only) orange jacket on the door handle. Glancing at the time I saw only an hour past since I died. Getting up from my old bed I went to one of my drawer and pulled it open, seeing my Mysterion gear. I quickly closed the drawer before going over to my jacket and put it on, leaving the hood down. I put on the rest of my cloths before sitting on my bed and started to think.

The GIW were getting bolder, attacking a hero in daylights at a school. Not only that there was the cult, I heard from the police scanners that they found a dead homeless man that was dangerously close to my house. Even if I started being Mysterion only for Karen and myself, even I know if I didn't do something more people were going to die. But I can't do it alone, even with Kyle and Stan's help, I need some _real_ help, I needed to find Danny Phantom.

He seemed to know the group that is trying to take over South Park, hell he said he was hired by the mayor to take these guy out. I might be able to get the GIW and the cult out if I work with him. But now I had a different problem, how do I find him. The thing about when people forget about me is that it's different, sometimes they only forget a few minuets and think I pulled a Houdini, or forget a whole day and think I was never their.

I sighed before rubbing my head, I really hate this power sometimes. But I couldn't dwell on it, I just need to find Phantom.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the front door. I raised an eyebrow as I got up and walked to the living room.

"Wonder who that could be?" I muttered to myself, Karen should be getting out of school in a few more hours and my parents were probably out selling or buying drugs, leaving only me in the rundown house.

I walked up to the front door and quickly unlocked it before I opened it.

"Hello, is this the McCormick ho-" But the person cut himself off when he saw me, and his jaw dropped.

I was shocked to see none other then Danny Phantom in front of me, along with that Greed guy. The last thing I expected was for these guys to appear in my door step. But it looked like my luck was turning a bit.

I deiced to play confused and see what they wanted with Kenny McCormick, not Mysterion. "Can I... help you?" I asked.

Phantom looked to Greed with a still shocked look, confusing me before he turned back to me.

"Didn't you die, I don't know... an hour ago." Phantom said while looking at his watch.

It took my brain a minute to posses what he just said and when it did my heart stopped. Seeing as I never thought I would hear those words come from anyone's mouth.

My face morphed into complete disbelief and then I said the only thing that came to mind.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kenny asked while looking between Daniel and Greed.

"You died," Greed said simply while pointing to Kenny. "You got stabbed in the chest and 'bleed to death'." Greed said while quoting.

Kenny took a step back as he looked even more shocked. "H-h-ho-how?" Was all he could stutter out.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the stuttering teen. "I pulled up your mask up when I thought you died, and you friends told me where you live." Daniel answered with a still confused look on his face. "How did you do that by the way, do you have a healing factor, and why would you-"

"No how do you remember!?" Kenny shouted, cutting Daniel off.

Daniel and Greed gave the kid a confused look. "What do you mean, it just happened-"

"Exactly," Kenny exclaimed, cutting Greed off. "You can't remember, no one ever remembers!"

Daniel now looked even more confused. "Ok back this up a bit. What are you talking about, how would we not remember?"

Kenny stared at Daniel and Greed for a moment before poking his head out the door a bit. He looked around a bit before grabbing Daniel and Greed's arms and pulling them in with surprising strength. As soon as they were all in Kenny quickly locked the door before looking at them.

The young blond looked at the two demon hunters with a serious but also nervous expression. "I... I need you to tell me _everything_ you remember when you meet me." Kenny said while he took a big gulp of air.

Daniel and Greed looked at each other but decided to humor the kid. They relayed the events that happened with the GIW when Kenny, or Mysterion, showed up to the end when he died. When the two were finished Kenny was looking at the two in disbelief and was shaking a little.

"You alright kid?" Greed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I... I can't believe it, you two... really remember." Kenny said with a low chuckle.

Daniel looked at the young blond with a concern look. "Alright, what is this whole 'remembering' thing you keep talking about?" Daniel asked with a bit of a frustrated look.

Kenny was able to take a breath and look at the two. "It's... It's a little hard to believe." Kenny said with a emotionless chuckle.

Both demon hunters snorted. "Try us." They said at the same time.

Kenny suddenly gained a serious look. "I can't die." Kenny said a little dramatically.

That statement alone got nothing from Daniel and Greed. "So you have a healing factor like Greed and me?" Daniel asked.

Kenny was taken aback by such a little reaction. "No I... wait what do you mean like you guys?"

Daniel and Greed looked at each other before they brought up their hands. To Kenny's surprise they started to play rock, paper, scissors. Daniel in the end won with paper, beating Greed's rock making him grumbled.

"Um, what exactly are you guys do-" Kenny started to ask but was cut off when Daniel brought our Ivory and shot Greed right in the head, making his body hit the floor. "What the fuck!?" Kenny yelled as he jumped back. As he did he kicked one of the chairs in the living room over showing a pistol strapped to the bottom, he quickly took it and aimed it at Daniel. "Put your hands up!" Kenny yelled.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he put Ivory away. "Calm down, he's fine."

Kenny gained a look of disbelief as he stared at Daniel. "The fuck-" Kenny started to say but was cut off when he saw red sparks glow around Greed's head, closing the hole in his head. A moment later Greed got up while rubbing his neck. "... he is?" Kenny said as he lowered the gun.

Greed gave Daniel a flat look. "Next time, you take the bullet in the head." Greed grumbled.

Daniel nodded an looked to Kenny, who still looked shocked. "As you can see we're used to the hard to believe."

Kenny stared at them a bit longer before sighing. "That's cool and all, but my 'power' is a little different." Kenny said with a grim expression as he put the gun back under the chair. "I can die, I just don't stay dead for long."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at the blond. "And as you just saw neither can Greed and I-"

"That's different." Kenny cut Daniel off, getting a confused look form him. "He healed himself... for me... it's different." Kenny said with a sigh.

Daniel looked at Kenny for a bit before going to the ragged couch and sitting on it. "Well why don't you tell us more." Daniel said with a smile.

Kenny looked at Daniel a bit before sighing and sitting on the chair he knocked over earlier. Greed just leaned against a near by wall, only half listening.

"For as long as I can remember, I couldn't die and stay dead." Kenny said with a grim expression. "I die and somehow I wake up in my bed like nothing happened, no wounds, no scars, and I know it happens because trust me it hurts like a bitch. I've been shot, stabbed, poisoned, decapitated, impaled, burned alive, even had cancer, and a bunch of other ways." Kenny said bitterly. "And the worst part his no one remembers it."

Both Daniel and Greed stared at Kenny in shock. They've both been through their far share of hell, but this kid went above and beyond. "Nobody remembers any of this?" Daniel asked.

Kenny shook his head with a sigh. "No, after I die they're shocked for a while but just forget about me, like I wasn't there." Kenny said with a sigh. "Nobody seems to remember... except you guys. Why?" Kenny asked the demon hunters.

"You ever seen anyone like us?" Greed asked.

Kenny shrugged. "I've seen some strange things, like the GIW and the cult."

That caught Daniel's attention. "Speaking of cults and GIW, you said their was a connection between them." He said getting a nod from Kenny. "Well like I said before me and Greed were hired by the mayor to get them out of town."

"You mention that," Kenny said. "So what do you want to know?"

"Anything you got will help." Daniel said.

Kenny nodded before getting up. "Alright, I'll help you guys, common." He said as he started to walk to the door.

Both Daniel and Greed looked confused, but they got up anyway. "Were are we going?" Greed asked as they walked out house.

"I didn't store the information here, I have a little hideout." Kenny said as he led the way, not bothering to put his hood up.

"What, like a secret hideout?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

Kenny's gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed. "Well it is secret... and it is my hideout in a way, so yeah." He said as they walked down the road.

* * *

"This is not a secret hideout," Daniel deadpan as Kenny led him and Greed into a storage lot called 'You-Store it'. "This is the opposite of a secret hideout."

Kenny rolled his eyes as they walked down the little road. "What did you expect, a Mysterion cave or something. I'm barley able to afford this place alone from what I make." Kenny said as he let the way.

They walked until they were in the very back of the storage lot. "Right here." Kenny said as he walked to the second to last unit.

The young blond squatted to the bottom and brought up a key before he opened the unit. Kenny walked in along with Daniel and Greed, as soon as they were in Kenny shut the door and turned on the lights. The unit was small and their was a wall of boxes in front of them.

"So... this is it?" Greed said in a disappointed tone. "Hell I'm almost compelled to give you a donation... almost." He said the last part quickly.

Kenny rolled his eyes as he walked to the end of the wall of boxes. He grabbed one of the boxes before, to the demon hunters surprises, he pulled the stack of boxes at ones. Looking closer the two saw the stack of Boxes were actually a long board, only painted to look like a stack of boxes.

"I'll still take a 'donation'." Kenny said with a cocky smirk, making Greed give him the finger.

Kenny walked into the opening and Daniel and Greed fallowed. On the other side of the wall both demon hunters were surprised to see. The room was bigger then they previously though, their was a manikin that had a Mysterion costume, a box of fireworks in a corner, a wall with some weapons such as guns, metal bats, even an axe. Their was a wall that hold a lot of photos of some men in black robes and others with some GIW goons.

"Ok, I take it back, this is not half bad." Daniel said as he looked around.

That got a smirk out of Kenny. "Alright," He said as he walked to the board. "Here's what I have so far. This guy," He said as he pointed to one of the photos with a GIW goon. "Is the one leading the GIW here, he calls himself Alpha."

The man had a short blond crew cut and had a hard face, he was warring a white suit like any other GIW goon. He looked like a big man, about 7 feet tall and 300 pounds that looked all muscle.

"Damn, what are they feeding these guys." Greed said as he looked at the photo.

"Steroids." Daniel said with a shrug. It was probably true, nearly all the GIW were too easily muscular.

"And this guy, as far as I can tell, is the leader of the cult." Kenny said pointing to another photo. "I've heard his name is Patches."

The man was pale white with no hair on his head. He was warring kind of old black leather armor and had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Ok, so what is the connection between the two?" Daniel asked as he looked the photos over.

Kenny reached out and took a photo that was behind another one before handing it to Daniel. The photo showed Alpha talking to Patches with a bunch of GIW and cultist.

"There has been meetings between the group leaders and some of the subordinates." Kenny said as he looked at the board. "I don't know why but for some reason they have a common goal or something. But I have no idea what it is." Kenny said as he rubbed his chin.

"Do you have an idea on how many there are of each group?" Greed asked.

Kenny shrugged to the question. "There actually not as many as you think, if you count Alpha there is about 26 GIW's in town. As for the cult there is about... 20 at most." The young blond said.

"Do you have any idea where they are hiding, where there hideout is?" Daniel asked as he grabbed another photo off the wall.

That got a sigh out of the blond. "No idea, they might have storm-trooper aim but even they get a lucky shot. Always killed me before I could find out where they are." Kenny said in a annoyed tone.

Daniel sighed but didn't say anything, they were getting a lot of information on the groups thanks to Kenny.

As the white haired demon hunter was looking over the photos he notice one where it showed a familiar sight. It was something flying around in a red cloak being chased by the GIW. "What can you tell us about this?" Daniel asked as he pointed to the photo.

Kenny looked at the photo and scratched his head. "Not much, that things been all over town. It just pops up and the GIW are close on it's tail. For some reason they really want it... whatever it is."

Daniel leaned closer to the photo before it clicked. "I think it's a ghost... and it looks a little familiar." Daniel said getting Greed's and Kenny's attention. "If it was a ghost it would explain how the GIW are always on it's trail, they might be incompetent but they defiantly have some hard core equipment." Daniel said.

"Could they be here for that ghost, you've said they were really obsessive?" Greed asked.

That made Daniel rub his head a bit. "Maybe, but it seems a little over kill to send 26 GIW's to this small town just for one ghost, even for GIW standers."

"No, I thinks he's right," Kenny suddenly said getting Daniel and Greed's attention. "Every time the GIW shows up their chasing that thing, or ghost. Hell I've even seen some of the cultist chasing it."

"If that's the case what did this ghost do," Daniel said with a raised eyebrow, confusing Greed and Kenny a bit. "I mean, they hate me because of how powerful I am and how I always made them look bad, but even then they only send like, two or three GIW's after me." Daniel said before pointing to the photo. "Yet the GIW sent an entire team to this place just to capture one ghost. So it makes you wonder, what did this ghost do to piss off the GIW, so much so that they would work with a group of cultist."

Everyone just absorb it all in, and the all though the same thing. Things are getting more complicated.

"So... what now?" Kenny asked out loud.

Daniel looked at the photo's a bit more before turning to the young blond. "We still need to find out where they are operating, and to do that we need to 'talk' to one of the GIW or cultist." Daniel said before clapping his hands together. "Let's take a trip to the police station and see our friends." Daniel said with a smirk.

* * *

With a new goal in hand Daniel, Greed, and Kenny all went to the police station, with Kenny dressed up as Mysterion with a axe strapped on his back. As soon as the three entered the police station they instantly became the center of attention.

Daniel walked up to the front counter where a nervous policeman sat. He continued to glance at Mysterion but kept his eyes on Daniel as well.

"I need to speak to the chef of police." Daniel said as he brought out his ID.

The man hesitated before moving to the intercom on the desk. "Chef Yates, there are... some men here to see you... a Daniel Phantom... and one of them is Mysterion." He said in a hesitant voice.

It was a few moment before someone replied. "Send them up."

The police man looked back to the three with a less nervous look. "Head up the stairs and go to the room that says 'Chef's Office', you can't miss it." He said.

Daniel nodded before he started to walk up the stairs, Greed and Kenny close behind. Ones they made it up they were again instantly the center of attention again, but they ignored it and made their way to the chef's office.

Ones they got their they opened the door and quickly got in. Inside their was a man with short orange hair similar to Daniel's sister, he was in his late 40's and had a white button up shirt with a gun holster on his chest.

The chef looked up from his desk with a serious look. "So you the guys the mayor called in." The chef said with a raised eyebrow.

Daniel gave a shrug to the man. "Is that going to be a problem?"

That got a snort out of the chef. "Hell no, we could use all the help we can get." He said getting a raised eyebrow out of Daniel and Greed. "We're a small town, and I'm not prideful enough to turn down any help. Like what you did at the school, thank you for that." He said with a smile as he got up and walked up to Daniel before shacking his hand. The chef then looked to Mysterion and gave him a small salute. "Mysterion."

"Chef Yates, never got to congratulate you on your promotion." Kenny said in his Mysterion voice.

"Thank you." He said quickly before looking to Daniel. "So what do you need?"

"You recently got some GIW's after they attacked the school, we need to talk to them." Daniel said straight away.

The chef nodded to Daniel. "Yeah, though they aren't cooperating in the least."

"Let us talk to them, we can be very persuasive." Greed said with a grin.

The chef shrugged at him. "I don't care if you ruff them up a bit, just don't kill them ok." He said getting a nod out of everyone.

Chef Yates let the group to the holding cells, their were about 10 GIW's in the cells, all bandaged up from injurious. One they saw Daniel, Greed, and Mysterion they all glared at them, but didn't say anything.

"So which one do you want to talk to?" The Chef asked as he looked over the GIW's.

Daniel started to look over the men in white suits so see if he saw anything. But they were all keeping straight faces and not giving much up. With a sigh Daniel was about to pick a random one, but before he could Greed suddenly raised his hand.

"That one." Greed said, surprising everyone in the room.

Nobody said anything as he grabbed the GIW Greed pointed to and took him to a interrogation cell. One the GIW was inside by himself everyone else looked at him through a one way glass.

"So, why you picked this guy?" Mysterion asked.

"I felt a bit more greed from him then the others, along with wrath." Greed said getting a surprised from Daniel. Seeing the look Greed elaborated. "It's something I've been working on, I can scene the strongest sins a person has. Haven't used it yet until now." Greed said with a big grin.

"Handy," Daniel said with a smirk. "So how do you want to play this."

Greed's grin grow wider was he turned to the GIW in the interrogation room. "We appeal to his sins."

A moment later Greed entered the interrogation room and sat across from the GIW. "Sup," Greed said with a grin. "So what's your name."

"... Agent G." The man grumbled.

"Ok G, I want some information on where you guys are operating from." Greed said.

Agent G snorted at the man in front of him. "You must be a fool if you thing I'll sell out the GIW."

Greed's smile widen. "Oh I think you will, In fact," Greed then leaned over. "I thing you want to." He whispered.

Agent G's eyes widen before he stood up and glared at Greed. "How dare you-"

"Oh I dare," Greed cut his off. "You see, you wanted action am I right." He said making Agent G take a step back in shock. "You wanted to fight something, wanted to be praised a hero, to be what girls thought at night. Am I right?" Greed asked, but he had a smirk that already know the answer.

Agent G looked at greed in shock but just looked away. "Shut up." He muttered.

But Greed didn't. "You wanted to be on the top of the world, so you joined a group you though could help you. But they did the opposite," He said seeing Agent G start to shake a bit, but didn't stop. "That all went down hill the moment the GIW went rouge. No fame, no glory, and no women, you became a part of a group of extremes that will let you rot in jail for their cause... and that makes you mad." Agent G was giving off waves of anger now, making Greed smile. "So how about a little payback."

Agent G had his back to Greed, his body no longer shaking. He then turned to Greed and took off his black sunglasses, a look of rage in his eyes. "What do you want to know?" He said, making Greed smirk in victory.

A moment later Greed walked out of the interrogation room where Daniel and Kenny waited. "So, did you get anything?" Daniel ask.

"Yeah, but not much." Greed said while rubbing the back of his head. "This guy was just brought in today, replace one of their guys that was crippled. He doesn't know where the base is, or what the mission here is, apparently everything was on a 'need to know bases'."

"So we got nothing." Kenny said with a sigh.

"Well I did get something," Greed said grabbing their attention. "He said that he has seen some cultist near the old abandon church along with some GIW, looking for something."

"I know that place," Kenny said grabbing their attention. "I used to go their when I was younger with my sister, before they built the new church. That place is one of the oldest buildings in South Park."

"Alright then, you lead the way." Daniel said as they walked out.

* * *

They left the police station after thanking the chef for his help and fallowed Kenny, taking the back allies and fields to avoid attention. It wasn't long before they were standing across the street of the church. The building was damaged, it's glass windows were broken in, paint was chipping off the walls, one of the doors in front torn off it's hinges, and the roof looked like it had a giant hole from where they were standing.

"So, how do you want to play this?" Kenny asked as he looked the building over.

Daniel stared at the church for a moment before speaking. "You guys go sneaking in from the back, if you see cultist or GIW try to hide and see if you can learn anything from them. I'll take the front and do the same, try not to show yourself unless it's necessary." He said.

With a nod Greed and Kenny ran across the street before running to the back of the church. Daniel ran up to the building and activated his invisibility as soon as he made it to the broken door. The demon hunter crept inside and was slightly surprised at what he found. In the center of the broken and graffiti filled church were six men in black robes in the center of the large room. Five of the men were digging a deep hole in the room while the sixth was standing over them.

"Hurry up, we don't want to be here for long." The sixth man said in a eerie voice. Looking closer Daniel could make out a kind of outline of a spider on the man's robe.

"But sir, I believe what we are looking for is not here," One of the men in the hole said while looking up. "It is most likely in the temple like we previously thought."

"Don't you think I know that fool!" The leader of the group growled, making the men in the hole shake a little. "I am almost certain that _it_ is in the temple, but until the blood moon appears the temple is sealed. And until then we need the GIW's help to get what we need, so we will indulge them in the search of what they are looking for, even if we must do this pointless digging." He said before giving a dark chuckle. "But after that, we will show them and this town our power."

Daniel frowned as he listened in, he didn't know what the temple was or what the GIW were looking for, but at least he got something.

Suddenly the man that was above the hole head snapped up and started to look around the room. He looked around before he turned to the invisible Daniel's direction.

"We are not alone." He said with a snarled that made the men jump out of the hole and draw out some kind of sacrificial daggers.

Daniel blinked in surprise as the leader drew out a dagger and looked like he was about to throw it at him, but suddenly turned around and throw it in the other direction.

"Fuck!" Greed's voice was heard.

On the other side of the room Greed jumped out from behind a door, a dagger in his left eye. Mysterion came up from behind with the axe in hand and looked at Greed in concern. The homunculus grabbed the dagger and quickly pulled it out before throwing it out the window as his eye healed itself.

"Get them!" The leader shouted to the five men while pointing to Greed and Kenny. The leader then turned to Daniel and snarled. "This ones mine." He said as the five men ran at Greed and Kenny.

 **X(START: Awake and Alive-By Skillet)X**

Greed activated his ultimate shield on his arms, turning them black as he blocked the daggers of the two attackers. He was surprised by the strength behind the blows, the two cultist were strong enough to push him back a couple of feet. As soon as the homunculus gained some footing he used his enhanced strength to throw them back before jumping at them.

Three other cultist charged at Kenny, daggers first. The young blond quickly jumped back while swinging the axe, hitting one of them in the head with the back of the axe, knocking him out. As soon as Kenny's feet touched the ground he jumped forward and kicked one of the cultist in the chest, but the young vigilantly was surprised that the cultist barley bugged from the kick. Before Kenny could react the cultist grabbed his leg before throwing him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

Kenny gave a grunt of pain but quickly got up with ease thanks to his extremely high pain tolerance. Seeing that these cultist were stronger then they look Kenny decided to take a different approach. As one of the cultist raised his dagger and was ready to stab, Kenny quickly jumped forward and grabbed the cultist arm before throwing him over his shoulder. With that cultist on the ground Kenny spun around and saw another cultist about to stab him, but before the cultist could Kenny brought up his axe and blocked the dagger. The force of the blow was so great the Kenny's knees buckled, but he did not fall.

Acting quickly Kenny head-butted the cultist making him stumble back in pain before slammed the bottom of the axe in the cultist jaw, knocking him out. As soon as the cultist fell Kenny spun around and saw he was about to be stabbed by another cultist. Not having enough time to block, Kenny raised his hand and the dagger blade went right through it.

Kenny hissed in pain as he caught the fist with the dagger going through his hand and was able to keep focus. Acting quickly Kenny swiped his feet under the cultist making the cultist fall down again. As soon as the cultist hit the ground Kenny raised his axe with one hand before slamming it down on his head, hearing a loud crake. Kenny was painting heavily as he turned his attention to Greed.

The homunculus was having an easier time compared to the blond. With Greed's enhanced strength and fast healing it wasn't long before he knocked the two cultist out.

As soon as Greed was done he turned to Kenny, when he saw his bleeding hand he gave a light smirk. "You alright, don't need to take you out of the fight now do we." He said with a mixer of concern and sarcasm.

Kenny rolled his eyes before flipping Greed off with the hand that had a hole in it. "In case you don't remember I had to fight three cultist while you only had to fight two, and that's after you got stabbed in the eye."

Greed grumbled a bit before he opened his mouth, but was cut off from a crashing sound and a bright flash of some kind of light. The two looked to the side and where shocked at what they saw.

As soon as the leader's underlings went to handle the intruders, the leader sets his eyes to the more powerful enemy in the room. Even if said enemy was invisible.

The leader pulled out two longer daggers from under his robe and charged at the invisible Daniel. The demon hunter dropped his invisibility and quickly brought up Rebellion to block up the attack. The force behind the two blows surprised Daniel but he didn't budge.

The leader looked more shocked when Daniel not only stopped his attack but was able to push him back. The robed man jumped back a few feet and finally got a good look at Daniel.

"My, it's surprising to see someone so young with so much power." The man said as he circled Daniel a bit. "Tell me, who are you and why are you here."

Daniel kept his eyes on the man before he smirked. "Oh you know, I just though I needed some guidance... that or I wanted to start a rave here."

The man gave a light chuckle. "Well if it's guidance you seek, our lord will be more them willing to give you what you want."

"In exchange for the blood of virgins?" Daniel said with a snort. "No thanks, also I had my cherry popped a while ago."

The robed man gave a hollow chuckle. "That's to bad, but this means I can just give my lord your heart!" The man yelled with a crazed grin.

The leader ran at Daniel with surprising speeds before he started to attack Daniel relentlessly and viciously. But Daniel was able to block all the attacks with Rebellion with near ease. The man started to become annoyed that his attacks were constantly being blocked, he should be stronger then some kid with some power.

The robed man went in for a large slash but missed, Daniel used this opportunity to quickly punch the man in the stomach with the hit of Rebellion. The man went flying until he hit the wall of the church and landed on his feet before falling to his knees.

"Are you done." Daniel said as he put Rebellion on his back and walked to the fallen man a bit. "Because if you are I got some questions for you."

The man was silent before he let out a dark laugh. "It appears I've underestimated you." The man said before he got up. "I will have to show you true power my lord and leader have given me!" He yelled with some madness as his body started to shake. "In the name of lord Amygdala!"

Then the man exploded in a bright flash, Daniel had to look away since it was so bright. When the demon hunter looked back he was shocked at what he saw.

The man in robes had changed into some kind of spider monster. His body was that of a giant black spider, his head looked the same as it did before except that his jaw split in two while drooling saliva.

Daniel looked at the ones man in shock before pulling out his guns. "Of course you can turn into a big fucking spider." Daniel muttered.

The spider gave a screech before jumping up to the ceiling of the church with blinding speeds. As the spider crawled along the walls Daniel shot his guns after it, but the spider was able to dodged the shots. Suddenly the spider monster stopped and shot a string of web out of it's mouth, the string hit Daniel's hand stopping his guns from shooting. Daniel pulled on the web but the spider was proving stronger then before, with a great tug the spider pulled Daniel off the ground and started to swing him around.

The demon hunter's body slammed into the walls and floor of the old church. The whole thing was doing little damage to him, but it was really annoying. Just as Daniel was about to slam into another wall he quickly used Trickster and teleported back to the ground, with his hands still covered in webbing. Daniel took a deep breath before he pulled the webbing apart.

The spider monster gave a hiss before it started to go to the opening in the church.

"Oh no you don't!" Daniel yelled as Creeper appeared on his back and he rocketed off to he giant spider.

As soon as Daniel was close enough he rammed his body into the spider before it could get to the hole in the roof. As the spider fell it shot a giant ball of webbing at Daniel, it wrapped around his body and stuck the demon hunter to the wall.

"Fuck!" Daniel said as he tried to get out, but it was proving hard. He used Trickster and teleported a few feet ahead, but found he was still wrapped in webbing. "Shit!" Daniel yelled as he hit the ground.

The spider landed on the floor on all of it's legs. It turned to Daniel and you could see a look of glee in it's eyes as it opened it's mouth. A green goo shot out of the spiders mouth and was heading straight for Daniel.

As the goo was about to hit Daniel something jumped in the way and blocked it. Looking up Daniel saw Greed, with his ultimate shield on, standing in the way of the shot.

"Common, really." Greed complained as he looked at his shirt that was being destroyed by the goo. "You are so dead!" Greed said with a glare before he lunged at the spider.

The spider was able to move out of the way of Greed's lunge as it shot more acid at him. The green goo may have harmed Greed's cloths, but it did nothing to the homunculus ultimate shield. Greed ran up to the giant spider before punching it in the face and jumping on top of it.

"Common buddy, let's go for a ride!" Greed shouted as he started to ride the giant spider like a bull.

The spider shot two of it's leg's at Greed but he caught it easily, making the spider struggle more. Greed grinned at the upper hand he had but it quickly changed into a confused look as he saw the hairs on the back of the spider stand up. A moment later Greed was completely caught off guard as the hairs shot off the spiders back and at Greed. Each hair had the force of a bullet but did nothing to Greed's ultimate shield. Unfortunately, there were a lot of them, and not all of Greed was protected.

Greed screamed in pain as several hairs shot into his eyes. "Fuck, not again!"

The spider bucked Greed off before shooting him with some webbing. Greed struggled at the bindings while his eyes healed, but were having some trouble since the sharp hairs were still in his skull. As the spider got closer it suddenly screeched in pain as it fell to the side, turning it saw one of it's legs was cut off.

Kenny had acted quickly when he saw Greed get thrown off by the big spider and cut off it's leg with his axe. The spider turned and attacked Kenny but the blond moved quickly and dashed out the way. Kenny had developed a slight strategy, he would always keep on his toes and attack his enemies before jumping out of their reach. He would only do light attacks and heavy if he saw an opening, and that was what the young vigilantly was doing with the spider.

The spider would attack and Kenny would dodge out of the way before attack an opening. He rinsed and repeated this process and it wasn't long before the spider was bleeding something all over it's body. As Kenny went in for another attack the spider suddenly backed handed the young blond, sending him back a couple of feet before shooting some webbing at him. The blob of web hit home and wrapped around his legs, before Kenny could even try to cut them the spider jumped and landed on him.

Kenny brought up his axe and was able to hold off on the spider from chomping his head off, but the weight alone was crushing him.

"A-a lit-little help here!" Kenny barley yelled out as the spider continued to try and chomp down on him.

Seeing the young vigilante in trouble Daniel brought out Creeper and flared up the jet, making the webbing burn off. With that out of the way Daniel brought up Rebellion and quickly ran to the giant spider before stabbing it in it's side. The spider let out a hiss as it finally let go of Kenny and looked ready to eat Kenny. Acting fast and a bit scared since he didn't want to be eaten... again, Kenny grabbed his axe and swung it at the giant spider, or more specifically, it's head.

 **X(END:** **Awake and Alive-By Skillet** **)X**

Kenny felt his axe hit home and he was soon covered in some kind of green blood at the spiders body went limp on top of him. Daniel sighed as he helped Kenny out from under the dead spider.

"You alright?" Daniel asked as he helped the young blond up. "How's your hand?"

"I'll live." Kenny said as he wiped the green blood off himself, he then showed Daniel his hand and Daniel was shocked at what he saw. The wound on the hand was gone. "That's something I forgot to tell you, if the wound is small enough it just... disappears." He then turned to the dead spider with a frown.

"Well there goes our only lead." Daniel and Kenny turned to see Greed finally free and walking up to them.

"Maybe," Daniel said before turning to the other cultist. "But we still got these guys."

As soon as Daniel finished talking there was another bright flash, brighter then when the man turned into a spider. Suddenly everyone that was conscious felt they were splashed with something fowl smelling and extremely sticky. When the light ended everyone found themselves covered from head to toe in a green slime, but all the cultist and the giant spider were gone.

"What happened, where they go!?" Kenny said in shock as he looked around.

Daniel's face cringed as he looked down at himself and fallowed the splash pattern a bit, seeing what happened. And he didn't like it. "I... I thing were warring them." Daniel said as he wiped the green slime off. "Must be because the leader died, to make sure no one spills any secrets."

Both Kenny and Greed gagged a bit as they quickly wiped themselves off. "Ok, what the hell is going on, I thought this was some wannabe cult?" Greed said as he tried to get the slime out of his hair.

Daniel sighed as he wiped some of the slim off his cote. "Well just like everything in this town, thing are getting more complicated." Daniel said as he looked himself over and the other two. "Let's get cleaned up before we talk this over." He said getting a nod from the two before they all left.

* * *

Daniel sighed as he walked out of the shower. After he, Greed, and Kenny left the church they went to Daniel's car to get their spare cloths before going to a motel to take a quick shower.

"My turn." Kenny said as he quickly walked into the bathroom, him being the last of the three. It would be a few minutes before Kenny walked out with his orange jacket and a plastic bag.

"Feel better?" Daniel asked getting a nod from the 14 year old. "Good, now we can go over what we learn. So, what do we got?" Daniel asked as he looked at Greed and Kenny in the small room.

"They were strong," Greed said as he dried his hair with a towel. "They could push me back, but not too much. Also it felt like they didn't know how to fight, like they never fought someone that could match them in power." He explained before throwing the towel to the bed.

"The cultist also mentioned something that the GIW were looking for, something in a temple." Kenny said as he sat on chair.

Daniel put his hand under his chin and started to think, after a moment he lightly snapped his fingers. "The guy that turned into a giant spider mention something before he turned. He said that he was given power by his lord, who's name was Amygdala." Daniel then turned Greed and Kenny with a questioning look. "Name ring any bells?" He asked getting two 'no's', making him sigh. "So we're back at square one... again."

"...Maybe not," Kenny said getting Daniel and Greed's attention. "Theirs this Goth girl I know, Henrietta, into a lot of crazy demonic stuff, not only that she has this book. I don't know how she got it or what it is exactly, but it's old and filled with some crazy shit, it might be able to tell us something."

Daniel and Greed looked at each other before shrugging and got up. "It's the only lead we got," Greed said as he looked at Kenny. "So where is this girl?"

Kenny gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "I... I have no idea," He said getting two deadpan looks. "She doesn't come home until late, and sometimes she doesn't come home until the next day. But I know someone who might know where she is."

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"My best friend Stan, he was... going through something's and went Goth for a while, hanged out with Henrietta and her friends before turning back." Kenny explained with a chuckle. "He'd know where Henrietta would hang out."

"Alright, lead the way blonde." Greed said before they all left the motel.

With that said the three made their way to Kenny's friends house. Kenny left his axe and costume in the motel for now and would get it later, the same could be said with Greed and Daniel's cloths.

It wasn't long before Kenny walked up to Stan's house with Daniel and Greed behind him. The house was a dark green two story building with a small garage next to it. Kenny walked up to the front door and quickly knocked on it. A couple seconds later the door open to reveal Stan.

"Hey Kenny," Stan said with a smile before he notice Daniel and Greed. "Umm... what's up?"

"Can we come in Stan?" Kenny asked with a smile before getting a nod from his friend as he let them into his house. "Also how's Karen?" He asked in slight worry tone.

Stan smiled at Kenny before shrugging. "Good, she's playing with Ike in my room after Kyle brought him over."

Kenny give a sigh before he gave Stan a grateful smile. "Thanks again for letting Karen stay here after school, I'd like her to stay as far away from my house as much as possible."

Stan returned the smile and waved his best friend off. "No worries man, Sherry actually likes watching over her." He said before glancing at the demon hunters. "So... did you ever find Mysterion?"

Both Daniel and Greed smirked as Kenny gave a light chuckle. "Yeah Stan, they found me."

Stan looked at Kenny in shock. "Yo-you mean they-"

"They know Stan, and don't worry there cool." Kenny said getting a stunned nod from Stan. The blond then turned his attention to the demon hunters in the room. "Wait here for a bit, I just need to check on my sister." He said getting a small nod from them as he and Stan went upstairs.

They headed straight to Stan's room before opening the door. Inside Kenny saw Kyle playing on Stan's computer, Wendy and Bebe talking on Stan's bed, and Karen and Ike playing a game on Stan's TV. As soon as Karen saw her older brother she quickly paused the game and ran to him.

"Kenny!" She shouted before giving him a big hug.

The blond smiled at his 10 year old sister as he returned the hug. "Hey K, how you been?" Kenny asked.

Karen smiled at her older brother before she ran to her book-bag and took out a folder before taking out a piece of paper. "Here, I made this for you." She said as she handed him the drawing.

Kenny grabbed the drawing and as soon as he saw it he couldn't help but be impressed. It was a drawing of Mysterion standing on a stone cross with a full moon in the background. The drawing looked professional, but it was no surprise to Kenny already knowing his sister had an extraordinary talent for drawing.

"You keep this up people will start calling you the reincarnation of Michelangelo." Kenny said getting a giggle out of Karen as he handed back the drawing. "Hang on to this K, your brother still has some work to do." He said with a knowing smile as he tapped the drawing.

Karen nodded as she put the drawing back in her folder. She already knew Kenny was her guardian angel Mysterion for about a year after finder her brother hurt. It was shocking at first but it just strengthen the bond between the two McCormick's.

As Karen walked away Kenny turned to Stan with a serious expression. "Hey, I need to ask you if Karen can sleep over tonight." Kenny said surprising Stan a bit. "Things... things are getting a little crazy." He said while rubbing his face getting everyone's attention except for Ike who were to busy on the game.

Kyle got up and walked up to Kenny. "Look man it you need help-"

"No," Kenny said firmly cutting Kyle off. "I don't want to involve any of you in this. Besides I got some help." He said as he nodded his head to the door before turning to Stan. "Listen, I know this sounds random but I need to know where Henrietta hangs out so I can find her." He said catching Stan off guard.

Wendy's face scrunched up into a scowl. "What do you want with that bitch?" She scoffed.

Both Kenny and Stan winced. Wendy hated Henrietta, feeling the Goth girl was a little too close to her boyfriend at the time, even if he was going through a Goth faze.

Kenny put his hands up and gave the girl a nervous smile. "I just need to talk to her Wendy, it's for my 'job'." He said with a little inferences on the last word.

Wendy narrowed her eyes a bit until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back Wendy saw Bebe give her a smile, making the dark haired girl sigh. "Fine babe, tell them where the bitch is." Wendy said getting a smile out of Kenny, Kyle, and Stan. "And do me a favor Kenny, if she turns out to be bad knock her ass out."

Kenny gave her small salute before turning to Stan. "So do you know where she hangs out?"

"Yeah, she and her friends hang around the back of the grocery store, if it's late they are at the old cemetery, hell sometimes they sleep over there." Stan said with a shrug.

Kenny gave a sigh. "Thank man, this is really going to help out." Kenny said getting a smile out of everyone. The blond then walked to his sister before scooping her up in a hug which got a giggle out of her. "And I need you to stay here munchkin, your brother has some work to do." He said as he whispered the last part.

Karen gained a worry looked as she turned to her brother. "You'll be ok, right?" She couldn't help but ask.

Kenny smiled at his sister before going down to one knee and looking her in the eyes. "You'll never lose me Karen, not now not ever, remember that." He said with a smile before kissing the top of Karen's head, making her give Kenny a quick hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Kenny." Karen said before bulling back from the hug and went to play with the 8 year old Ike.

"Aww," Bebe said as she put her hands over her chest. "That was so sweet, it's a little amazing you still don't have a girlfriend yet."

Stan and Kyle both gave a loud snort. "Oh he has some girls who are his friend." Stan started off.

"With benefits." Kyle finished. "Hell I think Henrietta is one of them."

Kenny flipped them both off as he started to walk out the room. "Yeah, yeah, see you later assholes." He said as he open the door to the room before suddenly turning back. "Hey, where's Cartman?"

"At home, Kyle decked him at school while he was in that Coon costume." Stan said with a snicker as Kyle rubbed the back of his head.

Kenny raised an eyebrow at them. "What he do?" He asked Kyle.

"I... I don't really know," Kyle said with a small chuckle. "He said something that really pissed me off then I punched him... but I can't remember what."

Kenny stared at Kyle for a moment before smiling. "I'm sure you have a good reason." He said before walking out.

When Kenny reached the living room he saw Daniel and Greed waiting their, both turning to him when they saw him.

"So did you find anything?" Greed asked.

"Yeah, Henrietta and her friends hang out behind the grocery store, if not their then she'll be at the old cemetery." Kenny replied.

"Alright, let's move." Daniel said before they walked out of the house.

Kenny again led the two demon hunters to the town's grocery store. As they walked Greed looked at Kenny while raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you put on your costume?"

Kenny just shrugged. "Henrietta knows I'm Mysterion, I went to her before when I heard about the book she had. I thought it might be able to tell me something about my abilities but I got nothing."

Daniel now raised an eyebrow at the blond. "How many people know your Mysterion?"

Kenny thought for a moment. "My best friends Stan and Kyle, their girlfriends Wendy and Bebe, my sister Karen, and... and some girls I know." Kenny said while rubbing his head.

Greed chuckled. "I'm expecting you know these girls well." He said making Daniel smirk at the blond.

Kenny gave a sheepish smile as he gave a shrug. "What can I say, girls like a guy in a costume." He said making Daniel and Greed laugh.

It would be another 20 minutes before the three came up to the front of the grocery store and Kenny leading them to the back. Ones they made it to the back they saw a small group of teens dressed in dark cloths, three boys and one girl.

"Hey Henrietta!" Kenny called as he walked forward while Daniel and Greed stayed in the back.

Said girl gave a dramatic sigh before turning to the blond. "What do you want underwear boy?" Henrietta said.

Henrietta was a shot girl that was leaning on the plump side, but in a way that was attractive. She had a long black dress with leggings and had makeup on while smoking a fancy cigarette.

Kenny gave Henrietta a small smile. "What can't I just see you, I though we had a connection." He said with a mocking hurt look.

Henrietta took a drag from her cigarette before blowing it in Kenny face, but the blond just kept smiling. "Only connection we have, is to satisfy our mutual needs."

Kenny gave a small laugh. "Fine, fine, no time for chit chat." He said before giving the Goth a serious look, making Henrietta raise and eyebrow. "Look, I need your help on something, we need your help on something." Kenny said as he glanced back at Daniel and Greed.

Henrietta looked over Kenny's shoulder to see the two demon hunters. "Some poser friends of yours?"

"Something along those lines." Kenny said before he looked Henrietta right in the eyes. "Listen, I really need you help here Henrietta, and your the only one that can give it to me. So please, help us out."

Henrietta stared at Kenny for a good minute before giving a dramatic sigh. "You lucky your a good lay," The Goth said making Kenny give a lop sided grin. Henrietta then turned to her friends. "Hey guys, I'm leaving." She said before walking away, getting a 'whatever' from the group before she turned back to Kenny. "So I'm expecting you need to know something from my book." She said as a fact.

Kenny nodded to her. "Yup."

The Goth girl gave another dramatic sigh before she walked past Kenny. "Fine, let's go to my house and get this over with." She said as she walked up to the two demon hunters. "So who the hell are you two?" Henrietta asked with a flick of her hair.

"He's Daniel, I'm Greed." Greed said as he pointed to them.

"Whatever." Henrietta said before she started to walk out from the ally. "Common, let's get this over with." She said before she started to lead the way.

As they fallowed the Goth Daniel leaned over to Kenny. "What exactly did you see in her, she's a little..."

"Bitchy," Kenny said getting a nod from him. "What can I say, I like a girl with a big ass and knows how to hold herself." The blond said as he looked at the Goth girl's round ass as it swayed a little with each step she took.

Daniel paused for a moment before shrugging. "Touché." He said before he continued to walk.

* * *

"Alright come in, and don't touch anything." Henrietta said as she, Kenny, Daniel, and Greed all walked into her room. "So, what do you want exactly?" The Goth asked with a flick of her hair.

Henrietta's room was a combination of dark gray and red, heavy metal posters covered her walls, and a computer off to the side. What was most interesting in the room was the magic circle in the center of the room.

"We got a name, but it none of use ever heard of it before." Kenny said.

Henrietta gave a sigh before walking to her nightstand and grabbing a book wrapped in cloth. Unwrapping the book it revealed a leather like cover that looked like a face.

"Alright noobs, this here is the-"

"Necronomicon!" Daniel nearly shouted in disbelief while cutting Henrietta off.

Henrietta looked a little surprised before narrowing her eyes. "How do you know about my book?"

Daniel didn't answer and just continued to stair at the book in complete shock. "I thought it was a myth, something to scare magic users." Daniel muttered to himself.

"Oi, old man," Henrietta said, starting to get annoyed. "What do you know about my book?" She repeated her question.

Daniel was quiet for moment before speaking. "What do you know about the Necronomicon?" Daniel finally asked.

"It's hold a lot of information on demons." The Goth scoffed like it was the most obvious thing.

"Yes but that's not just it," Daniel said as he narrowed his eyes at the book. "That is a dark book, it not only holds information on a shit load of demons and would be gods, but also how to summon them. It's basically a phone book for a lot of bad things and hold's forbidden knowledge."

That made Henrietta snort. "Well then I must of got the bootleg one since I tried summoning a demon but got nothing." She said bitterly.

"Then thank whatever god you believe in," Daniel said in a harsh voice. "If you did summon a demon or Old God you, and most likely this town, would be dead or worst."

"Oh I'm so scared." Henrietta said in a mocking voice making Daniel's eye twitch. "Look, you came here to get some information, not bitch to me about morals and all that shit."

Daniel glared at the young Goth before pointing a finger at her. "Tell us what you know about what we're looking for, than we talk about the book later."

"Whatever." Henrietta said with a roll of her eyes. "So, what's the name of the being you want to know about?"

"Amygdala." Kenny said quickly.

The dark Goth flipped throw the pages for about a minute while muttering many different names. She soon stopped at a page.

"Here it is." She said as she started to read from the book. "Amygdala, the spider Old God, and ruler of the Nightmare Fortier. It says that Amygdala shall grant power and wisdom to whoever offers it blood sacrifices, if given a sufficient sacrifice then Amygdala will grant someone the power to walk the earth without fear." Henrietta said, finishing reading.

Daniel took a deep breath before letting it out. "Fuuuuuck, we're in trouble." Daniel said with some dread.

"Why, what's an old god?" Greed asked with a raised brow.

Daniel sighed before gaining a serious look. "Old Gods are... other worldly, beings from other demotions that are far older then ours. The reason their called Old Gods is because... well... they practically are gods, if not then they are very powerful, very old, and divine beings." Daniel said as he rubbed his face. "My magic teacher, Nelson, said I should avoid an Old God at all cost since they can cause madness and hold a sort of ruff divine power to them."

"... So... South Park is fucked." Kenny said looking a little scared now, even Greed looked worried. Henrietta just scoffed while flicking her hair.

"No, South Park can still be saved." Daniel said making Kenny sigh in relief. "Their have been legends of people who could resist the power of an Old One and even kill them, but I don't know how exactly. Also I think Old One's have a better effect on normal people, not guy's like us." Daniel said as he pointed to himself, Greed, and Kenny. "And beside, if Amygdala was here this town would be long gone, along with the state. I don't even think the cultist can summon Amygdala."

"He's right," Greed said gaining everyone's attention. "I remember hearing one off the cultic mention something about a temple and a Blood Moon."

"You mean the old temple in the mountains?" Henrietta asked suddenly making everyone look at her.

"There's... there's a temple in the mountains?" Daniel said in near disbelief before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Of course theirs a temple in the mountains, why not since this town is crazy enough as it is." Daniel said with a sigh. "I remember that the leader said something about a blood moon being able to open the temple. So when's the next one?"

Henrietta gave a dramatic sigh before walking to her computer. She typed on it for a bit before turning back to everyone. "The next blood moon is tonight around midnight."

The entire room was quiet as soon as the words left the Goth's mouth as they all let it sink in. After a moment the three strange men in the room all said the same thing on their minds at the same time.

"We're so fucked."

* * *

 **21N: Hey guy and gals, hope you liked this chapter. In case some of you missed it, somehow, I added some, a lot, of 'Bloodborne' theme in the story. I'm honestly shocked a bit on how no one ever thought of making Kenny McCormick a Hunter. I mean they already used H.P. Lovecraft lore to make Kenny, it's pretty easy to think about making him a Hunter in Yharnam, or even a modern day Hunter.**

 **Sorry I left this on a bit of a cliffhanger but I wanted to get the chapter out so I could work on my other story 'KNight Wolf'.**

 **Anyway hope you like, fallow, and review my story.**


End file.
